Want, Need, Love
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: Cameron knows he’s amazing. In fact, she’s probably the only one who does and she knows that deep down, a part of her will always love him. Always. - A House/Cam romance fic; perhaps fluffy in places. Rated for sexual themes and occasional language.
1. Ghost Like Touches

_****_

A/N

- A new fic to start the new year! This fic is a bit of a fluffy/romance tale of House and Cameron and their love. The lyrics at the start of each chapter, are just some lyrics that I think sum up the House/Cam relationship perfectly. It might be a little OOC at times and it's definitely going to get a little fluffy and perhaps smutty? That's why its rated M! Reviews are welcome as I love to hear from readers. It's good for my ego! Hope you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD. I have never owned House and I never will. I think it's best to leave all that writing to the professionals. Thanks for letting me borrow them though! :-)_

**Chapter One – Ghost-Like Touches**

_I can be your hero baby  
__I can kiss away the pain  
__I will stand by you forever  
__You can take my breath away.  
__- Enrique Iglesias_

Their patient is on the verge of death. He's just 17 with un-explainable bleeding, bruises all over his chest and he can't feel his feet. They have no diagnosis, and Cameron knows she should be listening to what House is saying, but she's not. She knows she should be. She knows she should be scanning her brain for diseases or at least paying attention but all she can think about right now, is un-dressing her boss with her eyes.

For some reason, House is looking extremely sexy today. Maybe it's because his hair is a little more ruffled or his stubble is a little shorter, but Cameron is pretty sure it's down to his soft blue cotton shirt that has a few buttons open and is making his gorgeous eyes light up in shades of blue that can't be described in words. It may also have something to do with the way his jeans are clinging to his backside for dear life. Every time he turns to the whiteboard, she can't help but flick her eyes towards his ass and admire the way his jeans hug it. She's never seen jeans look so good on anyone else.

His mouth is moving, but she can't hear any words. All she's thinking about is the way his lips would move against hers, the way his beautiful hands would caress her, the way his skin would feel against hers. She knows she shouldn't be thinking about him like this, especially not during a differential, but she can't help it. She finds everything about him sexy.

Granted, he's an arrogant ass who pushes people out of his life and thinks he's right all the time, even though most of the time he is. He's rude, abrasive and annoying. He doesn't like people and doesn't seem to care about the patients at all. But he's brilliant. His mind works at 100 miles per hour and he sees things that no-one else does. He knows how human beings work and what makes them tick, making him the best damn doctor that the country has ever seen. He's rugged and sexy with a sarcastic sense of humour and incredible wit. He doesn't care what people think of him and he's more amazing than he thinks he is. He doesn't think he's good enough for anyone and he's not worth anyone's trouble. He finds being miserable the easy way out, and Cameron feels his pain every day. She just wants to hold him in her arms and tell her that she'll be there for him.

Cameron knows he's amazing. In fact, she's probably the only one who does, and she knows that deep down, a part of her will always love him. Always.

House's voice interrupts her immoral thoughts about him and she quickly re-dresses him with her eyes, hoping he won't notice. He did. He can see what she's thinking and part of him is aroused by it. She was fucking him with her eyes and he loved it.

"Earth to Cameron?" he yelled, waving his hands in front of her.

"What?" she said, shaking her head "Sorry, I was just…nothing."

She got up quickly and made her way to the coffee machine, praying that the warm liquid would shake her up a little. House followed her with his eyes, aware of what she was trying to do. She needed a distraction: a distraction from her thoughts; a distraction from him. He smirked slightly; quite entertained by watching the effect he had on her.

"Foreman, go schedule an MRI, Chase, go…do something that's not in here." said House, not taking his eyes from Cameron's back. Foreman raised an eyebrow, noticing the look his boss was giving the young immunologist, but he just shrugged and followed Chase out the room.

Cameron stirred her coffee for the millionth time, aware that it was now just the two of them.

"Are you sick?" he asked, slowly moving towards her.

"No!" said Cameron, still refusing to turn around. She could feel him coming closer.

"Is someone in your family dying?"

"Not that I know of,"

He paused. "Are you leaving?"

Cameron turned around quickly, silently surprised by the hint of worry in his voice.

"Of course not," she said, only now realising how close he was. _God, he's sexy_.

"Why do you ask?" she managed to choke out.

House eyed her before speaking. "You seem…distracted. Like your mind is somewhere else. That's not like you. Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," said Cameron quickly, turning round to stir her coffee again, knowing that her eyes would give away the fact she was lying.

House smirked before shuffling a little closer to her. He braced his arms on the counter on either side of her, trapping her in between his body. She gasped at his sudden movement and tensed a little. She could feel his chest against her back and his warm breath on her neck. She closed her eyes, and her breath hitched.

"I think you're lying," he whispered huskily in her ear.

His voice in her ear was making her knees go weak and she clutched at her coffee mug desperately, stopping herself from turning to mush. She moaned silently and bit her lip, already feeling her panties becoming wet. God, he smelled so good. That faint after-shave he wore was to die for.

"I think you're distracted…by me," he said, emphasising the last word. His voice was still low and gravelly, sending shivers up her spine. "Am I right?"

"Maybe…" she breathed "Why does it matter?"

"Because…" he lowered his head slightly and rubbed his nose against the back of her ear. He _oh-so-softly_ kissed along the delicate skin there, causing Cameron's breath to become shallow. She melted against him, relaxing slightly as she tipped her head to the side a little to give him better access.

_What is he doing? Why is he doing this? _

Then House spoke again, finishing his sentence and interrupting her thoughts for the second time.

"I like being a distraction."

He placed hot, open mouthed kisses along her neck, and Cameron had to pinch herself slightly just to make sure she wasn't still day-dreaming. Nope, this is real. His 2-day old scruff was tickling the nape of her neck, and Cameron decided that she loved the new sensation.

_He's just messing with your head, Allison. _She tried to tell herself this, but all her thoughts were washed away when House's lips touched her skin again. She needed to try and re-gain some sort of control, even if she didn't want him to stop

"House…," she said quietly. "Someone could come in."

"Don't care," he said simply, his breath heating her neck.

Cameron's breath hitched again as he nudged her ear with his nose again, the smooth skin on her earlobe now his focus as he kissed it lightly.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her breathing still uneven.

If he was honest, he wasn't quite sure what he was doing or why he was doing it. His head was telling him that this was wrong. She was nearly 20 years his younger. She was beautiful, intelligent and caring, and she was his employee. His heart was telling him that this is what he wants. He wants her, and after seeing the look in her eyes when he knew she was mentally stripping him naked, House was more turned on than ever and he just had to touch her. He needed to at least show her that he knew what was going on in her head, as it went on in his everyday. There wasn't a day that passed when House hadn't tried to get a look at her ass as she bent over, or closed his eyes and imagined how her skin would feel next to his or what it would feel like to be inside her, what it would feel like hearing her scream his name, or how it would feel to pleasure her, satisfy her. Aside from sex, he wanted to know how it felt to wake up next to her in the morning or hold her close when they watched TV. The tiny speck of him that contained an amount of softness was trying to break out. He could feel it in his bones.

He couldn't say what he felt for her in words. He didn't know how to describe his feelings. He didn't know if he wanted to. There were many words floating around that seemed to fit, but the right one? He just wasn't sure.

Lust?  
Passion?  
Desire?  
Adoration?  
Affection?  
Tenderness?

**_Love?_**

Since Stacy, House had always found it difficult to let his feelings for women show. He found many attractive. Cuddy, for example: he'd always found her attractive in a weird way and he was constantly making remarks about her breasts, but he didn't think about her like he did Cameron. Something inside him was telling him that this was right. That it would be alright just to show her that he wanted her. Part of him of screaming at him to stop because once he was in too deep, he wouldn't be able to get out. He wouldn't want to get out. His heart would stick to hers like glue, and he was just worried that one day, he might start picking at the bond un-intentionally and weaken it. He might say the wrong thing or say nothing at all, and just like that the glue could peel away and he would face being alone again. He didn't want that. He didn't want that at all, but for some reason, the part of him that knew the risk was worth it, was winning.

House didn't answer her question. Mostly because he didn't know what the answer was. He didn't want to declare his feelings for her right then and there, so he thought it would be better to say nothing at all. House's hands moved briefly from the counter top and curled around Cameron's stomach, his hands touching her lightly. So light she could only just feel it. His kisses matched his touch as his mouth left ghost-like kisses on her neck. Suddenly, he moved his hands away and brushed past her intimately to reach a red sucker from a pot of the side. He pulled it out and then moved away from her.

Cameron let out a shaky breath she had been holding for a while when she felt the warmth from behind her leave. Her mouth was still gaping, not sure what to make of the situation. She turned around and watched House limp towards his office. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a _very small_ rare smile.

_Well, that was confusing_, she thought. She casually stroked her fingers across her neck where he's left his kisses. They had burned into her skin and she needed more. More of his kisses; more of him.

She turned around again and watched him flick through his old vinyl records with the tiniest smile on his face. Cameron smiled and then turned back to her coffee, which surprisingly, was now stone cold.

* * *


	2. It Wasn't A Game

_**A/N** - Wow, I have had some many great reviews, it's amazing. Everyone's words have been so kind and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You all know who you are. Hope everyone enjoys this next chappie! :)_

**Chapter Two - It Wasn't A Game **

_Questions of science  
__Science and progress  
__Do not speak as loud as my heart  
T__ell me you love me  
-__Coldplay_

It was one of those cold November days. The leaves were still dripping from the trees, making the sidewalks glorious auburn colours, the sun was low in the sky, and couples strolled the parks in trench coats and woolly hats. It was Cameron's favourite time of year.

The past few days had been weird. Ever since the hot encounter with House, there had been more of those looks, touches and a few of those eye-fucks that no-one else knew about. She had never been aroused at work so much. It was driving her insane. She didn't know what House was playing at, and even though there was a part of her that knew this was all just a game to him, she couldn't help but enjoy the new found attention.

Today would be no different. She knew it wouldn't. It was Friday and she was looking forward to the fireworks display in the park on Saturday, she was also a bit disappointed she was going to have to wait another 2 days until she could see House again. God, she sounded like a 16 year old school girl who had a crush on her teacher.

Billy, the 17 year old patient, was now stable and doing well, and Cameron was in the lab processing the tests. She turned her head when she heard the door open behind her and her breath caught in her chest when she saw House enter.

"I've nearly done down here. I'm just going to run these through and then I might head down to the clinic, seeing as we haven't got any patients yet…" babbled Cameron, turning back towards the microscope.

He just nodded as he leant heavily on his cane.

"Okay," was all he said.

Cameron pretended to carry on with what she was doing, but she was really focussing on House's movements. He hadn't left, and she was pleased. Now, he was moving closer to her. When he was right behind her he trailed his hand down her side, following the curve of her hip.

"Cameron…" he whispered.

She let out an inaudible moan as her name escaped his mouth in that amazingly sexy whisper. Turning round, she met his eyes. Those steely blue eyes that lit up when they met hers, prying into her soul. He shuffled nearer, now toe-to-toe with her; his face started to lower. Feeling bold, Cameron rested one hand on his waist, slipping underneath his jacket and resting on the soft cotton of his dark blue dress shirt. His hand moved up her side and curled around her neck, the space between their faces closing every moment. He had never kissed her before. There had been stolen glances, minute touches, even his lips on her neck, but he had never kissed her.

His brilliant azure eyes were still on hers, wanting her more than ever. Her hand on his waist, his hand on her neck brought them closer and closer together. Their eyes spoke for them.

Hers told him that she wanted him; she wanted his kiss. His told her that this was the moment he'd been waiting for.

His eyes moved from hers and focussed on her lips, pink and inviting, glossed with that strawberry stuff he sees her pull from her pocket. With the clatter on a cane dropping to the ground, forgotten, his now free hand slides around her waist, pulling her off the bench behind her and flush against his body.

Cameron lips part slightly, and she moves both her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. Her head shifts to the side a little and then his lips brush against hers.

He kisses her softly, gently, wanting their first _real _kiss to be a first kiss. He wants it to mean everything it should. He nudges her top lip with his bottom lip, his eyes close and he relishes in the new taste of her lip gloss. Strawberries and vanilla. It tastes almost as good as it smells. His lips continue to graze across hers delicately. Cameron never imagined their first kiss to be like this. She never imagined House could be so gentle and loving. It was breath-taking.

They pulled away for a second, basking in their overwhelmed senses, their lips hovering above each others, breathing in each others air. Cameron's hands ran through the hair on the back of House's head and he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist before leaning down to kiss her again. Their open mouths meet, their tongues sweeping into new territory as their kisses become hot and passionate. House realised that they were probably in view of everyone passing outside so he casually turned them and he limped backwards until they hit the wall, encased in darkness and out of view of the glass walls that faced them. Who the hell decided to design a hospital with glass walls anyway?

House's hand sneaked inside her lab coat and wrapped around her warm body, his forearm resting fully against the length of her back, his hand between her shoulder blades. Their kisses were passionate and needy and every emotion, feeling and sexual thought was portrayed in their touches. Cameron revelled in the taste of him, the feel of him beneath her hands and for a moment, she thought she'd died and gone to heaven. If he was still playing games, this was one good game.

As this kiss began to die, Cameron started to wonder if she wanted it to be a game. Part of her didn't want it to be. She wanted House to feel what she did and need her as much as she needed him. The other part of her knew that that was a load of bull and if this was one of his games, she was willing to play along, even if it meant her heart would be broken.

As they say, it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.

House kissed her bottom lip once more, pulling it into his mouth as if to swipe up all the remains of her lips gloss for safe keeping. Then he rested his forehead on hers.

"Come to the fireworks with me tomorrow…" he said quietly, his breath hot on her face.

"Like a date?" replied Cameron, not being able to suppress the smirk on her face. House laughed slightly, his breathing still a little uneven.

"Yeah…"

Cameron waited for the classic 'but without the date part' line to come. She waited, but it never came. She opened her eyes and looked up at House. He raised his face from hers and gave her another of his rare smiles. He ran his hands up and down her arms and Cameron was still shocked about what was happening. If he just asked her out, was this a game? Had it been a game at all?

"House, can I ask you something?"

He cocked his head to the side and nodded.

"This isn't just a game, right? Because, at first I thought you were just messing with my head but then you kissed me and then I didn't know what was happening and I hoped it wasn't a game and then you asked me out and…"

House smiled and silenced her with his lips. He kissed her softly again and when he pulled back Cameron was left with her mouth still gaping and her eyes still closed. House chuckled at her expression.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked, meeting her eyes when they opened.

He placed one last kiss on her lips, just to clarify that this was most definitely _not_ a game. He wanted her more than anything. Cameron nodded silently.

"I better get back. The guys will be getting all flustered," said House with a dramatic roll of his eyes and he tutted.

"Okay…" breathed Cameron, a smile on her face. It wasn't a game.

She realised he was still clinging to their embrace, not wanting the moment to fade as much as she. Cameron leaned up and placed a kiss on his scruffy cheek, letting her lips linger for a moment before squaring up with his face, her eyes boring into his.

"Tomorrow," she whispered, caressing his cheek with her hand.

"Tomorrow." he confirmed with a nod.

Cameron moved back to the microscope and House began to limp out. As he passed the glass wall, she looked over her shoulder at him and he winked at her subtly. A grin spread across her face and when he was out of sight she sighed loudly, flopping down onto a stool. She needed to gather herself.

Ok, so _the_ Gregory House, a man who doesn't do personal, has basically just seduced her and asked her to go with him to the fireworks display tomorrow night.

Not that she was complaining. She couldn't wait.

*******

Later on, there was still no patient so the team were just hanging around in the Diagnostic department. Chase had been doing the same cross word puzzle for about an hour, Foreman was _still_ reading through a new medical journal and Cameron was sitting happily at the desk, her nose in her new romance novel. Just then, House limped in, slurping a drink. He glanced at his 3 ducklings, his gaze lingering on Cameron a while longer before heading into his office.

"So, what time do you want to meet up tomorrow?" asked Foreman, looking between Chase and Cameron.

"What?" said Cameron quickly.

"Y'know…tomorrow? Bonfire night? We were all gonna meet up for a drink before." said Chase. "I'm thinking that if we meet around 7, we've got enough time for a drink before the fireworks start at 8."

"Yeah, that's cool with me. Cameron, what about you?" asked Foreman.

Cameron looked at Foreman, he mouth gaping. She couldn't meet up with them. She just wanted to go with House.

"Actually," she started, thinking desperately on her feet "I think I'm gonna have to pass. I'm going to my…sisters tomorrow and I think I'll be back a little late and I want to shower and change before we go, so I guess I'll just meet you guys there."

Chase and Foreman looked at each other, a little suspicious of Cameron's ramblings but they shrugged.

"Okay, that's cool."

Cameron let out a sigh, relieved that they'd bought her story. Just then, House walked in again.

"Chase, Foreman…they need a little help down in the ER, so guess who I volunteered?" said House with a grin.

"Why doesn't Cameron have to go?" whined Chase.

"Because Cameron's special so she gets to go to the clinic to do some of my hours."

Chase shrugged and followed Foreman. Cameron got up as well; ready to leave when House's voice stopped her.

"Cameron…" he said softly.

She turned round and he beckoned her into his office. She followed him.

"What's up?"

"I just thought that, well erm…maybe if you came to my place tomorrow, we could just walk from there. It's not too far."

"What about your leg?"

"It'll be alright. I'll take an extra Vicodin. So, is 7:30 okay?" said House, casually sitting back against his desk.

"Yeah, that's good."

"Great."

Cameron turned to leave again, but House caught her wrist. He tugged her so she stood in-between his legs and he tilted his head up to kiss her softly. She was stunned by his actions, but once she'd recovered, she smiled.

"See you then," she said, that grin still plastered over her face.

House smiled and nodded as she left the room. He was hoping that this 'date' would go smoother than their other. He'd been an ass, but maybe it was because she pushed too hard and he was uncomfortable. Maybe this would be different. All he could do was hope.

* * *


	3. Everything They Wanted

_**A/N - **Well, this chap got a little out of hand! I was thinking about making it 2 chapters, but I couldn't break it apart and it just seemed to flow better as one anyway! Just a warning that it may get a little fluffy or OOC in here, so don't say I didn't warn you! Also, a quick thank you to all my reviewers/ alerters/favouriters etc. You know who you are! Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter Three – Everything They Wanted**

_She is everything I need but I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want but I never knew I needed_

_-The Fray_

Saturday came along, and the hours seemed to take forever to pass. House had nothing to do with his day. He wasn't on-call, and all he could think about was 7:30. He wondered what Cameron would wear, how she would smell. He shook his head.

_Get a grip, _he thought and he got up to take a shower. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noticed it was only 4'o'clock. Still 3 and a half hours. God, this was going to be a long night.

*

Cameron was in a similar position. She had been looking forward to tonight for a long time, but now she had the right to be even more excited. She was going with House. He'd said it himself, it was a date. She looked at the clock. Only 4'o'clock. She sighed and got up to figure out what she would wear. She flicked through her wardrobe, weighing up the weather and the circumstances. She sighed again. God, this was going to be a long night.

*

It was now 6pm. House was sitting on his couch in the darkness, just staring at the clock. He had been for about half an hour now, and he had decided that he now hated ticking clocks. The time seemed to go slower, and the second hand almost mocked him as it flicks onto the next second, that annoying sound echoing throughout the apartment. He sighed, drumming his fingers on his leg before getting up quickly. He grabbed the phone and dialled Cameron's number.

When the phone rang, Cameron answered quickly. She had been sitting with a book on her lap, wishing the time to go faster, and the phone would be a good distraction. If it was an old friend, it may even pass the time quicker.

"Hello?" she said in a cheery voice as she answered.

"Hey. It's me."

Cameron inhaled sharply at the sound of his gruff voice. She hadn't expected it to be him, but she was all the more pleased that it was.

"Oh, hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just fine, but I've got nothing to do…so I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink or something before we go?"

Cameron almost squealed with joy as his words rang in her ears. A grin spread across her face.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Great. I was thinking about this little bar near mine. Come round in 10?"

"Make it 20. I'm nowhere near ready!" she said, suddenly panicking

House chuckled slightly. Trust her not to be ready.

"Ok. See you later."

House let out a sigh when he put the phone down. A smile tugged at his lips. She was coming over. He quickly went to his closet and pulled on a white tee and a dark blue dress shirt. He checked his jeans were clean before putting on his sneakers. Now, all he had to do was wait.

A while later, there was a quiet knock on his door; a knock that was very Cameron like. House smiled and limped to the door un-aided. Pulling it open, his eyes moved over the sight of the beautiful Allison Cameron. Her brown locks were tumbling across her shoulders and she wore black low-rider jeans, a red sweater and a short black leather jacket over the top. God, she looked amazing.

Cameron was slightly nervous. She'd always dreamed of this moment, but somehow, she felt like a teenager going out with her new boyfriend. Boyfriend? She was getting a little ahead of herself.

"You gonna let me in?" she asked, a smirk on her lips as she leant up against the doorframe.

"You know, I was just gonna compliment you then, but after that display of _rudeness_, I think I won't." teased House, stepping aside to let her in.

Cameron smiled, already feeling a little more at ease. No sooner had he closed the door, House faced Cameron and pushed her against it. His arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand in her hair, his face just inches away from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face as he just hovered above her.

"Hey," he said gravelly.

"Hey," she replied breathlessly, her hands clinging to his shoulder desperately, a slight smirk on her face. "Did you miss me then?"

"What if I did?" he questioned, his lips so close to hers.

Cameron laughed, trailed her hands up his neck and held his strong, chiselled jaw before their lips met. She was wearing that strawberry and vanilla lips gloss again and it was driving him crazy. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and as she moaned into his mouth, he sneaked it in, sweeping it across hers. They kissed lazily, hands roaming as they showed each other just how glad they were to be together; their touches portraying the unspoken words. House pulled away, placing two more sweet kisses on her, as if he never wanted to stop.

"I'll just get my coat," said House, and he limped into his bedroom. Cameron stood still shocked by his greeting but she couldn't help but admire his ass as he walked away. He looked incredibly good tonight. Black jeans, dark blue shirt, white tee: Wow.

She was shaken by her thoughts when House returned.

"Thinking about me again?" he asked, grabbing his cane by the couch.

"Maybe," replied Cameron, sticking her thumbs in her pockets.

House walked towards her, his eyes wide. He curled his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers in one of his sweet yet passionate kisses. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth before breaking away.

"Good," he whispered sexily.

He kissed her once more before opening his front door.

"Come on, let's go."

Cameron grinned before following him out the door. She liked how their night was turning out already. He'd kissed her twice already and they hadn't even left the house yet.

They walked along the dimly lit streets in a comfortable silence, neither one knowing what to say. Cameron was just about to say something, anything, just small talk, when House spoke.

"I'm glad you came tonight." he said quietly. So quiet, Cameron almost didn't hear.

"I'm glad you invited me."

The strolled in silence again. House glanced over at her and smiled. She seemed happy. She was happy because she was with him, and that made him feel good. They eventually reached a small bar on the corner of the street. It was one of those places you pass a million times, but never go in.  
House pushed open the door and raised his hand to the barman who nodded and started to pour some drinks. Cameron gazed around the bar. It was so…House. It was small and intimate, but with quite a few people in. The bar stretched across the far wall, and there were booths along all the others, as well as tables in the middle. In one corner, there was a stage where a man was playing his guitar. Soft, jazz guitar that she knew he loved. Old vinyls decorated the walls as well as signs and pictures of bands. It was perfect.

House found them a booth and they slid into it, facing each other. When the barman walked over, he placed a scotch on the table. It was then that he spotted Cameron.

"Oh, you have a lady with you, I do apologise, Miss. I'm just not used to seeing House with the opposite sex." joked the man, earning him a smack on the shin with House's cane.

"Shut up, Stan and get the lady a drink will ya?"

Cameron grinned and ordered a white wine. When it arrived, she played with the stem of the glass, twirling it round. House was still lapping up her beauty as the soft lights cast a warm glow around her. He just wanted to kiss the life out of her.

"You look good tonight, Cameron." he said, looking down into his glass.

"Thank you. You look very handsome too."

House smiled and looked anywhere but his eyes. For some reason, he was a little nervous. He didn't want to mess this up. Cameron could read his expression. He was trying too hard.

"House," she said, reaching her hand across and placing it over his. He looked at her hand over his and then at her face. "Relax. This isn't going to be like last time."

House looked at her, amazed that she could read him so well before turning his hand over and locking his fingers with hers, casually running his thumb across her hand. He relaxed instantly as he saw her smile at him, her eyes looking right into his.

"I love this music…" she said, turning in her seat to watch the musician on the stage.

"Yeah, they have artists every night. That's Rick Matthews. He's amazing."

"You should get up there and play!" said Cameron, turning back to him.

"No, I couldn't." he said, shaking his head and taking another sip of his drink.

"Yes you could! I'd love to hear you play." She looked at him and entwined her fingers with his more. She'd never really heard him play properly, but she was sure his fingers would make the most magical sounds that she'd ever heard.

"Maybe another time," he said, chuckling at her expression.

"Did you go to your sister's today then?" he asked, trying to avoid any awkward silences.

"Nope,"

"But I thought you…"

"I lied."

House chuckled. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to go with you and not those morons!" smiled Cameron.

"I have taught you well, child." teased House, taking a sip of his drink. Cameron laughed, feeling good about the night ahead. It was going to go well. It had too.

"So tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee are going tonight then?" asked House.

"Yeah, I said I'd meet them later, but everybody lies, right?"

House laughed and finished the rest of his drink before ordering another.

Their conversation began to flow quite easily and they talked about music, the hospital and TV shows. They were enjoying each others company and they both loved it. They were having such a good time that they weren't keeping track of the time. When House glanced at his watch, he saw it was already quarter to 8.

"Oh, God, we better get going!" said House, sliding out the booth. He told Stan to put it on his tab, said goodbye and they left quickly.

This time, as they walked quickly to the park, Cameron slipped her palm into House's, snuggling closer to his side. Weirdly, he didn't protest. He just curled his fingers round hers. Whatever was happening, it felt right.

The park was jam packed. There was the smell of cotton candy and burgers in the air, the sounds of the kiddy rides and the murmurs of people.

"Woah, there's so many people!" said Cameron, gazing round and that sea of bodies that seemed to merge into one. House lowered his head and whispered in her ear.

"Well, you better hold on to me then. Don't want you getting lost now, do we?"

Cameron giggled and he squeezed her hand tightly. They found a spot to watch just in front of the trees. They were quite near the back, but they had the perfect view of the sky. It was a nice night. The sky was cloud free and the stars seemed to shine brighter than ever.

House leaned his back against the tree and drew Cameron against him. He wrapped both his arms around her middle and pressed her back against his chest. She melted into his warmth, knowing there was no-where else she'd rather be. Here, in his arms, was where she'd wanted to be all along. Then the fireworks began to start. They whistled and screamed into the air before exploding in glorious colours and patterns. House and Cameron both tilted their faces up to the sky to admire the explosions. One after the other, different fireworks shot into the sky. The purples, reds and greens lit up the sky and flashes of colour darted across their faces. Oo's and aah's echoed around the park and Cameron just had to smile.

After a while of colourful explosions, House began to get bored. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he thought about the woman in his arms. Her back was tightly pressed against his chest and her hands over his as they rested on her stomach. She smelt amazing and as he inhaled deeply he smelt that honey and almond shampoo that was so Cameron. He recalled times when he'd been at the supermarket contemplating whether it would look weird if he bought some. He lowered his head and nuzzled into Cameron's neck, placing kisses there and smelling her skin more. He couldn't get enough of her scent. His arms tighten around he waist, pulling her closer to him and her palms caressed the backs of his hands.

Then he kissed her ear, just like he had in the conference room, his nose nudging it gently and his mouth kissing lightly at the smooth skin. Cameron closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of House's mouth on her skin too much to watch the fireworks. The feel of his warm breath on her neck, his lips on her skin, his hands curled around her, the sound of the crackling fireworks, children laughing and the smell of burning, burgers and House's gorgeous cologne. Sensory overload would have been an understatement.

When House stopped to look at the fireworks again, Cameron let out a slight moan in disappointment. House chuckled and stroked his thumbs across her abdomen. This was everything he ever wanted.

The fireworks continued for about half an hour more and House's leg was screaming at him. He hadn't stood for this long in a long time. He winced slightly and shifted his weight on to his left side more. Cameron noticed and turned in his embrace so his hands rested on the small of her back.

"You ok?" she asked, placing her hands on his chest.

"Fine, just a little sore."

Cameron leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Do you want to go?"

House looked at her intently. She wanted to stay, he knew she did. She had been looking forward to this for a long time and he wasn't going to spoil it for her. Not now. Plus, he wasn't going to let his leg get in the way of their night.

"No, it's alright."

He held her closer and cupped her cheek with his hand before bringing his lips down to hers. She moved her hands and wrapped them around his neck, kissing him deeply. When they broke away, he rested his forehead on hers

"Kissing under fireworks? That's a little cliché for you isn't it?" teased Cameron, pecking him once more.

"Maybe, but I can't help myself, you just look so sexy tonight," he whispered. Cameron blushed at his compliment and grinned madly.

"Do you wanna get some cotton candy?"

House gave her a 'duh' look. "Er, do penguins wish they could fly?" This earned him a small giggle from Cameron that made his heart swell.

"I don't know, do they?" she said, still laughing.

"I like to think they do," smiled House and kissed her once more. "Come on, otherwise all those kids will steal it all!"

He grabbed her hand, held on tightly and pulled her through the masses of people.

The stalls were a little quieter now because everyone was watching the fireworks. They bought two big sticks of cotton candy and they wandered round the games stands, not going anywhere in particular.

"This is so good!" moaned House, licking his fingers.

"Do you remember the first time we had cotton candy together?" asked Cameron, smiling at the memory. That had been one good night. No personal questions, no awkwardness, just them having fun.

"Yeah, that was fun. I never put you down as someone who would enjoy monster trucks."

"Well, I was incredibly turned on by Gravedigger. I think he changed me," teased Cameron, licking some pink fluff off her fingers.

"Maybe we should go again sometime." said House softly, glancing over at her as they walked along.

"Maybe we should." Cameron knew he was trying to ask her out again and she felt as if her heart was going to explode with love.

"You gonna finish that?" asked House, pointing to her half finished stick of sugary goodness.

Cameron laughed. _Just like last time._ "No, it's alright, you have it."

"Cool!" said House, taking her cotton candy off her and picking at it.

Just then, a man from a games stall starting yelling at them.

"Sir, how about you come over here and win your beautiful lady one of these bears? Only 2 dollars?" he shouted.

"You want a bear?" asked House, looking at Cameron. She nodded and giggled. Now she really did feel like a teenager. They walked over to the stall.

"Right, what have I gotta do to get the bear?" said House to the guy in the red baseball cap and scruffy sports coat.

"Well sir, all you have to do, is knock down those cans with these 3 balls."

House looked at the 6 cans stacked about 2 metres away. He looked at the bear and Cameron's smiling face. He had to get her that bear.

"Ok, go on then." he said reluctantly, handing the guy his money in return for 3 baseballs. House couldn't believe he was doing this. $2 for a bear! He could buy one in the store for less. But it was for Cameron. He wanted her to have something to remember their night by.

House took the first baseball and threw it forcefully at the cans. It smacked it right in the middle and knocked the top 3 clean off. He smiled and took another ball, throwing it at the remaining cans. He hit 2, leaving just one. He threw the last ball, but it missed the can, swiping past it and smacking the net behind. House frowned, adamant that his throwing arm had gotten worse. Damn. Now he looked like an idiot in front of Cameron and the guy. He couldn't even hit a stupid can!

"Oh, bad luck sir. Another go?"

Cameron leaned up and kissed House on the cheek. She knew that even though it was a stupid game, his pride would be knocked a little.

"Don't worry," she whispered, slipping her hand into his.

"No, you will get that bear," he said sternly, determined to win it for Cameron.

"Ok then, sir." said the guy, swapping another $2 for 3 balls.

This time, House threw the first ball even harder. It hit the middle can and nearly all of them fell over, apart from 2.

House smirked. That bear was his.

With one accurate shot, House knocked the last two cans over with one ball. Cameron squeaked in joy and House hadn't felt prouder. $4 was worth the massive grin on Cameron's face as the guy handed her a chocolate brown bear with a red bow round his neck.

"Thanks for playing, sir!" said the guy as they walked away.

"Yeah, thanks for ripping me off," he muttered under his breath, but when Cameron's arm curled around his, snuggling into his side he didn't care anymore.

"Thank you," she said, still admiring her bear. "Do you want me to name him after you?"

House laughed. "He's got a _bow_ around his neck! He's not worthy of my name!" he teased.

"Well, what shall I call him them? He's got to have a _name_!"

"Giles? Alexander? Timothy?"

"What?" said Cameron, giving him a funny look as they walked along the leafy streets.

"Yeah, I mean, that bow makes him look a bit…y'know…" House whistled and flicked his wrist down.

"He's not gay! How dare you!" laughed Cameron.

"Ok then, what about Rueben? That's my favourite sandwich?"

Cameron laughed again. "I'm not naming him after a sandwich!"

"Talking of sandwiches, are you hungry?" he asked, gesturing towards one of those grubby 24 hour cafés.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Cameron wouldn't have dreamed of going in a place like this before, but she didn't want her night with House to end yet. She was having too much fun.

A bell rang above the door as they walked in to the deserted diner. There was some old homeless guy sitting on a stool nursing a coffee, a middle aged guy staring out the window and a young teenage couple sharing a milkshake. Faint country music played from a jukebox in the corner and there was quiet laughing for a mini TV above the serving hatch where a woman with greasy blonde hair in a scraggy bun was watching it with a pen in her mouth, completely engrossed in the programme.

House and Cameron found a booth next to the window and they sat down, glancing over the menu.

"I could really eat a burger now. What about you?"

Cameron looked over the menu again. Nothing but fatty, greasy foods probably fried by the obese guy who works here, who picks his nose and has no personal hygiene.

"Oh, go on then. I can run it off tomorrow." she said with a smile. If she was going to enjoy herself, she might as well let go a bit.

House craned his neck to see the waitress still watching the TV. He cleared his throat loudly and she looked up. He waved at her with a big false grin on his face. She sighed, grabbed her notebook and walked over to them.

"What can I get ya'll?" she asked with absolutely no emotion in her voice.

"Two hamburgers with fries and two coffees."

She scribbled something down and then walked away. She returned quickly with mugs and a pot of coffee. After pouring, she walked away again, without a word.

"Charming," said Cameron under her breath and House laughed.

"What did you expect?"

Cameron shrugged and House got up to change the track on the jukebox. He put on The Rolling Stone's track 'She's A Rainbow'. It was one of his favourite songs. Mostly because every time he heard it he thought of her.

"Oh, I love this song!" said Cameron, smiling as she swayed her head to the music.

"I knew The Stones would please you!" said House, sliding back into the booth opposite her. He rested his forearms on the table and leant across, his face reaching hers. His lips met hers and he kissed her tenderly. When he sat back in his seat, Cameron smiled at him.

"What was that for?"

"Because you came tonight."

Cameron beamed at him and laughed slightly. She was still getting used to the softer side of her boss. His usual miserable self had somehow decided to take the night off. It made her feel special that she was the one who got to see this side of him. The side that complimented her, kissed her and held her hand in his.

"I had fun," she said.

"Me too, but it's not over yet! The night is still young. We could go clubbing? Maybe visit a rave?" Cameron laughed, imagining them at an all night party.

Just then their food arrived and the waitress slammed the two plates down as if she was annoyed that she had to do her job.

"Thank you…Tracy!" said House sarcastically, reading her name tag. She gave them a false smile and walked away.

They tucked into the greasy food, literally dripping with fat and oil and they continued to talk about names for the bear, eventually settling on George. Topic of conversation flowed into music, The Rolling Stones, movies, actors and when House finished his meal and looked at his watch, he realised that he didn't want the night to end. It was already 11 pm.

"You done?" he asked as she threw back the last bit of her coffee, hoping that it would slide down without completely torturing her taste buds.

"Definitely, let's get out of here."

House left a 20 on the table and they walked out into the cold night air. Cameron shuddered and folded her arms across her chest, hugging George to her, wishing she'd worn a more suitable coat. House rolled his eyes.

"You're turning me into a gentleman," he grumbled and sighed dramatically as he shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her small form. Cameron grinned and pulled the two sides together.

"Thank you, but aren't you cold now?"

"Wouldn't be a very good date if I didn't offer you my coat," he said, as they walked along the street in the direction of his apartment.

"Again with the cliché! What's gotten into you tonight?" said Cameron smirking.

_You,_ he thought, gripping his cane tightly as his leg screamed at him

"I bet your leg is killing you," said Cameron, noticing how hard he was gripping his cane.

"It's alright," he said through clenched teeth.

Cameron slid her hand from under his coat and took his, hanging onto his fingers as he curled them around hers. House smiled, looking down at their hands. She knew. She knew he was in pain, but instead of coating him in her sympathy, she just let him know she was there; by his side. He was grateful and now he was more in love with her than before. _Oh God, I said love didn't I?_, he thought, shaking his head. He was swimming in the deep end. It had been one night and he was already in. Something told him to keep swimming and everything would be alright, but a very small voice told him he needed to get out the water before he got tired of swimming and drowned.

House stopped walking causing Cameron to jerk backwards.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him intently. He looked up off the ground and pulled her into him, crashing his lips against hers. He needed to remind those voices that this was what he wanted. This is _who _he wanted. This was who he loved. Allison Cameron.

His lips moved against hers in the softest kiss imaginable. Gently nudging her lips with his, he opened her mouth and slipped his tongue in, letting it dance across hers.

"What was that for?" she asked as they broke apart.

"Nothing, I just wanted to do it again."

With that, he laced his fingers with hers again and they carried on walking. Cameron shook her head, not sure what had gotten into him tonight. He was like a different person. Still the same handsome looks, the same sparkling wit and humour but with a touch more charm and a little less snark. She kind of liked it, but she fell in love with him. All of him. Snark included.

When they reached his apartment block, House considered asking her in. He wanted to feel her skin on his more than anything right at that moment, but he didn't want to rush things. The stood in front of each other on the moon lit side walk and Cameron slipped out of House's coat.

"Thanks for that." she said, handing it back to him. House smiled and took a step towards her.

He hooked his cane in the crook of his arm and dropped his coat to free his hands before slipping his left arm around her waist and the other around her neck, cupping her face. He looked in her eyes before lowering his head and kissing her. The same sweet taste on her lips sent a jolt to his groin and her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and playing the his hair. They kissed lazily, not wanting it to end. If they kissed forever, the night wouldn't be over. Cameron clung to him, George now on the floor with House's coat. All that mattered now was his kiss. The end of their first night was nigh, and Cameron needed it to end well. When they finally pulled away, Cameron tried to rest her head on his, but he insisted on placing small kisses on her lips, clinging on to the moment.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a wonderful time." she whispered, her hand resting on his jaw, their faces still close. He didn't say anything, just kissed her again.

"Goodnight House," she said quietly and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek, the stubble rough against her lips. She bent down to pick her things up and then started to walk towards her car, but House's voice stopped her.

"Wait!" he called. He couldn't let her go, not now. He needed her to be next to him in the morning. Cameron turned and watched him limp towards her.

"Look, I'm not going to get all cliché again, I think I've done enough of that tonight…" Cameron laughed, but he carried on, his eyes on the ground. "But…I…"

Cameron moved closer to him and he placed his hands on her waist, his thumbs moving in circles on her hips.

"Stay," he mumbled, tilting his head up to meet her eyes.

Cameron held his strong biceps and kissed him deeply. She's been waiting for him to that that to her for so long, when it fell from his lips, she almost heard angels sing. He wanted her to stay. _He_ wanted _her _to stay with him.

"I'd love to," she whispered and he grinned. He picked up his coat and George, grabbed her hand and made his way into his apartment block. With her.

* * *


	4. Something Beautiful

**A/N - **_Sorry about the wait people, but I had a bit of a problem with my internet and I've been a bit ill, but anyway, here's the 4th chap. I think it's the shortest so far, but I'll post again soon as the 5th chap is nearly finished. Once again, thank you to all my amazing reviewers. You guys really inspire me to keep writing. Hope you enjoy! :)_

_Oh, by the way, this story was kinda rated M for a reason, so if you don't like that sort of thing, I wouldn't read any further! _

**Chapter Four - Something Beautiful **

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_-Snow Patrol_

As they reached his front door, House began fumbling around with his keys as Cameron wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands sneaking under his shirt to feel the taut muscles beneath. Her cold hands were running over his abs, making it increasingly difficult for House to focus on his keys. Cameron smiled as he just about managed to find the lock and let them in. He flicked on the lights, threw his coat and George on the couch before turning back to Cameron who was standing in front of the door. He started to limp towards her and as he got nearer he threw his cane to one side before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply.

Cameron held his face, her fingers dancing across his unshaven jaw as he held her close. Her hands left his face momentarily so she could take off her jacket, her lips not even leaving his. She couldn't bear to. House's hands moved to her waist, slipping underneath her sweater and finding new skin, warm and silky. As their kisses became needy and passionate, both of them knowing exactly what they wanted, House began to walk them back towards his bedroom. Just knowing that he would be able to feel her skin on his soon and feel himself inside her was making him hard.

He pushed the door of the bedroom open with his back, his hands caressing her soft skin. Cameron began to pull at his shirt, wishing him to take it off and reveal the body she'd dreamt about for so long. He complied and ripped both shirts over his head at the same time, leaving them in a pile. Cameron ran her hands up his chest, remembering every sensation. She wanted to memorise every freckle, every scar so she could put it in her brain and never forget this moment. House smiled as he watched her caress his chest and as her eyes moved up to meet his again, he kissed her softly again.

When they reached the bed, House pushed her down gently, collapsing on top of her. She laughed as his lips met hers, not quite believing what was happening. House stroked her sides, pushing sweater and top up with his hand, revealing her toned stomach. He pulled off her clothing, peeling away the layers between them and he groaned when he laid his eyes on her incredibly sexy black lacy bra. He had to kiss her again. He moaned into her mouth as he finally felt her skin against his. Allison Cameron was in his apartment, on his bed, underneath him, in just her jeans and bra. Nothing could have turned him on more.

Cameron ran her hands through his hair and House fumbled with the buttons on her jeans.

"I'm not going anywhere, slow down…" breathed Cameron softly, a smirk on her lips.

He knew she was right. They had all night, but he felt like if he stopped, she would disappear into the night or he would wake up and realise it was just a dream. He needed to keep the reality alive. He needed to know she was still there. Her words comforted him, knowing she was with him, but he couldn't help himself.

"I know," he mumbled in reply before pushing her jeans down her hips and letting them slide off her ankles.

He took that moment to take in her beauty. He pulled away from her kiss just to look at her. She propped herself up on her elbows, her face confused. He looked her up and down. Creamy skin, sexy underwear, gorgeous figure; she was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

"House, you're creeping me out," She smiled, and House laughed as he undid the buckle on his belt, his jean buttons and fly. Then he froze. His scar. God, he hadn't thought of that. She would be disgusted. She would freak out and everything would come crumbling around him. She would run away, he knew she would. Cameron saw the look on his face as he paused, now looking anywhere but at her.

She stood up from the bed, now in front of him and touched his face affectionately.

"House," she whispered, willingly him to look at her. He did so and his face portrayed all his insecurities. Cameron ran the backs of her fingers across his cheek and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. "I don't care about your scars. I'm not going to run away screaming."

He opened his eyes again and met hers. She gave him a half-smile, wishing that he knew just how much she wanted him. She brought her lips to his and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her naked waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Thank you," he muttered, his nose caressing hers.

"I just want _you_." she said with a smile and House laughed. How could he have thought she would run away? She was Cameron! He kissed her again. This kiss became more and more heated as she opened her mouth for him and pushed his jeans off his hips so they pooled at his ankles. As she carried on kissing him, she moved her hand over his maimed thigh, feeling the scars beneath her soft fingertips. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of how much pain he'd suffered. She couldn't begin to imagine what he went through every day. As the pads of her fingers ran along his butchered leg, feeling the stiff ridges and scarred skin, tears fell from her eyes as she continued to kiss him. House realised she was crying when he felt splashes on his chest. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "You crying isn't very good for my ego now, is it?"

She laughed slightly at his joke before hugging him tight, burying her face in his chest. He just held her, hands running along her back soothingly. Trust her to start crying. But he smiled. It was who she was, and the fact that she empathised with everyone made him love her even more.

_Damn, there's that 'L' word again._

House pulled back and cupped her face, kissing her deeply. He pulled her back down on to the bed with him, so she was on top of him, his leg now feeling slightly better after her hands had been on it. He kissed her neck, nipping at the skin.

"Where were we?" he mumbled sexily against her skin before flipping her over and towering above her, kissing his way down her chest. He pushed her bra straps off her and quickly un-did the clasp. His mouth moved to her breasts, teasing her nipples and licking the soft skin while he palmed the other. Cameron threw her head back, moaning loudly as he did so. The feel of his hands and mouth on her was driving her crazy. She put her hands on his shoulders as he placed kisses, lower and lower. The throbbing in her sex was almost too much and she gasped as House pulled off her panties. This was all she'd ever dreamed of. This was what she fantasised in the differentials when she knew she should have been listening. One hand in House's hair, the other balling his sheets into fists as he kissed her between her thighs, his tongue sweeping across her entrance and his stubble rubbing against the smooth skin on her legs. _God, he'd good at this_, thought Cameron and she moaned mid-thought as he kissed and licked her clit.

"House," she groaned and House smirked. Hearing his name from her lips almost made him come right there.

Cameron came achingly slowly, drawing it out and letting House bring her to a new sensation. As she came down from her high, House crawled back up her body and kissed her lips, a smile on his face.

"Wow," she breathed and House grinned even wider. Being able to pleasure Cameron made him feel…amazing.

"Mmm, we're not done yet…" said House against her lips and the suddenly, Cameron snuck her hand inside the back of his boxers, running her hands along his backside causing him to groan.

"You're a little over dressed," she whispered, kissing his ear as he braced himself on his forearms either side of her face.

"Are you going to do something about that then?" he asked her huskily and then, quick as a flash, she pushed his boxers down and he kicked them off his ankles.

Now they were both naked, limbs entangled as they lied side by side and made out for what seemed like eternity. Just soft, tender kisses as they caressed each other, finally getting that skin-on-skin contact that they desired. It felt so good that they couldn't put it into words. Words would be nothing, just letters strung together, so they showed each other through their kisses, through their touch.

House rolled her over a little more so he was mostly on top of her and grinded against her, his hard erection rubbing against her centre. Cameron groaned and closed her eyes, needing him desperately.

"House…" she groaned, arching her back off the bed. She'd had enough of foreplay. They'd kissed endlessly, he'd given her oral sex and after dancing around each other for nearly 3 years, she just wanted him inside her.

Her hands moved across his abs, playing with the soft brown hair around his navel causing goose bumps to ripple across his skin and his erection to become stronger. House lowered his head to Cameron's neck and kissed her there as she writhed underneath him.

"Are you ready?" he asked gravelly, his stubble tickling her skin.

"Yes!" she almost screamed, feeling the tip of his shaft at her entrance.

He slowly pushed himself inside her and they both cried out at the satisfaction. He stopped for a moment, giving them both time to relish in the feel of him inside her.

"House…" she breathed, clinging to his shoulders "I need you…"

House groaned at her confession and pulled out of her before pushing back in again. He set a slow steady rhythm, taking his time to push into her, fill her completely. They wanted to take things slowly and learn each others bodies so this moment would last forever. But every time he hit a different angle she cried his name and he sped up, wanting her to come for him more than anything. He lowered his mouth to hers, swallowing her cries as he kissed her while he pumped in and out, their mouths making them feel more complete.

"Do you like that?" groaned House sexily, caressing her breast with his left palm.

"Ohhh..." she moaned "Ahhh, yesss!"

"Are you close?"

"Mmmhmmm," he mumbled, not being able to form words.

He was pleasuring her like she'd never been pleasured before. He was gentle and took things slowly, but he gave her what she needed and was everything she'd expected him to be and more.

House moved his left hand to her clit, rubbing it in slow circles with his thumb and he looked down at their joined bodies. His fingers dancing across her like that sent her over the edge. She opened her eyes to lock them with his crystal blues ones and she came underneath him, clinging to his body as she rocked against him and hit her orgasm. He came soon after her, spilling into her and finally feeling complete. Every touch, every sensation, and every emotion was committed to memory. A memory that they both hoped would last a lifetime.

As they came down from their highs, sweat covering their bodies, they lied side by side, bodies close and limbs entangled, their eyes locked on each others and hands caressing each other.

Something beautiful has just happened. Something that had been imagined a thousand times, thought about a million; a recurring dream, an intense fantasy; it was now reality.

As Cameron started to drift into a sleep, her eyes fluttering closed as she lied by his side facing him, House smiled. He never thought he'd ever hold someone after sex like he was holding Cameron. He'd always thought that all that emotional, post-coital snuggling was for softies, like Cameron, but somehow, it felt right. Her body was still close to his and he could feel the heat radiating off of her, soft murmurs escaping her lips as she drifted further and further into a slumber. Their bodies were still entwined as were there hearts. Her heart: he'd never wished for anything more. Hopefully, it would now be his. Now, all he could do, was _try_ and give her his.

* * *

* * *


	5. Questions

_**A/n - **Again, another fairly short chappie, but I was so pleased with all the reviews and comments I got, I thought I'd treat you all and put the next one up. I'm quite pleased with this chapter, because even though sometimes it's quite hard to write 'morning after' scenes, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope that comes across. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviews! Everyone's words mean soooo much to me. Hope you enjoy! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **Haven't done one of these in a while, so, I'll say it again...I don't own House MD or any of the characters. They belong to the brilliaint genius that is Mr David Shore. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Five – Questions **

_  
After tonight  
Will you remember  
How sweet and tenderly  
You reached for me and pulled me closer?  
After you go  
Will you return to love me  
After tonight begins to fade?_

_Mariah Carey _

Light streamed into House's bedroom on Sunday morning, dancing around on the carpet, determined to wake the sleeping lovers. They had naturally moved about in the night, but Cameron was still tucked close to House while he was on his front, his right arm under his pillow and his left arm draped protectively across Cameron's stomach, keeping her next to him.

The light got to Cameron first and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to convince herself that she was still asleep. Eventually, she caved in and opened them slowly. Without moving, she gazed around House's bedroom. In the light, she noticed things she didn't in the dark. He had even more bookshelves, full to bursting with medical textbooks and literature. Clothes littered the floor and chair in the corner and there were a few pop-art pieces on the wall. Cameron smiled as it just occurred to her that she was waking up in House's bed.

She stretched her right arm out, trying to wake her muscles without disturbing House who lied next to her. Her gaze travelled over to him and she smiled again. His stubbly face was buried deep in his pillow, his hair was sticking up and his breathing was soft and calm. The sheets were loosely covering him from the waist down, so she took in his naked torso, revelling in the fact she was actually with him. She looked at his left arm, protectively thrown across her middle, curling up her side. Even as they moved around in the night, he still managed to keep that contact they both craved.

Cameron looked at the clock on his night-stand. It read 8:26am: _way_ to early to be up on a Sunday. She closed her eyes again and re-lived the previous night. It had been an amazing night. A great evening filled with laughs, sweet moments and passionate kisses. It had got even better when House asked her to stay. She hadn't expected him to be so forward. But she thought it was sweet.

The sex had been incredible; soft touches, gentle movements but totally satisfying and mind-boggling. House was an amazing lover; but she never doubted that for a minute anyway.

She opened her eyes again and looked at House's hand, curling affectionately around her side and she thought about how his long, pianist fingers had danced across her and pleasured her immensely. As her eyes drifted back to his face again, she couldn't help but want him to wake up. A part of her wanted morning kisses, emotions and needy embraces as they lay in bed all day, but another part of her new that House was the complete opposite of that. Then, Cameron's mind started to fill with doubt as she looked at his peaceful face, free of those lines that formed on his forehead when he was thinking. _What if he regrets everything? What if he doesn't want me here? Will he kick me out? Will he want to pretend nothing ever happened? What if he thinks it was a mistake? _

Cameron's mind whirled as she looked at him sleeping. After last night, after seeing the softer, sweeter side of House, she thought everything would be alright, but at the end of the day, he was still House; still sarcastic, still selfish, still rude. Maybe, that House would come back. She contemplated over what to do for some time. _Shall I stay until he wakes up? Shall I go and leave him a note? Shall I just leave and pretend nothing happened? _No. If she did that, she would crush him. She knew it had taken him a lot of courage to ask her to stay last night, and she wasn't going to leave him like Stacy had. No way.

After a while, she looked at the clock again. It was now 8:45am. Still too early to get up, but maybe if she got up and got dressed, but didn't actually leave, she would be prepared in case he wanted her to stay or go.

Carefully as she could, Cameron slipped out of House's hold, trying not to stir him, and climbed out of bed, stark naked. She looked around for her clothes, but because she somehow felt weird walking around House's apartment naked, she found one of his dress shirts and slipped it on. As the cotton slid over her body, she couldn't help but bring the long sleeves to her nose and inhale deeply. It smelt of him; that gorgeous, masculine scent of cologne and shower gel.

House felt her move. He knew she wasn't there the minute she climbed out of bed. The warmth from his side was suddenly gone and instead of arm resting on her warm body, it was now lying on the crisp sheets, still a little warm from her body. He slowly peeled his eyes opened and he saw her slipping on one of his shirts. He smirked, realising she was naked under one of the shirts he wore to work, but then he stopped smiling and frowned. _Is she leaving? Does she regret last night? _

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Cameron spun around and looked at him, her arms full with her clothes. She dropped them and looked at him properly. His hair was sticking up, his beautiful blue eyes were hooded and sleepy and his strong biceps rippled as they held his weight. _God, he's so sexy_.

"Well, I thought…I thought maybe…maybe I should…go." she stammered reluctantly, her heart twisting as she saw the look in his eyes when she said it. He looked…disappointed.

House truly felt like someone had just ripped his heart out of his chest, tore it in half, stamped on it a few times and then shoved it back in. He'd never felt like that before. He didn't want her to leave.

"Do you want to go?" he asked, now sitting up fully. Cameron avoided his questioning eyes and moved to the end of the bed, trailing her fingers across the bedpost.

"No," she whispered quietly and House's sighed, relieved that she didn't want to leave him, but upset that she thought she had to.

"Well then come back to bed and keep me warm," he said, smiling when she met his eyes again. Her eyes seemed to light up, as if a burden had been taken off her shoulders. He did want her to stay.

"It's way too early to be up on a Sunday, anyway." he said quietly as Cameron slipped back into bed with him, climbing under the sheets. He held his arm above his head, silently asking her to move closer. She did and rested her cheek against his shoulder, her arm lying on his chest as her hand played with the soft brown hairs. He wrapped his arm around her and casually stroked up and down her back. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, House spoke.

"That's my shirt," he whispered, a smirk on his lips. Cameron sat up and looked at him.

"Sorry," she said, biting her lip. He laughed and kissed her.

"Don't matter, it looks better on you than it does on me," he said softly and Cameron sighed before snuggling into his shoulder again.

"Plus," he whispered again, kissing her head through her hair "Now, whenever I wear it, I'll know you've been naked underneath it,"

Cameron giggled, and kissed House's shoulder, so glad she didn't leave. The light continued to pour in, but House's touch was soothing Cameron back into a slumber and she eventually drifted off in his arms.

"I was thinking that maybe…if you wanted to…you could go back to yours and get some clean stuff, then maybe you could come back here and we can hang out? We could get a pizza or rent a movie or whatever…" said House, not realising that Cameron had slipped out of consciousness a while ago.

When he was greeted with silence, he spoke again.

"If you don't want to hang out, then it's cool, I mean-" House stopped when he looked down at the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms.

"Right, you're asleep. Now I'm gonna have to say that all over again. Great!" he said sarcastically, more to himself than anything. But he smiled, held her closer and shut his eyes himself, trying to get a little more sleep before they eventually got up.

A few hours later, House woke to the immense pain in his leg. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, realising that Cameron was on his right and his right arm was currently wrapped around her. As another shooting pain jarred his leg, he gritted his teeth and reached over to the night stand for his Vicodin with his free left hand. Then he groaned again, forgetting that they were in his jacket which was on the couch.

He looked over at Cameron, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He didn't want to wake her, but he needed his pills.

"Cameron," he whispered softly, shaking her slightly. She stirred, but didn't wake so instead of trying again, House slipped his arm free of her, shifted her head from his shoulder to his pillow and then swung his legs round to sit on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his thigh vigorously, trying to dull the pain before he got up. When he did get up, his leg collapsed underneath him and he stumbled against the bedpost.

Cameron heard him and woke up suddenly.

"House? Are you alright?" she asked, getting up and moving round to the other side of the bed. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his thigh again.

"My Vicodin is in my jacket pocket," he said through gritted teeth.

Without another word, Cameron quickly walked out into the living room to get his pills, returning with them and a glass of water. He took a few, slipped his boxers on without getting up and then flopped backwards, counting in his head while the pain started to dull. Cameron got on the bed and sat cross-legged next to his head, stroking his hair soothingly. She didn't say anything, just let the pain subside. When he turned his head to her, he was smiling again.

"You ok?" she asked, smiling sadly and running her fingers down his cheek. He pushed his head against her hand and nodded before moving his head so it rested on her lap.

"I was thinking, that…if you wanted…you could go back to your place and get some clean stuff and then maybe…you could come back here. We could watch a movie, order pizza…whatever…?" he said as he looked at the edge of the shirt she wore and fiddled with it.

Cameron smiled and ran her fingers through his hair again. He turned and she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes staring back up at her, filled with hope.

"Yeah, I'd love to." smiled Cameron and lowered her head to kiss him softly.

He deepened the kiss and pushed her back against the bed so he towered over her again. She squealed underneath him and cradled his face in her hands as he kissed her. He stroked her body through the thin material of his shirt, running his fingers over her breasts and stomach and he smiled when she giggled because it tickled. He kissed her again, his hands slipping underneath the shirt to caress her smooth skin. She gasped slightly as his cold hands moved lower and he kissed her ear sexily.

"Or…"he said huskily "We could just stay in bed?"

His fingers danced over her throbbing sex and Cameron moaned into his mouth, kissing him back.

"I'd like that too," she said against his lips, a smile on her face.

"Would you like me to make you scream my name?" he asked her, almost in a whisper and she moaned, already becoming wet.

"Yes," she said quietly and his fingers slipped inside her, making her cry out and cling to his shoulders.

"Would you like me to make you come, Cameron?" he asked, louder this time, kissing her neck.

"Y...Yes!" she cried as he pushed his fingers in and out of her, coating them in her juices. She liked this dominant, powerful side of him just as much as his softer, caring side. It turned her on like hell.

"House," she breathed and his thumb circled her clit.

"You're beautiful," he whispered softly in her ear and with that she writhed underneath his touch and came in a cloud of ecstasy and bliss.

When her breathing had returned to normal, House kissed her softly.

"Best way to wake up ever?" he asked with raised eyebrows as he gazed down at her.

She nodded and laughed. "Yeah."

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked as he rolled over to the side and lay next to her, staring at the ceiling.

"What?"

"When you called me beautiful, did you mean it, or were you just saying it because-"

House's lips stopped her as he leaned over and placed one chaste kiss on her lips.

"I meant it." he said close to her lips and then lied back down again.

Cameron smiled broadly. He'd meant it. God that felt good. They lied side by side in a comfortable silence for some time, both of them gathering their thoughts.

Cameron loved what was happening. They'd had a fun date, amazing sex, morning kisses and he'd even asked her to hang out with him, but there was something niggling in her mind; so many questions she wanted to ask him. What _was_ happening between them? Was it a relationship? Was it an affair? How did he feel about her?

She wanted to ask him, but she felt that if she did, it might push him away. She knew he didn't really do soppy and emotional, but he'd been so sweet and so…un-House, she was considering asking him where they were at, and more importantly, where they were going.

House knew. He knew she would have questions in her mind and part of him didn't want her to ask him, in fear he wouldn't be able to answer; in fear that he'd say something stupid or insensitive and push her away. He wanted to tell her that he wanted them to give 'them' a go. He wanted to tell her how much he wanted her, needed her; loved her. He just didn't have the right words. Wilson had always told him that in a difficult situation, sometimes…the words just seem to form without you even having to think about it. House knew that there would be questions, and he hoped to God he'd be able to answer them.


	6. Stupid Made Up Words

_**A/N - **Well, the wait has been a little longer, but I do have valid excuses! Firstly, I've had my Mock exams, so studying has kinda taken over my life, and also, I had a problem with my computer. The document of this story got corrupted or something and it wiped it all! LUCKILY, I save each chap individullay, but as I was still working on the chapter, it got deleted, so I've had to start it again! But, I guess I can only have improved it!  
Anyway, I'm so overwhelmed with the response this story has got! From the AMAZING reviews I've had, I'm thinking that people are liking this story and that inspires me to continue to write. I probably should be working on my other fic 'Now She's Back', but this one seems to have a better response, so it's kinda taken over! Sorry, I'm rambling, I'll let you get on with the story! Hope you enjoy it and thanks again to all my amazing reviewers, especially **Semperance-Hameron **and **All-I-Need** for their exceptionally fabulous reviews!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD or any of the characters, and I also have to say, that some parts of the dialouge were taken out of a show called Hustle. It was a funny bit, and I thought it would fit perfectly into this story, so I don't own Hustle or the scripts and no enfrigement was intended._

* * *

**Chapter Six – Stupid Made-Up Words **

_May the love hidden deep within your heart,_

_find the love waiting in your dreams._

_May the laughter you find in your tomorrow,_

_wipe away the pain in your yesterdays_

A little while later, Cameron pulled on yesterday's clothes and went round to her place to grab some clean ones. As soon as the front door clicked shut, House pulled himself out of bed and got in the shower. His thoughts inevitably wandered to the beautiful girl he'd woken up with. Last night had been amazing and he was surprised to find that he'd had a genuinely good time with her. He stuck his head under the spray and thought. He was falling and falling hard. Maybe he'd already fallen.

"I love her," he muttered out loud, water dripping off his face as he shook his head.

The love he felt for her had taken over. He'd always had an unusually large soft spot for her, but he'd realised that the more time he spent with her, the softer it became. Where had the grumpy, sarcastic, son-of-a-bitch Greg House gone? He knew that he was still there, but when he was with Cameron, he seemed to soften, even if it was just a little.

About 30 minutes later, House had prepared some pancakes Wilson told him how to make, and there was a timid knock on the door. When he opened it he took in the sight of the gorgeous Cameron. She wore blue skinny jeans, chunky skater sneakers and a light blue hooded sweater. Her hair was still damp and she had it tied up loosely. House smiled, looking her up and down.

Cameron was doing the same to House; taking in his naked torso, his shirt hanging over his shoulder, his jeans, bare feet and dishevelled wet hair. He looked sexier that she'd ever seen him before. House stepped aside to let her in and once he'd shut the door, Cameron wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising him.

"Hi," he said, her face close to his as he rested his hands on the small of her back.

Cameron ran her fingers through his wet hair and kissed him.

"Mmmm, you look sexy," she murmured, her lips hovering just above his.

"So do you, but I can't really look sexy. Technically I'm not even half-dressed." said House before kissing her again.

Cameron pecked him. "Exactly," she replied huskily and House growled before kissing her again.

"Do I smell pancakes?" she asked, changing the subject.

"You do." said House, pulling away from her. "I made them all by myself."

Cameron smiled. "Are you sure Wilson didn't come round, cook them and then leave?" she teased.

"I'm sure. I did it all on my own." he said proudly.

Cameron went over to the counter and picked up her fork. She picked a bit of pancake off and tasted it. While she sampled his cooking, House came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well? What's the verdict?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Wow, that's really good!" she said, taking another bit. "I didn't know you could make pancakes like this!"

"Well, you might be a little biased but I learnt from Wilson. A man's gotta have his pancakes. So, are you proud of me?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Of course," she said, turning in his embrace and kissing his lips tenderly.

"So, what's it to be? Movie Marathon Sunday?" asked House, still holding her waist.

"Sounds good to me," she said.

"Right, you pick the movie, I'll get the rest of the pancakes and some drinks."

He kissed her once more before letting her disappear into the other room.

A few moments later, he joined her in the living room, now wearing the black tee that had been over his shoulder. Cameron was sitting on his couch whilst she set up the film. House placed the food and drinks down on the table.

"Are we watching some chick flick?" groaned House, wrinkling his nose up as he plopped down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her back against the pillows with him.

"Nope, War of The Worlds. Is that alright with you?" smirked Cameron, chuckling slightly when he gasped, holding his chest in dramatic shock.

"Alright? That's an excellent choice. Tom Cruise is so hot!" said House playfully and Cameron laughed.

"Well, I can't say I agree. He's a too short and not enough of a man for me," said Cameron, half being serious. House laughed.

"Are you more of a Brad Pitt girl? Maybe George Clooney?"

"Actually…" said Cameron, giggling shyly as she curled her head into his chest.

"Come on, spill it!"

She mumbled something, but House didn't hear. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that!?" said House, prodding her side and making her laugh.

"Bruce Willis!" squealed Cameron loudly as House started to tickle her.

"Bruce Willis? Why?" asked House, quite amused.

"I dunno, I guess I like the whole manly thing. He'd got the whole macho thing going on. He's strong, has a bit of stubble, he's tall and a little bit older."

"Oh, so now I know why you have a little thing for me! Is it the stubble? The age?" teased House and Cameron buried her head in his chest again. House hugged her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me," he whispered. "Now stop chatting, Tom's on!" He used his best Valley-girl accent and Cameron laughed before turning her head towards the TV, not lifting it from House's chest. He didn't protest, just held her.

******

When the film finished it was late afternoon. House had one arm across the back of the sofa and his other rested on Cameron's back as she rested her head on a cushion on his lap. He'd been unconsciously stroking her back and hair throughout the movie and Cameron had almost dropped off to sleep a few times. As the credits rolled Cameron lifted her head and looked at House sleepily.

"How can you be tired? We've only been up about 4 hours!" said House, chuckling slightly and he tucked some stray hair behind her ear.

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact you've been stroking my hair for the past two hours!" smiled Cameron and House looked down sheepishly. He hadn't realised he'd been doing it for so long.

Cameron laughed and leaned up to place a kiss on his chin.

"It's alright. I like it," she whispered. "It's very soothing."

House just smiled and then changed the subject.

"So, you hungry? I could get us some pasta or something?"

"Sounds good."

House popped a few Vicodin and clutched his leg as he got up, but Cameron knew better than to say anything or question him. House hobbled cane-less into the kitchen, taking the old plates with him and Cameron flicked through the other DVD's.

He returned a few minutes later with 2 Pot Noodles.

"Erm, I didn't have any pasta, so I thought these came pretty close," said House as he put them down with two forks on the coffee table.

Cameron laughed. "Trust you to not have any real food!" she said and re-joined him on the couch. House flicked the TV on and they sat in a comfortable silence, eating their lunch and watching TV. House finished his quickly and when the commercials came on, he popped it down on the coffee table and sat back, his arms folded across his chest.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'B'," said House, completely out of the blue.

Cameron looked over at him, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"What?"

"It's a _game_, Cameron! You see, I think of something in the room beginning with a certain letter and then you-"

"I know what it is, House!" snapped Cameron, although there was amusement in her voice.

"Well, don't be a spoilsport and play along. I'm the best at this; you'll never guess," he said excitedly.

Cameron sighed and placed her empty pot next to his before slumping back against his side.

"Okay, err…bottle?" said Cameron apathetically.

"Nope," said House, a smug look on his face.

"Books?"

"Nope."

Cameron sighed again. "I give up, what is it?"

"You can't give up! Not after 2 go's!" said House, looking over at her.

"Why not?"

"Because it shows a lack of…stickability," said House, looking back towards the TV show.

"Stickability? That's not a word!"

"Yes it is," said House, his gaze never leaving the TV.

"Well, it's not in the dictionary!"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious isn't in there either, but that's still a word." argued House.

Cameron laughed. She should have known better than to argue with him. She didn't say anything for a while, and House was sure he'd won, but after a long pause she spoke again.

"It's a song." she said, taking a sip of her water.

"What?"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious; it's a song, not a word."

"Well, yes." said House. He paused. "But it's a song…about a word."

Cameron just laughed again. She was never going to win. "You know what you are?"

House turned to her, one eyebrow raised in question.

"You're a never-think-you're-wrongist," she said, a smirk on her face.

House stared at her, a smile on his face and she turned her head to look at him. When their gaze met they both started laughing.

Right at that moment, when Cameron had calmed and she dropped her head to his shoulder, House knew, he didn't want to be anywhere else, with anyone else. Laughing with Cameron over pot noodles, films and stupid made up words was the perfect way to spend a Sunday.

"So, another movie?" he asked, once they'd both recovered from laughing.

"Sure, but nothing that's gonna give me nightmares for a week!"

"Oh, you big girl's blouse!" said House playfully as he put on 'Die Hard'.

Cameron giggled when it came on and House smiled as he joined her on the sofa again.

"Seeing as I got Tom in the last film, I thought I'd give you Bruce," he said quietly as she nuzzled against his side, threading her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder.

Cameron laughed and they fell into another comfortable silence. After a while, Cameron spoke again.

"What was it?" she asked, her gaze never leaving the TV.

House looked down at her. "What?"

"What was it? The 'B' you were thinking of?" she asked again.

"Oh," He paused "Bulb."

"Bulb?!" said Cameron, lifting her head to look at him. He glanced over at her quickly.

"Yeah," he sad smugly "I told you I'm the best at this!"

Cameron opened her mouth to argue, but she couldn't think of a point to make. He didn't cheat, and there was a bulb in the room, so she couldn't protest. She smiled wryly and shook her head before dropping it back on his shoulder, his arm slipping around her.

*******

The evening was perfect. A few more movies, a shared pizza and House and Cameron just had a relaxing day. They were slouched back against the cushions, arms around each other, watching the end of 'Ocean's Eleven'. It was getting late, and Cameron knew she had to get back home. She had to water her plants, check her mail and do the laundry. After glancing at the clock again, she spoke.

"I should get going," she said quietly, wishing she could just stay with him.

"Okay," he said softly, knowing she had to go. They had work tomorrow.

Cameron sat up, slipped on her sneakers and stood, sighing deeply. House stood as well, shuffling towards her slightly. He drew her into his arms and she wrapped hers around him, her cheek resting on his shoulder. He lowered his head and held her tightly, hoping that she wouldn't go, even though she had to.

"I had a lot of fun," she said into his shoulder.

"Me too, we should do it again soon," he said quietly and she pulled away from him. Cameron reached up and placed soft kisses on his lips, cradling his face.

"See you tomorrow," she said against his lips and then walked towards the door.

"Wait," called House as she opened the door, and Cameron stopped, turning round to watch him limp towards her. He reached above her and closed the door again before pushing her back and pinning her against it.

Cameron gasped at his action, but as he reached up to cradle the back of her neck, she laced her hands around his, pulling their faces closer.

"That wasn't a proper goodbye kiss," he whispered huskily, their lips only millimetres apart.

He gently nudged her top lip with his bottom one, their lips caressing softly before he placed a hot kiss on them, mouths opening for each other. As their tongues swept into each others mouths, Cameron ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head and he trailed his hands down the curve of her spine.

They kissed deeply and lazily for some time, before House pulled away and rested his forehead on hers and they caught their breath again.

"_That_ was a goodbye kiss," he said and Cameron placed small kisses on his stubbled chin.

"I didn't give you a _goodbye_ kiss, before,"

"Oh, yes?" questioned House, kissing her gently again.

"Yes, I gave you a _see-you-tomorrow_ kiss," she said, smiling broadly and House frowned.

"Well, you should have told me and I wouldn't have given you a goodbye kiss," he teased.

"Maybe I like kissing you," she said smiling before kissing him again, her hands on his face.

House growled and kissed her back passionately.

"I better go, I'll see you tomorrow," said Cameron, kissing him again and pulling away.

"Yeah, tomorrow." smiled House. He stood at the door as he watched her disappear down the hall, not hesitating to check her out from behind.

"I can hear you checking me out," she called over her shoulder, not turning round.

House laughed. "Can you blame me?" he called back and she laughed, looking back over her shoulder to see him standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest as he watched her. She waved at him, still laughing and shaking her head before turning the corner and disappearing out of sight.

As House shut the door, still smiling, something occurred to him. They had work tomorrow, and they hadn't discussed how they were going to play it. Were they properly together now? Did they have something to announce or was there nothing to announce? Maybe they should keep it on the down low, just in case nothing came of it. House shook his head as he settled in front of the TV again. He hoped to God that something would come of it.

He sighed. There was no point worrying over it now. He'd talk to her in the morning.


	7. Working Together

**A/N - **_Again, it's been a while since I updated, but it seemed that the last chapter didn't go down so well. :( I just didn't get as many reviews as normal - I dont want to sound arrongant though! But anyway, if there was something wrong then I'd like to know so I can fix it! :) So, here's the next one. Might get a bit fluffy or OOC towards the end, and it will probs be a bit like that in the next few chaps, so I'm sorry if that's not your thang! Hope you enjoy it! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD or any of the characters. I have simply borrowed them for a while and I will return in the same condition. Actually, Hugh Laurie may not be in the same condition. ;)_

**Chapter Seven – Working Together**

_I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel._

_Those three words are said too much, they're not enough. _

_Snow Patrol_

Cameron breezed into the Diagnostic Department early the next morning, a little excited about seeing House again. On the other hand, she was slightly anxious as they hadn't discussed how they wanted to handle the whole work situation. For all she knew, he would pretend as if nothing happened over the weekend and would go back to treating her and everyone else like crap.

She placed her things down, sighed, flicked the coffee machine on and loaded up the computer, ready to check House's e-mails. Just then, Foreman and Chase walked in together.

"Morning," said Cameron chirpily. Foreman and Chase stopped in their tracks, looked at each other and then back at Cameron.

"Ok, what's up?" asked Foreman.

"Nothing," said Cameron, shaking her head and sitting down at the computer with her coffee.

Foreman didn't fail to see the smile across her face and began to put his things down slowly, still watching her out the corner of his eye.

"You got some this weekend, didn't you?" he said, a smirk on his face. Chase looked at her worriedly, waiting for her to answer. Cameron looked at them, trying not to give anything away, especially without talking to House first. But she didn't have to lie.

"Maybe," she said with a smile, turning back to the screen.

"Ok, who is he?" said Chase, snapping a little.

"I do believe that's none of your business," said Cameron, just as snappily. She didn't need Chase on her back all day. Foreman smiled – he wasn't annoyed like his co-worker, he was just curious.

"Does he work here?"

"Is he that guy in the coffee shop up the road who likes you?" chirped in Chase.

"Did you spend the weekend there?"

"Is that why you weren't at the fireworks on Saturday night?"

Cameron was just about to scream when a gruff voice came from the doorway.

He cleared his throat dramatically and everyone turned towards House entering the room, motorcycle helmet under his arm and backpack thrown across his shoulder.

"Unless I didn't get the memo, I do believe that this isn't 'harass Cameron day' and I do believe that you two," he said, pointing his cane towards the two males "have clinic duty."

Foreman and Chase looked at each other before scampering out the room, lab coats billowing behind them.

Cameron sighed once they'd gone. "Thanks," she said "I didn't know what to say to them!"

"Come with me," said House quietly and disappeared into his office. Cameron frowned in confusion, but followed him anyway.

The blinds were drawn at the front of his office and once House set his things down, he walked towards Cameron and grabbed her wrist, pulling her flush against him so her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Good morning," he said softly and kissed her, a gentle kiss where lips only just touched.

"Good morning," replied Cameron, their lips just above each others.

House placed another kiss on her lips before pulling away and going to sit in his chair.

"We need to talk…" he said quietly, and Cameron's stomach churned. _Oh God, he regrets everything. No, wait, if he did, why did he just kiss me? Maybe he doesn't want to be serious. Oh God. _

House read her expression and laughed. "Don't worry, it's not bad," he said, holding his hand out for her. She sighed in relief and took his hand. He pulled her round his desk so she could perch on the edge.

"So…" started Cameron, not really sure what to say.

"Do you want this?" asked House bluntly, motioning between the two of them, his other hand still in hers, fingers entwined.

"What?" Cameron kind of knew what he was saying, but she needed confirmation so she didn't make an ass out of herself.

"Do you…do you want…me?" he muttered quietly, a little embarrassed as he lowered his head, avoiding her gaze.

Cameron was taken back by his show of vulnerability. She put a finger under his scruffy chin and lifted it so she could kiss him. When she pulled back, she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I want _you_," said Cameron, running her fingers across his cheek. House looked at her seriously.

"Because…I don't think I can change, Cameron. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to get so pissed at me you have to quit and…I just want _us_…to be alright,"

"I think…if we take things slowly, we'll be alright," said Cameron softly.

House looked down at their hands and ran his thumb across hers gently, not meeting her gaze.

"So…is there an _us_ now?" asked House, a little uncomfortable with all the emotions flying round the room.

"Do you want there to be?"

"I want there to be," he replied, finally looking up into her beautiful green-blue eyes.

"Well then, there is," she said with a smile and leaned down to kiss House passionately.

"Maybe we should keep it on the down-low for a bit, I mean, we don't want the others getting jealous, do we?" smiled House and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah, we can keep it quiet for a bit, but I really don't care what the others think,"

"I know, I know. I just want to give _us_ a proper try first, y'know before we tell the others. It's only been a weekend after all,"

Cameron looked at him, still amazed at how mature he was being about the whole situation.

"Okay," she said and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm gonna go finish this paperwork. Lunch later?"

"Sure,"

Just as Cameron was leaving, Wilson walked into his office.

"House, why are your- oh, hi Cameron," said Wilson, acknowledging Cameron as she left quickly.

"Hi Wilson,"

"Morning Jimmy," said House as he picked up his PSP

"What was all that about?" asked Wilson in a hushed tone as he slid into the chair opposite House.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said House casually.

"Oh, come off it House! Your blinds are drawn and Cameron was in here with you…_and_ you're smiling!"

"Maybe I'm just in a good mood!"

"You're never in a good mood! What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened! God Jimmy, it was curiosity that killed the cat, y'know!" said House with a roll of his eyes.

Wilson eyed House and decided to drop the matter for the moment, even though he knew something was going on.

"Lunch today?" said Wilson, getting up to leave.

"Actually…I've got a hot date."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Whatever House, see you later," he raised a hand in acknowledgement and then left.

House smirked, plugged himself into his iPod and sat back in his chair, watching his beautiful _girlfriend_ sitting at the conference table doing the paperwork. _Girlfriend_. House smiled – it felt good that he could say that now.

He thought about the millions of times he'd sat in his chair, watching her work and wanting to just go in there and kiss the life out of her. Now, technically, if he wanted to, he could, because she was his – and that was the best feeling in the world. Part of him wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but the other part knew it was the right thing to do, keeping it quiet for a while – just while they got settled.

A few minutes later, Cuddy charged into his House's office.

"You know that giving me that file would be a mistake, don't you?" said House, narrowing his eyes at his boss.

"23 year old female, fainting spells, vomiting and abdominal pain," said Cuddy, dropping the file on his desk, too tired for arguments.

"But I don't wanna!" he whined like a child. Cuddy just rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Oh, by the way," she said, just as she was at the door "You're way overdue with your clinic hours. I want them completed by tomorrow, and don't even_ think_ about getting the others to do it!"

"God, what got into her panties this morning?" muttered House before picking up the file and paging Foreman and Chase.

*******

Later that day, Julie, their patient, still wasn't improving. All the ducklings were in the lab running tests while the two males quizzed Cameron on her new love interest.

"So, what happened on Saturday night? Did you go with _him_ instead?" spat Chase, still pretty annoyed about Cameron having a new guy on the scene.

"Yes, I did actually," said Cameron, not looking away from the microscope. "And he was much better company than you two!"

Chase and Foreman looked at each other and raised their eyebrows, deciding to drop it for now before she exploded. Just then, House walked in.

"What have you got?"

"Nothing!" said Chase dramatically as House walked into the lab, eyeing Cameron carefully.

"Still not figured out who Cameron's new guy is?" asked House with a smirk, still looking at Cameron, not failing to notice how her mouth perked up a little.

"Do you know?" asked Chase.

"No, I'm just as clueless as you guys, but at least someone is getting some action around here. I can't say I'm not jealous,"

Cameron rolled her eyes and looked down the microscope.

Chase and Foreman went back to their work and House paused before limping up behind Cameron. He stood ever so close to her back and subtly trailed his hand down his side, out of sight of Foreman and Chase.

"Everything going alright Doctor Cameron?" he asked, trying not to draw too much attention to them as he drew random patterns on part of her back.

"Fine," choked Cameron, trying to stop herself moaning as House teased her. "I'm going to finish here and then go and take the patients vitals again, just to make sure nothing's changed."

"Okay," He nodded and then left the room, winking at her as he walked past the glass wall.

Cameron smiled. It was going to be a long day.

******

The patient went into cardiac arrest 20 minutes ago. She was stable now, but the team were now going over the differential. Well, Foreman and Chase were, with the occasional input from Cameron and House, but they were a bit pre-occupied with fucking each other with their eyes from across the room.

"Maybe it's an infection?" said Chase, staring at the board.

House didn't reply. His eyes were locked on Cameron's who was sitting at the other end of the conference table. Chase and Foreman were both standing in front of the board, completely unaware of the insane eye-fuck that was going on.

House ran his tongue over his lips subtly and Cameron shifted in her seat, spreading her legs oh-so-slightly. She brought her hand to her neck and rubbed it, closing her eyes, telling him she was imagining his lips there. House groaned inaudibly and tightened his grip of his cane in between his knees. Cameron met his eyes again, biting her lip and slowly running her fingers through her hair.

"She doesn't have a fever," said House, praying his voice wouldn't betray him, his eyes still on Cameron.

When Foreman turned round to the other two in the room, Cameron averted her eyes and composed herself, pretending as if nothing had happened.

"You alright Cameron?" asked Foreman "You're a little flushed."

"I'm fine, just hot," she said, fanning herself with her papers.

"Well, I think that's a matter of personal opinion, but I wouldn't argue," said House playfully, winking subtly at Cameron who blushed even more.

"Very funny," she said sarcastically.

"What if she had an eating disorder? That would explain everything, especially if it was serious?" said Cameron, changing into doctor mode quickly.

House thought and then nodded. "Ok, Cameron go talk to the patient again and her family, ask if they've noticed anything different about eating habits." said House.

Just as Cameron was about to leave, House stopped her again.

"Oh and Cameron," said House and she turned to him. "I need you to check over this paper-worky stuff so could you come see me before you go?"

Cameron saw the look in his eyes. "Sure," she said with a nod before leaving.

Chase and Foreman did exchange glances, but they didn't think too much of it. Then, Cuddy put her head round the door.

"House, get your butt in that clinic now!" she said and before he could come back with a witty line, she was gone.

"God, something's really bitten her ass this morning," grumbled House before getting up, grabbing his PSP and heading down to the clinic.

*******

The clinic had been long, boring and filled with runny noses or STD's. House was clinging to the hope that he would be with Cameron later and managed to complete some of his hours – well, enough to get Cuddy off his back for a while.

At 5'o'clock, House checked out and headed up to his office. A glance at the dark conference room told him that the others had gone home. His office light was still on, but no Cameron. As he limped closer he began to wonder where she was, but then he saw her. She was on his balcony, staring out across the hospital grounds, both her elbows resting on the wall, deep in thought. The setting sun was casting a golden, warm glow around her and her hair was blowing a little in the cool breeze. She looked beautiful and House smiled slightly as he limped in and made his way out there without her hearing.

"Hey," he said softly as stood in the doorway. Cameron turned and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey," she replied, her eyes meeting his.

Before she could say another word, he walked towards her, hooked his cane over the ledge and cradled her face with his right hand, the other hooking round her waist. Their faces were only a breath apart and as he lowered his, Cameron snaked her arms around his neck. Their lips met and House kissed her slowly and lovingly. His fingers slid through her hair and then as the kiss died, he peppered small kisses on her lips. When he pulled back, Cameron smiled and looked into his brilliant blue eyes.

"What's all this?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Well," said House, looking down at his hands as they rested on her hips, drawing circles on the skin with his thumbs. "I'm your _boyfriend_ now, so I get to kiss you now without there being an accusation of sexual harassment."

Cameron laughed and he tilted his chin up to meet her gaze, the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile. She reached out and touched his face, her palm colliding with his rough stubble. House turned his head slightly and placed a kiss on the palm of her hand. He smiled and looked back at her who stood on tip-toes to kiss him gently.

"My boyfriend," she said softly and smiled. That sounded good. But it had only been a weekend, and the last thing she wanted to do was rush things.

House drew her into his arms, hugging her tight and kissing the top of her head protectively. They stood in a warm embrace for a while, the sun setting slowly and the sky turned pink. Cameron rested her cheek on House's chest and they both turned their heads to look over the balcony. Once the sun had gone down completely, and the pink was turning to a dark blue, Cameron spoke.

"I should get going," she said quietly "My boss doesn't like it when I'm late."

House chuckled "I'm sure he won't mind," he lowered his head to her ear, kissing it gently before he spoke again, "If you ask me, I think he has a bit of a thing for you."

Cameron laughed and turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"See you tomorrow," she said, capturing lips in a slow kiss before pulling back and looking at his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Tomorrow," he confirmed with a nod.

He watched as Cameron left the balcony, gathered her things and gave him a smiled before leaving. House smiled, rubbed his face with his hand and leaned against the ledge on his elbows.

He didn't know how he felt anymore. When he was around her, he felt the need to protect her, kiss her and hold her. He loved it when it was just the two of them and he knew he was in trouble. If after a weekend he felt like he was feeling now, how would he feel once their relationship developed?

All he knew was that he couldn't wait to come into work tomorrow – something he never thought he'd ever say – just to see her. God, he needed to get a grip.

**_A/N - Some people thought that the others should find out, others thought it should remain a secret, so I'm going to keep it on the DL from the others for the moment. But don't worry, within the next few chaps, it will all be out in the open! Thanks for reading! x_**


	8. Not Possible

_A/N - I know it's been a bit long since the last update but I've had a lot on with schoo and stuff, but I knew I had to get this finished so I've got it done tonight. I'd like to thank each and everyone of my reviewers personally, and I do try to reply to all your reviews. I mean, it's the least I can do. You've taken time out of your life to read and review my story and that means the world to me. I'd like to give a special thanks to **All-I-Need,** **SexyScottishDoc **and **-Semperance-Hameron- **for the constant support and loyalty. Love you guys! Hope you enjoy the next chapy! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD or any of the characters. I also don not own the artists in which I borrow some of their lyrics from. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Not Possible**

_I don't think there's a word, I ever heard  
__That captures the innocence of you,  
__And I wouldn't want one to.  
__It would be like smothering a star,  
__Covering a work of art,  
__Driving so fast that the view falls apart, like I do,  
__Without you. _

_-Joe Brooks _

3 days. It's been 3 days of torture. Utter torture for both House and Cameron. As the week began, House thought it would be easy – just treat her like you always have done; sarcasm, the odd sexual remark, an employee; no-one would find out about their relationship. A part of him thought it would be exciting, keeping a secret. The stolen kisses, the lingering looks, the make-out sessions and the risk of getting caught – but now, it was becoming a burden, an annoying detail, something that got in the way.

The past few days had been agony. On Tuesday, House remembered walking into his office that morning and as he went to the conference room to ask about their patient, he took in Cameron's appearance. Her hair was down, the brown curls falling effortlessly around her shoulders, her long sleeved white top that hugged her beautifully and those blank pants he found amazingly sexy. The light was dancing off her face and her smile seemed to light up the room. He wanted to kiss her; he wanted to run his fingers across her skin and tell her how much he missed her last night. But he couldn't. He couldn't because of the two morons sitting in the room with her, laughing and joking. For a moment he felt angry; angry that he had to hold back and he even considered just walking in there and kissing her. That would throw the others for sure.

But he didn't. He sat back and waited until the others had left to finish up with their patient before he let his softer side show for a while.

Agony - absolute agony.

It hadn't been much better for Cameron. She wanted to shout from the rooftops that her and House were seeing each other, but she respected his wishes, and kept it to herself. If this was going to work out, then he needed to set the pace. Yesterday, she had almost given it away though. It was late and House was asleep in his chair when she walked into his office. She took a moment to just watch him. His dark shirt had been opened a little more, his hair was ruffled and his face was peaceful. The lines around his eyes that she found so adorable were gone and she wanted to curl up in his lap and fall asleep with him. She thought that everyone had gone home, so she made him some coffee and then went back to him. He was awake when she returned and smiled when he saw her. As she stood beside him, he curled his arm around her waist and she leaned down to kiss him. Then there was a voice from the other room.

"Forgot my keys," said Chase's voice.

Cameron stood up quickly and took a step away from House. They both stared into the other room, watching Chase, who obviously hadn't seen them, route around on the desk for his keys. Cameron and House both let out a breath they didn't know they'd been holding and then Chase left without so much as a general 'goodbye' in the direction of House's office.

So close. A part of her wanted them to be caught. Maybe then everything would be out in the open.

*******

Now it was Thursday and House missed her every night. He hated going home and just wanted to get back into work so he could see her again. He'd come in a bit earlier than usual, just so he could see her before the boys came in. He strolled in, meeting a very surprised Cameron. She turned away from the sink to see him walk in and she raised her eyebrows in question.

"You're in early," she said as he dropped his things on the desk and walked up behind her, curling his arms around her middle.

"I wanted to see you," he said quietly, kissing her neck. Cameron melted into his soft touch, still amazed at how gentle he was. She smiled and leaned back against him as she stirred her coffee.

"Well," she said, turning in his arms and wrapping hers around his neck "I'm glad you're here,"

She kissed him softly and he smiled. "Oh, yeah?" he asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Yes, because I missed you," she said in-between kisses.

House smiled and pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, before capturing them in a small kiss.

"Ditto,"

Cameron smiled and looked up at him, knowing that was his way of saying 'I missed you too'.

He kissed her again, this time slowly and sensuously. It became needy and desperate, needing that release that'd built up over the week.

"House," moaned Cameron, parting from his lips, realising where they were. She rested her forehead on his and he ran his fingers down her face. "We can't…"

"I know," he breathed "I know"

He wanted her so much right at that moment. If the walls hadn't been glass, he would have had her up against the desk in no time. Every time she smiled at him like that, looked at him with those big green eyes, that little bit of his heart he controlled was lost to her completely.

"Stay with me tonight," he said quietly.

Cameron smiled broadly. "What about work?"

"I don't care about work, I care about making love to my girlfriend," he growled.

"In that case, I'd love to," said Cameron with a grin.

"We can finish this then," he said kissing her once more before waggling his eyebrows at her and limping back to his office.

Cameron laughed quietly to herself, wishing the day could end already.

*******

Later that day, the hospital was left behind and House sat on his couch watching TV and sipping scotch. He and Cameron had almost given it away again today – more than once in fact. Once when she'd passed him his coffee and let her fingers linger on his just a moment too long for it to be an accident. Foreman had noticed – he saw the look passed between his boss and female colleague, but after receiving a death glare from House, shrugged it off. The second time, House had been in his office and Cameron came in with some papers for him to sign. As she stood by his desk, House grazed his free hand along the back of her knee, trailing his fingers up it subtly. He smirked when she nearly buckled under his touch. But when the door of his office swung open, he dropped his hand quickly and looked up at Wilson who had just entered.

Wilson, being Wilson, raised one eyebrow at the pair, knowing something was going on that he couldn't put his finger on, and Cameron made a swift exit.

House smiled as he swirled the amber liquid around him glass. Was it worth keeping a secret? Was his stupid reputation worth the agony of not being able to touch her in fear of someone seeing? He'd wanted so long to be this close to her and he was wasting it because of…because…well, he didn't really know why.

A small knock at the door jolted him from his thoughts and he smiled again, knowing who it was before he even opened it. He limped over and slowly pulled it open, taking in his beautiful girlfriend standing in front of him. She had changed into blue low rider jeans, a light pink tee with a grey zip-up hoodie over the top. How did she always look amazing? She had two white cartons in her hand and smiled at him when he opened the door and leant up against the frame to admire her for a moment.

Cameron laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked her up and down.

"Are you done? These are kinda hot," she said, gesturing to the cartons.

"You're hotter," he grinned and stepped back to let her into his apartment.

Cameron giggled, pecked him on the lips and then went over to the couch, setting the food on the table.

"You hungry?" she said, opening the cartons and peeking in as he joined her. She slipped off her shoes and looked over at him as she took out the chopsticks.

"Yes," he said before leaning towards her and pushing her back along the length of the couch "But not for food."

Cameron squealed and rested her head on the arm of the couch as House towered over her. He ran his left hand down her side eventually resting on her thigh as he brought his face closer. Cameron held his face in her hands, looking into the gorgeous blue eyes he owned and he smiled.

"Well, if I knew you weren't hungry for food, I wouldn't have brought any," she said wryly.

He kissed her softly and Cameron melted into his kiss. She closed her eyes and he placed his lips on hers again, running his tongue along her bottom lip and kissing her passionately. When he pulled back his face was still only inches away. He smirked at her expression and he knew he had her.

"If you're that worried about the food," he whispered huskily into her ear, kissing along the ridge as he paused "we can stop this now and eat?"

Cameron let out a shaky breath and shook her head. He smirked again and ran his hand up her leg and stomach to play with the zip of her hoodie. He slowly pulled it down and slipped the jacket off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor; forgotten. His fingers casually pushed her pink tee up, revealing her smooth, creamy skin. He lowered his mouth to her ear again as his hand danced over the abdomen.

"We can stop if you want to?" he whispered and she moaned as he palmed her breast through her lacy red bra. She shook her head again and let him slip her tee over her head. He was teasing her like hell and she loved it.

He began to kiss his way down her neck and then down her breastbone. She lulled her head back and arched off the couch as he swirled his tongue around her navel, his finger tips running along her sides.

"Or," he said against her skin "we could finish what we started earlier?"

Cameron reached down and tugged his black t-shirt over his head, dropping it over the side of the couch and pulling his face back to hers.

She kissed him forcefully, her hands roaming over his biceps and curling around her back of his neck.

"But I wouldn't want good food to go to waste," he said smirking as she pulled him into another kiss.

"We can microwave it," breathed Cameron, kissing along his jaw line and nipping at his earlobe.

"Won't taste the same though," said House, inhaling sharply as Cameron licked the inside of his ear.

"House," she whispered sexily, "Bedroom – now."

He didn't need telling twice. He stood up and pulled her up with him, kissing her as he began to walk her backwards towards his bedroom. As his hands rested on her hips, Cameron started working on his belt buckle. House moaned into her mouth as metal clanked on metal and she began pulling him along by the leather around his waist.

She pushed the bedroom door open with her back and he closed it with his foot. As soon as it shut, Cameron pushed him up against it and kissed him forcefully. She ran her hands over his firm chest, trailing them upwards to curl around his neck and pull him closer to her.

"For someone who was so bothered about the food, you sure are eager," he teased as he un-buttoned her jeans.

"What can I say? I can't resist your charm,"

House growled and locked lips with her again as the moved towards the bed. Cameron pushed his jeans off his hips, listening to the jangle of loose change and clunk of his belt as they hit the floor. He stepped out of them and tugged Cameron's down at the same time. As hers pooled at her ankles he looked her up and down, taking in her sexy attire of matching red lacy underwear. He'd never been more turned on. As he pushed her down onto the sheets, he fell down with her and laid his body over hers, holding his weight on his forearms.

"You look gorgeous," he mumbled as he kissed her neck. She blushed at his comment and closed her eyes.

"Are you saying that because I'm half naked?" she teased and House chuckled slightly.

"Maybe, but you always look gorgeous, clothes or no clothes."

Cameron flipped them over so she was above him and kissed her way down his chest. House sat up on his arms and watched as she pushed down his boxers and kissed his inner thigh. It was the most erotic sensation and he threw his head back in pleasure.

"They say you should encourage good behaviour…" she said as she kissed the base of his shaft and listened to him moan.

She licked downwards and swirled her tongue around the head.

"Fuck, Cameron," he groaned and she took him into her mouth fully, her tongue sweeping across his cock. House groaned again and opened his eyes momentarily to see Cameron's hair form a curtain around her face, some of it lying across his thighs as her head bobbed up and down over his member. She did that amazingly sexy thing with her tongue and House knew he wasn't far.

"Cameron, I…I'm gonna…" he breathed, arching his back and balling the sheets into fists.

She didn't say anything. She just brought her hand to his balls, stroking them gently as she licked him from base to tip.

"F…fuck," he cried as he came, spilling into her mouth. His breathing was ragged as Cameron licked him clean and then brought her face to his. His eyes were hooded and he was still catching his breath.

"That was…fucking…incredible," he said in-between breaths and Cameron kissed him feverishly. "I should definitely compliment you more often."

Cameron laughed and straddled him hips, kissing him again. Her tongue moved across his and he slowly un-clasped her bra, pushing the straps off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. She lowered her torso teasingly, her erect nipples brushing across his chest. As she rose again, he kissed her breasts, flicking the nipple with his tongue, resulting in a satisfied moan.

His large, pianist hands held his hips firmly and as she kissed him again, one hand sneaked lower and lower until the pads of his fingers brushed against her clit. Cameron gasped, grinding her hips against his and he dipped his fingers lower still. Two of his digits slipped inside of her, feeling her wetness as she writhed on top of him, calling his name in erotic screams.

"House," she said breathlessly "I need you now."

"Its ok, I'm here," he whispered reassuringly and he carefully flipped them again so he was on top. He ran his hand down the length of her body, watching as goose-bumps rippled across her soft skin. His gaze wandered over her body; her tousled hair, perspiration covering her skin in a thin layer, her toned stomach and perfect breasts.

"I'm one lucky bastard," he said, meeting her eyes and smiling. She smiled back, lacing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a slow, passionate kiss.

"I want you," she said sexily and House growled before slowly entering her.

Cameron gasped and held House's shoulders as he started to rock above her; hitting a different angle each time and causing sexual bliss. He was one fantastic lover. He palmed her breast and whispered sexily into her ear.

"You're amazing;" he said "I love being inside you,"

Cameron moaned again and took his hand from her breast and placed it over her clit, working his hand against her.

"I'm close, I'm so close," she whimpered, arching her back against his touch.

"Come for me," he whispered, pushing into her rhythmically. "I'll be right behind you,"

After one more thrust Cameron came loudly. House's name fell from her lips a dozen times and after hearing his name moaned like that, House came soon after, just as he promised. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck, catching his breath, still inside her. Cameron felt his hot breath on her neck and she brought her hand to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair casually as he placed a few soft kisses on her neck.

"Better than take-out?" he mumbled and Cameron laughed. He lifted his head to hers, and she kissed him softy and sweetly.

"Oh, so much better,"

He slipped out of her and rolled onto his back beside her. She turned onto her side to face him and he looked over at her. He smiled and reached out to tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ears.

"I've missed you," he said quietly and Cameron thought she felt tears spring to her eyes. She blinked them away quickly and curled up against his side, kissing his shoulder.

"I missed you too." she said and then added "That was amazing,"

"Oh, yeah," he agreed, chuckling slightly. He turned onto his side so he faced her and she smiled when he met her eyes. She reached out and stroked his scruffy cheek.

"So, what food did you bring?" he asked like an excited child.

Cameron laughed. "Well, that's that moment gone,"

House chuckled. "I don't do moments,"

Cameron laughed again and kissed him sweetly. She never expected him to do moments. He was House. But it was the tiny moments she loved the most. The moments that he didn't even realise were moments – a subtle wink from across the room, when he linked his fingers with hers or that look in his eyes after he kissed her; they were all moments in themselves.

Their eyes met again and they fell into a comfortable silence.

"I like this," he said quietly.

"Like what?"

"I like having you here…with me. I like being with you, I like lying with you…" He paused and dragged his eyes up to hers "I like _you_,"

Tears welled up in Cameron's eyes at his sweet confession. She wanted to say she loved him and that she loved nothing more than being in his arms.

"I thought you didn't do moments?" teased Cameron, stroking his chest in random patterns

House chuckled and looked down, a little embarrassed by his confession. He just wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he thought 'like' would be better at this stage. He would only say 'love' when he was completely ready. It wasn't a term he used loosely.

Cameron tilted his chin up with her finger and met his gaze.

"I like you more," she said smiling and a grin tugged at the corners of House's mouth.

"I don't think that's even possible," he said softly and placed a tender kiss on her lips.


	9. No More Secrets

_A/N - Again, I know there's been a bit of a wait and I'm sorry! I'm not sure how pleased I am with this chap. I have this big thing I wanna write about but I need House and Cam's relationship to be a few months in so the next chap may take place about a month later or something, but I will remind at the start. Thanks to all my reviewers - they make me so happy! Just to know I'm doing something right and that people like it is a huge confidence boost. Love to you all! :)_

_Also, I tried to put a bit of a case in here, but I used one of those stuid online diagnosis things to get some material, so if it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry!_

_Disclaimer: I know, I know, I don't own House MD or any of the characters. No need to rub it in!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine – No More Secrets. **

_You're the only thing I love,_

_And it scares me everyday_

_-Snow Patrol_

House woke the next morning to the feel of a soft hand running through his hair. As he began to stir a pair of equally soft lips placed small kisses on his. He couldn't quite make out if he was still dreaming, but he slowly started to kiss back. Cameron smiled when she felt him return the kiss, knowing he was starting to wake. His eyes were still closed but his lips captured hers in the sweetest kiss.

Then he opened his eyes and found himself right in front of a gorgeous Cameron. They were both on their sides, facing each other and House's right hand and Cameron left hand were entwined between their bodies – the same position they'd been in all night. Her face was bright and free of make-up, her hair was slightly tousled and her smile was the perfect thing to wake up to. She was stroking is hair gently with her right hand and House ran his thumb across their linked hands.

"Good morning," she said quietly, looking into his eyes that seemed to be brighter than ever.

"Good morning," he replied "What time is it?"

"Just after 7,"

"7? AM?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes!" laughed Cameron

"Ok, but how long have you been awake watching me?" teased House and Cameron looked away shyly.

"Only about 10 minutes," she said and then giggled as House nuzzled into her neck.

"What time do you wanna go into work?" he asked

"You want to go together?"

"Yes, if that's alright with you?"

House had been thinking the night before. He was fed up of hiding their relationship and he was going to show her that he really didn't care what people thought.

"That's…fine," said Cameron, looking at him closely. She thought he wanted to keep it a secret. "I guess about 9?"

"That's cool," he said and moved a little so he was towering over her. He kissed her slowly and deeply. "That means we have a little extra time in bed,"

Cameron giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as they kissed.

*******

A few hours later, House and Cameron were pulling up in the hospital car park. As promised, House was wearing the dark blue button down that Cameron wore in bed last night and he loved it. She'd been naked underneath his shirt and that turned him on like hell.

House had an idea of how he was going to show her that he didn't care. His plan was to invite her to the cafeteria at lunch and just kiss her then – right in front of everyone. He had bigger plans to mess with Foreman and Chase's heads, but now, he needed her to think that he still wanted to keep it a secret.

"Ok, why don't you go in and I'll follow you in about 15 minutes," said House looking over at her as he killed the engine.

Cameron shot him a look and felt slightly angry. She thought he was all over this now. Maybe he was ashamed, embarrassed.

"What's the big deal, House?" she said, raising her voice slightly. House was taken back and didn't say anything. He just looked down at the dashboard.

"It just seems you're embarrassed of us, of me. You don't want anyone to know and I hate not being able to kiss you or touch you at work in case someone sees," she said angrily "I mean, it's been a week. I know you wanted to get used to 'us' but I think we have. Is it because you're afraid of what others are going to think? You think they'll say you're taking advantage of me?"

House looked at her, her eyes angry and hurt, and then averted his eyes, staring out through the windshield. Of course he didn't care. He fucking loved her.

"No," he said quietly.

Cameron looked at him, still confused about what was going on. Why was he so scared?

"Then what is it, House?" she said, softer this time, turning in her seat to face him more.

He shook his head and met her eyes. "I don't know,"

Cameron held his gaze and then shook her head disbelievingly. "I'll see you inside," she said and opened the door quickly before slamming it behind her.

House sighed. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. One week and he'd already messed it up.

_No,_ he thought, _I'm not messing this up now. _

He opened the door, locked the car and limped off after Cameron who was just about to enter the hospital.

"Cameron!" he called loudly. Whether she didn't hear him or just ignored him he didn't know but he limped after her as fast as he could.

When he entered the hospital he saw her waiting for the elevator.

"Cameron!" he shouted and she turned to see him. She sighed, walked towards him and they stopped in the middle of the lobby.

"Not too embarrassed to talk to me?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest "It doesn't matter House, but I hope you figure out how you feel soon,"

She turned to leave but House caught her wrist, pulling her round again. He threw his cane down loudly causing people to turn and look at him and then he pushed one hand into Cameron's hair, his face inches from hers. Resting the other hand on her hip he lowered his lips and kissed her. He kissed her passionately in front of the whole lobby. After Cameron got over the shock she laced her arms around his neck and for a moment they were the only people in the whole hospital. He continued to kiss her, lips brushing and tongues sneaking into each others mouths as startled nurses and shocked patients looked on.

If House was honest he wasn't sure what made him kiss her then. It wasn't even quiet around- there were people bustling around the lobby but at that moment all he cared about was not losing Cameron. As the kiss faded House rested his forehead on hers, his thumb brushing her cheek softly as nurses whispered around them.

"I'm not ashamed of you," he whispered "I'm not embarrassed of _us_. I don't know why I wanted to hide it, but you don't know how hard it's been for me. Not being able to kiss you, touch you, tell you how beautiful you look,"

Cameron smiled through the tears and stroked her hand down his face, oblivious to the stares. "House…" she said quietly. He seemed upset and she felt guilty for shouting at him. "I'm sorry,"

"No, I'm sorry," he said and closed his eyes "I don't want to lose you, Alison,"

Cameron smiled. He used her first name. It sounded so good coming from his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said and then realised where they were. She pulled away from him, and he linked his hand with hers.

"Trust me, it'll be all around the hospital by lunch," he said and then they headed to the elevators together.

They stood next to each other in the elevator and both had massive grins on their faces.

"You called me Alison," she said.

"It's your name," he replied simply.

"I know, but you've never called me that before,"

House looked down at her. "I think we're close enough now to be using first names, don't you?"

Cameron just grinned wider and nodded.

"Hey, I was thinking," he said "Do you wanna mess with Chase and Foreman before we tell them?"

******

Chase and Foreman were in the conference room when House and Cameron turned up. Chase rose his eyebrows and eyed the two as they walked in.

"Good morning, my black and British ducklings," said House as he grinned at the pair.

"Morning," said Chase, still looking at them suspiciously. "You two come in together?"

"Nah, just met in the lobby," said Cameron quickly but he still wasn't convinced.

"This is a bit late for you Cameron?" he said

"Maybe I had a good night last night," she said, dropping her things on the desk and going to make coffee. House had disappeared into his office but was listening to the conversation and smiling.

"Did it have anything to do with this new guy?" asked Foreman, speaking for the first time since she'd entered.

"Maybe," she said, smiling coyly.

Just then House walked back in and threw 3 files on the desk.

"New case," he declared, going over to the whiteboard and writing the symptoms as he spoke "34 year old male, came into the clinic complaining of chest pains, 10 seconds after he's sent home with a heart burn diagnosis, he goes into cardiac arrest. He's also got a rash on his abdomen and severe headaches. Go,"

He swivelled round to look at his bewildered team. "Go, means…y'know, go!"

"Could be chemical poisoning?" said Chase, looking up hopefully at House and he nodded and wrote it on the board.

"Says he visited Africa a while ago? Could be Ebola?" said Foreman and House wrote that down too.

"But it also says he goes scuba-diving," said Cameron and House looked up at her "It could just be decompression sickness? That explains the headaches, chest pain, maybe even cardiac arrest if it's quite far along?"

House nodded. "Ok, go do the blood work and then book the decompression chamber,"

Chase and Foreman left quickly and Cameron winked at House before leaving.

Half an hour later, House paged Cameron who came to his office quickly.

"Ready?" he asked and Cameron nodded. She pulled all the blinds while House paged the boys.

Then he sat down in his chair and pulled Cameron on to his lap. She straddled him carefully and he ran his hands up her thighs. Leaning down she kissed him softly.

"This is going to be fun," he whispered and kissed her again. "I can't wait to see the look on that wombat's face," Cameron laughed and 10 seconds later Chase and Foreman burst into House's office.

"What's-" Foreman started, but stopped when he saw his female colleague on top of his boss. Chase followed him, asking why he stopped but as soon as his eyes locked on the pair, he froze too. His jaw dropped and his eyes blazed with jealously and anger.

Cameron pulled away from House's lips and looked at the boys. She smirked at Chase's face but didn't get up.

"Oh God!" she said, holding her chest in fake shock "Guys, oh God, this is embarrassing…"  
"What are you doing!?" yelled Chase, louder than he'd expected to.

"What does it look like she's doing? Playing hockey?" said House sarcastically as he linked his fingers with hers. "She's kissing her boyfriend, is that crime?"

If it was possible, Chase's jaw dropped even more and his eyes widened. "You…your…it was…" he stammered, motioning his finger between the two of them. Cameron stood, pulling House with her. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Yes, Greg is my boyfriend," she said proudly and House smiled at the use of his first name.

"How…how long?" said Chase, still a little shell shocked.

"Er, bout a week," said House, leaning down and kissing her shoulder.

"So you were…you went to the fireworks with him…and you're…you stayed at his?" stammered Chase, his eyes flicking from the two of them.

"Yup," said Cameron and House smiled smugly. Foreman just chuckled.

"Well, congratulations…I guess," he said and shrugged. "You did a pretty good job of keeping it secret,"

"We just didn't want you to think he was taking advantage of me," said Cameron and Foreman smiled.

"I don't think that. I think it's good. You've been dancing around each other long enough. It's about time if you ask me,"

Chase was glaring at House as he smirked. "Yeah, congratulations," he said through gritted teeth. No matter how jealous he was, he wanted Cameron to be happy and by the look on her face, she was.

"Now, get out of here, we need to finish making out," said House dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

The two scuttled out quickly, Foreman laughing and Chase sulking.

"Well, that was fun," said Cameron turning in his arms and kissing him.

"Yeah and now I can kiss you whenever I feel like it," said House.

Just then Cameron's pager went off.

"It's Cuddy," she said, looking from her pager to House worriedly "Do you think she's found out? What if she fires me?"

"Alison, calm down!" said House, placing his hands on her shoulders. "She fires you and I'll kick her butt, woman or no woman. And if she's found out, who cares?"

Cameron smiled and kissed him tenderly. "See you later,"

House cocked his head to the side and admired her ass as she walked out his office. Today was going to be very amusing.

*******

Cameron knocked gingerly on Cuddy's door and was ushered in by her smiling boss.

_Ok, she's smiling,_ thought Cameron, _I guess it can't be bad_.

"You paged me?" asked Cameron as she walked in.

"Yes, take a seat Cameron,"

Cameron did so, placing her hands in her lap and watching as the older woman fiddled with some papers and then looked at her.

"I wanted to talk to you particularly, because I knew you wouldn't mess me around," said Cuddy.

Cameron looked confused.

"Well, if I'd spoke to him, he wouldn't have given me a straight answer and-"

"I take it this is about me and House?" said Cameron bluntly.

"Well, yes," said Cuddy "Is it true?"

"Yes," replied Cameron. She didn't have to lie anymore and it felt good.

Cuddy's eyes widened and she sighed. Then she smiled which made Cameron feel more relaxed. "Well, I…I thought it was all rumours!" she said, laughing embarrassedly "How long?"

"About a week now, but we wanted to keep it quiet for a while,"

Cuddy just smiled again. "Well, I think it's good. I've seen the way he looks at you Cameron, and I've said before, you're the only one who can tolerate him. This is good…for both of you,"

Well, that was the last thing Cameron had expected. A lecture, a don't-break-his-heart speech she was sure to get off Wilson, maybe even just a warning, but not a…blessing. But she was pleased that Cuddy felt this way. It was a whole lot off her shoulders.

"Just…I don't want to find you two in a storage cupboard somewhere!" said Cuddy, half joking and Cameron laughed.

"I'm sure I can keep him under control," smiled Cameron.

"Good and maybe make him do his clinic hours? He's way overdue," said Cuddy as Cameron stood to leave.

"I'll try," she said and went for the door before adding "And thanks Dr Cuddy,"

Cuddy smiled and gave the younger doctor a curt nod as she left. This would be interesting. Hopefully Cameron would be a good influence on House. He would lighten up more; maybe just seem less grouchy all the time. But on the other hand, if something happened between them, it would break his heart just as much as his and she feared he might not have the courage for a next time. Sighing, Cuddy went back to her paperwork.

*******

"How did it go with the wicked witch?" asked House as Cameron walked into his office.

"Great actually," she said with a smile and House looked up. He was sitting at his desk, his glasses perched on the end of his nose as he fiddled with a gadget of some kind. Cameron loved him in his glasses.

"Great?" he asked, confusion etched on his brow.

"Yeah, apparently she's pleased we're together. We have her blessing,"

House rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Hmm, that's good I guess,"

Cameron walked over and sat on the couch near his desk. "Yeah, it means we don't have to hide from her.

"I guess so,"

"What about Wilson?" asked Cameron "Does he know?"

"I have a feeling that he's ad his suspicions since day one," chucked House "But I'm sure I'll get a lecture soon,"

Cameron laughed "Well, I'm gonna go back to the clinic,"

"Come back to mine tonight," said House quietly, just before she left.

Cameron turned around and looked at him as he peered up at her from over his glasses.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course,"

Cameron smiled, "Ok, I'll come over later tonight,"

House nodded and then smiled. Everything was going alright.

* * *

A/N - I think people had igh expectations of this chap so I hope it lived up to them. If it didn't, then I'm sorry! I'm not sure how I feel about this chap! I hope it wasn't dissapointing! :(


	10. Letter From England

_A/N - Well, it's been a little bit of a wait again but I had a smidge of writers block. I mean, I've re-written this cha a few times because I wasn't happy with it. This one though, I really enjoyed writing so I hope that comes across in the story. I was quite pleased with it seeing as I wrote it in like a night! LOL! Thanks again for the lovely reviews and confidence boosting commets. Love you all! If you haven't reviewed this story I'd love it if you did. Tell me what you like or don't like because it gives me something to work with. :)_

_Disclaimer: Sorry but I borrowed a few of the House characters for this story, even though I don't own them or House MD. Does that make me a bad person? :S_

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Letter From England**

_When my head is strong, but my heart is weak,  
I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty  
When I can't find the words, you teach my heart to speak,  
You make it real for me_

_- James Morrison_

_A few weeks later…_

To House, it seemed that as soon as December rolls around, everyone goes crazy. Tinsel and Christmas lights decorated the hospital and everywhere he went he was sure he could hear Christmas carols. He couldn't understand what the big deal was. But this year, he had someone to spend it with. He had his gorgeous girlfriend, who just happened to love the holidays.

He knew she loved it and he tried not to be as cynical or bitter because she just seemed so happy. Last night, they'd been eating take-out, cuddled on his couch and she was talking about getting a tree for his apartment – to make it more Christmassy. If he was honest, House didn't want his apartment to be Christmassy, but she seemed so excited, he hated to say no. He just smiled and told her that he didn't mind what she did to his apartment. It's amazing what people do for love.

It was a cold, crisp morning and House and Cameron were walking into the hospital together. They were surprised at how easily people had become accustomed to seeing them together. Of course, a few nurses still found it hard to believe and a few young interns still pined after the now taken Doctor Cameron, but most people didn't give them a second glance.

They walked in, fingers holding on to each others like a teenage couple and House grimaced when he saw the new decorations that covered the lobby. A large tree with splashes of red and gold stood tall in the middle; a crib scene in the corner; tinsel and candy canes covering the reception desk and Cuddy had even gone as far as to put mistletoe over the door of the clinic. Cameron just grinned, looking around the festive hospital.

"Come on," she said, pulling at House's hand playfully as she tugged him towards the clinic.

"What? Are you mad, woman? I'm not going in there now! It's barely 9:30!" said House, but he let her pull him anyway.

She stopped under the mistletoe and grinned as he looked up at it. A smile crept across his face.

"Oh, oh right, I see your little plan, missy," teased House, their fingers entwining as they stood in the doorway. "A little cliché don't you think?"

"I want to kiss my boyfriend under the mistletoe, is that a crime?" she said, leaning up and kissing him softly. House melted into her kiss and forgot all about his principles.

When she pulled away, House wrinkled his nose as if he was thinking. "Hmm, maybe mistletoe isn't completely cliché,"

He kissed her again, laughing against her lips as he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Hey! Hey!" called a high pitched voice from behind them. House rested his forehead against Cameron's and groaned, knowing there was only one person that voice could belong to.

"Do you guys mind?" said Cuddy, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't think patients want to witness two of our doctors making out in the hall,"

House ignored his boss and placed one more kiss on Cameron's mouth.

"Sorry, little busy here," he mumbled.

Cameron pulled away from him, dodging his lips again and turning to face the older woman.

"Sorry Dr Cuddy," she said, but she was smiling as House slipped his hand into hers again.

"Ohh, sorry Dr Cuddy," mocked House in a high pitched voice.

Cameron hit him playfully.

"We weren't doing anything wrong!" protested House in his normal voice again "Some mistletoe just _happened _to be above us as I made my way into the clinic to _do my job_,and it would be rude not to kiss my girlfriend,"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Well, if you like it here so much, you can stay in the clinic all day if you like?"

House shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "No, no, don't let her take me, Mommy," he said childishly, hiding behind Cameron and kissing her neck from behind as he curled his arms around her stomach. She laughed and smacked playfully on the arm again.

"Get to work then," said Cuddy and the couple went to leave but her voice stopped them again.

"Oh and Dr Cameron," she said and Cameron turned around. "I need to speak to you about something, could you come to my office later?"

Cameron looked confused but she nodded. "Sure,"

As Cuddy walked off into the clinic, House and Cameron went to the elevators.

"What was that about?" asked House and Cameron shook her head.

"No idea, but I guess I'll find out later!"

"In the meantime, how about we go and find some more mistletoe?"

*******

Cuddy paged Cameron about an hour later and waited patiently for the young immunologist to come down. When she heard a timid knock, she beckoned her in warmly.

"Doctor Cameron," she said "Sit down,"

Cameron sat opposite her boss, her mind trying to figure out why she was there. Was she in trouble? Had her and House been a nuisance?

"I suppose your wondering why you're here?" said Cuddy, smiling as she caught the worried expression on Cameron's face.

Cameron looked up and chuckled slightly. "Well, yes actually,"

Cuddy smiled and took a few papers out of a file. "Do you remember when you sent a letter to Dr Alan Jones in England?"

Cameron looked confused and tried to remember a Dr Jones? Then it clicked.

"Oh yes, the auto-immune specialist, I sent him a letter years ago when he was looking for an immunologist for a project. I jumped at the chance but I couldn't get out there for the interview, so…"

Cameron was a little disappointed she didn't get to help Dr Jones with the project because he's a much respected doctor and knows his specialty like the back of his hand. Similar to House, he does his job exceptionally well and she would have learnt a lot from him.

"Yes, well, I received a letter from Dr Jones the other day, asking if he could borrow you for his next project," smiled Cuddy, pleased for the young doctor.

"Really? Wow, that's fantastic! Why did he choose me?" asked Cameron

"Well, he was disappointed you couldn't make it for the interview, but he knew you were an excellent doctor and he was going to make sure you worked with him on his next big project,"

"Wow!" said Cameron, still trying to take it all in. "What about the hospital?"

"The hospital is paying for you to stay out there for the time necessary, and I'm sure House can survive without a team member for a while," smiled Cuddy.

Cameron's face dropped. _Oh God, _she thought, _What about Greg?_ They'd only been together about a month and she didn't want to leave him for a long period of time. If she was honest, she was worried about how he'd cope.

"How long is the project?" asked Cameron worriedly.

"Erm, about a month I think. It starts just after Christmas – is everything alright?"

"Well I was just…oh, it's nothing,"

Cuddy looked at Cameron and caught on to why she was worried.

"Cameron, I'm sure House will be alright,"

Cameron drew her eyes off her lap and looked at Cuddy who was smiling sadly.

"I know, but…he's just got used to us being together and we're happy, he's happy. I just…I don't want to sacrifice what we have…"

"I know you're happy together and I know that you just want to spend every minute together, but this is a fantastic opportunity and will be great for your career. I'm sure House will support you,"

Cameron looked down at the floor and thought. She hated to leave House, but this _would_ be a great chance and a once in a lifetime opportunity. She was lucky and she knew it.

"Is it alright if I talk to him?"

"Of course,"

Cameron stood and left Cuddy's office in search for House.

She found him hiding in his office, lounging back in his chair, eyes closed and iPod plugged in.

Cameron opened the door and sat down on the arm of the chair. She stroked his cheek with the backs of her fingers, gently waking him.

"Hey," she said softly and House opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey," he mumbled sleepily.

She leaned down and kissed him tenderly. House could sense something was wrong and looked at her closely.

"What's wrong? The wicked witch isn't firing you, is she?"

Cameron laughed slightly. "No, but I need to talk to you,"

She looked serious so House took his iPod out of his ears and pulled her on to his lap, their fingers still clinging on to each others.

"Shoot," he said, a tiny bit worried about what she was going to say.

Cameron looked down and played with his fingers as she spoke.

"Well, a few years ago, I wrote to a Doctor about applying for a temporary space with him working on a project. He's a great doctor who specialises in auto-immune diseases and I was really excited, but I couldn't get away for the interview so I didn't get the space,"

House was watching her face carefully as she spoke, taking in every word.

"I was really disappointed," she continued "But, I got over it and never really thought about it again. But today, Cuddy said she got a letter from Dr Jones saying he wanted me to help him with this next project…"

"Right," said House, drawing out the word, expecting her to continue. When she didn't he spoke again "This is good, right? I mean, it would be good for you to go, y'know, get some more experience an' all,"

Cameron looked up at him, his sparkling blue eyes boring into hers.

"Greg," she said quietly "Dr Jones works in England,"

House raised his eyebrows in surprise and puffed out a breath.

"It's for a whole month and it starts after Christmas," she continued, not sure how he was going to react.

"You're not going, right?" he said, frowning

"Well, I'm thinking about it, I mean, like you said, it will be a chance for me to get some valuable experience and-"

"Allison, you can't go!" said House, almost amazed she was considering going to England for a whole month!

Cameron frowned at him. "Why?"

"Because, it's in England and…I can't cope with just those clowns," _I can't cope without you_

"Greg…"

"You can't go!" _Please don't leave me_

Cameron was becoming quite frustrated. She stood up and crossed her arms across her chest. "Greg, Dr Jones is a great doctor and I could learn a lot from him in that month,"

"You've learnt a lot from me, you don't need to go and see some jackass doctor in England!"

"I can't believe you're not even considering what this would do for my career!" said Cameron, raising her voice slightly.

In the other room, Chase and Foreman raised their eyebrows at each other when they heard shouting, before scampering out of the room and heading to the clinic. They did not want to get involved in some domestic row!

"I am _considering_ it, Allison, and I don't think it will be worth it!"

House knew that it probably would be good for her to go, but he couldn't bear for her to be away for a whole month. It would crush him.

"Why are you being so selfish? I thought you'd support me, Greg. I thought you'd be behind me," she said sadly

House looked down and sighed.  
"Well, I'm going to go, Greg,"

With that, she stormed out of his office to go an tell Cuddy that she would like to accept Dr Jones' offer. As she walked along, tears were springing to her eyes. She really thought that House would support her or at least show he didn't want her to leave because of how he felt. But nothing – the only emotion he showed was anger. No sadness, no I'm-proud-of-you, nothing.

She wiped her eyes angrily. She did feel slightly angry towards him because she knew he was better than that. But no, she wasn't going to sacrifice a fantastic opportunity because House said no. He didn't even say why he didn't want her to go and that was what angered her most.

Back in his office, House had slumped back into his chair and pushed the heel of his hands into his eyes. She was going to go to England – for a month! How would he cope without her? Now, she was there when he woke up and apart from the odd occasion she stayed at hers, they spent every night together, their weekends together. He loved watching TV with her, coming to work with her, holding her hand, talking to her about everything and nothing; he loved_ her_. Sighing, he grabbed his cane and went to find Wilson.

***

Cameron knocked on Cuddy's door and she gestured for her to come in.

"I want to accept Dr Jones' offer," said Cameron simply, not waiting for Cuddy to say anything.

"Cameron, are you alright?" asked Cuddy, looking at her red eyes.

"I'm fine, I just…I thought Greg would be a little more understanding, that's all,"

Cuddy sighed. "He just doesn't want you to be away from him," she said softly

"Then why doesn't he say that?!" Cameron sat down in front of Cuddy, raising her arms in exasperation.

Cuddy chuckled "Because he's House! You know, I've never seen him like he is with you before. He's…calmer, happier. He's comfortable around you – he loves you,"

Cameron looked up and met Cuddy's eyes. "He never says how he feels," she sighed "I mean, he holds my hand and kisses me, and I know he won't change, but sometimes it would be nice if he just said something, anything!"

Cuddy smiled and Cameron suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," said Cameron, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands "I'm just angry with him right now. Sorry for babbling,"

"That's perfectly fine, I know House can be a handful and sometimes it's good just to get it out,"

Cameron smiled, pleased she had such an understanding boss.

"So, you want to accept his offer? Are you sure?"

Cameron sighed. "Yes,"

***

House burst into Wilson's office without knocking, as per usual. Wilson was chatting with a younger doctor and looked up at House as he waltzed in.

"Get out," House yelled at the young doctor and he hurried out without another word.

"House! What's the matter with you?"

House slumped down on Wilson's couch and put his head in his hands.

"She's going to England," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Allison – she's going to England for a month."

"What? Why?" asked Wilson, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"She got an offer to go and work for this doctor on some project," he said quietly.

"Good to see you picked up the details," said Wilson sarcastically but he shut up when House glared at him.

"I…I don't want her to go,"

Wilson sat forward in his chair and looked at his friend. He knew that House was head over heels for Cameron, but these little insights into his emotions were rare.

"Why?"

"Because…I need her here; she's the best doctor on my team!"

Wilson scoffed "And you told her that, did you?"

"Well, yeah,"

"And is she mad at you now? Did she call you selfish and then say she's going anyway?"

House looked up and narrowed his eyes at Wilson.

"You were spying,"

"No, House, I just…you've basically just told Cameron you don't care about her career and you need to her to stay here because she's a _good doctor!_?"

"She is a good doctor,"

"Oh God, House! For a smart guy, you're pretty dumb," Wilson sighed "You didn't say you want her to stay because you'll miss her or because you can't be without her or any of that romantic stuff?"

House just shook his head.

"She wants you to miss her!" said Wilson, amazed at House's lack of romantic knowledge.

"I will miss her," he said softly "I'll miss her because…"

"Because what?"

House just lowered his head and Wilson smiled.

"Because you love her," he said softly.

House looked up and nodded slightly before looking back down at his sneakers. Wilson sighed again.

"House, if you love her, support her; let her go to England and do what's best for her career,"

House sighed deeply, his mind whirring at 100 miles per hour. Maybe he should let her go to England. It was just a month. She would be back in his arms before no time. And they still had Christmas together.

"Okay," he muttered and stood to leave.

"And House," said Wilson and House turned to him. "Tell her you love her before she goes,"

He nodded and left his friends office.

Wilson rolled his eyes. Cameron was probably the best thing that ever happened to House, but he would lose her if he didn't stop being such an ass.

House raced back to his office, hoping Cameron would be there. But he was just met by the two male doctors.

"Where's Allison?" asked House, poking his head through the door.

"Erm, not sure," said Chase, looking up from his crossword "She came in about 5 minutes ago and then left again. Clinic maybe?"

House sighed. If he went down there he'd be roped into working so he went into his office, plugged his iPod in and decided to go and see her after work. He had to get her back.


	11. Because I Love You

_**A/N** - I've had this chappy ready for a while, but I just tweaked it a bit, because, as you might have gathered from the title, this is a pretty big step in the House/Cameron realationship, so I wanted to get it right. Also, the FanFiction login has been playing up a bit. Has that happened to anyone else? Once again, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers for their amazingl encouaging and supportive words that keep me writing. You have no idea how much it means to me when I get a great review. It's a honour to write for you. Hope you enjoy! :)_

_**Warning: **This is going to get fluffy people... :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Unfortuantly, House MD or any of the characters don't belong to me. All I own is a the DVD boxsets and a vivid imagination :)_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Because I Love You**

_And I want to hold you  
And I want to say  
That you are all that I need  
For you, I give my soul to keep  
You see me, love me  
Just the way I am_

_-James Morrison_

After busying herself in the clinic for a few hours, Cameron decided to go home. She hadn't been to her apartment for a few days but when she stepped through the door, it felt like she'd been away for years. She sighed as she switched on the lights, wishing House was with her. However angry she was at him, she wanted nothing more than to be curled up in his arms, his unique masculine scent filling her nostrils and the soft cotton of his shirt rubbing against her cheeks.

She hated being angry at him – it was such hard work. When he looked at her with those gorgeous blue eyes or he slipped his hand into hers, her heart melted and she was lost in him. She had to put all her effort into staying angry.

Maybe going away was she needed; what _they_ needed - a chance to see how much they depended on the other and to discover just how they felt.

She changed into some more comfortable sweatpants and one of House's band tees she stole to sleep in. She held the cotton over her nose, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It smelt…amazing; he smelt amazing. So masculine yet so…House.

With a glass of wine and a good book, Cameron curled up on the couch, trying desperately to take her mind off House.

****

House was still at the hospital, sitting at his desk deep in thought. He played with his lower lip, contemplating what he was supposed to say. He didn't do feelings very well. What he did know was that he loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone.

He loved being in her company and talking to her and laughing with her. He loved it when she held his hand or played with his hair. He loved the soft sounds she made when she slept and how she sang when she thought no-one was listening.

The little things – the things that made her Cameron; and if he didn't do something, he would lose her.

Just then, a soft knock on his door jolted him from his thoughts.

"House," said Wilson, stepping into his office.

House just looked up and Wilson smiled slightly.

"Just go and see her," he said softly.

"And say what?" asked House and Wilson sighed.

"You'll know. It's in your heart – trust me,"

With that Wilson turned and walked out.

House rubbed his eyes, grabbed his stuff and headed out.

****

Cameron had drifted off to sleep on her couch but was woken by a soft rapping on her door. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the light again and then glanced at the clock. 10:04pm - there was only one person who would knock on her door at this time.

Slowly, Cameron got up and went to the door. Her suspicions where confirmed when she looked through the peep hole. House was leaning up against the wall, his face looking down towards the ground. His hair was slightly damp from the rain outside and he looked…sad.

Cameron opened the door and he dragged his eyes up to look at her.

"Hey," he said softly and Cameron leaned up against her doorframe.

"What do you want House?" she said coldly, even though she didn't want to. She wanted to hug him and tell him she loved him and hated arguing.

"I've come…I've come to…to say that I'm sorry," he muttered, but he meant every word.

"Why?" she questioned, staring him down.

"Because…because I'm an idiot, because I'm a selfish jerk, because I push people away even though I don't mean to," he said and then his eyes met hers.

"Because I hurt you," he said softly.

"You did hurt me, Greg. I really thought you'd support me with this," said Cameron, her eyes filling with tears again.

"I will, I will," he said quickly, moving closer to her but she stepped back.

"But what upset me most was that you couldn't even say _why_ you didn't want me to go. You said something about work, but nothing about _you,_" she said, pointing to his chest. "Nothing about what you felt. Can you say now why you don't want me go?"

House sighed and looked away, ashamed. He wanted to give her everything - his heart, his soul, his love. But the words seemed to choke in his throat.

Cameron shook her head and laughed disbelievingly.

"I don't want you to change, Greg. I don't expect romantic gestures or soppy poems," She sighed, met his eyes and placed her hand over his heart "I'd just like to know what's going on in there sometimes,"

House looked away again, trying to find the words.

"Goodnight, Greg," she said and slowly started to close the door on him.

"I love you!" he said loudly, so afraid of losing her that the words seemed to fall from his mouth of their own accord.

He braced his weight on both his hands across her doorframe, looking down at the floor as he closed his eyes. He breathed deeply, wondering why he'd never told her before.

The door started to open again and Cameron looked up at him. "What did you say?"

"I didn't want you to go," he said softly "because I love you, Allison."

Cameron inhaled sharply, his words melting her heart and melting her anger.

"Greg," she said quietly, reaching out for him.

He laughed slightly "You know, I had to ask Wilson what I should say to you," he said, pulling his eyes off the floor and meeting her sparkling green orbs that he fell in love with. "Do you know what he said?"

Cameron shook her head and House smiled. "He said I'd know. He said that I would know exactly what to say, because it's in my heart,"

He took her hand in his and entwined their fingers. "I don't know how or when I fell in love with you, but it happened and God, did I fall hard," he said with a smile and Cameron's eyes filled with tears. "I just…I'm rubbish at all this romance stuff and sometimes I just wish I could tell you what's going on in here," He placed their joined hands over his heart.

"But…I never say the right thing – I'm hopeless really and sometimes I wonder why you're with me," He smiled and stroked his thumb across her fingers "And when you told me you wanted to go to England, I just didn't know what to say so I acted like a selfish jerk because…well, because I love you more than the world,"

Tears spilled from Cameron's eyes and she curled up into House's chest, her forehead against the soft cotton of his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. He closed his eyes and sighed, happy he'd got her back in his arms again.

Cameron leaned up, cradling his face with one hand and kissed him softly.

"I love you too – so much," she said quietly "and you know what?"

House looked at her and shook his head.

"You just said all the right things," She kissed him again as he laughed into her mouth, over the moon that he had her back in his arms.

She laced her arms around his neck, their kiss becoming deeper as they stood in the hall, displaying their love to one another.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked and he nodded before slowly following her into her apartment.

He shrugged off his jacket and sat down on the sofa with her curled up at his side, her head under his arm, lying on his chest as he trailed his fingers across her shoulder.

"Do you know how hard it is being mad at you?" smiled Cameron, drawing lazy circles on his abdomen. House laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"I hate it when you're mad at me," he whispered and Cameron looked up at him.

"I know you don't do it on purpose," she said softly "and you said you're sorry, so I'm not angry at you anymore,"

House looked down at his knees, away from her gaze.

"I'm going to hurt you again," he said in a whisper so quiet Cameron almost didn't hear.

Cameron put her hand on his cheek, turning his face to her and she kissed him tenderly.

"There will be obstacles, Greg, but we're strong together and if we _both_ promise not to hurt each other intentionally, then we can take on the world," said Cameron and House met her eyes. She smiled slightly and kissed him softly, making all his worry and doubt flutter away.

How could one kiss reassure him so much?

He smiled and kissed the top of her head as Cameron snuggled further into his arms. After a few minutes of contented silence, House spoke again.

"But you're still going to England," he said sadly and Cameron nodded against his chest. She held her breath, still apprehensive about his reaction.

"That's…okay," he choked out "I mean, I want you to be the best immunologist this side of the universe, so I guess I can sacrifice you for a month,"

Cameron lifted her head off his chest and looked at him as he smiled. She kissed him and then hugged him tight, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you," she said against his skin.

"I love you too, but you better be back in a month otherwise I'm coming out there to get you,"

Cameron smiled and then curled back into his chest.

"Plus," he said quietly, stroking her back "we still have Christmas together,"

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she said, holding back the tears.

"I know, I know," he said soothingly "And I'll miss you twice as much, but I'll talk to you everyday and before you know it I'll be meeting you at the airport,"

Cameron nodded and wrapped her arm around his middle.

"Thank you," she said quietly, kissing his chest.

"What for?"

"For letting me in; I know it was hard for you, Greg"

"You were already in," he whispered "I just didn't realise it,"

Cameron lifted her head and kissed his chin softly, his whiskers rough against her lips. She went to lie back again, but he lifted her head to his again and kissed her deeply, his hands moving through her hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

As their kiss became more passionate and needy, Cameron slipped her hands inside his collar, caressing his neck before moving down to undo his shirt buttons.

"You know," she said huskily "I've heard make-up sex is the best,"

House growled and shook himself out of his shirt before kissing her again.

"Bedroom?" he asked and Cameron nodded, taking his hand in hers and leading him up the hall.

As they stood in the middle of her bedroom, House rested his hands on her hips, kissing her neck as he pushed her tee up.

"Wait," he said pulling back to look at her "Is that my t-shirt?"

Cameron laughed embarrassedly and looked away. House smiled and tilted her face back to his, trying to meet her eyes.

"I wear it when I'm not at your apartment," she mumbled, a smile on her lips "Sorry,"  
"Don't be sorry," he said gravely, kissing her ear "I like it on you,"

Cameron moaned as he kissed his way along her jaw before meeting her lips.

"It would look better off though," he mumbled, taking the hem of the tee in his hands and pulling it over her head.

He followed suit, stripping himself of his t-shirt. Cameron smiled, her hands caressing his chest, moving up to curl around his neck. She kissed him slowly, their bodies pressed together and House moaned into her mouth, running his hands down her spine.

Before they knew it, they were both clad in their underwear and lying in the middle of Cameron's bed. They were both on their sides, arms caressing each other and kissing like they would never see each other again. House's hand smoothed over her thigh, his other lost in here auburn locks and Cameron was clinging to his shoulders desperately.

In one smooth movement, House rolled over so he was on top of Cameron, his legs either side of hers and his forearms next to her head, bracing all his weight.

He kissed her softly, smiling against her lips.

"Tell me you love me," he whispered, nuzzling into her neck, placing soft kisses there and Cameron smiled. She stroked his hair soothingly and kissed his ear.

"I love you," she said softly and House sighed, making Cameron smile even more.

He kissed her neck before lifting his head so his face was right above hers.

"I like the way it sounds," he said, and Cameron laughed. He could be so sweet sometimes.

"Your turn," she said, capturing his lips and he smiled, his nose rubbing against hers.

"I…love…you," he said in-between kisses. He liked saying it. When he said it, her smile reached her eyes and a warm feeling pooled in his stomach. He liked it. He loved it.

He slowly pushed her bra straps over her shoulder and she arched off the bed so he could un-clasp it. He pulled it away and kissed his way down her chest, his 2 day old scruff tickling her soft skin.

He kissed her breasts tenderly and after paying attention to each one, he continued kissing down her stomach. His face hovered over her throbbing sex and Cameron moaned, arching her back to try and meet him.

After removing the last piece of material, House kissed and licked the apex of her thighs, listening to the sweet sounds that escaped her lips.

"Greg," she gasped, fisting the sheets into balls.

He swept his tongue across her, tasting her arousal and he felt himself becoming harder. His tongues dipped in-between her folds and she cried out as he kissed and sucked her clit. He stroked her thighs and stomach soothingly as his mouth continued to work her sex. Cameron moaned and clenched around him, his name slipping past her lips in a low, sexy tone that turned him on like hell.

"Do you love me, Allison?" he asked, his fingers now working her clit

"Yes, yes!" she cried, wishing he would take her over the edge. But those skilled hands continued to tease her.

Her breathing became laboured as she screwed her eyes shut and House knew she was close.

"How close, Allison?" he asked, his mouth now taking over.

"Oh, Greg!" she moaned "So close,"

He moved away from her clit and kissed her mouth, pushing his fingers into her and making her cry out in pleasure.

As she came around his fingers, she screamed his name, clutching to his shoulders and reaching highs she would not reach with any other lover.

House kissed her slowly, waiting for her to come down from her cloud of ecstasy and she smiled up at him with hooded eyes.

"You liked that?" he asked sexily, trailing his hand down her neck and over her breasts.

Cameron moaned appreciatively and her eyes closed again.

"Greg…please," she begged, wanting him so badly. Quickly, he pushed his boxers off and then kissed her. Cameron whimpered softly.

"It's okay," he whispered, settling himself above her again "I'm here, I'm here,"

Cameron groaned, grinding her hips against him as she felt his erection push against her leg.

"You're amazing," he breathed, taking her lips with his and kissing her sweetly.

Cameron moaned at his sweet words, and House pushed into her slowly.

He started to rock against her, palming her breast as she laced her arms around his neck, bringing his lips to hers. She loved it when he was gentle like this – it made it feel like they were _making love _and it felt amazing.

Her hands moved across his sweaty back, down the well of his spine and smoothing over his taut backside. House groaned as she squeezed it gently, and pushed into her again, this time with more force.

"Greg!" she cried as he hit a different angle and House grinned for a second, before closing his eyes and groaning again.

"Allison," he moaned, increasing the pace a little.

With each deep thrust, Cameron moaned as she held House's shoulders. She came in waves of bliss, clenching around him and crying out in pleasure.

House let out a deep, guttural growl as he came soon after, spilling into her warmth. Panting, he lowered his head to the crook of her neck and tried to catch his breath again.

Cameron stroked his sweaty back, her hands moving over the strong muscles as he kissed her shoulder gently. Cradling his head as it rested there, Cameron stroked his hair and kissed his ear.

"I love you," she whispered and she felt him smile against her skin. He slipped out of her and rolled onto his side, facing her.

He reached out and tucked some stray hair behind her ear.

"I love you, too" he said quietly and then chuckled "I kinda like saying that now,"

Cameron laughed and stroked his stubbley cheek with the backs of her fingers.

"Good, but I never want you to say it if you don't mean it,"

House nodded "Of course I won't. It's not exactly a term I use loosely,"

Cameron kissed him softly and ran her hand through his greying hair. House smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as she kissed his neck and shoulder frantically.

House laughed and then pulled back, looking into her gorgeous eyes.

"Come on, sleep now," he said and she turned in his arms so her back was against his chest. He kept his arms around her middle and she placed her hands on his forearms, drawing soft lines on them with her fingertips. It was surprisingly soothing and House was dropping into a slumber quite quickly. Before he fell asleep completely, he felt the need to be closer to her, so he pulled her tighter against him and rested his head just behind hers, kissing the top of her spine tenderly.

The last words that left his lips in a soft murmur before he slipped out of consciousness were the words he'd longed to say for so long:

"I love you,"


	12. A Morning To Remember

_**A/N - **Oh my gosh, it's been so long since I've updated but I've had so muc school work its unreal! GCSE's in May so I'm completely bogged down with coursework. Obviously though I made some time to write, so I give you chapter 12. This is more like a short filler chappy so I promise there will be more going on next time, so bear with me. Thank you again to all my wonderfuk reviewers. You guys make my day. Love you all. Also, someone mentioned a lot of the sex was happening in the bedroom, so I added this to the mix just for you :) Hope everyone enjoys it! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – A Morning To Remember**

_This is the way it should be for lovers,  
__They shouldn't go it alone,  
__It's not so good when you're on your own.  
__So come to me,  
__Now we can be what we wanna be,  
__I love you and now I see,  
__This is the way it should be,_

_- Paul McCartney_

The next morning, House woke before Cameron. He was partly woken by the light escaping through the curtains and partly from the agonising pain in his leg. He opened his eyes slowly and laid them upon Cameron's peaceful face before him. Her head was lying on his left bicep, her face close to his and he could hear her soft breathing. He smiled slightly, moving his arm that was draped across her waist protectively to his damaged right thigh.

He roughly kneaded the non-existent muscle, screwing his eyes shut and exhaling deeply as he wished the pain away. Throwing his arm backwards, he blindly routed around on his nightstand for his Vicodin. He popped two and then placed his arm over his girlfriend's hip, his hand splaying across her back. He closed his eyes, feeling her warmth radiate off her and making him feel just the tiniest bit better.

Without saying a word and without opening her eyes Cameron placed her left hand over his thigh. She rubbed it soothingly and House drew in a shaky breath, loving the feel of her warm hands on his leg.

When his breathing had returned to normal House dropped his head onto Cameron's shoulder, kissing her neck lightly as she ran her hands through the hair on the back of his head.

"Okay?" she asked softly, kissing the shell of his ear.

He nodded against her shoulder, but left his head there, enjoying being soothed like that too much.

"Morning," he mumbled and Cameron smiled.

"Good morning," she said quietly, still massaging his head.

"Sorry I woke you," he said quietly.

"It's alright," said Cameron, knowing that he hated his leg being a problem in the mornings.

House was reassured by the gentleness in her voice. He hated having to wake her up just because his leg was bad, but the fact that she didn't coat him in her sympathetic words, just quietly soothed him, made him love her even more.

"Is it as early as I think it is?" he mumbled.

"Erm…" Cameron strained her head to see the clock without moving House's head from her shoulder. "It's just gone 7am,"

House groaned and wrapped his arm around her, pulling their bodies closer.

"I don't want to go to work" he whined and Cameron moved her hands from his head to his back, drawing random circles over the strong muscles on his back with her fingertips.

"I know, I know, but we still have a little while," she whispered "Shall I get us some coffee?"

House lifted his head, kissed her lips and then lied back on his pillow, pulling Cameron half on top of him, her cheek resting on his shoulder.

"Not yet," he said closing his eyes again "I just wanna stay here a bit longer,"

Cameron smiled against his skin, smoothing her palm across his chest and draping her left leg across his.

Wrapping his arm around her House kissed her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," said Cameron sleepily, snuggling further into his body as sleep washed over her once more.

As Cameron slept in his arms, House wondered whether he was going soft. He didn't want to go soft – well, not as soft as his girlfriend. All this 'I love you' and cuddling wasn't him; it never had been but somehow, he seemed to do it without thinking about it. He just had this overwhelming urge to protect her from the world and just let her know how much he needed her with him.

He thought about when she would leave for England after Christmas. At first he would be a mess, not knowing what to do with himself. Then he would get frustrated with everyone and everything because he needed her touch and her kiss so badly it hurt and his leg would scream at him even worse that usual.

But he knew she had to do this. This was a great opportunity for her and he couldn't stand in her way. He knew he would miss her, but he kept telling himself it was just 1 month, 4 weeks. She would be back before he knew it.

A soft hand on his cheek broke House away from his thoughts and he glanced down at Cameron who still had her eyes shut.

"Stop thinking," she said sleepily as she stroked his scruffy cheek. House turned his head slightly and placed a kiss in her palm before she moved her hand back to his chest.

As Cameron fell into another slumber, House tightened his hold on her and smiled to himself. Maybe a small soft spot wasn't all bad.

*******

A few hours later House stirred again, but this time, it wasn't because of the pain in his leg, it was from the loss of warmth beside him. He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to see that he was alone in her bed. He stretched his arm out across the cool sheets, feeling the tiniest bit of warmth from where Cameron had been laying. He stretched all his other limbs, yawned loudly and the glanced over at the clock. 8:45am.

As the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled his nostrils, House heaved himself up, pulled on his boxers and padded out into her kitchen.

He stood in the doorway, leaning up against the frame as he watched Cameron filter the coffee just the way he liked it. She was already dressed and as she stretched up to a high cupboard for the sugar, House tilted his head to the side to admire her, a smile on his lips. Her shirt had risen a little, giving him a view of a strip of silky skin.

He silently slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her squeal in fright.

"You left me," he said, lowering his head to her shoulder and kissing her cheek from the side.

"Well, I woke up a little earlier than you, and after watching you sleep for a while, I got a head start on the coffee," she said, smiling as his lips found her neck. "I would never leave you,"

House stayed silent, taking in her words and the more personal, intimate meaning of them.

"I know," he said quietly after a while, sighing deeply and smoothing his palms across her abdomen.

"Right," she said, turning in his arms and kissing him softly "don't you think you should go get dressed?"

He pretended to think for a moment. "Erm, nope,"

"So you're going into work like that then?" teased Cameron, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You don't like my outfit?" he said, a smile in his voice as he glanced down at his pale blue boxers.

"I love it," she said kissing his smile "But I think the others may be a bit freaked out,"

House chuckled, picturing Chase's face as he walked in just clad in his boxers.

"Yeah, I think Chase may need counselling after an experience like that," he laughed and Cameron kissed him once more.

"Plus, your body is for my eyes only," she said in-between kisses and House wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh really?" he murmured sexily, pushing her gently against the kitchen counter. "Care to prove that I'm yours?"

He kissed her and as his tongue brushed across her lower lip, she opened her mouth against his and their kiss became deep and passionate.

"Mmm, Greg," she breathed, trying to resist him "We have to go to work,"

"Not for another half hour,"

He kissed down her throat and started to unbutton her shirt. Gripping his shoulders Cameron lulled her head back and moaned slightly as he pushed her shirt off her shoulders. She knew that they had to go to work, but she couldn't resist him – he smelt amazing, his stubble against her skin was the most gorgeous sensation and his lips were soft and tender.

House kissed her lips again, trailing his fingertips across her bare stomach.

"You don't think I can make you come in half an hour?" he whispered sexily into her ear, nibbling it slightly and making her moan.

"I don't doubt it," she breathed, running her fingers through his hair "But, later,"

Before she could protest even more, House unbuttoned her work pants and slipped his fingers inside, teasing the thin material, wet with arousal.

"It feels like you want me as much as I want you," he said huskily, and Cameron groaned. She did want him.

"Greg," she moaned as he moved her panties to the side, slipping in his long digits, his other arm gripping the counter behind her.

"Come on, Allison," he cooed, wanting to pleasure her so much. He moved his fingers in circles, gently brushing her clit making her cry out.

She held his shoulders, curling her hands up and around is neck so she could kiss him to smother her cries. His lips teased hers and as he hooked his fingers inside her, he felt her walls quiver around them.

"Nearly…there," she said breathlessly and House whispered sweet words into her ear, kissing it softly as she came in a whirl or colour and sound that only House could make her feel.

Her legs were weak and before she could collapse on the floor, House caught her and smiled down at her. He did that – he had pleasured her so much she could barely stand. Need she stroke his ego any more?

He returned her to her normal standing position and kissed her softly as she pulled up her pants.

"You're insane," she said, laughing as she readjusted herself, pulling on her shirt and buttoning it quickly.

"But you love me," said House, curling his arms around her and looking into her eyes.

Cameron smiled and kissed his lips affectionately.

"But I love you,"

House grinned.

"_Now _I am going to work," she said, smoothing down her hair "and you, mister, are going back to your place to get clean,"

"I thought you liked it when I was dirty," he growled, pressing his body against hers again.

Cameron laughed and kissed him once more. "I'll see you at work," she said, moving away from him and grabbing her keys.

"You owe me," he called after her, smiling as he spoke.

"Count on it," she called back, closing the front door behind her.

House smiled, rubbing his chin as he thought about his life now – he was waking up with a beautiful woman and making her come before she went to work. She had also left him with an incredible hard-on.

"Shit," he muttered. He couldn't drive like that. Better take care of it then.


	13. Caught Up

**A/N - **_Sorry it's been a little while since the last update but things have been a bit hectic at school. Hopefully this chap is a little better than the last one, because the last one was kind of a filler chappy. Thanks again for all my wonderful, inspiring reviews and thanks especially to **Semperance-Hameron** for giving me a special shout out on her profile. Love you all and thank you. You're ledgends. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Caught Up **

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,  
__There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,  
__The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me,  
__Wherever I fall,  
__You say it best,  
__When you say nothing at all,_

_-Ronan Keating_

When House finally strolled into his office just after 10am, his ducklings were all in the conference room. He went to his office first, dumping his bag and jacket before joining them.

Chase and Foreman looked up when he walked in and mumbled their good mornings. Cameron on the other hand, turned from the sink where she was making coffee and smiled at him.

"I thought I'd have to ring you just to make sure you didn't fall asleep again," she said, turning back to the coffee.

Ignoring the boys, House slid up behind her and wrapped his long arms around her waist. He lowered his head so he could whisper in her ear.

"You know you left me incredibly hard, right?" he whispered sexily so the boys wouldn't hear.

Cameron gasped under her breath as his hands smoothed over her stomach, pulling her against his groin.

"And I had to take care of it myself," he continued and Cameron closed her eyes briefly, imagining House pleasuring himself in her apartment. It turned her on like hell.

She turned in his embrace, lacing her arms around his neck and moving her mouth to his ear.

"Well," she whispered "Maybe I'll make it up to you tonight,"

House's eyes widened and he groaned quietly as Cameron pulled back and smirked.

"It's only fair," she said as a grin crept across his face. He leant down and kissed her hungrily, wishing the other weren't there so she could take care of it now.

"Guys!" protested Chase once he'd looked up from his crossword to see his boss and his colleague playing tonsil tennis. "Jeez, do you want us to vomit?"

House pulled away slightly, turning towards Chase and glaring at him. "If it means you'll get out of here, then yes,"

He kissed Cameron's mouth again and she smiled against his lips as he tightened his hold on her waist. He loved this – he loved being able to just kiss her and tease her at work. It made coming to work seem a little less horrific than normal.

"Love you," he whispered once their lips had parted, yet still close.

"Love you too,"

*******

A little later on, Cuddy walked up to the Diagnostic floor with a bundle of files for their newest case. As she approached the conference room, she smiled as she saw House looking…happy. Cameron was sitting at the desk doing some paperwork and House was standing behind her protectively, his arms braced on the desk either side of her, his head lowered to her neck. Cuddy watched as House kissed her neck, whispered something that made Cameron giggle and when he pulled away, he had a grin plastered all over his face.

_He's going to be a nightmare when she's gone, _she thought and as she watched them interact and kiss affectionately she couldn't help but long for something like that.

"Dr. House," she said loudly as she walked in "I hope you're not distracting Dr Cameron,"

House stood quickly and looked at Cuddy with a smirk.

"I hope I am," he said and winked dramatically at Cuddy who just rolled her eyes.

"You have a case, 12 year old male presented with chest pain, vomiting blood and respiratory symptoms,"

Chase, Cameron and Foreman all made for the files on the table while House's brain started whirring instantly.

"It says that he's also suffered from panic attacks over these last couple of days," said Chase, his eyes scanning the file intently, as were his other colleagues.

House was starting to write the symptoms on the board, his brain already trying to fit the pieces together.

"I'll leave you guys to it," said Cuddy as turned to leave.

"Don't think that this means I'll stop distracting Dr. Cameron," House called after her and Cuddy just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she left.

*******

Later on that day, House still hadn't cracked his case. Joey was still dying and he didn't know why. It was driving him crazy. He needed inspiration; he needed something; he needed Cameron.

Right now she was running tests with the boys. They had done a CT scan, an MRI and they were now running blood work and urine samples in the lab. House threw his ball against the floor so it hit the wall and bounced back to his hands. The whiteboard was in his office too and his eyes scanned the symptoms as if the puzzle was trying to click together in his head.

Growling, he threw the ball down and reached for his phone. Cameron answered after a few rings.

"Hey," she said softly "You okay?"

"Erm, yeah, can you come up to my office?" he asked, fiddling with his tennis ball as he spoke.

"Sure, are you really okay?"

House sighed. "Not really. I just need to see you,"

His soft tone surprised Cameron slightly. He sounded…desperate.

"Okay, I'll just finish up here and I'll be up in about 5 minutes," she said.

"Ok, see you soon,"

House hung up the phone and threw it down on the desk, not really caring where it landed. Somehow, he knew that the diagnosis was somewhere in a corner of his brain. It was right there, just waiting to be sparked into life. He hated it when this happened. Sometimes when he got a case, he knew the diagnosis before he had time to finish writing the symptoms on the board; sometimes he would let his ducklings figure it out, even though he knew; sometimes it would take a little more thought but it was tough cases like this that he hated – he hated them, but he loved them at the same time; he loved the puzzle, the mystery, the adrenaline rush he got when he did figure it out. It was all worth the annoying struggle he had to get through to get there.

Maybe he just needed some time out.

Just then, Cameron walked through his office door. She could provide him with that relaxation, that time out.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he replied just as softly, getting up from his chair and hobbling around his desk to meet her.

"Come here," she said gently, pulling him into her embrace.

House sighed, wrapping his arms around her small frame and burying his face in her neck. He closed his eyes and she rubbed his back soothingly, knowing how stressed he would be with their case. He knew that right now he would seem vulnerable to her, but the moment her arms encircled him, he didn't care about anything else – not his case and not his pride.

As her warm body was pressed against his, he could feel some of the tension drain out of him and seep into the floor. They stayed that way for some time – House's face buried in her neck, his arms wrapped around her, his hold tightening every so often as he pressed soft, butterfly kisses into her neck. Cameron held his strong body; her arms pressed against his back as her hands rubbed his shoulders and soothed the muscles. Her cheek was pressed against his right shoulder, so close to his neck that she cold smell his gorgeous cologne.

House sighed once more and Cameron pulled back slightly, searching his eyes for how he felt.

"You okay?" she said quietly, and House met her beautiful green eyes.

"I am now," he said, cupping her cheek and brushing his lips across hers.

Cameron kissed him once more and they moved to sit on his couch. He sat down slowly, and Cameron curled up at his side, his arm hooking around her shoulders and pulling her against his side even more.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her hair as her head rested on his shoulder "I needed this,"

Cameron kissed his chest, just above his heart and the hand resting on his stomach sneaked under his shirt and tee to rest on his soft skin, her cold hands sending a shiver through him.

"I know it's hard and I know you're stressed," she said quietly, his hand now trailing up and down her arm "But hang in there. I know you'll get it,"

Lifting her head, she kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I have faith it you," she whispered, stroking her hand across his scruffy cheek. "I'll always have faith in you,"

House smiled – that was it. That was what he needed so desperately; that reassurance, support and little lift that was given to him completely by her – his amazing, beautiful, just…perfect girlfriend.

"Why do you always know just what to say?" he teased, his hand pushing her hair behind her ears.

"It's a gift," she said grinning as she kissed him again.

"You're amazing," he said quietly, looking into her eyes with a smile on his face.

"So are you," she said, burying her head against his warm chest again "and I love you,"

"I love you too," he said, sighing deeply as is his whole body went into relaxation mode.

The soft touch of her hand as it drew random patterns on his abdomen, the smile that graced her face as it rested on his chest, her warmth breath tickling his neck slightly and the amazing feeling that ran through his veins when she found his hand and her fingers curled around his, holding on tightly – it all made him feel like he was safe with her next to him; like nothing could go wrong, nothing could hurt him. She was his lifeline, his support, his…everything.

It was then that he realised that. He didn't know how he had survived without her all these years.

*******

He didn't even realise he'd fallen asleep, but what felt like seconds later, House woke to the feel of someone poking him.

He opened his eyes slowly to see Wilson standing over him, poking him with his cane. It was then that House realised that Cameron wasn't there.

"Where's Allison?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Not sure," said Wilson "But this was on your chest,"

He handed House a piece of paper and he grabbed it as he sat up.

_Greg,  
__Thought I'd let you get some rest. Everything's under control.  
__Don't worry, I'll come and find you later.  
__Love,  
__Allison xx_

House smiled and then folded the note, slipping it inside his jeans pocket. Then he looked at Wilson.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"About 45 minutes" said Wilson.

"And where's the others?"

"Erm, I think Chase and Foreman are with your patient and I think I saw Cameron head down to the lab earlier."

House sighed, still surprised at how tired he'd been.

"You still don't know what's wrong with Joey?" asked Wilson.

House shook his head and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Nope,"

Wilson sat down in the chair by House's desk and looked at his friend.

"I saw you in here with Cameron," he said with a slight smile.

House opened his eyes and glared at the oncologist. "So?"

"You just looked…right together; you looked happy,"

House sighed and sat forward, bouncing his cane between his knees.

"I am happy," he admitted quietly "I'm happy with her,"

Wilson smiled and House looked up at him.

"You tell anyone I said that and I'll shove this cane up your ass – sideways,"

Wilson chuckled and held his hands up. "I won't tell a soul,"

"I'm going to find my girlfriend. She's prettier than you," said House, getting up and limping out his office.

Wilson chuckled once more before getting up and leaving too.

"He's got it bad," he muttered as he left, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

**

As House approached the lab he saw Cameron straight away. She was by the microscopes, her face determined and focussed as she looked down the lens. House smiled, thinking how cute she looked when she was concentrating so hard. Her small, delicate hands were resting on the side of the microscope, moving every now and again to change the focus.

She flicked her curls behind her shoulders and House grinned again before moving so he was in front of her, only the glass separating them.

Without moving her head, Cameron's eyes flicked upwards and met his with a smile. House pressed his hand to the glass and Cameron just smiled, placing her hand directly against his, the glass stopping their palms from touching.

Another smiled tugged at House's mouth, before he moved his hand and went to enter the lab.

"Hey," she said softly "Have a good sleep?"  
"Would have been better if you were there too," he said, moving next to her and sitting down on a stool.

Cameron smiled and carried on with what she was doing as they spoke.

"Find anything remotely interesting?" he asked, swivelling on his stool like a child.

"Nope, after putting him on blood thinners for the clot in his lung, there hasn't been much of a change, but Chase and Foreman are down there now,"

"That can't be it though," said House distractedly, his eyes glazed over as his mind whirred.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," said Cameron, turning so she was facing House.

She looked at him and smiled sadly. He knew there was something else and Cameron hated to see him beat himself up about it.

"Hey," she said quietly, running her hand across his cheek as she stepped closer to him "Are you alright?"

House wrapped his arms around her waist. "I will be after you've kissed me," he said with a smirk.

Cameron smiled and lowered her head to meet his lips. She kissed him softly at first but when she went to pull back, House re-claimed her mouth, parting her lips and kissing her passionately. Standing up, House knocked his cane over as he wrapped his arms around Cameron as she ran her hands through his hair. Running his hands up her back, their kisses became needy and even more passionate.

"Greg," breathed Cameron as he kissed her neck, slowly backing her into the corner of the lab.

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't fantasised about doing it at work?" he teased, his hands sneaking inside her lab coat and under the hem of her shirt to find the soft skin beneath.

Cameron moaned slightly as his hands touched her skin and she kissed him hard on the mouth, not really caring about her morals any more.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she said as she slipped off his jacket.

"I know, but we are," he said in that deep, sexy voice that made her knees go weak.

He was a smart man. He knew just how to get her.

Cameron kissed him again, wanting him more than ever. He trailed his fingers down her sides, sending goose bumps rippling across her skin.

As Cameron slipped off her lab coat and the two moved further back in the lab, away from prying eyes, they were so caught up in each other that they never heard their pagers go off from their jackets and lab coats that lay forgotten on the floor.


	14. Confessions Of A Confused Heart

_**A/N - **I know, I know, it's been soooo long since I've updated due to a number of things really. Been studying hard and I haven't had a lot of time to write, and when I have had time, I'm faced with writer's block. So annoying. I've re-written this cbout 3 times before I was happy enough with it to post because I don't really like posting stuff I'm not happy with.  
Now, I have to warn you, that this could get a tad fluffy/mushy etc towards the end so if that's not your thing, then I would suggest you turn the car around and find another fic :)  
Thank you once again to all my fabulous reviewers who have stuck by me and continue to write me such confidence boosting words that just inspire me to keep going. I don't like people who beg for reviews, because I think that a reader should feel like they want to review rather than guilt tripped into doing it, but I would really like to get to 200! Every review means a lot to me as you've taken time out of your day to tell me what you think and I'm extremely grateful, so thank you! Anyway, on with the story...._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own House MD or any of the characters. They belong to David Shore which, in the grand scheme of things, is probably for the best. _

**Chapter Fourteen – Confessions Of A Confused Heart**

__

I'm trying to change, to make the best for us

_But I'm just the same, same as I ever was.  
__Oh and if you stay with me, obviously it's what I want  
__But if you stay with me, I know I'll hurt you much.  
__So won't you save, save yourself by leaving me now,  
__For someone else.  
__  
- James Morrison_

Time of death: 8:06pm. There was nothing they could have done. Joey had a rare condition which had progressed heavily and he went into cardiac arrest. His heart just couldn't take it anymore and there was nothing that could have been done.

House and Cameron were paged several times to get down to Joey's room and help, but neither of them got the page until it was too late.

Finding out that Joey had died while they were fooling around in the lab had really got to Cameron. She felt an incredible amount of guilt, even though there was nothing she could have done. She felt like she had let her personal life take over and seem more important than her work. She felt angry – at herself and at House – even though she didn't really know why. It was as much her fault as it was his.

He felt bad too. He felt like he could have been trying to figure out what was wrong with Joey rather than making out with Cameron and was angry he never got the diagnosis.

All in all, they both felt pretty shitty.

They didn't go home together that night. Cameron took her car back to her place and House took his bike back to his. Somehow, it felt as if being together that night was wrong.

When House got home, he dropped his stuff next to the door and limped over to piano, grabbing is scotch and glass on the way. He poured himself a glass, downed it straight away and then poured another.

He looked at the keys, his fingers resting on them without making a sound. Then he started to play the tune he wrote in Junior High, followed by a slow classical piece with his own slight adjustments. As he got caught up in the music, he eventually stopped thinking about what he was playing and more on the events of the day.

He thought about Joey and how guilty he felt that he'd effectively let the little boy die. He thought about Cameron and how guilty she must be feeling. If he felt bad, she must feel 100 times worse. He thought about how they'd let their relationship get in the way – something he vowed not to do. Maybe it would be best if they nipped it in the bud now, before they messed up again. Before Cameron, his work was at all that had mattered to him – it was his life; still was and probably always would be. Maybe a relationship was something he wasn't designed for and letting Cameron find someone who could give her everything, might be better in the long run. He knew work mattered to her immensely too so he would probably just mess all that up too; like he inevitably would.

He stopped playing and rubbed his hands over his eyes. The thought of letting her go washed over him and his chest tightened at the prospect of being without her, being lonely again. He couldn't. Not now. She was one of the very few people he could trust and he knew that he loved her, probably more than he'd ever loved anyone. He felt like he had the duty to protect her from the world, care for her and make her happy. She'd done things to him that no-one else could ever do: she made him actually want to make another person happy and at first, that scared the hell out of him. Now, it just seemed…right.

A timid knock on the door jolted him from his thoughts. That knock could only belong to one person, and right now, while he was thinking like this, he wasn't sure whether he should see her or not.

He limped over to the door and looked through the peep hole. Sure enough, Cameron stood there, her eyes red, her hair loose and ruffled around her shoulders and wearing one of his large hooded pullovers that looked so incredibly sexy on her. House sighed before opening the door.

"Hey," she said quietly.

House didn't say anything, just leaned on the frame with his hand and looked down at the floor in front of him. For the first time since…he couldn't remember when, he didn't immediately let her in.

"I just…I thought it might help if we…if we…."she stuttered and then hung her head "I don't know, I guess I just needed to see you. It didn't feel right at my place,"

House looked at her for a moment and when he didn't say anything Cameron sighed, a bit hurt.

"It's okay, I'll go,"

She turned around and started to walk away but House's voice stopped her.

"I didn't say you had to leave,"

Cameron stopped and turned around.

"You didn't say anything," she stated.

House looked at her and then stepped to the side to let her in. He jerked his head to the left, his own silent invitation.

Cameron sighed again and walked into his apartment and sat down timidly on the couch. She felt weird being here – she wasn't relaxed or as at ease as she normally was; she was tense and on edge, waiting for him to say something.

"Cameron, you can unclench," he said, sitting down with her.

She was a little taken back by the use of her last name.

"I thought we were a little past to first name basis, _House,_" she said, a little more coldly that she hoped.

House sighed and looked down at his glass. A moment of awkward silence hung in the air.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked but Cameron shook her head.

"I want to talk," she said and House nodded. Of course she did.

"What is there to talk about?" he said, sitting back and glancing over at her.

"I want to know if you feel as bad as I do. I want to know where this leaves us or how this affects us. I just…I need to know. I need that confirmation,"

House sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. What could he tell her? That he was having doubts about them? That he loved her so much he thought he'd explode?

"What do you want me to say, Allison?" he said, slightly angrier than he'd expected.

"I want you to tell me what's going on in your head," she said softly, moving to sit closer to him.

"You really want to know what's going on in my head?" he asked and Cameron nodded slightly.

_Fine, _he thought _don't say you didn't warn me_

"I'm wondering whether today was my fault – whether I let that kid die by letting our relationship get in the way. I'm wondering if you'd be better off without me and with someone who can give you everything you've ever wanted. I can't let go of the feeling that…maybe I'm not cut out for this, y'know, maybe I was just born to work and I should…I should let you go before I hurt you again,"

Cameron's eyes welled with tears.

"Is that what you want? You want to end this now and let your work be your life again?"

She couldn't help but sound angry, even though he's probably just opened up to her more than he had anyone else in his life.

House looked down at his feet. Of course he didn't want that – but now, it wasn't about what he wanted. It was about what was right for her.

"I don't know, Allison," he said, softer this time "But…I don't want to get in the way of your career and I…I don't was _us _to take a back seat all the time. 10 years from now we could be relatively happy – we go to work, we come home, go to bed and do it all again, but what happens when that's not enough? What happens when I'm not enough? What happens when I'm working for 24 hours and I get snappy or abrasive? Today has just made me realise that you could be with someone amazing who's there for you after you've have a rough day and can put _you_ first all the time."

Cameron looked at him, tears now running down her face.

"So should I just get my things and leave? You know, make it easier for you in the long run? Avoid the problems, find someone else and act like I don't love you?"

House avoided her gaze and stood up, pacing around slightly.

"Well tell me, Greg, because you obviously know just how I feel and what I want?" she snapped.

He didn't want to yell at her. This wasn't her fault. It wasn't _his _fault. But if he stayed in that room, he would have said something he'd regret and end up alone again. He slowly put down his glass, grabbed his cane and limped to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He didn't tell her to leave, just walked away.

Cameron cried for a while, completely confused about what was happening. She loved him more than anything and she couldn't bear to see him unhappy. If she wasn't making him happy, then she would go – simple as that. But everything he'd said made it out like it was her that didn't want him. That she could do better than him and deserved better. 10 years from now she didn't want to come home to a husband who had cleaned the house, put the kids to bed and had dinner on the table waiting for her. She didn't want someone to console her after a hard day – she just wanted _him_.

After a while, Cameron made her way down the hall to his bedroom. She opened the door a crack and could just make out his slim figure lying on the bed on his left side.

He wasn't asleep and when the door opened the thin line of light stretched across the carpet and he saw her silhouette enter the room and when she shut the door, they were encased in darkness again.

He didn't move but when his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see her move to stand in front of him. Slowly, she peeled off the large sweater of House's, slipped off her shoes and lied down in the space in front of him. House didn't move, but didn't object to her lying with him. Cameron turned on her side so she faced him and snuggled right up close to him, placing her hand on his scruffy cheek. When she felt him push his head against her hand, she sighed with relief. She kissed his chin, her soft lips lingering on his stubble. He still hadn't moved, but shifted a little so she could fit right up close to him – being that close to her made him feel almost safe. Cameron kissed his neck affectionately, letting him know she was there. House tipped his head up instinctively and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her mouth on his skin.

Placing her head in the crook of his neck, Cameron stroked his cheek and his neck before whispering into his skin.

"I will always love you, Greg," she whispered softly and House felt about a million times better.

He knew she wasn't finished so he didn't say a word; all he did was show her he was listening by moving his right hand to the small of her back, keeping her close. There were a few moments of comfortable silence before she spoke again.

"I know you think that I could do better than you or that you're not good enough for me, but you really don't understand how wrong you are," she whispered, keeping her voice soft "and I know who hate all this mushy stuff, but I really don't think I could be with anyone other that you, not now, not after everything that's happened." She took a deep breath and continued.

"I understand that sometimes, work will have to come first and we might have to make some sacrifices, but to know that everyday, you're going to be there when I get home, to talk to, to hold, to kiss, it's just so comforting. You're the only one I want to come home to, no-one else,"

House sighed, and slipped his other hand around Cameron's shoulders, providing a pillow for her head.

"But everyone leaves eventually," he said sadly and a lump formed in Cameron's throat at his heart-breaking statement.

She pulled her head back to look him in the face and waited until he met her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, her voice a little shaky, and House nodded.

"Then believe me when I say that I won't. I'm afraid you're stuck with me now," she said with a small smile. House also smiled a little.

"I know you, Greg," she said "and you don't run from trouble – you tackle it, you find the problem and pick it apart until you can overcome it, you analyse every aspect until you know it's gone. Greg House doesn't run from trouble…" She smiled up at him "he goes looking for it,"

House let out a quiet laugh and then looked down at her face. Her smile warmed him from the inside and it was a giant slap in the face for him – it made him realise that he was being a complete idiot. How could he let her go?

He sat up, stripped himself of his tee and his jeans, letting them fall to the floor, the belt clanking and the loose change jangling in the dark. Cameron followed suit, slipping off her jeans and t-shirt. Turning over, she nestled her back against his chest as House pulled the comforter over them and wrapped his arm around her middle, his hand curling around her side.

"I didn't get to finish," he said quietly, kissing her shoulder, so glad she was with him.

"Finish what?" she asked, stroking his exposed forearm.

"Telling you what was going on in my head,"

Cameron's hand stilled for a moment before continuing.

"You don't have to tell me," she said quietly.

"I want to," he said, leaning over her shoulder to kiss her neck.

"Everyday, I wonder if this is real. I can't get my head around the fact that I'm with someone like you and I'm always waiting for me to say something that will make it all come crashing down. Today, I blamed myself. For a moment, I blamed you for being so damn distracting," he said quietly, and Cameron smiled. "even though I know he was going to die anyway, whether we were there or not. I thought I about letting you go for your own good but then, I couldn't bear to think about being by myself again. But that's just me being selfish."

Cameron smiled and House's hand moved across her abdomen but she kept her hand on his forearm. House sighed deeply again, surprised at how he felt like he needed to be saying these things. Slowly, he turned her towards him so she faced him again and cupped her face in his hand.

"I can't give this up – not now."

He lowered his face and met her lips in a sweet and innocent kiss. A kiss that showed her just how much he needed her – it wasn't a seductive kiss or a passion fuelled kiss, but a hopeful kiss; a kiss that allowed her to believe that he meant every word.

"I love you," she whispered, curling into his arms again, ready for sleep.

He echoed her sweet soothing words and gently stroked her back until she fell asleep.

"What have you done to me?" he whispered with a slight laugh in disbelief that one woman could make him feel…well, make him feel full stop. How could one woman come from nowhere and completely devastate him. It was unreal. Unreal, but utterly amazing.

**tbc :)**


	15. Knowing What To Get

_**A/N - **Wow, I've been away for so long! Just been swamped with work, school etc. Well, I've got this chappy out, even though it is just a filler because I couldn't do the big jump to Christmas. So it's just a filler, which possible might be a tad OOC? I dunno, but anyway, things should get a litle better next time. :) Thanks to everyone who's stayed with me :)  
Also, I think that the lyrics go really well with this chappy :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD or any of the characters. :)_

**Chapter Fifteen – Knowing What To Get**

_When you cry a piece of my heart dies  
__Knowing that I may have been the cause.  
__If you were to leave, fulfil someone else's dreams  
__I think I might totally be lost.  
__You don't ask for no diamond rings  
__No delicate string of pearls.  
__That's why I wrote this song to sing,  
__My beautiful girl._

_- City and Colour_

As Christmas drew ever nearer, and House found himself bombarded with the annoying yet surprisingly catchy Christmas songs, even _more _charity workers asking for his money in the streets, stupid Christmas specials of his favourite TV shows and that horrible sense of…joy was in the air.

He had reluctantly let Cameron put a tree up in his apartment and watched in amazement as she decorated it with colourful tinsel and baubles. She seemed genuinely excited about it and enjoyed everything Christmassy. House couldn't quite get his head around the idea of Christmas and why everyone, atheists included, seemed to love it.

This year though, House saw Christmas as the last time he had with Cameron before she went away to England. He knew he was going to miss her and this year, the signs of Christmas getting nearer were to him, signs that he didn't have long left.

****

"So what are you gonna get her?" asked Wilson, propping the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he chatted to his friend.

House leaned back against his sofa and sighed, peering round the corner to check Cameron wasn't there.

"I haven't a clue, that's why I'm ringing you, dumbass," he whispered loudly.

Wilson chuckled. "Well, what does she like? Jewellery? Books? Films?"

House ran his hand through his hair. "She likes all those things!"

Wilson sighed, smiling slightly at his friend. He'd never seen him get this worked up over a gift before.

"I just…" House looked around again and lowered his voice slightly "She's going away after Christmas, and…y'know, I just wanna…"

"You want to get her something special…" finished Wilson.

"Yeah," said House quietly.

"Just…think about it, House. You know her, you know what she likes. Just, put some thought into it. That's all that matters,"

With that, Wilson hung up and House sighed, slipping is phone into his pocket. He ran his fingers through his hair, and flicked the TV on again. He really wanted to get Cameron something nice. It was their first Christmas together, hopefully their first of many, and with her going away, he wanted it to be good. Grrr, why did buying gifts have to be so hard!?

Just then, Cameron came back into the room. She walked behind the couch, coming up behind him and slipping her arms around his neck. She hugged him, nuzzling into his neck.

"You okay?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled by his skin.

House ran his palms across her bare forearms that were laced around his neck.

"Just thinking," he replied quietly and then Cameron released him so she could re-join him on the couch. She sidled up to him, lifting his arm to put around her, and slipping an her arm across his chest.

"You're always thinking,"

House chuckled. "I've got a lot to think about,"

Cameron lifted her head and looked at him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

"Just stuff…Christmas, you, work, everything. It's fine, don't worry," He turned his attention back to the TV again.

"Do you want to do anything in particular for Christmas?" he asked once Cameron had laid her head back on his chest.

"I'm not fussed,"

House rolled his eyes – well, that was no help at all. _I can't ASK her what she wants! That'd be weird!_

"Well, I think Wilson's gonna cook for us all this year, but y'know, if you don't wanna go?"

"No, no, that sounds good," she said, sneaking her hand underneath his tee "As long as I get some time with you all to myself…"

House laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't you worry about that," he whispered sexily and Cameron giggled.

After a moment of comfortable silence, the TV mumbling quietly, House spoke.

"So…" he said, drawing it out "Have you got my present yet?"

Cameron chuckled and then groaned.

"Oh no, I'm not going to have to spend ages hiding your presents am I? Can I trust you not to snoop?"

"Well, I'm not sure I can promise…"

"But no, I haven't got it yet,"

"Ohhh, mannn" whined House.

"I know what I'm gonna get you though," she said with a smile and House wrinkled his brow.

_How can she know already!?_

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Yup,"

"Well, I'm actually thinking of getting you nothing this year, y'know, I'm a bit strapped for cash and all. I don't know, maybe I could steal some flowers from a patients room? Would that do?" he said sarcastically, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Cameron laughed and smacked him on the chest.

"I don't need you to go all out, Greg. It's true that it's the thought that counts," she said, snuggling closer to him and stroking his chest lightly.

"This is going to sounds really cheesy," she said, giggling a little "But…well, you were kinda my early Christmas present anyway,"

House smiled at her statement which had warmed him from the inside.

"You're right," he said "That was pretty cheesy,"

Cameron curled into him embarrassedly and House chuckled, turning his attention back to the TV as he un-consciously trailed his fingers up and down her arm.

As the evening turned into night, and House had gently soothed Cameron to sleep by stroking her hair, he realised how much he loved doing this. Although he'd probably never admit it to anyone, but just falling asleep on the coach in front of the TV with Cameron is his arms, was his perfect night in. Even though he knew Cameron was asleep, he still stroked her hair and her arm, just because it soothed him also.

He didn't know what he was going to do for a month after she'd left. He dreaded the thought of having to lie by himself in his bed every night.

At that was the moment – that was the moment he knew _exactly_ what he was going to get Cameron for Christmas. Something he hoped she'd love. Something he hoped would be the best present she could ever get.

******

After reluctantly waking Cameron to take to bed, she grumbled and muttered her way to the bedroom – House following her as he switched out the lights, chuckling lightly to himself.

When he got to the bedroom, Cameron was already curled up on her side, facing out of the bed. House slipped out of his clothes and pulled on his cotton pyjama pants, eventually climbing in next to her. He rolled over and placed a kiss on Cameron's shoulder, whispering goodnight. Her reply was a sleepy, inaudible mumble and House smiled, lying back down on his side, his hands propped under his head.

He thought about how they'd got to where they were. In only about a month and a half, they were closer than ever, spending time together when ever they could. They'd had a few disagreements, but nothing serious. If he was honest, House was…enjoying himself. He was happy for once. Well, he enjoyed himself and was happy when _she _was around.

He thought back to the times in his office when he'd been locked away in the dark, his mind running through their latest case, and Cameron would just come in without a word. Even if he told her to go away, she still came up to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck affectionately. Or sometimes, she would just lace her fingers with his, gently running her thumb over the back of his hand, letting him know she was there. She was just perfect like that. She would instantly relax him or calm him down if he was getting frustrated or angry. She knew just what to do without saying so much as a word.

He loved her for that. He loved her for everything. From the way she wrinkled her nose when she laughed, to the way she sung in the shower.

Just then, Cameron rolled onto her other side, throwing her arm across his chest and smoothing her palm over his pecs. She mumbled slightly and curled up to his side. House instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders and inhaled her gorgeous scent.

She was his – and that made him feel amazing. If he was honest, he wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to hold onto her for a month and a half. In fact, he wasn't sure how she hadn't given up hope on him a long time ago and found someone else by now – but he was damn lucky she hadn't. He was damn lucky that he'd stopped being such a bastard for 5 minutes and actually taken a risk with all that emotional, mushy stuff for once. He was damn lucky that she'd actually been there when he was finally ready.

House lightly ran his fingers over her bare arms and smiled. Maybe they were always supposed to end up together? Maybe it was fate? Maybe they'd just been damn lucky.

He wasn't sure. But what he was sure about, was that now, after everything they've been through in the last 3 years and everything that's happened in the past 7 weeks, he didn't think he could be without her.

_Did that sound as cheesy and cliché as I thought it did?_

Cameron stirred slightly, kissed his shoulder and then his jaw.

"I love you," she whispered sleepily.

"I love you too," he said quietly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

But as she gently stroked his chest, her fingers grazing the soft brown hairs and drawing lazy circles on his sternum, it just made House believe even more that this was right; they were right. They made sense.

Yep, he knew just what he was going to get her.


	16. Merry Christmas

_**A/N - **Ok, so here's number 16. I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow as I have a Maths exam tomorrow and while I was writing this, should have been studying, but I had a sudden burst of creative energy and I had to write this. I do quite like this chappy too, which is usually a good sign, right? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews as they truely mean the world to me. Thank you all and do keep it up. Also, those who have alerted or favourited, I'd love to know what you thought?_

_**Disclaimer: **Unfortuantly, I'm not the mega rich, super talented writer who came up with House MD (whoever you are I will shake your hand and maybe kiss you) so I don't own House MD or any of the characters. _

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – Merry Christmas**

_Cause every breath that you will take  
__When you are sitting next to me  
__Will bring life into my deepest hopes  
__What's your fantasy?  
__Because I was born to tell you I love you,  
__And I am torn to do what I have to do,  
__To make you mine.  
__Stay with me tonight._

_-Secondhand Serenade_

December 25th - more commonly known as Christmas morning. Cameron had been awake for sometime, watching the gentle drift of snow fall outside House's bedroom window.

A mumble from beside her caused her to look over at the man sleeping next to her. His bare chest, ruffled bed hair and one of his strong, muscley arms thrown across her hip, his hand splayed on her toned stomach. He was lying on his front, is other arm under his pillow and the softest snore was coming from his nose.

Cameron smiled, wondering if this year was going to be the best Christmas ever. There was a soft blanket of snow covering the ground, her career was going places, and most importantly, she had the man of her dreams lying next to her.

House shifted in his sleep, unconsciously pulling Cameron closer to him. Smiling again, Cameron turned on her side to face him and ever so gently ran her palm down his stubbley face - God, how she loved that stubble; those soft greying whiskers that ran down his neck and wrapped around his chin and always tickled her when she kissed him. She lightly ran her fingers over his strong, chiselled jaw, down his neck, and traced his collarbone with the pads. She trailed them back up his neck and ran them through his greying hair, thin and wiry. He was just so beautiful, so sexy, so…perfect – yet he had no idea just how amazing he really was. She really hoped that he knew just how loved he was.

Just then, another soft mumble emitted from House's slightly parted lips – but instead of the snores he made, this sounded more like singing.

"_It was Christmas Eve babe,  
__In the drunk tank,  
__An old man said to me, won't see another one.  
__And then he sang a song,  
__The Rare Old Mountain Dew,  
__I turned my face away,  
__And dreamed about you._

_Got on a lucky one,  
__Came in eighteen to one.  
__I've got a feeling  
__This year's for me and you.  
__So Happy Christmas,  
__I love you baby,  
__I can see a better time  
__When all our dreams come true_."

Without opening his eyes, House sung Cameron's favourite Christmas song 'Fairytale of New York' by The Pogues, in his sleepy, not-quite-awake-yet voice. Cameron smiled, as House opened his eyes to meet hers. That was another thing she loved – the amazing colour of his eyes when he first opened them; a colour only a few had seen.

"You didn't opt for the more traditional 'Jingle Bells' or 'Silent Night' then?" she teased, even though his singing had brought silent tears to her eyes.

"Well, it's your favourite Christmas song, right?" he said, still slightly groggy.

"It sure is," she said, kissing his lips softly. "It was beautiful,"

"Well, my morning renditions are not the best, but I'm sure you'll get some more of the classics later today," he said with a smile.

Cameron laughed and kissed his smile again. "Merry Christmas," she whispered, linking her fingers with his and snuggling closer to him.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered back before claiming her lips in a sweet kiss that quickly became more passionate as mouths opened and tongues found old friends.

When the kiss finally died, probably due to lack of oxygen, House laughed slightly.

"It's going to be a good one this year, isn't it?" he stated, casually stroking Cameron's hair as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," she said "Yeah, I think it is."

They both fell back into a peaceful, Christmas morning slumber as the snow continued to settle outside.

About an hour later, House slowly drifted back into consciousness, the sound of running water lulling him into reality. Cracking open one eye, he saw that Cameron was no longer beside him. Sitting up, he stretched his arm out to feel the warm sheets beside him, and then rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. He popped a Vicodin and looked over at the clock. 9:16 AM.

He got up, rubbed his thigh, and then limped towards the bathroom, following the sound of running water. The bathroom door had been left open a crack, and he silently slipped in.

He smiled as he listened to Cameron's shower singing. He loved it. Sometimes he would stay awake when she went in there, just so he could listen.

He quickly pulled back the shower curtain making Cameron jump and squeak in fright. House just grinned.

"Room for two?" he asked, as he stepped in and under the spray to join his naked girlfriend.

Cameron smiled, lacing her arms around his neck as the water warmed their bodies. He kissed her lovingly as his hands moved across her hips and up her spine, loving the feel of her wet skin under his fingers.

"Is this my Christmas present?" she teased, her hands moving over his naked torso.

"Maybe," he replied with a smirk.

As the water pounded down on their bodies, House lathered her smooth skin with soap, while Cameron rubbed the shampoo into his hair, kissing him as she did it. Their slippery bodies rubbed against each other as they kissed and touched each other – both becoming aroused quickly. As he kissed her neck, House moved his fingers down her stomach and Cameron gasped when his thumb touched her sensitive clit. He moved his thumb in slow, sensual circles making Cameron grip his broad shoulders tightly and throw her head back in ecstasy.

"Greg," she cried as he dipped his fingers lower.

"Mmmmm?" he mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"Please…please, I just…I need you," she stuttered, suffering from sensory overload.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, loving the reaction he got when he teased her like this.

"I want you inside me, I want you to make love to me, I want you to fuck me, whatever…I just want you!" she said quickly, almost at breaking point.

"Greg," she whimpered.

"Ok, baby, I'm here," he whispered soothingly and then replaced his fingers with his cock, slipping inside her wetness and filling her completely. He did it slowly and gently, not wanting to hurt her.

Cameron moaned loudly and slipped her leg up the back of his knee as he braced himself on the wall behind her.

He set a slow, sensuous rhythm, moving in deep circles as he kissed her neck and whispered dirty words in her ear, making her giggle and moan at the same time.

"Faster," she whispered "I'm so close,"

At her command, House increased the pace, and Cameron reached down to touch herself. As he watched, House threw his head back and groaned loudly – there was nothing more sexy and arousing than watching Cameron touch herself.

"I love it when you do that," he whispered sexily in her ear "Come for me, baby,"

Cameron moaned again and she came hard, his words tipping her over the edge. As he felt her walls quiver around his length, and listened to her sweet moans, House came soon after, spilling into her warmth and satisfying both of them equally.

He dropped his head to her shoulder, catching his breath and Cameron raked her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

"So you love it when I touch myself, huh?" she teased, kissing the shell of his ear as he slipped out of her.

House growled and a shiver ran through him. He nodded and kissed her shoulder before raising his head to look in her eyes.

"Love you," he said quietly and Cameron touched his face affectionately.

"Love you too," She kissed him softly and then switched the water off. "Come on, I'll make some breakfast,"

She stepped out, closely followed by House who grabbed a towel and wrapped it round his waist. Both clad in towels, they went to the bedroom to change quickly. Cameron slipped on one of House's dress shirts and House found his jeans, but didn't bother with a shirt. Cameron left the bedroom, to make a start on breakfast.

A few minutes later, House joined her in the kitchen, his bare feet cold on the tiled floor and his nostrils excited by the amazing smells that came from Cameron's cooking. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can I have my presents now?" he whined and Cameron chuckled, leaning back into his embrace slightly, loving the feel of his bare arms around her.

"After breakfast," she said, flipping the sausages and bacon over in the pan.

"Aww, Momm!" He pouted like a child which made Cameron smile.

He chuckled, kissed her cheek quickly then went into the living room.

"Is it still snowing?" called Cameron.

"Yup," replied House, switching on the TV.

"You do know I'm going to make you come out in it?" she said.

"Come out in the snow? Well, I'm certainly not gay, so I've nothing to come out about," he teased, playing on her words.

"You know what I mean!" she called back, rolling her eyes at him.

"No, my dear, I haven't a clue," he said innocently. House and cold didn't go well together – his cane slipped on the ice and the bitter winds made his leg hurt even more.

Cameron came in with two steaming plates of fried food.

"Me. You. Out there. Snowballs. Snowmen. The works."

House smiled, taking the plate from her. "Well, the snow and I haven't been friends for a while now. For some reason, I don't think cripples are meant for snowball fights and snow angels."

"I don't care," she said, tucking in. "We haven't had a white Christmas in Jersey for years! I promise to hold your hand. Go on, do it for me? Please?"

House looked over at her, pouting like mad and fluttering her eyelashes. Who could refuse a face so adorable?

"Ok, fine!" He gave in quickly, knowing it was what she wanted.

Cameron kissed him on the cheek. "Love you," she whispered, smiling broadly.

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled House, rolling his eyes. She had him whipped alright.

After they'd cleared their plates (House rather speedily because he wanted his presents), they were settled on the sofa, snow still falling and the TV playing old Christmas movies, each others presents next to them.

"Right, here you go then," said Cameron, placing a handful of gifts in front of House. She thought she was going to struggle with buying presents for him, but he was actually surprisingly easy to buy for.

"Merry Christmas," she said, kissing him lovingly on the lips.

House ripped into the first one like an excited child. It was a rectangular present which turned out to be a book called 'Strange Medical Cases from around the Globe". House smiled when he saw it.

"Awesome," he said, grinning as he flicked through the pages. "Where did you find this?"

Cameron just tapped her nose, and smiled, pleased he liked it.

He opened a few more: a DVD to add to his collection; a space pen that could write underwater, upside down, over fingerprints, on wet paper and in the freezing cold (just a random gift Cameron thought would interest him); two more books, one on how to do cool tricks, and the other an optical illusions book; and lastly, some stylish cufflinks in the shape on a guitar.

He had one last gift left, and House was surprised at the weight of it. He opened it and revealed the new Nintendo DSi with a motorbike racing game.

"Oh. My. God." he said, carefully fingering the box. "This is…amazing,"

"Well, I thought you're old one could do with updating," said Cameron, beaming from ear to ear at his reaction.

He looked up from the box and met Cameron's eyes. He put the box in lap and pulled her into him, kissing her softly.

"Thank you," He kissed her once "I love it," He kissed her twice "I love all of them," He placed one more lingering kiss on her lips "I love you,"

"I love you too, and you're welcome. I'm glad you liked them,"

"I don't think I've ever had this much cool stuff all at once," he said, looking over all his gifts and gathering up the paper. "Normally all I get is smelly stuff off Cuddy, random cooking utensils off Chase, medical journals I've read already off Foreman, and maybe a DVD off Wilson if I'm lucky,"

"Hey, I always got you something," protested Cameron.

"Yeah, and yours we're always the best,"

"You're bias," blushed Cameron

"Of course, but last year it really was – that Oscar Peterson jazz album was the business!"

Cameron smiled, throwing the rest of the paper away.

"Right, come on, you're turn," said House, grabbing Cameron's wrist and pulling her back onto the sofa with him.

He shoved a few messily wrapped presents her way, grinning as he was quite pleased with them. He wouldn't be giving her the best one until later though.

"Sorry about the wrapping," he said quickly as she inspected the first one "It's not really my forte"

Cameron chuckled – she had to admit that they did look like he'd done them with his feet, but she didn't care. "They look fine, Greg," she said, pulling at the tape on the first one.

After a few moments of Cameron carefully pulling off each individual piece of tape so to not rip the paper, House became impatient, just wanting to know what she thought.

"Come on woman!" he said, waving his arms in the air "The wrapping doesn't matter,"

Cameron stopped, looked up at him and then smiled devilishly before tearing into the paper just as he'd done.

Cameron laughed out loud when she read the title of the book he'd brought her.

"Naughty Games for Grown-Ups?" she asked, through the laughter.

"Well," he said "I thought maybe you could share that one with me,"

Cameron giggled as she flicked through it. "Maybe we'll use it later?"

House growled and kissed her quickly. Setting aside the book, Cameron picked up another, it was quite lumpy, and she wrinkled her brow in confusion as she ripped the paper off.

Inside was a pair of big, fluffy, pink slippers with sheep on the end.

"I thought they'd stop you complaining about how cold my floor is," smirked House and Cameron giggled.

She opened the last two, some perfume (chosen by the woman in the shop, as House had NO idea), and a t-shirt that read 'My boyfriend is Mr Cool'.

Cameron was really surprised at just how much thought had gone into each present. She knew he wasn't the gift buying type, but she was truly touched at just how much thought and effort he'd put in.

Cameron laced her arms around his neck and kissed him affectionately.

"Thank you, they're wonderful."

"You're wearing that t-shirt today, right?"

"Of course," she said with a smile, kissing him again. "I love you,"

"I love you too," he replied, running his hands up her back as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"That's not it, y'know," he said, and Cameron lifted her head, her brow knitted in confusion.

"What's not it?"

"You're presents. I still have one more for you,"

"Really?" squeaked Cameron in excitement.

"Yup, but you can't have it now," smirked House.

"Oh, Greg!!" whined Cameron "Pretty please,"

"Nope, it's special. I have to give it to you later,"

Cameron frowned and crossed her arms.

"Aww, don't you look all cute when you're sulking," teased House.

When she didn't budge, House laughed.

"Later, ok?" He moved closer to her and rested his hand on her hip, sneaking under the shirt and stroking her soft skin "I promise,"

"Fine," said Cameron reluctantly and House kissed her.

"That's my girl," He kissed her again. "Now, come on, we have a little time before we need to go to Wilson's – how about we try out your new book?"

* * *

**Ok, so a few notes before I leave you.**

**1) The song 'Fairytale of NewYork' is my absolute fav Xmas song. If you haven't heard it, check it out on youtube!  
2) I am SOOOO happy that it has been annouced Season 5 of House is starting next week in the UK! A double episode Premiere too so I REALLY can't wait! I almost had a heart attack when I saw the bilboard!  
3) Yes, I am planning to add a few scenes from the book into the story.  
4) Just realised, that in order of importance, Number 2 really should have been first.  
5) If you're stil reading this, thanks for reading my story and I'd love for you to press that little button down there. **

**Love you all :)  
**


	17. One More Gift

_**A/N - **Well, I'm in the middle of my GCSE's and I really should have been revising today, but I was just so excited about the premiere of House, that I had to write today. I'm quite pleased with this chappy, but I have to confess and warn, that it does get fluffy, and probably a bit OOC. I hope not TOO much, but a little bit of fluff is always good. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all. :)  
ALSO, I have just watched the first two episodes of House Season 5 for the first time and I have to say, they were crackers! I think Hugh Laurei looks even more sexy now he's a lttle bit older, and I'm just in love with it already. I'm hoping the Wilson thing pans out, as I can't stand House being sad like he is. Can't wait for next week :D  
Anyway, on with the chapter...._

**Chapter Seventeen – One More Gift. **

_But hold your breath  
__Because tonight will be the night  
__That I will fall for you over again.  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_- Second-hand Serenade_

A few hours later, after Cameron had finally persuaded House to put on a nice shirt and clean jeans, they were outside Wilson's door, House knocking on it impatiently.

"God, come on man, it's freezing out here," shouted House through the door.

Cameron smacked him lightly on the arm, but couldn't help but smile.

"Behave," she said warningly, but there was a smile in her voice.

"Wilson, if you don't open this door in two seconds, my balls are going to fall off,"

Just then Wilson whipped the door open. He rolled his eyes as House barged his way in.

"Merry Christmas to you too, House," he said sarcastically and smiled at Cameron as she stepped in the door.

"Merry Christmas, Wilson," said Cameron, pecking him on the cheek. "Something smells amazing,"

"Thank you very much," he said and then helped her with the bags of gifts she was carrying "Shall I take them?"

"Please," said Cameron, slipping off her coat and then following Wilson into the sitting room where Cuddy, Chase, Foreman and House were.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" said Cameron, greeting her friends warmly with a hug and a kiss.

Wilson's living room looked very seasonal and decorative – with a medium sized Christmas tree in the corner where he was placing everyone's gifts they'd brought, and tinsel covered a few of his pictures. After his wife kicked him out, Wilson eventually found a nice place of his own – simple bachelor's pad which screamed Wilson all over.

From where he was sitting on the sofa, House held out his hand to Cameron. She took it and he drew her down onto the sofa next to him, wrapping his arm around her. For some reason, when the others were around, House seemed to crave that contact even more; small public display's of affection, a hand on her knee, an arm round her waist or a hand entwined with hers – she wasn't complaining, she loved it. It made her feel special, safe, _his_.

"Sorry we're a bit late," apologised Cameron "But it took me half an hour to make Greg change his shirt,"

Everyone rolled their eyes and Cameron smiled, leaning back against him. Then, Wilson came in and started to hand out drinks so while everyone was talking again, Cameron leaned in to House's ear.

"You look very handsome," she whispered, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke.

House turned his face to the side to meet her lips.

"And you look very sexy," he whispered and Cameron smiled, their noses touching as he kissed her again, somewhat oblivious to the 4 pairs of eyes staring at them.

Foreman and Chase started to make retching noise, putting them fingers in their mouths, while Cuddy smiled and Wilson wolf-whistled.

"Are you guys done?" he asked, really overjoyed that his friend had finally found happiness.

"Not yet," said House, kissing her once more. "Right, now we're done,"

Cameron blushed, leaning back against House as he curled his arm round her shoulders.

"Not sure I agree with your shirt, Cameron," smirked Wilson, handing her a glass of wine.

"Well, I bet you can guess who brought it?" said Cameron, linking her fingers with House's.

"Excuse me, I'm sitting right here!" exclaimed House.

"He just wanted to make sure that everyone else knows I'm taken," said Cameron, smiling up at him.

House looked over at her and smiled slightly, baffled by the fact she had figured out his reasons.

"That and I _am_ Mr Cool," he said as if it was obvious and everyone chuckled.

The hum of chatter started to echo around the room, and House quickly became bored. He really didn't like all these social occasions, but for some reason he felt better because he had Cameron with him. He looked over at her sitting next to him, chatting away to Cuddy, but her fingers remained entwined with his, and every so often her thumb would stroke his hand affectionately.

She obviously became aware of his stares as she looked round at him and smiled before turning back to Cuddy. House smiled too, leaning further back into the sofa and running his fingers over their joined hands. Wilson then called everyone into the dining room for dinner and the others got up to move rooms. Cameron leaned back against the sofa and looked over at House, their faces close.

"You okay?" she whispered.

He nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be even better once I get some of Wilson's food in me!"

Cameron chuckled and kissed him lightly.

"Come on then," she said, getting up and pulling him up with her. Together they moved into the dining room with everyone else.

They took their places at the table, House at one end of the table, Cameron on his right, Foreman on his left. Chase was next to Foreman, Cuddy next to Cameron and Wilson at the other end of the table.

"Come on, Greg, pull a cracker with me!" said Cameron, waving a red and gold cracker in his face.

House sighed and reluctantly grabbed the other end of the cracker. Before they pulled, Wilson spoke up from the kitchen.

"Why doesn't everyone do them together?" he called, and everyone shrugged before grabbing their crackers.

On three, everyone pulled, some winning, some losing. House had claimed his prize off Foreman using his sneaky tactics, but had let Cameron win the stupid paper hat and toy in the other – just so he could see her smile. God, he was going soft in his old age.

Cameron put on the pink paper hat, encouraging everyone else to do the same. Reluctantly, the others put on their hats.

"No, no way José! I will not wear those hats!" exclaimed House, adamant that he wouldn't put one on.

Cameron knew he wouldn't wear one, so eventually let it drop and as conversation resumed around the table, she couldn't help but smile when she looked over at House, completely engrossed in the little puzzle that came with the cracker.

Wilson's cooking smelt amazing and when he served it, everyone started eating straight away.

"This is amazing, Wilson," said Chase, grabbing himself some more stuffing.

"Yeah, you've really out done yourself, James," said Cuddy.

"Well, thanks. I do like cooking Christmas dinner!" he said.

"So, Cameron, what did House get you for Christmas then?" said Wilson, looking up to eye his friend. He knew what he was planning on giving her, but wasn't sure if he'd done it yet.

"Well, I got some slippers, perfume, this t-shirt, _a book_," she said, looking over at House who was smirking as he ate, but gave nothing away "and something else which he won't tell me, but he said he's giving it to me later,"

Wilson smiled and looked back down at his food.

As everyone started talking again, House had already cleared his plate, and was getting quite bored. He gently ran his right hand over Cameron's leg as she talked with Foreman. She looked over at him and smiled, then turning away to finish her conversation.

He smiled, watching her as she played slightly with her auburn locks, taking in every word Foreman said. He couldn't help but feel even more pleased with the present he was going to give her. He couldn't wait.

*******

The night went on; dinner finished, more crackers were pulled, charades was played and carols had been sung. To House, this would have been his worst nightmare – singing, playing stupid games and spending time with people on a stupid holiday. But this year, he had to remind himself a few times that he wasn't supposed to be enjoying himself – he was supposed to be the moody, sullen one who makes sarcastic comments and scoffs at the joyfulness that just happened to be quite infectious. There were times when Cameron had been playing charades and he'd laughed out loud as he watched her attempt to mime 'Sleepless In Seattle'; and when she'd pulled him up to join in and sing 'Jingle Bells' with everyone, he'd actually enjoyed singing with her.

No, no, not Gregory House. Gregory House does not enjoy himself at Christmas.

Who was he kidding?

As the evening turned to night, Wilson had put on the radio and old Christmas songs were playing out of the old thing. Cuddy had forced Wilson into dancing with her, and after an embarrassing, but very entertaining few minutes, everyone was relaxing and enjoying each others company. When 'Silent Night' came on, Cameron pulled House away from his conversation with Wilson.

"Dance with me," she whispered, leading him into the middle of the living room.

"You know full well I can't dance," scoffed House, letting her lead him anyway.

"Please," she begged, batting her eyelashes at him.

House sighed and looked around at the others who weren't really paying much attention to them. Eventually he caved.

"Fine," he said, drawing her into his arms and placing his right hand in her left. He wrapped his other arm around her waist as she rested her other hand on his chest, playing with the material of his dress shirt.

Lowering his head, he whispered into her ear.

"I've enjoyed today," he admitted, kissing her neck softly.

"I've enjoyed it too," said Cameron, smoothing her palm over his chest as they swayed with the soothing song.

_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

After pause, House spoke again.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, y'know," he said quietly, almost forgetting what was inevitably going to happen once the celebrations had ceased.

Cameron stayed quiet for moment and then laced her free arm around his neck, rubbing his shoulders.

"Don't, Greg," she said softly "don't spoil today. We don't have to think about that now,"

She didn't want to think about leaving him yet – not now, not when she was so happy.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said and kissed her neck once more.

The soft, gentle song continued to play and the others had glanced round at the couple who were so caught up in each other, so oblivious to the rest of the world. Everyone could see that at that moment, all that mattered to House and Cameron was each other; whispering sweet words and kissing affectionately.

_Silent night, Holy night_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace…_

Cameron let go of House's hand so she could wrap both her arms around his neck, bringing them closer together and then she kissed his cheek, her lips lingering there.

"I'm going to miss you too," she said softly "So much, Greg,"

House sighed and closed his eyes, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist as he fell in love with her all over again. Her beautiful smell, those sweet, soothing words, her lips on his cheek and her body in his arms – nothing could be better.

The song had finished, but they stayed in the middle of the living room, their arms around each other, embracing affectionately. House rested his chin on her shoulder as Cameron placed her cheek against his strong chest.

"I love you," whispered House, rubbing his hands over the small of her back. "You do know that, don't you?"

Cameron could feel hot tears springing to her eyes and she blinked rapidly to stop them falling.

"I know, I know," she said softly, sniffing slightly and hugging him tighter "I love you too,"

House leaned back and his forehead connected with hers. He smiled before capturing her lips in a soft, sexy kiss that made her go weak at the knees like a schoolgirl would with her crush.

"Guys, look!" Their moment was interrupted by Chase's voice "It's snowing again!"

House rolled his eyes. "What, they don't have snow in Britain?" he said, loud enough for Chase to hear.

"Come out with me Greg," said Cameron, pulling on his hand.

"Ohhh, it's just want, want, want from you tonight, isn't it?" teased House, watching her as she gathered her coat. She handed him to trench coat and then entwined her fingers with his. House sighed and then put on his coat – yup, he was definitely going soft in his old age. She took his hand again and walked with him outside, the others already out in the street.

While Foreman had his back turned, Chase lobbed a snowball at his back, covering it in white snow. Foreman charged after Chase and the two started throwing snow at each other like little kids. Cuddy had her arm linked through Wilson's as they stood in the doorway.

Cameron held out her hands and spun around, giggling. House couldn't help but wonder why snow made everyone act like children again.

"You just love it, don't you?" he said, a smile crossing his lips as he paced out into the soft white blanket that was covering the ground.

"What's not to love?"

"The cold, the ice, the numb fingers and toes?"

Cameron walked towards him and grabbed his hand. "Stop being so cynical," she said, kissing him lightly.

Just then, a snowball hit Cameron right on the back of her head.

"Owww!" she yelled, turning round to see a sniggering Foreman and a shocked Chase.

"Oh my God, Cameron, I'm so sorry!" he babbled "I…I went to it Foreman and…and he ducked,"

As he stuttered, House had gathered up some snow in his hands and patted it together to make a very hard lump of snow.

"No-one hits my girlfriend and gets away with it," said House, throwing the snowball at Chase and it collided with the side of his face with a slap.

"Owww, God, House, I didn't do it that hard!"

Just then, another snowball hit House on his arm. When he turned round, a giggling Cameron was looking unnaturally innocent.

"What?" she said, holding her hands up.

"I'm here trying to defend you, and you do that!" teased House.

Cameron just giggled and House smirked at her mischievously.

"Right, you wanna play that game, huh?" he said, gathering some snow in his hands. Cameron squealed as House threw a snowball at her, hitting her on the leg. House couldn't exactly run around after her but he gave her a good run for her money.

After a while, before Cameron could throw another one at him, he grabbed her by the waist from behind and pulled her against him, laughing into her shoulder as she squirmed to get away, giggling like a school girl. House held her tight, laughing as he kissed her neck softly. Once his lips touched her skin, Cameron forgot all about trying to get away and melted into his embrace – his strong arms and hot lips warming her instantly.

*

Chase and Foreman had already gone in after soaking each other in a snowball fight, but Wilson and Cuddy were still sitting on Wilson's porch, watching the couple interact.

"They're so good together," she said, linking her arm through Wilson's to keep warm.

"Yeah," he said, looking out at his friends "I knew they would be. He loves her more than he lets on,"

"Well, House was never one for wearing his heart on his sleeve," smiled Cuddy.

"I think he's gotten better at that though – before he was with Cameron, he would never have dreamed of telling someone he loved them or kissing someone in public. But…I think that with Cameron, he _wants _to do those things, not because he feels he has to or that if he doesn't Cameron's going to run off,"

Cuddy nodded and looked at House kissing Cameron's neck, his arms wrapped around her protectively, wishing secretly that she could one day have something like that.

"He's going to be a nightmare when she's gone, isn't he?" said Cuddy, chuckling softly.

"Yup, and we're going to get the backlash of it. He's going to be more moody than normal, locking himself in his office, and spending all the hospitals money on long-distance phone calls," laughed Wilson.

"How are we going to cope?" laughed Cuddy and the two looked out into the dark at House and Cameron, not able to believe that House was happier than he'd ever been before.

*

Cameron turned in House's arms, winding hers around his waist and kissing him softly.

"Do you want your present now?" asked House, smiling when her face lit up.

"Yes please," she said, beaming at him as he wrapped his coat around her body to keep her close.

"In my pocket," he said, the smile still on his face.

Cameron reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box wrapped in Christmas paper. Unlike the others, this one was wrapped neatly.

She un-wrapped it and then lifted the lid to reveal…a key-ring. It was a silver heart that had 'With Love' engraved on the back. If she was honest, it wasn't what she was expecting.

"Wow, Greg, it's erm…it's really nice. It's…lovely," She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you,"

House chuckled and she looked up at him in confusion.

"What?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

"You don't think that all that build up was for a key-ring, do you?"

Cameron just wrinkled her brow and looked down at the key-ring.

"It's a key-ring…for your new key," he said, and then he slipped the piece of metal into Cameron's hand.

She opened her hand to see the shiny pink key glimmering under the moonlight. Her breath caught in her throat, not sure exactly what he was asking.

"Greg," she breathed, turning the metal in her hand.

House rested his hands on her hips and kissed her ear before whispering sweetly into it.

"I can't get to sleep when you're not with me and I can't bear waking up without hearing you singing in the shower or without feeling you breathe next to me, so I don't know how I'm going to cope when you're in England. But what I do know, is that when you get back, I don't want to spend another night without you,"

Tears were rolling freely down Cameron's cheeks as she listened to his sweet confession that made her heart constrict in her chest and a lump form in her throat.

"Move in with me, Allison," he whispered, and Cameron let out the sob she had been holding onto. Smiling as she cried, she flung her arms around House and kissed his scruffy cheek frantically.

House chuckled, hugged her tighter and lifted her off the ground. She squealed before he put her back down on the snow covered ground.

"Is that a yes?" he asked as she pulled back to look in his eyes.

She didn't answer him, just took his chin in her hand and kissed him passionately. Her mouth opened his, openly welcoming her hot tongue that warmed him from the inside out. When she pulled back, her forehead connected with his and she laced their fingers together, her thumb running over his knuckles. House reached up with his free hand and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he said quietly and Cameron thought she felt tears pool in her eyes again.

She loved it when he called her 'baby'. From his lips, in his gruff voice with a hint of softness, it sounded heavenly – and the best thing was, she knew he was being sincere. And that was just one of the reasons she loved him so much.

And now she was moving in with him – the same house, the same bed; their house, their bed. She couldn't wait.

If he was honest, neither could he.

**hope it wasn't _too _fluffy or OOC. :S  
review please :) i need a little bit of happiness during the stressful time of my exams! :)**


	18. Bedtime Stories

_**A/N - **Wow, it's been so long since I've last updated, and for that I can only apologise, but it's taken me a little while to do this chappy. I wasnt ery happy with it, so I re-wrote it. It's quite a smutty chapter, which is why I kept tinkering with it. Although I do like writing House/Cam sex scenes, sometimes, it can be a little difficult. I can only hope that it's not to disspointing. I did try and get some fluff in here too :) Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own House MD or any of the characters. If if did own House, I'd be doing very bad things to him right now. _

**Chapter Eighteen – Bedtime Stories**

_I just want you closer, is that alright?  
__Baby, let's get closer tonight.  
__Grant my last request and just let me hold you.  
__Don't shrug your shoulders.  
__Lay down beside me._

_-Paulo Nutini_

After telling the others the news, Cuddy had grinned like an idiot as she hugged Cameron, so happy that her friends were moving in together; Wilson slapped his friend on the back and said he was happy for them and that they both deserved to be happy. Foreman and Chase hugged Cameron and shook House's hand, to which he didn't protest about. It seemed weird though – it was like they were engaged or something!

They both left the party at around midnight, wishing their friends a merry Christmas and gathering presents that others had brought them and bundling them in the car.

When they arrived home, House wrapped his arms around Cameron's waist as soon as the shut the front door. Cameron smiled as he kissed her neck.

"I say," he said sexily into her skin "that we forget about tidying up, and go try that new book of yours out,"

Cameron giggled and he lifted his head to hers, kissing her softly. Parting from him, she went to retrieve the book from the couch and then grabbed his hand, pulling him into his-their bedroom.

They slipped off their jackets, shoes and socks before lying on the bed together, flipping through the book.

"I say, this one," said House, pointing to one of the pages. Cameron smiled; she would have chosen that one too.

"Okay," she said, beaming at him. He kissed her gently, his hand stroking her side.

"Read it out then," he said, his lips now on his collar bone.

Cameron opened the book and read from it.

"'Bedtime Stories – Talking dirty to your partner either before or during sex is one of the most sexually powerful things you can do. Explain everything you do in detail, say how it feels and what you want your partner to do next. The enjoyment you both feel will increase dramatically'" she quoted and House kissed her neck, becoming aroused just listening to her quote from the book.

"Sounds good to me," he said gruffly, his hand sneaking under her shirt.

Shoving the book off the bed, Cameron slipped off her tee and House rolled them so he loomed over her. His eyes trailed over her body; those delicate curves, silky smooth skin and sexy underwear.

He pulled his own shirt over his head and then placed himself over his lover, his hands running up her sides and down her jean clad thighs. He kissed her ear and whispered sexily into it.

"You're so sexy," he whispered, starting the dirty talk quickly "I love how you feel beneath me,"

Cameron moaned slightly and moved her hands down to cover the bulge in his jeans.

"I can feel just how much you love it," she said sexily into his ear, nipping on the lobe slightly.

She popped the button of his jeans and then slipped them down his hips, watching as he discarded of them and started working on her own. She lifted her hips as he pulled them off of her, and then he kissed down her throat and down to her collarbone.

"You know what I want to do," he said huskily "I want to make you melt with my touch. I want to feel you shiver under my hands and I want to kiss every inch of your body,"

Cameron gasped as he slipped one hand inside her silk panties and touched her gently. He kissed her again.

"You see," he whispered, pulling back to watch her as he touched her "I love to know that it's me making you scream; that I'm the one who can make you come just by touching you,"

"You do," she gasped "you do."

As his fingers rubbed her softly, Cameron let herself loose control just enough to still be able to tell him what she liked and what she wanted.

"I love your fingers," she moaned "I love how skilled and gentle they are. I love how you touch me like that – a way only you can,"

House groaned. That book was right – this dirty talk was making him more and more aroused.

"Yes, Greg, keep doing that," she gasped, shrieking slightly as his fingers curled inside her. "Keep stroking me like that,"

House smiled as he kept his eyes on her; head thrown back in ecstasy as he stroked her.

"That's it," he cooed, kissing her neck "come for me, baby,"

As his thumb twirled on her clit, Cameron cried out as she came. When she opened her eyes, she met his gorgeous blue orbs and took his face in her hands, kissing him roughly.

Catching him off-guard, Cameron flipped them so she was on top.

"My turn," she said sexily.

House groaned as he moved his hands over her back, un-clasping her bra quickly and watching as she disposed of it.

"You fingered me _so good_, Greg," she cooed into his ear "You're so amazing,"

As she lied along the length of his body, and stroked his skin softly. Still kissing her neck affectionately, she whispered into his ear.

"God, you're so fucking sexy. Your strong arms," She moved her hand over his biceps and traced the muscles. "Your chest," She stroked his chest hair. "Your hands and your fingers," She linked her fingers with his. "Your blue eyes, sexy stubble and strong jaw," She traced his jaw line and kissed underneath his chin. "Your legs," She stroked his thighs. "And, how could I forget your cock," She slipped her hand inside his boxers and heard him hiss as she took him in her hand.

"Do you know how good it feels when you're inside me?"

He groaned again, and threw his head back in pleasure as she continued to coo in his ear.

"What do you want me to do, Greg?" she asked, kissing his clavicle and waiting for his demand.

House gulped, not used to being in this vulnerable position.

"Go down on me," he managed to mumble and Cameron smiled, kissing him before slowly pushing his boxers off his hips.

As she moved down his body, Cameron kissed every inch of him, but as she reached his groin, she moved to his thighs, kissing them gently.

"Such as tease," growled House and Cameron smirked before taking him in her mouth.

She twirled her tongue around him, making him groan in pleasure. Her teeth scraped gently along the underside of his shaft and House lifted his hips as he hissed and growled. Cameron smirked as she stroked his thighs and blew lightly on the tip of his member.

"Fuck," he cried "That feels fantastic,"

His words only spurred Cameron on more and she pleasured him until he came in her throat with a growl and a moan of satisfaction.

Cameron looked up at House who had his eyes closed and was trying to get his breath back as he came down from his high. When he finally looked down at her with hooded eyes, he smirked and pulled her up so she was lying next to him again. He kissed her slowly and sexily, his hand trailing over her body and playing with the silk of her panties.

"Where did you learn how to give one hell of a blow job?" he asked teasingly as he kissed her neck.

"It's a gift," she said with a smile as she ran her hands through the hair on the back of his head.

House rolled them a little so he loomed over her and kissed her mouth softly. As he kissed her, Cameron ran her hands over his back, her nails scraping lightly over the skin to cause goose bumps and a growl from his throat.

"Where is your favourite place to be kissed?" he asked, his fingers still dancing over her skin.

"You found it pretty much as soon as your lips touched my skin," she said, smiling at the memory "No-one has ever done that before,"  
"Well, I do try," he teased and then brought his lips to that sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Is this the place?" he whispered and Cameron moaned softly.

He placed gentle kisses there, occasionally nipping and sucking at her ear.

"You know it is," she breathed.

"I've always known; even before I kissed you for the first time," he admitted.

Cameron looked confused and pulled him back so she could look at him. She raised one eyebrow giving him the 'explain…' look. He sighed and settled his elbows next to her head, his fingers stroking her hair.

"When we were trying to solve a difficult case, you would always rub that spot behind your ear; for comfort or to calm you." He lowered his head again and kissed that sweet spot again, making her moan. "I used to watch you when you did it, wishing I could replace your fingers with my lips,"

Cameron smiled, amazed at how well he knew her, even before they got together.

"You spent a lot of time watching me then," laughed Cameron, pulling his face up to meet his eyes and he kissed her softly.

"Of course I did, you fascinated me." He looked right into her eyes. "You still do,"

Cameron smiled and he kissed her lovingly. The kiss soon became heated and as Cameron's hands wandered down to grip his firm backside, House's member sprung back into life.

"Mmmm," she hummed against his lips "Ready for another round already?"

"I'm always ready," he growled and Cameron rolled them so she was on top of him, straddling his hips.

"You didn't tell me yours," she said, rubbing her palms over his strong chest and grinding against him sexily, her silk panties rubbing his cock.

"My what?" he asked distractedly.

"Your favourite place to be kissed,"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and flicked his eyes down to his groin suggestively. Cameron laughed, hitting his chest.

"Seriously, Greg," she said, still laughing.

"Who says I'm not being serious?"

Cameron smiled and leaned down so her hands rested on the bed beside his head. She lowered her head and kissed his ear.

"I know anyway," she whispered.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, running his hands over her bare back, and then Cameron moved her lips to the very base of his throat.

She kissed and sucked the tender skin and House's breath caught in his chest. He moaned quietly and Cameron smirked, following the bob of his adam's apple as he gulped.

"How did you know then?" he managed to breath out.

"Well," she said, continuing her torture "I wasn't as observant as you before we got together, but since then, I noticed how you moaned each time I kissed there. You don't moan like that when I kiss anywhere else; well apart from…" She let her voice trail off suggestively and House chuckled.

"I've taught you well, grasshopper," he said and Cameron smiled.

"I do have one other spot," he admitted "A spot only you've ever kissed,"

Cameron looked at him, catching on to where he was talking about.

"Your scar," she breathed, he hand instinctively moving down towards it so she could caress the butchered muscle.

"You like your scar being kissed?" she asked curiously.

"Only when you do it," he said and Cameron met his eyes before moving down to his right thigh.

Her soft lips touched the hard ridges of his scar, and gently she kissed his leg. She heard him moan softly and moved back up his body to kiss his lips.

"I love you," he whispered and Cameron echoed his words as she pushed down her panties, slipped them off her legs and then lowered herself onto his cock.

"Fuck," cried Cameron "You fill me perfectly, Greg. It's like we were made for each other,"

House groaned as Cameron moved on top of him, stimulating them both immensely.

"Keep doing that, baby," he cooed, holding Cameron's hips.

As they whispered sweet words and gently encouraged each other, they came in unison with moans and cries of passion and love.

Gently, House rolled them over and kissed her hard before resting his forehead against hers, both damp with perspiration.

"That…was….amazing," breathed Cameron.

"The book really is right," chuckled House "Dirty talk really is sexually powerful."

Cameron laughed and kissed him softly. He slipped out of her and lied down beside her, pulling the comforter over their bodies and holding her close. Cameron rested her head on his chest as she traced random patterns over his pecs and House looped his arm around her body, his fingers trailing over her arm.

After a few moments of silence House spoke. "What am I going to do when you're gone?" he whispered into her hair, more to himself than anything.

Cameron's hand stilled for a second and then continued. "You'll be fine," she said quietly "I'll be back before you know it,"

"You better be," he said and Cameron smiled. "And I don't care what Cuddy says, I am making long distance phone calls from my office whenever I like,"

Cameron chuckled, feeling slightly sorry for Cuddy and Wilson seeing as they were going to be dealing with House for a month.

"And I don't want you picking up some posh, stuck up, British guy with 10 acres of land, who plays polo and enjoys hunting with 'father'," he said and Cameron looked up at him.

"Are you worried about that?" she asked seriously and House looked down at her hand on his chest.

"Well, I'm sure a nice rich guy could sweep you off your feet in a matter of days, and you could forget about us, forget about me, some crippled bastard with a bad attitude."

Cameron sighed and took his face in her hands. "Don't you get it, you big idiot? All I want, all I've ever wanted, is you. You may be a crippled bastard with a bad attitude, but you're my crippled bastard with a bad attitude. I love you, you jerk, why can't you see that?"

"I know, I know," he said softly and kissed her. "I'm sorry,"

Satisfied, Cameron laid her head back on his chest again and was just drifting off when House spoke once more.

"Plus," he said "any British jerk touches you or even _looks_ at you funny and he'll be coughing splinters for a month."

* * *

_**A/N - **Just a pre-warning, that the next chapter is Cameron's departure. Now, I am going to bea bit fluffy and make her farewell quite...emotional, shall we say, but I don't want House to be too OOC. I just hope I do it right, but it is in progress, so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, then I'm open minded. Review please! :)_


	19. Saying Goodbye

_**A/N - **Wow, I am on a roll with this, guys! 2 updates in 3 days! I think that must be some kind of record for me! But, I have had a lot of free time seeing as I've finished school, and I have kinda been looking forward to writing this emotional chappy. Now, I hope I haven't overdone it or made it too OOC, but that is for you guys to judge. I can only hope I havent dissapointed anyone with the farewell. Also, I didn't get that many reviews for my last chappy. I hope the smut didn't put people off! Anyway, on with the chappy!  
_

_Oooh, I did just want to say a massive thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You guys really make my day with your kind words. If I could kis you all, I would. I did want to say a special thank you and give a massive hug to **-Semperance-Hameron- **and** regina felangie **for making me smile so much :)_

_**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, and unfortuantly, never will be. Well, unless I becomea multi-billionaire, buy David Shore, buy Mr Hugh Laurie and the whole of House and make my stories a reality, mwahahahahahaaaa *cough* sorry. _

**Chapter Nineteen – Saying Goodbye**

_I've kissed your lips and held your head,  
__Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
__I know you well; I know your smell,  
__I've been addicted to you.  
__Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend._

_-James Blunt_

On the eve of her departure, House and Cameron spent the whole day together. House took her out for lunch and they spent the afternoon gathering things she needed from the hospital. Her place was already being boxed up, ready to move once she came back and House sat on her cluttered bed playing his new Nintendo whilst she packed, occasionally asking his opinion to which he just grumbled.

They spent the evening cuddled together on his couch watching _American Idol _and a few random films that were on. As Cameron laid in front on him, House kept his arm firmly around her middle, as if he was afraid she would slip away.

They'd had glorious sex several times, places ranging from the shower to the kitchen to the bedroom and they had eventually collapsed on the bed, fingers entwined between their bodies as they lay side by side, facing each other. The alarm was set for 7. Cameron's flight wasn't until 10, but they had to check in at 8, and she liked to be there early anyway, much to House's disappointment.

House watched her as she slept next to him. He really didn't know what he was going to do for a month. There would be no-one to come home to, no-one to wake up to in the morning, no-one to comfort him or kiss him. He would be by himself – and he was the master at being alone, but after the months spent with Allison, he didn't know if he wanted to be alone again. But, he thought, she was only going for one month. Four weeks. 28 days. She'd be back in his arms by the end of January and he just had to cling to that thought.

He reached out and stroked Cameron's hair, tucking some behind her ear and running his palm over her soft cheek. This was his last night with her for a while, and he didn't think he could sleep. He didn't want to waste any time; he just wanted to watch his beautiful girlfriend as she slept, thinking about them, about her, about himself.

Then, as he was stroking her cheek with his hand, he felt her head turn and her soft lips kiss his palm a few times.

"Go to sleep, Greg," she whispered sleepily as she moved closer to his warmth without even opening her eyes.

"I can't," he whispered back, his hand moving from her cheek to pull her closer to him.

"I'm not going anywhere yet," she said with a smile.

"Look," he said "This is my last night with you for quite some time and I don't want to waste any of it by closing my eyes,"

Cameron sighed, touched by his sweetness, and kissed his mouth softly. She didn't argue with him anymore, as she knew it would be pointless, and let him continue to stroke her hair as she drifted off to sleep again.

Eventually, House followed her into a slumber, as he found himself being jolted awake at 7 by the blaring alarm. He woke her gently as he got up, deciding to start breakfast whilst she had a shower and got together the last of her things.

As he cooked her breakfast, he listened to her singing in the shower. Her sweet, chirpy voice had become a regular part of his day, and he knew that his apartment would seem empty without it. For a moment, he even thought about recording it so he could play it back whilst she was gone; but that was just weird and a bit clingy. He didn't want to be one of those clingy boyfriends who call every hour they're not with their girlfriend, or stare at pictures of her for hours or gets annoyed if they don't text back. He knew that he would never become a clingy boyfriend, but he didn't want Cameron to think he was.

He was jolted from his thoughts when two wet arms wrapped around his middle and a fluffy towel pressed into his back.

"You're burning it," she teased, kissing his bare shoulder. House shook his head, and flicked the very crispy bacon onto a plate with an egg and some toast. He never was good at breakfasts.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, picking up a bit of toast and nibbling on it.

"You," he said, watching her as she leaned up against the counter with just a white towel around her, her wet hair dripping over her naked shoulders. There was something quite sexy about it and a smile graced his mouth as he watched her.

"Do you think I'm clingy?" he asked suddenly and Cameron looked confused.

"Of course not," she said "You don't mind if I go out with Foreman and Chase for a drink, you don't call me every 10 seconds and you don't mind if we're busy and we don't see each other during the day."

House made a thin line with his lips and thought for a moment, his eyebrows narrowing. Cameron laughed and came up to him, lacing her arms around his bare torso.

"You're just the right amount of clinginess," she said and House placed his hands on her backside, holding her close "You still call me or text me if we're busy, just to see how I am. You like spending nights in together with ice cream and a movie and you don't mind PDA's. So for me, your mild clinginess is perfect." House smiled and kissed her.

"Well, a girl's gotta have a little bit if clinginess hasn't she?" she said "Otherwise she'll think you've gone off her,"

House laughed. "Well, I certainly haven't gone off you,"

Cameron smiled at him and then caught sight of the clock and rushed back into the bedroom to finish getting ready.

******

Wilson had offered to drive them to the airport, so House could see her off properly, and when he arrived, Cuddy was with him too.

"I just wanted to say bye!" she said when House gave her a funny look.

They loaded up Cameron's things and she double checked everything with House before she climbed in the backseat with him. House sighed. _This is it_, he thought, feeling the moment he would have to say goodbye get nearer and nearer. He wasn't very good with goodbyes and he hadn't done them with someone he loved so much before. He didn't really know what to expect; a short, sweet goodbye to save tears and hurt, or a long, drawn out goodbye, telling her how he felt so she could hang on to that until she returned.

As they drove along, Cameron let her head fall on House's shoulder and he put his arm around her, both silently dreading the next hour, when they'd have to say goodbye.

When they arrived, they saw Chase and Foreman waiting by their car near the entrance.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Cameron, walking up to them.

"Well, we just wanted to say our goodbyes before we go to work." said Chase, and he embraced his female colleague under the watchful eye of House. "It's going to be different without you around. Who's going to make coffee and keep House under control?"

Cameron laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine,"

Foreman hugged her too. "See you soon, Cameron. I hope you have a really good time. Make the most of it – opportunities like this don't come around to often,"

Cameron smiled. "I'll miss you too, Foreman."

They waved and then got into Foreman's car and drove away.

Wilson, Cuddy and House walked into the entrance with her, Wilson carrying Cameron's things and House walking hand in hand with her. When they reached her check-in desk, House felt an uncomfortable lurch in his stomach, like it was knotting itself together. Wilson put her bags down and embraced her.

"Have fun, Cameron. We're all going to miss you. Some more than others," he said, flicking his eyes towards House, and Cameron smiled, feeling tears pool in her eyes.

Cuddy also hugged the younger doctor. "Bye Cameron, have a good time and don't forget to keep us updated!"

Cameron laughed. "I won't, don't worry,"

Then Wilson and Cuddy stood back a bit, giving House a moment with his lover.

"So," he said "this is it,"

"This is it," she repeated, he voice wavering as tears threatened to fall.

House dropped his cane and held out his arms to her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his warm chest.

"What am I going to do without you?" he said, his hands stroking her back soothingly.

"What am _I _going to do without _you_?" she repeated again and he chuckled.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" he said, pulling away to look at her.

"I love you too," she said and House smiled again.

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?" he teased and Cameron laughed, before kissing his smile.

"Everything _you_ say?" she said and House hugged her tight. He was going to miss their banter.

Just then, a voice called the check-in for her flight.

"Goodbye, Greg," she said, kissing his cheek. _Short and sweet_.

"Bye, Allison,"

He gradually let go of her hand as she walked off towards her check-in desk, tears falling from her eyes. She looked back at him and waved, tears streaking her face.

No way. There was no way he could let her leave like that.

"Allison, wait!" he called and started limping towards her. She turned, saw him coming, dropped her bags again and rushed towards him.

She flung her arms around his neck and he lifted her as he buried his face in her neck, listening to her small sobs.

"I couldn't let you go like that," he said quietly, returning her to her feet as he rubbed her back.

He pulled back, pushed the hair out of her wet face and dried her tears with him thumb. Cradling her face, he kissed her softly and lazily, his mouth opening hers and his warm tongue slipping across hers.

The 'ahhhh's' had started from little old ladies around them and Wilson and Cuddy looked on at their friends with sad smiles on their faces.

House rested his forehead on hers and stroked her cheek as she whimpered softly. He knew that he had to say something. Something that would mean a lot, something he didn't admit every day, something from his heart; which would mean he was going to have to be vulnerable to a few moments.

"You know," he said quietly "there was a time when I thought I could never love again. I thought that Stacy…" He took a deep breath. "I thought that Stacy had been it for me, and there was nothing left in me to love anyone or to be loved. I thought she'd wrung me dry." Cameron looked up at him, taking in every word, as times like these were rare and precious.

"But then you came along, with your big heart and your moral compass and your brilliant mind and amazing smile and I was a goner." Cameron smiled and he continued. "You completely devastated me, and I was scared. I was scared of what it meant and I was scared of doing something that would result in either of us getting hurt. I thought I didn't need anyone else and I could live perfectly on my own, but…but what I know now, is that I can't."

He looked down at his feet. "This is going to sound completely mushy and probably very cliché and corny, and it's more than likely that I won't ever repeat it, but I don't care right now."

Cameron looked up at him and smiled a teary smile, encouraging him to go on.

He took a deep breath. "What I know now, is that I do need someone in my life. I do need someone. I need you. God, it sounds like I'm proposing or something," Cameron laughed through her tears and House looked embarrassed. He'd never been this vulnerable before. He looked up at her and kissed her.

"Just know," he whispered "that I'm never going to leave you," He kissed her once more. "I'm never going to leave you,"

Cameron hugged him tightly again, tears streaming down her cheeks as she kissed him hard.

"I love you, Greg, so much," she whispered and then her flight was called again. He hugged her tighter.

"I know, I know" he replied into her shoulder, his eyes closing as he breathed in her scent as a lasting memory.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "No more tears," he told her, and Cameron nodded as he wiped her eyes with his thumb. "Call me as soon as you land,"

She nodded again, looked over his shoulder and waved to Cuddy and Wilson, kissed her lover once more and then went to pick up her bags.

"Bye," she whispered, her hand slowly letting go of his as she moved away.

House watched as she checked in, blew a kiss at him and mouthed 'I love you' before disappearing behind the security gates and out of sight.

House hung his head and stayed motionless for a while. Then he brought his fingers to his lips, tasting that strawberry and vanilla lip gloss he knew would be the death of him. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked round at Wilson.

"Come on, buddy," he said quietly and House slowly turned around before limping back to the car with Wilson and Cuddy.

House sat in the passenger seat of Wilson's car, staring out the window as Cuddy and Wilson tried to make conversation. House just ignored them. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone and just wanted to go sit in his office with his iPod.

******

As soon as Wilson pulled up at the hospital, House got out the car and limped off before anyone could say anything. He was up in the elevator before Wilson and Cuddy even got in the building.

"God, he's really going to be a handful, isn't he?" said Cuddy.

"Yup, and I'm going to get the backlash of it!" said Wilson, sighing as he made his way up to his office.

He walked past House's office and saw him lying in his yellow chair, feet up, headphones on, blocking out the world. Wilson just rolled his eyes, and decided to leave him be.

A few hours later, House got up and walked through the conference room where Chase and Foreman were. They both looked up from their crosswords and medical journals to watch House with narrowed eyes. He went over to the coffee machine, poured himself out a mug and took a gulp before spitting it back out in the sink, mostly missing and splattering the counters with coffee and saliva.

"Who the _hell_ made this!?" he yelled, glaring at his male ducklings.

Chase quickly looked at Foreman and then back at House before hesitantly raising his hand, his eyes looking worried.

"Oh, how did I guess? The stupid wombat!" he shouted "What did you make it with, coffee or faeces?"

He crashed his coffee mug back down and stormed back into his office, slamming his door behind him and closing his blinds. Chase and Foreman just looked at each other and shrugged. This was probably what they were going to have to put up with for a month.

House sat down at his desk and sighed. He rubbed his hand over his face. He probably shouldn't have yelled like that. He was just pissed that Cameron wasn't there to make it, and tasting Chase's awful coffee had made him realise what he was going to be missing – not just Cameron and her coffee and her ethics and her mail opening skills, but Allison, his beautiful, smart, amazing girlfriend whom he loved.

******

House managed to survive the day with only mild questioning from Wilson, a few hours of clinic and sleeping in his office. He did, however, have to get a ride home with Wilson, seeing as he took him to work. House just concentrated on the view from his window, and only mumbled 'I'm fine' a few times before he finally made it home and could escape his worrying.

Pretty much as soon as House got in his front door, his phone started ringing. He limped over to it as quickly as possible, praying it was Allison. She must have landed by now.

"Hello?" he answered, grabbing the phone and plopping down on the couch.

"_Hey, it's me,"_ said a familiar voice and House breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey," he said softly "have you just got in?"

"_No, I'm just at the hotel. I did try calling earlier but you weren't in and I didn't like to call your cell because I think then you have to pay as well for long distance calls,"_

House smiled at her – always thinking of others.

"Allison, listen to me, you wanna call me, you call me. My cell, at work, silly hours of the morning, I don't care."

"_Even if I just want to say hi?"_ she asked teasingly and House chuckled.

"Even if you just want to say hi," he stated. He heard Cameron laugh and wished he could see the dimples and lines on her face that appeared whenever she smiled.

"_How was work?"_ she asked.

"Boring," moaned House "I had to dodge clinic and drink Chase's crap coffee all day,"

"_Aww, poor you,"_ teased Cameron _"I bet you spent the rest of your day sleeping or playing your Nintendo. Am I right?"_

House smiled. "You know me too well, woman," he said and Cameron laughed.

"So what time is it there?" asked House

"_Erm, it's just gone 1pm, so I'm guessing it's round 6ish there?"_

"Yup, you got jet lag yet?"

"_Not yet, but I think I will do in a few hours or so. Dr Jones wants to meet me with me at about 4pm, local time, to discuss what will be going on, but I think I'll be too tired to even listen!"_

House chuckled. "Well, if it gets to the middle of the night there and you can't sleep, call me, okay?"

"_Okay, but I don't want to wake you and-"_

"Allison!" interrupted House "Promise me you'll call?"

Cameron sighed. _"I promise,"_

"Now you go and get some sleep before your meeting, otherwise you'll be too tired to show this Dr Jones what a stunning little immunologist you are," teased House.

Cameron laughed and House smiled. He didn't want to stop talking to her, but he thought he'd better let her get on. He felt about ten times better just for hearing her voice anyway. There was a moment's pause before House spoke again.

"I love you," he said quietly.

"_I love you too,"_ said Cameron _"Goodnight, Greg,"_

"Bye,"

He hung up and stared at the phone for a moment. He sighed and placed it back in its cradle before getting up and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

A few hours later, after watching TV for a while, eating some leftover pizza, playing his piano and drinking a few more beers, House finally decided to turn in.

As he got into bed, alone for the first time since…he couldn't even remember when, he thought about Cameron and what she would be doing. He really was so proud of her. She was becoming the doctor he knew she could be and he loved being by her side to watch her grow professionally. This trip was good for her, and he knew it. But as he turned over, instead of being met by the warm body, soft hands and soothing touch of his girlfriend, he met cold sheets, empty spaces, forgotten pillows and darkness.

One night and he was missing her already.

'_The reason it hurts so much to separate, is because our souls are connected' – Nicholas Sparks, **The Notebook.**_

**_

* * *

Hope you guys liked it :) Review please!  
Oooh, any thoughts or feelings on a phone sex scene? ;) _**


	20. Pictures Of Us

_**A/N -** Wow, I really am on a roll with this! The words are just pouring out of my fingers and into my computer! Just a short, sweet, filler chapter showing how much House misses Cameron. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, as I'm nearing 250 reviews now, which is more than I've ever had for a story. I love you guys - you are the people I'm writing for and what makes me want to get these chapters out. Hope you enjoy it. _

_**Disclaimer: **Somehow, I really don't think it's possible for me to suddenly own House MD in the space of a few days. But I'll say it again, I don't own House MD or any of the characters._

**Chapter Twenty – Pictures Of Us**

_There's someone I've been missing  
__And I think that they could be,  
__The better half of me._

_-One Republic_

It had been just over a week since Cameron had left for England. House was still struggling to get used to the nights alone and he longed for her touch more than anything. He'd also realised that his Vicodin consumption had rose slightly.

But, he did speak to her every day on the phone whether it be for 2 hours or 2 minutes and just hearing her voice made him feel better. From what he'd heard, she was enjoying it over there – Dr Jones was making her work hard, the project they were working on seemed to be interesting and she loved the city. House had smiled at her excitement as she told him how they had to go there again one day.

Just hearing her voice wasn't enough though. He wanted to see her smile, feel her lips on his and her soft fingers on his skin. He missed her.

For the first time since Cameron had left, the team had a case. 60 year old woman, skin rash, shortness of breath, muscle and joint pain.

House sighed, as he had a pretty good idea of what it was anyway, but then he got a page. _Call me – Ally x. _

Without hesitation, House grabbed his office phone and dialled her cell number.

"_Hey handsome,"_ she said as soon as she picked up.

"Do you say that to everyone who calls you?" teased House, leaning back in his chair, happy to hear her voice again.

"_Only to guys,"_ she retorted.

"Oh, so you've got more than one guy calling you?" asked House, smiling at their banter.

"_Nope, just this one guy who calls me a lot; nearly everyday," _

House smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"_Yeah, he sounds pretty sexy actually,"_

"Only sounds?"

"_Okay, so he is very sexy, and smart and funny," _She paused _"and I love him,"_

House sighed. He missed her more than ever when she said that. "I love you too,"

"_So,"_ said Cameron, breaking the intense pause _"how's work? You've just got in right?"_

"Yeah, pretty much; it's just gone 9, so it's about 2pm there?"

"_Yeah, I'm on my lunch break. Got a case yet?"_

"Yup, something you might be able to help with,"

"_Shoot,"_ she said, wanting to be back in the differential process again.

"60 year old woman, shortness of breath, mild skin rashes, muscle and joint pain; any ideas?"

"_Well, it could just be her getting old? Maybe arthritis and age could cover the pain and shortness of breath, and maybe the rash is just part of a virus or something,"_

"That's what all her other doctors said. She's getting sicker."

Cameron sighed as she thought, then suddenly an idea seemed to come to her. _"What about autoimmune polymyositis? If she has skin rashes on her face or chest, then it could already be dermatomyositis. She would also have cracking skin on her finger pads which would also prove it,"_

House smiled. That was what he thought.

"Okay, I'll get Chase and Foreman to check and then run the tests,"

Cameron laughed. _"God, it's like I've never been away,"_

House chuckled and then became sombre. "I miss you," he said softly.

"_I miss you too, Greg,"_ said Cameron, just as softly _"but you know I'll be back soon, and then I'm not going anywhere,"_

"The apartment's empty without you," he said quietly as he fidgeted with his tennis ball.

"_How do you think I feel? I'm in a hotel, in a foreign country, by myself,"_

"Hours of fun," teased House, a playful smirk on his face.

"_I've been sleeping in your shirt at night,"_ she admitted.

"I've been sleeping in yours," he joked back, making Cameron laugh. "Okay, so I haven't, but I have been sleeping on your pillow,"

Just then, Cuddy appeared at his office door and wrapped on the glass loudly before signalling for him to hang up or he'd be dead.

House sighed down the phone. "I better go," he said "I'm receiving death threats from a certain devil woman and unless I hang up, I might just be castrated,"

Cameron chuckled. _"Okay, I'll call you later,"_

"I love you," he said quietly, not wanting his boss to hear him.

"_I love you too. Bye, Greg,"_

"Bye, Ally,"

As soon as he'd hung up, Cuddy walked in.

"House," she said softly, walking over to his desk "I know you miss Cameron, but could you please stop spending so much time on your office phone,"

"It was a business call actually," he said smoothly.

"Right, so do I need to tell Cameron that you're telling someone else that you love them?"

House suddenly looked very embarrassed, a bit annoyed that Cuddy had eavesdropped. He shuffled in his seat and fiddled with his tennis ball.

"Okay, so it was Allison, but she was helping me on a case,"

"Yeah, okay House, just get your ass down the clinic and I won't say anymore about it," said Cuddy, smiling smugly as she walked away.

******

After doing a few boring hours of clinic, convincing parents that their kid wasn't dying and removing objects from every orifice possible, House managed to escape.

It was around lunchtime, and as he mentally added on 5 hours, House gathered that Cameron's day would probably just be finishing. He was about to pick up the phone and call her again, when Wilson walked into his office.

"Hey, do you wanna grab some lunch?" asked Wilson.

House thought for a moment. Ever since Cameron had left, he and Wilson had been hanging out more, like they used to. House knew that Wilson kinda liked their re-kindled friendship.

"Sure, why not?" said House finally as he got up and walked down to the cafeteria with his friend.

As usual, Wilson ended up paying, and as they sat down and House took one look at Wilson's face, he knew that he was in for some quizzing.

"So," said Wilson nonchalantly "heard from Cameron today?"

House smirked. "Yes, I have actually. Spoke to her this morning. She helped me figure out my case."

"Oh good," said Wilson, taking a bite of his sandwich. "How is she?"

"Yeah, she's doing well," said House, figuring he might as well answer his questions. "Loves it out there,"

"Good," said Wilson again. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"I'm fine," said House, his tone suggesting he didn't want to be asked again.

Wilson ignored it. "Are you sure? Because I know that the separation must be hard on both of you and you've been a bit more quiet than usual today and-"

"Wilson!" interrupted House "I'm fine, dandy, peachy, superb, excellent; how else do you want me to say it? I'm fine."

Wilson looked at his friend as he dug into his rueben, avoiding eye contact purposefully. "You don't miss her at all?"

House stopped chewing for a moment, and then slowly started again. "Actually, the apartment is quieter without her and I don't have to eat any of her vegetable dinners. I'm also warming to Chase's coffee,"

"House," said Wilson seriously.

"Of course I miss her, Wilson!" said House loudly, causing a few heads to turn. House looked around and lowered his voice slightly. "I miss her more than anything. It's only been a fucking _week_ and I'd already kill to have her here right now,"

Wilson stared at his friend a bit taken back by his admission. He expected House to close up and evade the question like he had been doing for the past week.

"Do you know how it feels to love someone so much, that every day apart feels like a year?" House whispered solemnly. "Have you ever had the feeling of craving someone so much it actually hurts?"

"No," Wilson replied quietly, shaking his head and looking down at his food.

"They were rhetorical questions, Wilson," said House, looking away from Wilson and focussing on his food.

Wilson looked up at his friend.

"House," he said, leaning forward slightly "Missing someone gets easier everyday, because even though it's one day further away from the last time you saw each other, it's one day closer to the next time you will."

"Gee, thanks Shakespeare," said House sarcastically, rolling his eyes skyward; but really, Wilson's words did make sense to him. But he'd be damned if Wilson ever knew that.

"I'm just saying, House, that Cameron _is _coming back. She's not gone forever; it's just a few weeks. And," he said "I bet she's missing you just as much as you miss her,"

House leaned back in his chair and nodded as a silent 'thank you' to his friend. Wilson knew it was as much as he was going to get, but was pleased he'd gotten through to him.

Just then, Cuddy strolled past their table. "House, clinic, now." she said, not even looking at him as she kept on walking, chatting to a nurse.

"Wow." said House, watching her walk away. "_That_ was really spooky."

Wilson chuckled, taking a sip of is drink.

"No, seriously, man, she's everywhere!" said House.

House finished up his lunch, but instead of going to the clinic, he went off to coma-guy's room to watch his soap. He'd done his clinic hours for the day, and if Cuddy thought he was doing more, she had another thought coming.

As House played with his yo-yo in the commercial break, his feet propped up on coma-guy's bed, he thought about his _almost _heart-to-heart with Wilson. He'd never really planned on telling him how much he missed Cameron, but now, maybe his questioning would stop for a few days at least. On the other hand, it may just get worse.

******

After dozing off in coma-guy's room, House didn't get back to his office until gone 6. He had begun gathering his things for the night, when a small envelope on his desk caught his attention. Frowning in confusion, House switched on his desk lamp and sat down, picking up the envelope. On the front, it read:

_House, thought these might cheer you up. You're welcome to any of them, I have plenty more copies._

_Wilson. _

House's brow only lowered further as his confusion grow, contemplating just what Wilson could have given him. He opened the envelope and smiled when he saw what it contained. Inside, were photographs of, what looked like, their Christmas party.

House turned to the light more so he could see them better. The first few he flicked through were of Wilson in the kitchen cooking and getting annoyed at whoever was snapping.

Then there were some of everyone sitting round. House had no idea anyone had been taking any pictures, but seeing a few of Cameron had made him feel better. There was one of himself and Cameron sitting on Wilson's couch – House had his arm around her shoulders and she had her head on his chest and they were seemingly deep in conversation about something. He put that aside to keep.

The next few were of the dinner. One of everyone pulling crackers, one of Foreman and Chase posing in their hats and one of everyone eating – then there was one that made House smile even more. It was a close up shot of Cameron's face, her eyes sparkling and her mouth grinning as she laughed. It was a great picture and House set that one aside too – maybe for a place in his wallet.

There was a few more of everyone drinking and laughing, a few of Cuddy and Wilson and then House came to some that made him catch his breath – himself and Cameron dancing.

There was a close up one, where Cameron's face could be seen over his shoulder, her hand holding on as she laughed. Then there was another close up one of her over his shoulder, but this time kissing his ear affectionately. He set them aside too.

Whoever had been snapping, had taken quite a few of them dancing. House suspected it was Wilson.

The next one was of them with their foreheads pressed together, their eyes closed and their lips only inches apart.

After that, there was one of them kissing, which House liked very much. He smiled and ran his fingers over his lips as if he could taste her again.

Then there were some of Chase and Foreman in the snow, rolling around and lobbing snowballs at each other. House smiled at the ones of his and Cameron's play fight – his arms wrapped around her waist and his head buried in the crook of her neck; he actually looked…happy. There was one of him hugging her tight, the biggest grin on his face, probably taken just after she'd said she would move in with him.

The last picture in the envelope was probably his favourite. Whoever had taken it had captured the moment perfectly. The dark, snow covered trees in the background, the soft light catching on House and Cameron's face as they looked at each other, love and adoration both evident in their eyes. Cameron's fingers were resting lightly on his scruffy cheek and House's arms were resting on her hips. It really was a beautiful picture and House took it in both his hands as he moved into the light to see it more. He stroked his thumb over the glossy paper, smiling at the memories that night held.

It was then that he realised that he didn't have any photos of himself and Cameron in his office or at his apartment and in his mind, he was already deciding which ones to put up.

It was moments like those that needed to be cherished and remembered forever.

God, he really did miss her.

* * *

**_Ok, from people's responses, I've gathered that a phone sex scene is a definite thumbs up, and as you know, I love my reviewers, so I shall write one for the next chapter. Just something for you all to look forward to :) Review pleeeeeeease :D_**


	21. Kiss Me Through The Phone

_**A/N - **Woop, another update, and yes, the chapter everyone wanted - phone sex :D So yes, there shall be some smut :) Also, I just have to say, the title for this chapter, is from the Soulja Boy song, so lets clear this now - I do actually **hate **this song with a passion, but it just seemed so right for this chapter :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappy, and I hope you'll be pleased to hear, that I'm thinking about bringing Cameron back in either the next chapter or the one after - I hope you don't think her trip was too short? But tell me what you think in a lovely reivew which make me very happy indeed :) On with the story..._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, no-one, nada, nought, nil, zinch, zilp, zich, zero...yeah, you get the point. _

**Chapter Twenty One – Kiss Me Through The Phone**

_And all I can taste is this moment,  
__And all I can breathe is your life.  
__Cause sooner or later it's over,  
__I just don't wanna miss you tonight.  
__- Goo Goo Dolls._

Now New Year's Eve, House could cross off another few days before Cameron returned to him.

He had thought about Wilson's words – every day apart was one closer to the day she'd be back and that provided some kind of comfort for him.

He had been surprised at just how lost he was without her. He felt like someone had taken away his comfort blanket and locked it away in a cupboard where he couldn't reach it. The woman who had been his lover, his sanity, his self-esteem, his reassurance, his desire, his unconditional love, _his Allison_, was in a different country, in a different time zone, in a different bed and all he wanted was to have her back.

The only thing that now got his butt out of bed and to the hospital in the morning was the knowledge that she would call and he could hear her voice.

At around lunch, after scoring another free meal off Wilson, House was sitting at his computer whizzing through the daily sudoku puzzles he had recently been using to cure his boredom. When his phone rang, he picked it up quickly, hoping to hear his lover's voice on the other end o the line.

"Hello?" he answered, spinning around in his chair so he faced his desk.

"_Greg?"_ said a teary voice.

House frowned and rested his elbows on his desk.

"Ally? Is that you? What's wrong?" he asked, a slight panic running through him.

"_Yeah, it's me,"_ she sniffled _"I…I just needed to talk to you, hear your voice,"_

"Allison," House said softly "Please tell me what's wrong,"

She sighed heavily. _"Nothing really, I've just had a bad day I guess. It's cold and rainy, I have bad PMS, it hasn't been a great day at work and all I get to come back to is an empty hotel room,"_ Her voice was wavering and House knew she was on the brink of tears.

"It's alright, I'm here," he consoled quietly, wishing he could be there with her "Why have you had a bad day at work?"

"_Well, I was supposed to be testing these samples but everything got all mixed up and some idiots decided they could use the samples for something completely different!" _She was crying now. "_It took me so long to organise those samples, Greg,"_

"I know, I know," he said gently "But that wasn't your fault – it was those stupid British bastards,"

He heard Cameron laugh slightly and he smiled, hoping he was making her feel better.

"_And then,"_ she continued _"there was this stupid jerk who's working for Dr Jones too and he completely humiliated me! I offered some advice on a case and he made me look like an idiot who had no idea what she was talking about!" _Her voice softened. _"Maybe I'm just not the best doctor for this project,"_

"You know that's not true," said House firmly "You know as much as I do that you are a brilliant immunologist – you learn quickly, you're sharp and quick and smarter than most of those British twerps put together. Jones wouldn't have picked you if he didn't think you were up to it - so don't degrade yourself. One bad day doesn't mean you're any less capable than anyone. You're amazing – I know that, Jones knows that, hell, everyone knows that."

Cameron sighed and smiled at his sweetness. _"Thank you, Greg,"_ she said, feeling considerably better.

"You're welcome – heck, if I can't be there with you, the least I can do if give you a special House pep-talk," he joked and Cameron laughed.

"_I miss you,"_ she said softly _"I really wish you were here right now,"_ Her voice wavered again. _"I just need a hug. I need __**you**__."_

"I know, baby," he said quietly "I miss you too. God, I'd never thought I'd say I could do with a hug too,"

Cameron chuckled and House smiled – she was alright again and that was all that mattered.

"You okay?" he asked.

"_Yeah, I feel a lot better now. I just needed to hear your voice again."_

"Good, I'm glad I could be service to you,"

"_So, is the hospital doing anything for New Year's Eve?"_ asked Cameron, changing the subject.

"Erm, yeah, I think there's a party or something going on, but I think I'm gonna give it a miss. Maybe just hang out with Wilson. Are you doing anything?"

"_Nope, I'll probably just watch the celebrations on the TV. Do you want me to ring you at midnight your time, or my time? It'll be a bit weird, but I have to call you then…"_

"Well, I'll just ring you at your 12'o'clock, because at my 12'o'clock, it will be the middle of the night there!"

Cameron smiled. _"Yeah, I guess so. I wish we could be together for New Year," _she said sadly.

"Yeah, I know," said House quietly "but if you think you're going anywhere next year, you've got another think coming,"

Cameron smiled softly. He was basically saying that he still wanted them to be together in a year and she really hoped he was right.

"_I'm not going anywhere,"_

"Good,"

There was a pause before House spoke again.

"You know, I could do with a bit more than a hug right now. My wrist hasn't seen so much action in months, and I think he's getting a little tired,"

He let his voice trail off and Cameron laughed. _"Well, I'm sure I could help you out…maybe give your wrist a helping hand,"_ she said seductively and House groaned.

"Allison, don't you dare do this to me now,"

"_Do what, Greg?"_ she asked innocently, loving teasing him _"I'm simply saying, that I wouldn't mind telling you just what I would like to be doing to you – where my hands would be, where my lips would be…"_

House groaned, feeling himself getting hard in his jeans.

"Allison," he moaned, closing his eyes "I'm at work. Don't do this to me now,"

"_Okay, maybe I'll call you when I know you're alone then – we could both do with letting off a bit of steam. Why not do it together whilst on the phone?"_

House groaned again. "You're on. I'll call you at 6, local time, so about 11 there. We'll celebrate the New Year in our own way," he said suggestively "You better still be up, otherwise I am flying out to England so you can finish what you started,"

Cameron laughed. _"I love you, Greg,"_ she said, a smile in her voice.

"I love you too. Speak to you later,"

"_Bye,"_

House hung up, and sunk his head into his hands. He hated her being away from him even more when she was upset – as he'd fallen in love with her, the need to protect her only grew and now, he couldn't stand to see her cry or be in distress. And if she was upset and he couldn't be there, he could only try and soothe her with his voice and his words. He thought he'd done a pretty good job though, as she'd gone from whimpering his name and tearfully telling him about her day, to teasing him and promising him phone sex later on.

Today was going to be a _long_ day.

******

As he'd imagined, the day went very slowly indeed. Each second seemed to mock him as it fell into the next, echoing around the walls. People always say you can never see the big hand move, and in this case, it was true. No matter how many times he checked his watch or how long he spent gazing at the clock in his office, that stupid big hand seemed to be moving slower than ever.

He knew, of course, that this was actually his mind playing tricks on him. Time wasn't mocking him. He didn't even know if time was capable of mocking. He was personifying time – he really was losing his mind without Cameron.

Eventually, those hands ended up at half past 5 and House was already out the door of his office. Unluckily for him, Wilson collared him on the way out.

"Hey, you wanna hang out tonight?" he asked, falling into step with House.

"Nope," replied House simply, hoping it would end the conversation. No luck there.

"Erm, can I ask why?"

"You can ask, doesn't mean I'll answer."

Wilson narrowed his eyes at his friend as they waited for the elevator.

"You can't have plans, there's no-one left to make plans with,"

"Well, actually, I do have plans. With my girlfriend,"

Wilson looked confused and stepped into the elevator next to House.

"What, the same girlfriend who just happens to be in a different country?" asked Wilson.

"No, the other one," House deadpanned.

Wilson arched his eyebrow at his friend, who said nothing, just carried on staring at the falling numbers above the doors.

As the car came to a stop, Wilson trailed out after House.

"So are you going to tell me what you're up to?" he asked as he walked through the lobby with him.

"I'm going to have glorious phone sex with my girlfriend. You can come over later, but it would probably be wise to ring first." said House calmly and Wilson stopped in his tracks, not expecting that.

Well, it was House, so he shouldn't have written anything off.

Wilson watched House's retreating back, smiled slightly and shook his head. Maybe this would let House relieve some of that stress.

House had probably broken about 3 different laws as he sped back home, and made his leg ache with pain as he moved quickly into his apartment. But who could blame him?

It was a little before 6 when he got in, so he used the time to calm his body down. He threw his backpack and coat down, got himself a beer and then sat down on the couch. Nearly 6'o'clock.

He thought about all those times where he'd woken up with a raging hard-on, and wasn't able to put it to good use as he was alone. So he had to relieve it himself, his thoughts of his girlfriend fuelling his actions. Even then, it hadn't been as satisfying as having Allison help him – now, maybe if his actions were fuelled by her voice, he might be closer to being half as satisfied as he was when Allison was there.

Just then, his phone rang and he snatched it up quickly. Before he could answer, Cameron's voice came over the line.

"_I couldn't wait any longer,"_ she said, her voice heavily laced with lust.

"What are you doing, Allison?" he asked in his deep voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"_I'm alone in my hotel room. The door is locked, the curtains are shut; I am yours for this evening. Just me and my semi-naked body," _

House groaned, already feeling his member becoming hard.

"_Now, I want you to listen to my voice, Greg,"_ she said, taking control quickly _"My hands, are your hands. Your hands, are my hands. I want you to imagine I'm there, just like I'm doing – you aren't just on the phone, Greg, you are here with me,"_

House moaned again and shifted slightly in his seat.

"You're here with me," he breathed "Can you feel me there, with you? Can you feel my hands on your skin?"

"_Yes,"_ moaned Cameron, her hands moving over her body.

"My lips are on your neck, Allison, over that spot behind your ear. Take off your underwear,"

Allison did as he said, slipping out of her silky panties and bra, so she was lying naked on her bed.

"_Can you see me there, Greg? My hands moving over your chest, and un-doing your jeans, I want to see that glorious cock of yours."_

House un-did his pants and his erection sprung free as he lowered his boxers slightly. He took his shaft in his hand, stroking it gently.

"I'm going to lay over you, Allison. My hands are all over your body, moving down, further and further. My fingers are on your clit. Does it feel good?"

Cameron moaned as she arched off her bed, her fingers mimicking his words. _"Yes, fuck yes,"_ she breathed.

"_I am there with you, Greg, straddling your hips, kissing you as I stroke your cock just the way you like it. One stroke, two stroke, thumb over the head, quick strokes and then lazy strokes. Are you doing it, Greg?"_

"Oh, fuck yes," he moaned, doing exactly what she said. She knew how he liked it.

"_I bet you're imagining all the things you'd like to do to me, what I'd do to you?"_

"Right now, I bet you're soaking wet, dripping all over your bed sheets, just for me. You know what I wanna do? I wanna lie under your thighs and do that thing with my tongue. I wanna make you scream," House managed to breathe out his words, still stroking himself.

"_Fuck, yes. I bet your hand is wrapped around your cock, stroking it for me. You know what I wanna do? I wanna kneel in front of you and make you come so hard in my mouth."_

They both groaned in unison.

"You know, I'm about this close to buying a ticket to London and coming over there and fucking you silly right now,"

Cameron laughed slightly, turned on by how eager he was.

"_Are you close, baby?"_ Cameron asked, her fingers probing her walls for him.

"Fuck yes,"

House was moving his hand faster now, his t-shirt damp with his sweat, his head thrown back against the couch.

"I wanna be inside you now. I'm there with you, Allison, I'm inside you, thrusting into you harder than I ever have before."

"_Oh, God, that is so good," _

Cameron arched off the bed, her moans and whimpers becoming louder as her other hand kneaded her breast, the phone between her shoulder and her ear. House could hear her breathing speed up as she moaned his name.

"Come on, Ally, come for me, baby, I'm there, feel me," moaned House.

"_Greg!"_ she cried, and that was his undoing.

With a moan of pleasure, he erupted, fluids landing on his jeans as he came. He listened to her moans and cries, a smile on his face as he thought of her coming over his voice. His breathing began to steady and he laughed slightly, his eyes closing in relief. He couldn't hear anything on the other end of the phone.

"You okay? I haven't killed you, have I? God, killing someone through orgasm, just with my voice – I'll be a hero," teased House, his pulse stabilising slightly.

When he heard Cameron chuckle, he smiled.

"Good?" he asked.

"_Amazing,"_ she breathed in reply. _"Good for you?"_

"Amazing," he answered, repeating her words. "I don't think I've ever jerked myself off like that before,"

Cameron laughed, slipping into her pyjamas.

"_The real thing would have been better,"_ she said.

"Of course, but a little bit difficult in these circumstances," he said, putting himself back into his jeans.

"_You're good at this phone sex thing. Are you sure you haven't done it before on one of those dirty chat lines that cost about $1000 a minute?"_ she asked playfully.

"Me? Never!" he said incredulously. "Well, I did when I was 15,"

Cameron laughed at his admission. _"Really? What did you do?" _she asked, curious about his teenage years.

"Me and my friends decided to do it for a laugh and then just ended up making the woman on the other end angry and she hung up,"

Cameron laughed again, imagining a 15 year old, horny House and his friends ringing chat lines.  
"You know, we should make all our conversations like that," said House, smirking as he limped out to his bedroom to change his jeans.

"Yeah well, I'm not sure Cuddy would be too pleased with that. I ring you at work a lot,"

House smiled, picturing Cuddy's face if she walked in on him having the same sort of conversation as he had just had. He whipped off his jeans, stained with his arousal.

"Yeah, I don't think she'd be too happy somehow," he said, pulling on some clean sweatpants. Then he flopped back on his bed, his legs hanging off the end.

"It's nearly midnight here," said Cameron quietly.

"We've been on the phone for nearly an hour?" asked House, checking his watch. "Jesus,"

Cameron chuckled. "Will you stay on the phone until its new year?" she asked.

"Of course," he said quietly and then he had a thought.

"Hey, won't it be cool - we'll be talking to each other in different years," he said, an amused smile crossing his face.

Cameron chuckled – he really was just a little kid sometimes.

"Yes, Greg, very cool," she said, rolling her eyes, but smiling at how cute he could be. "This year's going to be a good one, isn't it?"

House smiled. "Yeah," he said quietly "Yeah, I really think it is. Well, it will be once your cute little ass is back in this country,"

Cameron laughed. "Okay, 15 seconds,"

House waited, smiling at Cameron's excitement.

"Ready? 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," she counted down, a smile on her face. "Happy New Year, baby,"

"Happy New Year, Allison," said House, still finding it cool they were both in different years. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Talk to you soon, okay?" he said.

"Yeah, talk to you soon. Bye, Greg,"

"Bye, Allison,"

He hung up the phone and threw it across the bed. He was still lying flat on his back on his bed, his arms stretched out as he thought about the New Year. He hoped that it would be the first of many for him and Allison, and hoped that next time, he would be with her to kiss her at midnight. He knew it was probably very cliché, but what the hell…

After taking a shower, as he never really got the chance to clean himself up after his and Cameron's very…entertaining phone conversation, House called Wilson.

"Hey, do you wanna come over?" he asked.

"Is it safe?" asked Wilson.

"Yeah…for now. She might call again though, and y'know, I might have to comply with her demands, but hey, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you joined in too, I can put her on speaker phone. Now I think about it, it probably would have been easier to use speaker phone a while ago…"

"Okay, House, waaaaaay too much information,"

"Are you coming over or not?" asked House, losing patience with his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be over in 10,"

House snapped his phone shut, flicked on the TV and pulled out another few beers from his fridge.

******

The countdown had begun again, this time on House's TV, and House glared at Wilson as he counted down with the crowds of people celebrating on the TV. As the clock ticked over to midnight, fireworks began to explode all around New Jersey, and House and Wilson still sat in silence. Then, Wilson looked over at him.

"Happy New Year, buddy," he said, lifting his beer to him.

"Happy New Year, Wilson,"

They clinked their bottles and then sat back again. Just then, House's phone rang again.

"Ooo, watch out, Wilson, it might be Allison ready for another round," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Wilson just rolled his eyes and House answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, happy New Year…again," said a very sleepy sounding Cameron, laughing slightly.

"Happy New Year again," said House, smiling "Did you wake up just to ring me?"

"Yeah," she mumbled "I set my alarm,"

"You didn't have to do that,"

"I know, but I wanted to,"

"Well, why don't you go back to sleep, and I'll call you tomorrow," he said softly, hearing her already begin to fall asleep on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, tomorrow," she murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight, love you,"

"G'night, Greg, love you too,"

House smiled as he snapped his phone shut again. He looked over at Wilson who was smirking at him, trying not to laugh. House glared at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Wilson innocently.

"Don't give me that bullshit, what are you smirking about? Is it because I said 'I love you' to Allison?" he said, his eyes narrowing on Wilson. "God, grow up, dude,"

"No, not that, I know you love her – it's just, you're on the phone with her for two seconds and you start smiling like a love-struck teenager. It's nice, it's…different, it's good."

House said nothing, feeling slightly embarrassed in front of his friend. He just felt better when he spoke to her.

"You miss her a lot?" asked Wilson.

House smiled sadly and nodded before turning his head to look at Wilson. "I miss her a lot."

Wilson nodded understandingly and then turned back to the TV without saying anything else.

God forbid if Cameron ever went away again.

* * *

**_hope you enjoyed it :) any thoughts, feelings, ideas are greatly loved. I'd love to get to 300 :) Thanks for everyone who reviewed last time!_**


	22. Back In His Arms Again

_**A/N - **Well, here we have it, Cameron is back people :) I hope you thought I didn't wrap up her trip too quickly as I did skip around 2 weeks of her trip, and only covered it in 2 or 3 chapters. But to be honest, I just wanted her back myself so I could start writing those cute little scenes I love writing so much! Anyway, I'm going on holiday on Friday for a week, so I won't be updating until I'm back, but, it's one of those stupid activity holidays which I don't really enjoy too much, so I shall be taking my laptop and writing as much as possible, so I should have a new chapter ready by the time I get back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter - I love you guys! :) Anyway, on with the story..._

_**Disclaimer: **I have a bit of a headache, so I can't think of something witty for a disclaimer, so I'll stick with: They're not mine. Trust me. _

**Chapter Twenty Two – Back In His Arms Again**

_Love at first sight is easy to understand;  
__it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime  
__that it becomes a miracle.  
__- Amy Bloom_

Smiling to himself as he waited for his coffee that morning, House crossed off another day on the calendar. In just a few days, Cameron would be back home. He could hold her in his arms again, taste her lips again, make love to her again – and if that wasn't something to smile about, he didn't know what was.

House picked up his phone and pressed speed dial one.

"Wilson, are you all ready?" he asked, hobbling around as he gathered his keys and jacket.

"Yep, we're here waiting for you. Get a move on will you, we haven't got all day. Some of us have work to do,"

"Oh, stop your whining. Did you get everything on my list?" House said as he left his apartment.

"Yes, House, I got everything, just like you said,"

"Good boy, Jimmy. I'm on my way. Don't touch anything until I get there,"

"Well, we can't really seeing as you've got the key,"

"Oh shut up, I'll see you in 5,"

House snapped his phone shut, got onto his bike and sped off to meet Wilson.

******

At the end of the day, House, Wilson, Foreman, Chase and Cuddy all sighed, tired from the long days work. House handed them each a beer and sat down on his couch, his leg aching from the constant movement.

"So much for getting back to work," chuckled Wilson, taking a swig of his beer.

"Oh, what the hell, it's a Saturday. You really had to work?" said House

"Well, yeah, I was supposed to be-"

"Actually, Wilson, I really don't care,"

Wilson just frowned and took anther swig.

"It looks nice," said Cuddy, admiring their work.

"I don't think it's changed too much," said Foreman.

"It wasn't supposed to change too much – just enough," said House, looking around.

"I think you pulled it off," said Wilson.

"Yeah, well, I guess I couldn't have done it by myself, so…erm, thanks guys," he said quietly.

The others looked at each other, knowing that was all they were going to get.

"You can get out now though," he said bluntly, and the group rolled their eyes.

They finished their beers and then they all left, grumbling their tired goodbyes and leaving a very satisfied House behind.

He couldn't wait to see her face.

******

Monday 22nd January. House crossed the day off on his calendar with a grin on his face. Cameron was coming home.

Her flight was set to arrive in New Jersey at 11am and Wilson had offered to drive him to the airport so he didn't have to park.

As House sat in the passenger's seat, looking out the window, his leg was jiggling up and down excitedly. He started to fiddle around with the cigarette lighter and radio, unable to keep still.

"House," said Wilson firmly, causing House to stop playing around and look at Wilson "would you please sit still for 10 minutes! I know you're excited about seeing Cameron, but we'll be at the airport soon, but in the meantime, could you please stop fidgeting,"

House looked at Wilson and then put his hands in his lap. He clicked his tongue a few times and then started going through Wilson's CD's, grumbling his opinion loudly. Wilson just sighed, rolled his eyes and tried to focus on driving rather than House's antics.

When they arrived, Wilson pulled up at the collection point, put the car into park and House hopped out. While House made his way to the arrivals, Wilson waited in the car for them, flicking through the newspaper as he waited.

House limped through the crowds in the airport and made his way over to the board which had the arrival times on. Flight from Heathrow: 11.02am. He was in luck. The flight hadn't been delayed at all, and he only had a few minutes to wait until the plane landed, plus another few for her to get her luggage etc. He sighed and went to buy himself a coffee before sitting down and waiting, passing the time by watching the other people in the airport.

As soon as there was an announcement saying the flight from Heathrow had landed, House got up and walked nearer towards the arrival gate. He knew it wouldn't be another 10 or 20 minutes before she came through, but he felt like the nearer he was to the gate, the quicker she'd come. He knew she'd probably have bad jet lag from the journey and would probably want to spend the rest of the day asleep, but he didn't care; he would lie with her all day and stay up talking to her all night if he had to – just as long as she was back.

About 10 minutes later, a crowd of people started to filter through the arrival gate and House assumed it was Cameron's flight. He watched as people greeted their loved ones with hugs and kisses and that just made him more agitated – he needed to see her. A few more people came through and then a large group of teenagers, obviously back from a school trip or something. But then they cleared, like a parting cloud of smoke.

And then he saw her.

As beautiful as ever, his Allison in her jeans and pink sweater, her duffel bags over her shoulder and her suitcase in her hand, her eyes searching the crowd for him.

And then her eyes met his and a grin made its way onto her face.

House smiled too, his eyes taking her in as she began to move towards him. He threw his cane down, and opened his arms for her. Cameron smiled even more, dropping her bags and running into his arms like something out of a movie.

She flung her arms around his neck and House wrapped his tightly around her waist, lifting her off the ground as he buried his face in neck. God, she smelled so good. He sighed into her neck, in relief and in joy as he held her in his arms again.

Cameron hugged him back tightly; oblivious to the awww's around the arrival gate as people smiled at them. She kissed his cheek frantically, tears pricking in her eyes as she tightened her hold on him. House turned his head, their lips finally meeting in a passionate kiss as he placed her back on the ground. Her arms still wrapped around his neck, Cameron ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head as she ran her tongue over his, revelling in the taste of him. She parted from his lips; burying her head in his shoulder again as a single tear escaped her eye.

Pulling back, Cameron grinned as she looked into House's eyes and touched his scruffy face with her hand. House smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. They kissed like they hadn't seen each other in a century, not caring about other people staring at them and eventually, they parted, their foreheads resting against each others. They breathed heavily, their breath mingling between them and then they laughed, both pleased to finally be together again.

"Hello," said Cameron, speaking for the first time since they'd seen each other again.

"Hello," laughed House, kissing her softly again "how was the flight?"

"Long and boring," groaned Cameron. She pulled back and cradled his face in her hand as she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes again. "But so worth it,"

House hugged her again, his arms wrapped tightly around her middle as he kissed her neck.

"I missed you," he whispered into her ear and closed his eyes briefly as she ran her hands through his hair in the way he loved so much.

"I missed you too," she said quietly "more than I ever thought I could,"

"Yeah, well, you're back now, and if you think you're ever leaving me again…"

Cameron shut him up with another devastating kiss.

"I love you," she said and House smiled.

"I love you too,"

Cameron grinned, and went to retrieve her bags from where she dropped them. House picked up his cane too. He took her duffel bag off of her, threw it over his shoulder and then slipped his palm into hers as they started to walk back.

"So you hungry, thirsty, tired…?" asked House

"Is it possible to be all three at the same time?"

House chuckled "Well, when we get _home_, I shall take care of all that," he said, emphasising the word 'home', as now, Cameron would be moving in with him. "And then you can tell me all about England,"

Cameron laughed and snuggled closer to his side as they walked. "I spoke to you nearly every day while I was away. What else could I possibly have to tell you?" she said, chuckling.

"I don't care, tell me all over again,"

Cameron smiled and kissed his cheek. He really could be so adorable sometimes.

"Cuddy said I can use today to catch up with my sleep," said Cameron, almost smugly as she knew House still had to work.

"And you think I'm going to stay at work while you're at home? No way, I will do extra clinic hours for the rest of the week if it means I can stay off today,"

Cameron looked up at him, touched by his sweetness and the need to spend time with her. House smiled down at her and then let go of her hand so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

They walked out to Wilson' car together, House's arm round her shoulders and Cameron's around his waist, afraid to part for even a second. When they reached his car, House opened the trunk and put Cameron's bags in. Wilson got out and came round to hug Cameron.

"It's good to see you, Cameron. How was the flight?"

"Yeah, not to bad thanks, Wilson. How are you?"

"I'm good,"

Wilson smiled at her. "Right, come on then, lets get back,"

Wilson walked round to get in the drivers seat again, but before Cameron could climb in the back, House caught her wrist, pulling her back into his arms.

He kissed her again, softly and lazily as his hand wrapped around her waist.

"Love you," he whispered

"Love you, too,"

Cameron grinned at him, looking into his sparkling blue eyes, unable to tear herself away from his loving gaze.

Wilson coughed. "Erm, sorry to break up the love fest over here, but I think that guy wants my spot,"

House kissed her again before letting her slide into the back. Instead of getting in the front, House got in beside her. Wilson gave him a questioning glance in the rear-view mirror and in answer, House just pulled Cameron against his side so her head could rest on his shoulder. Wilson smiled as he pulled away, glancing again at the lovers in the back. House's arm was around Cameron and her hand was holding onto his as it was draped over her shoulder, smiles on both their faces as they talked.

"So, Wilson, how's he been? Has he behaved himself?" asked Cameron playfully.

"Well, he was a nightmare for the first…3 weeks. Y'know, locking himself in his office, barking unnecessarily at Chase and Foreman, irritating Cuddy,"

Cameron laughed and Wilson looked at her through the rear-view mirror.

"You know," he said "the only time he perked up and stopped being an ass for two seconds, was when he spoke to you, or for about half an hour afterwards,"

Cameron smiled and looked up at House. He looked at her and then down at his sneakers, slightly embarrassed.

"And then, with just over a week before you came back, he became a little more tolerable, probably because he knew you were coming back soon,"

"I am still here, you know!" protested House.

"Seriously, Cameron, if you ever go away again, please take him with you,"

Cameron grinned and kissed House's cheek before snuggling against his side once more.

******

Wilson pulled up in front of House's…and Cameron's apartment. House grinned and turned to Cameron as Wilson shut off the engine.

"I have a surprise for you," he said excitedly.

"A surprise?" said Cameron warily, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a good one, trust me,"

He leaned in and kissed her, a smile still on his face.

"Come on," he said, tugging on her hand as he climbed out.

Wilson grabbed Cameron's bags as House opened the door. He went in, followed by Cameron. When they reached the hall, House hooked his cane over Wilson's arm and then covered Cameron's eyes with his hands.

"Greg, what are you-"

"Do you trust me?"

Cameron sighed. "Yes,"

"Right, then come on. No peeking,"

House unlocked his front door, covered Cameron's eyes with both his hands again as he stood behind her, and then kicked open his door. Slowly, he limped in behind her, guiding Cameron in as she giggled. He led her into the middle of the room.

"Ready?"

Cameron nodded, a grin on her face.

"Ta-da!"

House took his hands away from her eyes and Cameron gasped as she looked around. House had moved in her bookcase, her favourite arm chair, some of her nick-knacks and photos were placed around too. Her rack of DVD's stood next to his and her CD collection looked tiny compared to his, but was next to it all the same. Her red and grey throw was over the back of his couch and he'd even hung up one of her favourite pieces of art that was in her apartment.

House just grinned like a Cheshire cat as she took everything in.

"Take a closer look at some of those photos" he said and Cameron moved to the book case.

Some of the photos were from her apartment, of her family, but there were some new ones. Cameron gasped as he picked one up. It was a lovely one of herself and House sitting on Wilson's couch at Christmas, his arm around her shoulders, deep in conversation. She smiled as tears spilled down her cheeks. She picked up another – this one was of her kissing his ear as they danced. Cameron laughed and picked up the last one on the bookcase. It was a photo of their play fight in the snow – House's arm wrapped around her waist, smiles on both their faces.

"Greg," she breathed "they're beautiful,"

"This ones my favourite," he said, picking up the larger one on the mantle above the fire place.

Cameron gasped again as she took the picture from him. It was a large one of them outside; her hand was on his cheek and he was smiling down at her affectionately, love evident in his eyes. Cameron smiled, and ran her fingers over the glass. It really was a beautiful picture.

"Come and see the rest," he said, taking her hand and limping down the hall with her.

In the bathroom, he'd put up a shelf where all her bath gels and moisturisers went. In the cupboard above the sink, he'd moved all his things over to one side and made room for her toiletries and girly things. He'd even put out all her different shampoo's and conditioners in the shower next to his.

Smiling even more, House took her into the bedroom. In the closet sat all her clothes, in the drawers were her pyjamas and underwear and he'd even cleared out space at the bottom of the closet for her millions of pairs of shoes. Next to his set of drawers was her dressing table, complete with all her make-up and hair things and on the top was another photograph – the one where their foreheads were pressed together as they danced. Cameron smiled at the picture and placed it back down before looking around again.

Under the bed, next to all his junk, were the boxes of childhood memories and sentimental items she could never throw out. On his side of the bed, on top of his night stand was another photograph, this one of them kissing – a photo he liked very much. And there on her pillow, was George, the big chocolate bear from their first real date at the fireworks.

When Cameron saw it, she laughed and cried at the same time. She couldn't believe he'd done all this for her. She turned to him standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"You like it then?" he said.

Cameron laughed and flung her arms around his neck.

"Greg, it's wonderful," she said, kissing his neck "All my things and my clothes and all those beautiful photographs. Thank you so much,"

"There's more of them. They're all in a big album, but I thought you'd like a few ones of us out, seeing as this is both our apartment now,"

"I love it," she said, pulling back to look in his eyes as his hands moved around her waist.

"I mean, obviously there is still some stuff at your place, stuff I didn't know if you wanted to bring over or not, but most things have gone into storage. And it wasn't all me. Wilson and Chase and Foreman helped lug things about and Cuddy sorted out all your girly bits and-"

Cameron silenced him with a kiss.

"I love it. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Welcome home, baby," he said softly, wiping her tears with his thumb.

Cameron kissed him and then wrapped herself in his arms, inhaling that glorious masculine scent that was so House. Then she had a thought.

"Ooh, I got a present for you, and Wilson, if he's still here,"

She disentangled herself from his arms, took his hand and went back out to the living room. When she saw Wilson, sitting on the couch, twiddling his thumbs, she smiled.

"Wilson, thank you so much for helping with all of this. It's wonderful," she said and Wilson just shrugged.

"Don't mention it,"

Cameron dug around in her duffel bag for a moment and then produced a paper bag.

"Here you go, Wilson," she said, handing it to him.

"Oh, Cameron, you didn't have to get me anything,"

Cameron shrugged and Wilson opened it. He smiled when he saw a souvenir mug covered with a map of the London underground trains and a miniature red phone box ornament.

"Thank you, Cameron, they're lovely. I shall put them on my desk,"

"What did you get me? What did you get me?" asked House excitedly like a small child.

Cameron laughed and then handed him another bag.

House pulled out the items in the bag. Inside, was a t-shirt with I Heart London on the front, a Union Jack baseball cap, and a mug with The Rolling Stones famous tongue logo on the front.

"Wow, Allison, these are so cool," he said, putting on the hat. "Thank you,"

"Ooh, I have one more thing," she said, digging something else out of her duffel bag.

She handed it to him and he gasped when he saw it.

"Oh, my, _God_," he said "Please tell me this is what I think it is,"

Cameron smiled. "It's what you think it is,"

House flicked through the book and laughed. "This is amazing, thank you,"

"What is it?" asked Wilson.

"This, my friend," he said, holding it up "is the sheet music for every Beatles song ever written,"

"Wow, Cameron, where did you find that?"

"Just a little vintage music store I found when I was out shopping. Seriously, Greg, you would love it over there,"

House was still in awe of the book, flicking through it and playing the songs in his head.

"Right," said Wilson, standing up and picking up his gifts "I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Cameron. House are you planning on coming to work today?"

"Nope, tell the Wicked Witch that I'm staying here today, and if that means another week of clinic, then so be it,"

"Okay, whatever you say," said Wilson as he left "Bye Cameron,"

House looked over at Cameron who was yawing, jet lag starting to take over.

"Right you, go get into bed, I shall bring you food,"

Cameron smiled sleepily, kissed him on the way past and walked off down the hall.

**

A while later, House came into the bedroom with a sandwich and some juice for Cameron – the curtains were closed, the lights were off, but the room was still fairly light, seeing as it was only the afternoon. As he limped closer to the bed, House saw Cameron lying on her front, her arms hugging the pillow she was lying on, her naked back exposed as the sheets pooled around her waist. House groaned as he saw her creamy skin again for the first time in a month.

He saw that she was sleeping, so he set down her food, kicked off his sneakers, and laid down next to her, on top of the cool sheets.

She stirred slightly, and House moved closer to her, his callous hand moving down her back, dipping at the swell of her spine and slipping under the sheets to rest on her lower back. His eyes followed the movement of his hand, pleased that he could finally touch her skin.

"Mmmm," hummed Cameron as she woke to the sensation.

House leaned down and pressed his mouth to her bare shoulder, kissing it softly. He moved his lips down her back, placing feathery kisses on her skin, his rough stubble making small red marks.

"Up here, please," mumbled Cameron, her eyes still closed as she pointed to her lips.

House smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips before resting his head down and turning on his side to face her, his hand still on her bare back. He watched her for a moment, a soft smile on his face as he looked down on her angelic face, hair spilling over the pillow and her naked back exposed to him.

Cameron moved closer to him and he rolled onto his back so she could fit up against him and throw her arm over his chest. House curled his arm around her and stroked her hair gently. Cameron slipped her hand inside the collar of his shirt, feeling his skin under her hand.  
"Mmm, can you take this off?" she asked, tugging on his shirt.

"Don't you think we should wait until you're fully conscious before we get frisky?" teased House and Cameron laughed sleepily.

"I don't want to get frisky…yet," she said "I just want to sleep on your bare chest again,"

House smiled to himself and sat up, whipping his shirt over his head and then lying back down.

"Better?"

"Much," she said, running her hand over his strong chest and curling around his neck.

"It feels nice, y'know, sleeping with a warm body, sleeping with _your_ body again," she said, her eyes still closed as she shifted more into his embrace "I missed that more than anything, I think,"

House started running his fingers across her back once more.

"You wanna know what I missed?" he whispered, knowing she was tired, and hoping his voice would soothe her.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Well," he said softly as he stroked her hair again "I missed sleeping next to you, and I obviously missed kissing you and hugging you and making love to you,"

Cameron giggled slightly and House continued.

"But what I missed most, were the little things. I missed seeing you smile and hearing you sing in the shower and your coffee. I missed hearing you talk on the phone and watching you make a sandwich and I missed being woken up by you kissing me. I missed watching lame TV with you and having you yell at me for not putting the seat down,"

He looked down at Cameron who was starting to get heavier on his chest as she started to drift off again.

"And what's ironic is that when you were away, I started putting the seat down,"

He laughed slightly and then brushed some of the hair out of her face.

"I missed seeing your eyes light up when I told you I loved you," he whispered and then placed a kiss on top of her head.

House rested his head back down and closed his eyes, feeling sleep overcome him too.

Just as he began to fall asleep, he felt Cameron press a kiss to his jaw.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he managed to mumble.

A smile crossed his lips as he fell asleep, his mind not clouded with work or his pain. He had his beautiful girl in his arms again, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**_Okay, so I'm thinking some smut for the next chapter? Some gentle smut, just to make up for lost time. And now, as I've come to the end of the 'trip to England' arc, I'm getting ready to start the new arc, which I think, many of you will be pleased about. :)  
I honestly don't have a plan, and I'm just going where the story takes me, so right now, I don't know how many chapters this story will be! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chappy, and sorry about the long AN's! Review please!! :)_**


	23. Making Real Love

_**A/N - **I can only aplogise for the wait! But as I was on holiday, it was hard for me to find time to write, and I've had a bit of writers block, trying to figure out where this story is going. I think I have a rough idea,but I'm pretty much winging it, so I hope everyone is still liking it :) Anyway, here's a short, smutty, filler chapter to make up for the wait. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed - love you guys! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD or any of the characters. If I owned Hugh Laurie, do you really think I'd be sitting here WRITING about him? Nooo way!_

**Chapter Twenty Three – Making Real Love**

_Hold me tight,  
__Let me go on loving you,  
__Tonight, tonight,  
__Making love to only you,  
__So hold me tight, tonight, tonight._

_-The Beatles_

Cameron woke a few hours later to the soft music of House's piano. She smiled as she stretched her arms, feeling the warm space where House's body had once been. She had really missed listening to him play – it really was the most soothing noise and instantly relaxed her.

She listened carefully – definitely The Beatles. She smiled. Hey Jude – his favourite. Then she heard his voice.

_Hey Jude  
__Don't make it bad  
__Take a sad song, and make it better._

She loved listening to him sing just as much as she loved listening to him play. He really had a beautiful voice – so strong and deep, yet it contained all the feeling and emotion that needed to be there. It was a shame that he only sang privately as he was very self conscious about his voice, but there really was no need to be. It was perfect. But, maybe she was a little bias.

_Remember to let her into your heart  
__Then you can start  
__To make it better_

Cameron smiled again and hauled herself up. She pulled on one of House's lacrosse jerseys over her naked body, the warmth of it and the gorgeous scent of her lover surrounding her. Then, she padded out into the hallway where the music became louder.

When House spotted her coming out of the hallway, he smiled and changed the song. Cameron laughed when she recognised the song. Let It Be - her favourite. He grinned at her as she made her way over to him.

"Your favourite, yes?" he asked.

Cameron just nodded, feeling tears build up in her eyes as he began to sing.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble,  
__Mother Mary comes to me,  
__Speaking words of wisdom,  
__Let it be._

_And in my hour of darkness,  
__She is standing right in front of me,  
__Speaking words of wisdom,  
__Let it be."_

As he started to sing the chorus so beautifully, Cameron came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her palms smoothing down his chest. She planted a kiss on his cheek as her tears fell on the exposed skin on his neck.

House felt the tears, but continued playing as he knew she loved this song. He could hear her quietly whispering the words along with him.

As he sang quietly, he leaned back into her embrace slightly, feeling her hot tears on his neck. They were staining his shirt, but he didn't care.

When the song ended, Cameron seemed to hug him more and House placed his arms on hers, kissing her cheek.

"You knew it was my favourite," she whispered into his neck.

"I _always_ know," he stated.

Cameron chuckled despite her tears and then House un-wrapped her arms from his neck and lead her around the bench to sit on his good leg.

"I got tears on your shirt," she said apologetically, wiping the stains on his shoulder.

He didn't take his eyes off her. "I don't care," he said, tilting her chin back up with his fingers.

"You okay?" he asked quietly and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah, I just…I love that song, and I love hearing you play, and…I don't know, I guess I'm just feeling a bit emotional with being back and all,"

House smiled at her, looking into the beautiful eyes he'd missed so much. Then he kissed her, slowly and gently. She held his face in her hands, stroking his stubbled cheeks with her palms and then wrapping her fingers around his neck.

She pulled back and looked into his sky blue eyes, filled with love and affection…and lust. She had been a whole month away from his body and his touch and his kiss; and now it was all she wanted.

House smirked, seeing that look in her eyes that turned him on like hell.

He kissed her again, peppering kisses over her lips, nipping at them sexily as their kisses became feverish and their desire grew.

House slipped his hand underneath his lacrosse jersey she was wearing, gently stroking the soft and delicate skin underneath. Cameron whimpered at his touch and gasped as his fingers grazed her breasts. House smirked against her lips and then placed open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Cameron thought it was one of the most erotic sensations she'd ever felt; House's callous fingers grazing her skin in contrast to his soft, wet mouth caressing every tendon in her neck.

Then, Cameron twisted round so she straddled his hips, wrapping both her legs around his waist as he sat on the bench. House growled as he felt her body against his even more. He placed his hands underneath her peachy backside and lifted her up, placing her on the keys of his piano. As the keys clunked underneath her, Cameron giggled as House towered over her, kissing her neck again.

He held her steady with one hand as his other hand took hold of the hem of his lacrosse jersey and pulled it over her head, revealing her gorgeous naked body. The sight of her, naked on his piano, was almost too much for him to bear. He kissed down her sternum, his beard tickling her breasts as she arched off the instrument in pleasure. He moved back up her body again.

"Wrap your arms around my neck, and your legs around my waist," he whispered into her ear as he kissed that sensitive spot, making her moan.

She did as she was told, and House placed his hands under her again, lifting her up.

Cameron squealed, and clung onto him. However much she'd fantasised about being carried to the bedroom by her strong lover, she knew his leg wouldn't be able to take it.

"Greg, you can't carry me all the way," she said softly.

"That sounds like a challenge to me," he said in a deep voice that sent goose bumps rippling over her skin.

House captured her lips again as he started to limp towards the bedroom with his naked girlfriend wrapped around him. His leg was screaming at him, but he ignored it and just put more weight on his left leg. He grunted slightly and Cameron noticed, but didn't say anything, just kissed him softly in encouragement.

When the pain got too much for him, they collapsed of the couch together, Cameron underneath him. House dropped his head to her shoulder, his breathing ragged and his leg in pain.

"You were right;" he said into her skin "I can't,"

Cameron stroked his hair and kissed his ear.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered reassuringly.

"But I wanted to carry you. It's supposed to be romantic and sexy and I can't do it,"

"Listen to me," she said firmly "I don't care how we get there, I just want you, in bed, with me, right now."

House smiled against her neck and kissed her shoulder. Cameron pulled at his tee and whipped it over his head, smoothing her hands over his pecs. He stood up, pulling her up with him and as she stood in front of him, she undid his belt buckle. Quickly, House popped a few of his Vicodin and then slipped the vial back in his pocket. Cameron grinned up at him, walking backwards as she pulled him along by his belt. House grinned back at her and let her lead him.

As soon as the got through the bedroom door, House picked her up again, earning a squeal from his girlfriend.

"I may be crippled, but I can at least carry you this far," he said, moving over to the bed with her in his arms.

She giggled as he laid her down on the bed and then gracefully fell on top of her, his lips crashing against hers. His hand stroked her side, travelling down to her thighs and bringing her knee up slightly so he could fit up against her even more. Reaching down, Cameron loosened his jeans and pushed them off his hips, letting him kick them off. As she kissed him, her hands moved over the swell of his stunning ass, slipping inside the back of his boxers, eliciting a groan from him.

He pulled back and looked at her; her hair was tousled, her skin was flushed, her eyes were lust filled and her pupils were dilated – she looked so incredibly sexy, he could have taken her right then.

"God, I've missed you," he said, leaning down to kiss her again, his fingers brushing across her centre.

She closed her eyes. "I've missed you too," she said then his thumb grazed her clit "Fuck,"

"Greg will do just fine," he smirked and Cameron chuckled before gasping as his fingers began to move inside her.

She arched off the bed, pushing herself against his hand even more and moaned as House kissed her breast. She thumped her hand down against the mattress, unable to contain her pleasure.

House smiled and kissed her ear again, whispering sweet words. Cameron let out a few ragged gasps, her eyes rolling back into her head and her breath catching in her chest as House twirled his thumb over her clit again. She let out her breath in a gasp and a moan and came over his hand. House let her ride out her orgasm, gently stroking her as she came down from her high. Then he removed his hand, sucked her juices off his fingers and then kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He smiled down at her, pleased that only he could touch her like that.

"Wow," she breathed, unable to say anything else

"Should I take that as a compliment?" he asked smugly.

Cameron ginned at him, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him round onto his back so she was on top.

"Too right, you should," she said, leaning down to kiss him.

House slipped his hand behind her neck, keeping her there. He'd missed this. He'd missed the foreplay and the kissing and the touching. Then she wriggled free of his hand, and started kissing down his chest. He knew where this was going.

Cameron smiled when she felt him shudder as her lips began to kiss down his navel and slowly peel his boxers down, kissing each newly revealed inch of skin. She loved being able to give him as much pleasure as he gave her. She pulled his boxers down the rest of the way and House closed his eyes, his head lulling back against the bed.

She blew lightly on the tip of his cock and House groaned loudly. Then her tongue darted out and licked the head. When her lips closed over him completely, House forgot how to breathe for a while. He was in heaven and as Cameron teased his member with her hot mouth and skilled tongue, he thought he'd explode there and then.

As her head bobbed up and down between his thighs, Cameron smoothed her hands over his hips and scraped her nails up his sides, creating goose bumps. House groaned slightly, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. When Cameron hummed against his member, it was his un-doing and he came in her mouth was a groan of pleasure.

Cameron smiled and kissed her way back up his body. House met her eyes and gave her a hazy smile.

"That was amazing," he breathed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his lover's ear.

Cameron leaned down and kissed him.

"We're not done yet," she said sexily and House growled, rolling them over again so he was towering over her.

House kissed her, slowly and sensually, his mouth opening hers as his hands rested next to her head, holding his weight. Cameron reached down and began to stroke his member back into life again and House growled, lowering his head to her shoulder. Cameron moved her hands over his strong, chiselled back, damp with sweat, and then through the hair on the back of his head.

House closed his eyes – he loved it when she did that; if he wasn't so aroused, he could have fallen asleep quite easily.

He nibbled and kissed her ear gently. Cameron pushed her hips up against his and then whispered in his ear.

"Greg, if you don't fuck me now, there will be consequences,"

House chuckled, pulled back to look at her and then stroked her face tenderly.

"Nuh-uh," he said, shaking his head "I've fucked my fair share women in my 48 years. I've fucked hookers, I've fucked Stacy,"

Cameron looked at him in confusion.

"But in all my years on the planet, I've only ever _made love_ to one woman,"

Cameron smiled at him and he looked down at her tenderly.

"And that woman just happens to be naked and underneath me right now, which is very convenient," he teased, tickling Cameron slightly.

She laughed and then kissed him hard.

"I love you," she said "Now make love to me, you big romantic idiot,"

"With pleasure,"

He kissed her again as he thrust into her, making her scream and cling onto his shoulders. House smiled and began to set a slow and sensuous rhythm that drove Cameron wild.

With moans and cries bouncing off the walls, both lovers found themselves near breaking point. House laced his fingers with hers and pushed them down to the side as he kissed her neck.

"Greg," breathed Cameron, kissing his temple and lifting her hips to meet his.

Then they both came in unison with cries of pleasure, breathing ragged and perspiration mixing on their bodies.

House collapsed on top of her, his head in the crook of her shoulder trying to get his breathing back to normal. Cameron ran her fingers through his hair again, soothing him immensely. Without moving his head, House reached out his arm for his pills on the nightstand. He popped the cap, shook two free, picked them up and then swallowed them; however much the loved sex with Cameron, his leg didn't seem to enjoy it as much.

"You okay?" she asked, still stroking his hair.

He nodded against her skin, kissed her shoulder and then slipped out of her and onto his back beside her.

He looked over at her and smiled.

"I am _so_ glad you're back," he said and Cameron laughed.

She shifted a little so his arm could wrap around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, both of them staring up at the ceiling.

"You never made love to Stacy?" asked Cameron quietly.

House sighed and didn't say anything for a while. Cameron thought maybe she'd pushed him too far and turned her head to look at him.

"Maybe I convinced myself that's what it was," he said, still staring at the ceiling. "But, looking back, and after being with you," He turned his head to look her in the eyes "I've realised that it wasn't…anything. It was always… carnal and primitive and angry. It was fucking."

He turned on his side to face her even more.

"I don't want it to be like that with you," he whispered "I never want it to get to the point where it's just fucking. I don't want us to end like me and Stacy,"

Cameron stroked his face and smiled. "I know, I know," she said reassuringly "and it won't. I promise you,"

House smiled and kissed her. Then he rolled back onto his back and trailed his fingers up and down her arm. Cameron leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

House smiled. "I love you too,"

"Now," she said, sitting up "How about I whip up some food, because I don't know about you, but I'm starving,"

"Hey," protested House "I made you food and you fell asleep,"

Cameron pulled herself up and walked to the closet naked to find one of House's dress shirts she could pull on. House sat up, propped himself up on his hands and tilted his chin up slightly to admire her naked form. She pulled on his shirt, turned around and laughed at him staring at her.

"I know you did, baby, and you get all the points for effort,"

She walked over to the foot of the bed, leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Now, put your boxers on and I'll make lunch,"

House smirked as he watched her walk out, the sway of her hips enticing him. Then he flopped back on the bed and ran his hands through his hair.

If a year ago someone had told him that he'd be in a relationship with Cameron, who loved him just as he is, and he loved her more than anything, and they were happy, he would have sent them to the psychiatric ward.

But he was happy and he did love Cameron. For some reason, she loved him too and he knew he wasn't getting any younger. To have someone like her love him as much as she did was something he needed to hang on to.

House rubbed his hand over his face. He couldn't mess this up. Whatever _this_ was, he wanted it to last forever.

* * *

**_Hope everyone enjoyed that. I know I did :) More on the way. The next chappy should be the start of the new arc!! :) Review please!_**


	24. ACameron loves GHouse

_**A/N - **Wow, it's been a while since I last updated, sorry about that. It's been hard getting started again really :/ But I'm back! Yay! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Maybe a little short, but it's just to get started again. A bit of fun which I hope you guys will enjoy. Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers. You're kind, encouraging words make me want to write for you :) Oooh, by the way, there's only 3 more episodes of House S5 in England! And the last episode was A Simple Explanation and I swear, I nearly cried. So sad :( Now, on with happy things...._

_**Disclaimer: **Really, it's not mine. You just have to trust me on that. _

**Chapter Twenty Four – A. Cameron loves G. House**

_Too many,  
__Things I do not care for.  
__But one thing I adore,  
__Is a girl like you._

_-Pete Yorn. _

_A few months later…_

A quiet office, fresh coffee, a cream cake, a solved case and some free time – heaven for Cameron.

After finally diagnosing a young girl, who the team thought wasn't going to make it, Cameron's day already started off well. She kissed House, made him coffee and then started on the paperwork as Cuddy dragged him down to the clinic.

Now it was coming up to 5'o'clock. The boys had gone for the day, House was hiding from Cuddy somewhere and she had the office to herself – she loved it when that happened.

The weather seemed to reflect her mood as the late sun was still glowing, staining the clouds with gold and pink – it was spring, it was calm, it soothing.

Cameron smiled as she turned away from the window and at the computer screen, the light making it hard to see. Still, she wasn't doing anything important- just browsing for clothes she could never afford and some birthday present ideas for House.

Just as she was about to bite into her fresh cream cake that House had brought her from the bakers across the road, the phone rang. It startled her and she nearly dropped the bun. She picked up.

"Dr Cameron," she said in her professional voice. The caller needn't have known she had been shopping online and pigging out on cakes.

"_Is that Dr Cameron, brilliant doctor, who once stayed out all night after her exams and ended up puking in apartment, making me promise not to tell Mom and Dad, before passing out on my bed?"_

Cameron squealed as she recognised her older sister's voice. "Lindsay!!" she cried, a grin crossing her face.

She hadn't heard from her sister in years. She'd been jetting all over the place with her husband Jack, and their son Alfie, travelling the world.

"_How are you, Ally?"_ she asked _"Gosh, it's been forever,"_

"I know! I'm great, what about you? Are you back in the US now?"

"_Yup,"_ she said _"Back, and back for good,"_

"No way!" squealed Cameron. "What made you decide to stay? You love travelling,"

Her and her sister had always been close, all the way through their childhood and teenage years. Lindsay was 5 years older than Cameron, the eldest of the three siblings. Underneath Cameron was her little brother Steven.

"_Well, when we were in France, Jack and I got a little surprise – I found out that I was pregnant!"_

"Oh my God, Linds, that's great!"

"_Yeah, that was 11 months ago now. I gave birth to another beautiful little boy 2 months ago in Paris!"_ she exclaimed.

Cameron shrieked happily.

"Oh my God! You're joking right? How can you be telling me this now!" cried Cameron, overjoyed for her sister. "What's his name?"

"_His name's Benjamin, or Ben as we've been calling him. After I had him, Jack and I realised that we needed to settle down before Alfie and Ben have to go to school. We need to grow up now. It's been fun travelling with Alfie, but I couldn't do that with two of them. It wouldn't be fair on them. So where better to settle down than right here in America?"_

Cameron chuckled. "I'm pleased for you Lindsay – I think that you're right about now being the time to settle down, especially for the boys. So where are you now?"

"_We're staying with Mom and Dad temporarily until Jack and I sort out this house hoping to buy. I was wondering if my favourite little sister wanted to meet her new nephew?"_

"Oh, Linds, I'd love to!"

"_Okay, well, seeing as we haven't seen each other for about 18 months, we need a proper catch up anyway – so I was kinda hoping I could ask you for a favour"_

"Sure, anything,"

"_Well, Jack has this big fancy presentation evening and a meal to go to for his company, and it's down in New Jersey, so I was hoping, if you didn't mind, if you could take the boys for the weekend? I mean, if you can't, don't worry, but Mom and Dad are going away to visit Aunt Beatrice and I really didn't want to leave them with a stranger but I feel really cheeky because I haven't even seen you yet and I understand if-"_

"Lindsay!" interrupted Cameron with a chuckle "I'd love to have them. The only problem is, I'm living with someone else now,"

"_Ohh, really?"_ asked Lindsay, now intrigued "_Who would that be then?"_

Cameron laughed. "Remember my boss Dr House? I've probably told you about him before,"

"_Dr House?! The really tall one with the gorgeous eyes and the sexy limp? Your boss?!"_

Cameron laughed. "That's the guy. We've kinda been together for about 6 months now,"

"_Oh my God, Ally! We really do need a catch up! Will he mind having the kids?? By your descriptions of him in the past, he's not really a people person,"_

"Yeah well, he's full of surprises," chuckled Cameron "When I first started working for him, I would have said he was incapable of being in a relationship with another person, now look at us, 3 years down the line and I'm living in his apartment,"

"_Are you sure, Al, because I could ask Jack's parents but they live in Seattle and it's a long way from here and-"_

"Lindsay, I'm sure he won't mind."

"_Okay Ally, well, I do feel kinda bad about just dropping this on you when you haven't seen me in a year and a half, but you're really helping me out. I've got to go now, Ben's crying, but I'll call you later on your cell, okay?"_

"Okay Linds, speak to you soon. Love you,"

"_Love you too,"_

Cameron hung up and smiled – she loved hearing from her sister. It had been so long. She couldn't believe she had another nephew! Cameron got up and poured herself another coffee. She wondered how House would feel about inheriting two children under three for the weekend. She'd always thought he was good with kids, even if he didn't show it too much.

As she stirred her coffee, she thought back to the time when their patient had been the young autistic boy, Adam. House had related to him more than any other patient. He had been the one person Adam had made eye contact with, and without that connection between them, House might not have solved the case.

After seeing the softer side of House, she knew that he would make an amazing father – teaching his son cool tricks or taking his daughter to the swings.

_Wow, I'm getting waaaay too ahead of myself._

She didn't even know if kids were something he wanted to even consider. She didn't know if they were something _she _wanted to consider. It had only been 6 months. Hopefully, they had all the time in the world.

_Maybe Benjamin and Alfie coming over will be a good chance to see how Greg reacts to children. _

Just then, her computer made a noise, telling her she had an instant message. Frowning, she sat down and opened up the window. With the screen name Steve McQueen, who else could it really have been?

_**Steve McQueen: **__Why, Dr Cameron, fancy seeing you on here?_

**ACameron:**Oh my, Steve McQueen knows my name!? AND has me on his friends list?! Now I can die a happy woman.

_**Steve McQueen:**__ Hey, less of the lip, thank you. You know damn well who it is._

**ACameron:** Well, know not really, I just assumed…

_**SteveMcQueen:**__ And everyone knows what happens when you assume._

**ACameron:** Yeah yeah. Where are you? And will you change that name, it's kind of misleading.

_**GHouse:**__ Happy now?_

**ACameron:** Ecstatic.

_**GHouse:**__ I'm in the doctor's lounge. I hacked into their computer. _

**ACameron:** *rolls eyes*

_**GHouse:**__ You love me really.  
_

Cameron laughed, took a sip of her coffee and then typed back.

**ACameron:** Get your ass over here so we can go home.

_**GHouse:**__ Ooo, feisty. Something in mind, Doctor?_

**ACameron:** Nothing.

_**GHouse:**__ Now I'm upset. _

**ACameron:** Get over it.

**ACameron:** Are you coming or not? I would quite like to leave at some point today. That is as long as you've finished playing hide and go seek with Cuddy.

_**GHouse:**__ Wow, I thought you were writing an essay then._

**ACameron:** Funny.

_**GHouse:**__ I know I am. _

**ACameron:** I'll leave without you. Do you remember who's car we came in this morning?

_**GHouse:**__ You just want to kiss me again. I know you're perfectly content in that quiet office by yourself with your coffee and cream cake. You could stay another hour and be fine._

**ACameron:** Wow, I thought you were writing an essay there.

_**GHouse:**__ Funny.  
_

Cameron laughed and then realised how silly it was typing instant messages to each other, when he was basically a floor below her.

**ACameron:** So what if I do want to kiss you again. You complaining?

_**GHouse:**__ Of course not, darling_.

**ACameron:** I don't like 'darling', sounds too…married-couple like.

_**GHouse: **__No more 'darling'. Any preferences for my mocking endearments?  
_

Cameron laughed. Even over the internet, he could never resist poking fun.

**ACameron:** Anything you like. Last time we had sex I heard 'baby' escape your lips a few times.

_**GHouse:**__ You complaining?_

**ACameron:** Of course not, darling.

_**GHouse:**__ Maybe I'll come up with something completely cheesy. _

**ACameron:** You do that. Now, get you cute butt up here now before I start handing out punishments.

_**GHouse:**__ One, my butt is not cute. If anything, it's masculine. Two, have you ever thought that punishments might be enjoyed?_

**ACameron:** One, your butt is cute and very masculine at the same time. Two, you will not enjoy my punishments.

_**GHouse:**__ Try me._

**ACameron:** No sex for two weeks.

**_GHouse is offline._  
**

Cameron chuckled, imagining him jumping up from the computer and rushing towards the elevators. She threw away her rubbish, slipped her laptop into her bag and then started washing up her mug.

Just then, two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"G. House doesn't like being threatened with no sex," he said into her ear and Cameron laughed, feeling his chest against her back.

"A. Cameron thought drastic measures needed to be taken so she could get G. House's cute butt up here,"

House laughed and placed his hands over hers, making her put down the mug. Then he turned her around and placed her arms around his neck.

"Can we stop talking in the third person now?" he asked, sliding his hands over her hips.

"Only if you kiss me," she smirked, running her hands through his hair like she knew he loved.

House lowered his face and placed a lingering kiss on her lips, their noses brushing and their breath mingling.

"A. Cameron likes kissing G. House," she said cheekily, their mouths still close.

He kissed her again and then lowered his head to her shoulder, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

The two lovers just stood there for a while, wrapped up in their embrace – Cameron leaning back against the counter, her arms around House's neck as she stroked his hair and smiling at his soft moans; House with his face in the crook of her neck, his arms wrapped around her waist, drawing patterns through her shirt on her lower back.

Anyone walking past would have smiled at the scene – anyone who it didn't touch had a heart of stone.

Cameron stroked down his neck slightly, tickling the hair on the nape.

"My sister called today," she said.

"Oh yeah?" he said, not lifting his head. He was enjoying her ministrations too much.

"She's just had another baby," Cameron said, a smile in her voice.

"Really? Oh, that's great. You've already got one nephew though, right?"

"Yeah, little Alfie. He's about 3 now. He's lovely and always laughing."

House smiled into her neck as he heard her talk about her nephew.

"The thing is…" she said, drawing it out, wondering how he was going to react "I said I'd baby-sit for Lindsay for the weekend while she and Jack go to this work-do,"

Cameron squished her eyes shut, hoping he didn't bite her head off and tell her that he didn't want a baby and a toddler puking up in his bedroom and wrecking all his things.

"Okay,"

_Wait, rewind._

"Okay?" asked Cameron "That's it? No oh-my-god-why-did-you-do-that speech?"

House chuckled and it felt nice against her neck. "Nope, just okay,"

"You really don't mind?"

"They're your family and it's _your_ apartment too, unless you don't remember me asking you to move in?"

Cameron smiled. "I know, I know, but…I just thought you'd have _something_ to say on the matter,"

"Nope, I trust you,"

Cameron grinned, kissed his temple and stroked his hair again. It was times like these when she realised why she loved him. For a moment she thought he'd fallen asleep on her shoulder, so she pulled back a little so she could look in his eyes. He smiled at her sleepily and she kissed him.

"A. Cameron loves G. House," she said teasingly and House chuckled.

"All that stroking has made me too sleepy to talk in the third person," he said and Cameron laughed. "But I love you too,"

Cameron smiled and then untangled herself from his warmth so she could get her jacket and laptop bag. House disappeared into his office and came out thirty seconds later with his leather jacket and backpack.

He stopped in the doorway as if he was contemplating something.

"Do I really have a cute butt?" he asked, frowning as he tried to catch the reflection of his ass in the glass walls.

Cameron smiled. "The cutest,"

"In a manly way though, right?"

"Of course, dear," she said with a smile, looking up at him.

"Come on then," he said, limping towards her and holding his free hand out for her to take "We better go and make our apartment baby prone,"

* * *

**_ i know, just a short one, but I hope you all enjoyed. _**

**_Another quick note, I've got two more ideas for H/Cam stories - one is a multi-chap fic (but only a few) and the other is a one-shot. The one shot was written until I stupidly forgot to save it so I'm writing it again. I will probably post that soonish. As for the other, shall I wait until I've finished this fic before I start another fic? I would never abandon this fic, but I don't want it to become seconds priority. Hmmm...what do you think... _**

**_Info on the new fics:  
One-shot - Wilson drags House along to a new dating type game where it's in total darkness. House is unknowingly put with a familiar voice ;)  
Multi-chap - As a sailing trip goes wrong and the gang find themself on an island, House and Cameron seem to find each other._**

**_Tell me what you think, sorry for the MAJORLY long A/N. But I just needed some advice from fellow fanficcers ;)  
Until next time! :D xxx_**


	25. Spongebob and Cookies

_**A/N - **Arrgghh, sorry about the wait guys, but now I'm back at college 5 days a week, and the homework is piling up again, so finding less time to write, but never fear, I've already got part of the next chap written anyway ;) This chap is kinda like an introduction to the new characters and how House gets along with Alfie. :) Hope you like it, and loads of love to my reviewers and the people who reviewed my one-shot too :) xx_

**Chapter Twenty Five – Spongebob and Cookies**

_You are my sunshine,  
__My only sunshine,  
__You make me happy, when skies are grey,  
__You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,  
__Please don't take my sunshine away. _

On Friday evening, House sat on the couch, smiling as he listening to his girlfriend getting frustrated as she attempted to assemble the portable crib that Jack had brought round for the baby.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!"

House chuckled to himself. She had been pretty stressed all day, worrying about looking after her nephews and seeing her sister for the first time in 18 months. He had tried to calm her all day – little touches, soothing words. Now he knew it was his time to intervene again.

"Allison!" he called from his spot on the couch and then craned his neck round to see his lover enter the room.

Her face was flushed and sweaty, her eyes were bloodshot with tiredness and she looked pretty angry.

"Wow, what's bitten your ass?" he teased, knowing he probably shouldn't be pressing her buttons right now.

He was right.

She placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"What do you want, Greg?" she growled, trying her best to sound annoyed, despite her tiredness.

House chuckled and stood up. He held out his hand for her, a gentle smile on his face.

"Come here," he said softly.

Defeated, Cameron walked over to him, took his hand and curled into his chest. House wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

She sighed and closed her eyes, appreciating his sweetness – it was times like these when she knew he really did care about her. He always knew when she was stressed or sad or even just having a bad day. He always knew and he always took care of her. Sometimes she didn't even know if he was doing it consciously or not – but she loved him for it.

"Why don't you leave that now?" he said into her ear "I'll finish it later, you're tired."

She rested her forehead on his chest. "Thank you," she said quietly into his tee and House smiled.

Then she tilted her head up and smiled back at him. House leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Turn around," he said, disentangling himself from her.

She looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

"Turn around!" he said again and Cameron sighed. Then she did as he said.

House stepped closer behind her and swept all her hair to one side. Then he lowered his hands to her shoulders and gently, but firmly, began massaging her tense muscles with his thumbs.

He smiled when he heard her moan.

"Oh my God, Greg, where did you learn how to do that?"

He chuckled and leaned down to whisper in her ear, not stopping his ministrations.

"A magician never reveals his secrets,"

Then he kissed her exposed neck as his thumbs moved in small circles, his hands grasping at her shoulders in a slow, almost erotic rhythm. He moved his thumbs down slightly, rubbing the muscles carefully, providing relief and pleasure to his lover.

Cameron groaned quietly, surprised at why she had never guessed he'd be good at massages – hell, he was good at everything else with his hands. Was there anything they couldn't do?

His hands moved down her sides, his thumbs putting pressure around her spine, easing the knotted muscles like a professional. Then he moved his hand back to up to her shoulders, his thumbs massaging the back of her neck. When he finally stopped, he heard Cameron sigh and he grinned. Then she turned around, a content smile on her lips, and laced her arms around his neck.

"That deserves one of these," she whispered before pulling him down and kissing him.

House smiled as she pulled back. "Maybe I should do that more often then,"

"I think you should,"

She smiled and kissed him again.

"Right, I better go finish the war you started with that crib," teased House and Cameron smacked him playfully.

Then she gave have him her puppy dog eyes and took his hands in hers.

"Not now," she whined "You can do it later. The boys will be here soon and then we won't have alone time for the whole weekend,"

House frowned. He hadn't thought about that.

"Okay, I'll do it later. Go get some popcorn and we can watch The Jerry Springer Show until they get here," he said smiling.

Cameron pecked him once more and then went off to the kitchen. House sat down on the couch and waited for Cameron. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Three days with two kids under 4. Wow. He was going to be in for a hectic weekend.

When Cameron returned, House flicked on the TV and she sat beside him with the bowl.

After a few minutes of watching some guy tell his mum he'd been having an affair with her sister, Cameron leaned over House, grabbed the remote and flicked off the box.

"What? Why did you…? Didn't you wanna see what she said?!" protested House, waving his arms at the TV.

Cameron just smiled, setting the bowl aside and then swinging one of her legs across House's lap to straddle him. He grinned at her, surprised by her actions.

"Were you saying something?" she said seductively and House smoothed his hands up her back.

"Erm…nope, I don't think so,"

She grinned at him, put her hands on the couch behind him and then leaned down to kiss him.

Their kiss became heated and passionate as House moved his hands under her shirt and up her bare back and Cameron began grinding her hips into his. House groaned loudly, kissing and nipping at her lips as she grinned. She pushed her hands through his hair and he unclipped her bra from under her shirt. As soon as he pulled her tee over her head, her cell began to ring from her pocket.

Cameron laughed, unable to believe the bad timing of her call. She dropped her head to House's shoulder and kissed his ear as she pulled her phone from her jeans.

"Hello?" she said, her head still on House's shoulder.

He tried to listen to the other side of the conversation, but when he couldn't make out who it was, House became bored and started to kiss up her neck in the way he knew she loved.

"Yeah – ohhh - yeah, okay," she mumbled, unable to control her whimper.

House smiled, and continued up to her ear, licking and kissing it softly. He heard her whimper again and then she pulled up her head to look at him. She narrowed her eyes at him for a spilt second and then went back to focussing on the caller's voice.

Her eyes darted back to his and House leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth as she listened.

"Yeah, that's fine," she said into the cell and House got in another kiss before she could say anything else.

"Well, I tried to do it," she chuckled "But I failed miserably, so Greg's gonna have a go later,"

House smiled and began kissing down her neck again, across her collarbone, making her breath hitch.

"Alright Linds…yeah, that's fine…okay, see you then…yeah, bye!"

Cameron finally hung up the phone and slipped it back into her jeans. Then she dropped her head to his shoulder again, pushing her face into his neck.

"They'll be round in half an hour," she mumbled and kissed his neck.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic anymore,"

"No, I am, I love those kids, but I like this more," she said.

House chuckled. "If you think we're not going to have any of this with the little guys here, you've got another think coming."

Cameron pulled back and looked at him with a smile as her hand stroked the nape of his neck.

"Is that a promise?" she teased.

"Of course,"

Cameron put her hand behind her back and fiddled with her bra strap, doing it up again. Then she pulled on her shirt, placed one last kiss on House's lips and then patted his thighs.

"Right, up now, you've got a crib to build," she said as she stood up.

"Oh, you've changed your tune. Does this ring any bells? 'Do it later, we won't have any alone time for the whole weekend'" he mocked in a high pitched voice earning him a smack on the arm.

"Get in there and fix it," she ordered, a smile still on her face.

"Yes, ma'am," He saluted at her and then limp-marched into the second bedroom to fix the crib again. Cameron chuckled at his antics and went off to finish clearing up in preparation for her nephews arrival.

******

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Cameron was in the kitchen so Greg started to get up and limp over. But then, a squealing Cameron came skidding around the corner and rushed to open it. She threw the door back and squealed even louder when she saw her sister.

"Lindsay!" she cried, throwing her arms around her older sister's neck.

House stood up and looked on as the two sisters greeted each other. Lindsay was a bit taller than Cameron, but other than that, they looked like twins. Although you could see Lindsay was older, their hair colour and eye colour were the same and their cheekbones were defined in the same way. Lindsay had her hair up and a loose ponytail and had a simple jean and tee outfit.

House caught the eye of Jack, Lindsay's partner, and shook his hand. They both rolled their eyes at the two sisters and shared a smile. House actually liked this guy. He, like Lindsay, was tall, and he had a sharp, clean shaven jaw, big brown eyes and short spiky hair. He had big broad shoulders, looked like he worked out a lot. He wore a baseball cap, shorts and a tee – your average American guy. He was smart too and didn't hesitate to fire back jokes at House – he liked that.

When Cameron and Lindsay had cried and laughed and hugged and cried again, they finally pulled themselves together and Cameron ushered them into the apartment. It was then that House spotted a small 3 year old hiding behind his Dad.

"Hey Alfie," cooed Cameron as she crouched down to his level.

The boy grinned at his aunt, showing her his new teeth, and then started chatting to her. He had shaggy, fluffy brown hair and shiny green eyes like Cameron's. He had a teddy clutched in his small hand and a Spongebob backpack on his back. House smiled – at least the boy had taste.

"So, you must be the wonderful Greg then?" said Lindsay as she held her hand out to him.

House shook it. "Well, I don't know what Allison has said, but I sure ain't wonderful,"

"Well, the way Ally talks abut you, you'd think you were some God," she smiled.

"Can't argue with that,"

Lindsay smiled and then seemed to turn serious. She pulled him to the side a little and looked over at her sister fussing over baby Benjamin. Then she turned back to House and lowered her voice.

"Obviously I've got to do my big sister duties, but don't worry, I'm only going to ask one question, and I only need one answer,"

House nodded.

"Do you love her? I mean, really love her?"

House looked over at his girlfriend as she cradled her youngest nephew in her arms and rocked him about from side to side. He looked at the happy smile on her face and the corners of his own mouth started to perk up.

"I really do," he said quietly and then turned back to Lindsay.

She smiled again. "Good," she said "now that's all out the way, come and meet Alfie,"

House limped back over to where Cameron and Jack were still standing with the boys. Alfie was looking up at House shyly, not sure about the big man with the cane.

House tried his best to crouch down in front of the boy.

"Hey," he said casually. "You like Spongebob too?"

"Yeah," nodded Alfie. "You like him?"

"Of course! He's like, the greatest sponge ever!"

Alfie giggled. "I thought grown-ups didn't like cartoons. Mommy and Daddy don't,"

"Yeah, well, let me tell you a secret," whispered House, ushering Alfie closer. "I love _all_ cartoons, so we can watch them here all the time,"

Alfie giggled again, pleased to be let in on House's secret.

"You live with Aunt Ally?"

"Yeah, I'm her friend, Greg," he said and held out his hand to the boy.

Alfie shook it and then glanced down at his cane.

"What happened to your leg, Greg?" he asked and then giggled at the rhyme.

"I got bit by a wild tiger," he teased and Alfie giggled again. Cameron was right, the boy does laugh at anything.

"There are no tigers in New Jersey," chuckled Alfie.

"True," said House "I actually just hurt it a few years ago and it's still kinda sore."

"Ohh," said Alfie, looking down at House's leg.

"Wanna go watch Spongebob?" House asked him

Alfie nodded and grinned enthusiastically and after House pulled himself up again, he followed him over to the couch.

Cameron had watched the whole interaction, grinning like an idiot as she watched her lover and her nephew bond so well. And over silly cartoons too.

"Awhh, Ally, I wish I had longer with you to talk, but we have to get to our hotel by 7 and it's still quite a drive from here. But I promise, sweetie, that we'll have a catch up soon,"

"Yeah, don't worry Linds, the boys will be fine. Greg's put the crib up, I've got all the supplies you gave me and it looks like Greg and Alfie are getting on fine, so they'll be no trouble at all. I'll call you if there's any problems."

Lindsay hugged her sister tightly. "Benjamin should take at least one feed in the night, but he's pretty good at sleeping the whole night through. He's already had a feed this evening, so he shouldn't be hungry. Alfie goes to sleep at about half 7, after he's had his story and milk. He might wake up in the night if he has a bad dream or anything, but he should be fine."

"Okay, got it," said Allison.

"So are you sure you'll be okay? I mean there shouldn't be any problems but-"

"Lindsay!" interrupted Cameron "Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry. Go and enjoy yourselves while you can, now go, get out of here,"

Lindsay hugged her sister once more, kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye to her sons and House before leaving with Jack.

-

Cameron sighed and then took the baby stuff to the spare room where the portable crib was set up for Benjamin and a pull out sofa bed was there for Alfie. She took Ben out of his carrier where he was sleeping, changed him and then put him into his sleep suit. Then she laid him down, tucked him in and set up the baby monitors before returning to the living room.

"Do you want anything to eat, Alfie?" asked Cameron as she went into the kitchen to get some milk for her and her nephew.

House smirked and leaned over to Alfie beside him. "We have some awesome cookies in there, so if you ask for some, I can get some too," he whispered.

Alfie chuckled and then called out to Cameron. "Do you have any cookies?" he asked in his sweet 3 year old voice.

He and House sniggered and then Cameron returned with milk and cookies.

"Don't eat too many, otherwise you'll be barfing all over the place," she said as she sat down in the chair with her book.

"I won't," teased House and Alfie giggled again.

"Half an hour, okay Alfie, and then bed for you," said Cameron.

"Aww, can't he stay up and watch the end of the Spongebob marathon with me?" whined House, giving Cameron his puppy do eyes.

"Fine, but not too late, otherwise you're Mom will kill me,"

_2 hours later…_

The theme music to the last Spongebob episode woke Cameron with a start and she rubbed her eyes before looking over at the clock. Nearly half past 9. She put down her book and then looked over at the couch. What she saw made her smile softly.

House had his legs propped up on the table, his head resting on the back of the couch as he slept with his mouth open. He had a pillow on his lap which Alfie was resting his little head on as he laid along the length of the couch, his knees tucked up into him. House's hand was draped over Alfie protectively as the young boy sucked his thumb.

Cameron smiled, deciding to leave them be for a moment while she cleared up the kitchen.

When she returned, she scooped up the 3 year old and carried him to the bedroom. She changed him whilst he slept like a log, and then tucked him into the pull out bed. She checked on Ben, who was still sleeping, and then went to take her shower.

About an hour later, she returned to the living room to find House still dozing. She smiled and then sat on the arm of the couch before stroking his face gently to wake him.

"Greg," she whispered "Greg, come to bed, you're tired,"

He stirred and stretched his arms and legs out.

"What's the time?" he asked sleepily, popping a Vicodin to calm his leg down.

"About 10.30," she said, still stroking his face.

"Ohh," he groaned "my stomach is killing me,"

Cameron chuckled "That's probably because you ate nearly the whole bag of cookies,"

"Where's the little guy gone?" asked House, just noticing Alfie wasn't there.

"Took him to bed – you both fell asleep,"

House yawned and then stood up. He kissed her quickly and then they both went off to bed.

-

As he lay on his back, House groaned again, his stomach not settling. Cameron put her book down and rolled over onto her front. She pushed up his white tee with her hand and then began to soothingly stroke his flat stomach, dusted with brown hair.

"I never want to see another cookie ever again," he complained, closing his eyes as he wrapped his left arm around her.

"Yeah, you say that now, but when I bring more back from the store, you'll be all over them like a rash," she teased still rubbing his abdomen.

House chuckled and ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"Alfie seems to like you," she commented.

"Yeah, well, we have a lot in common,"

Cameron laughed at this. "That doesn't surprise me really. But seriously, I didn't know how he was going to react to another person being here. He's only ever stayed with me by myself,"

"Nah, he's cool. And you were right, he laughs at everything,"

Cameron chuckled and then leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you," she whispered "for keeping him entertained. I'm really going to need you this weekend."

"So, your plan is revealed, you're using me for childcare," he teased and Cameron smacked him lightly on the stomach.

"You're welcome," he finally said quietly and he smiled.

She kissed him again and then switched off the light. They laid in silence for a while, Cameron still stroking House's stomach, before House spoke.

"So," he said quietly "who's going to have the first night feeding duty?"


	26. Falling Asleep

_**A/N - **Hey guys, sorry about the wait, AGAIN! But college is really making it hard to write frequently :/ Anyway, here's the new chap, just another House/family chap :) I hope you guys aren't getting bored of this story, because it seems at the moment that it doesn't really have a purpose, which is basically true, because I don't have an ending planned yet, but I hae a rough idea. I just don't want my readers to feel that I'm just writing nonsense. Tell me what you think about this :) ENJOY! _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD or any of the characters. If I did, I certainly wouldn't have dropped Jennifer Morrison. Stupid Fox. _

**Chapter Twenty Six – Falling Asleep**

_Even if the moon fell down tonight,  
__There'd be nothing to worry about because,  
__You make the whole world shine.  
__As long as you're here, everything will be alright._

_- Chase Coy_

For the second time that night, Benjamin's crying came through the baby monitor and woke the sleeping couple.

"Ohh, no," moaned Cameron, rubbing her eyes "He can't be hungry again!"

House popped a Vicodin and then rolled over to kiss Cameron's cheek.

"I'll go," he whispered "He probably just needs changing or something,"

"Thank you," said Cameron appreciatively.

House shook his head and smiled as his girlfriend rolled over and fell asleep again. He pulled himself up and hobbled into the spare room.

While Alfie had somehow managed to stay asleep, little Benjamin was thrashing his legs and arms around and big tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey," whispered House as he leant over the crib "You're gonna wake your brother up,"

Benjamin looked up at House, his brown eyes connecting with House's blue ones. House leaned over to scoop him up, and Benjamin stopped crying, as if understanding what House had said.

"That's better," he said, holding him under his arms so they were face to face. "You didn't need to make all that noise now did you?"

The 6 month old baby stared intently at House's face and then reached out his small hands to touch his stubble. Then Ben giggled, just like his brother, and buried his little face in House's neck.

House smiled and held Ben under his bottom, with one hand supporting his head as he stroked his fluffy baby hair.

He really was a cute baby – even House had to admit that. He had chubby little cheeks, big brown eyes like his Dad that were wide and constantly exploring, a smile that matched his brothers and a little white baby sleep-suit with blue stars that hugged his tiny body.

"Now, what did you want?" whispered House "Because you obviously don't want food, and you don't smell like you need a new diaper, so really, you were just attention seeking,"

House began to rock him gently. "How mature of you," he joked.

Then he realised he was mocking a 6 month old who wouldn't understand his sarcasm anyway.

Benjamin lifted his head from House's shoulder and reached out for his nose, giggling as he patted it with his small hand. House smiled and looked at the baby carefully.

"Babies are so weird," he said "What is so funny about my nose? Are you insulting me?"

Benjamin just smiled and gurgled at him. Then he yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"See, you're tired. So how about you go back to sleep, and then I can go back to sleep,"

The baby just buried his face in House's neck again, sleep overcoming him once more.

"And no more crying, because your Aunt Ally doesn't like it when you cry, and I don't like it when Aunt Ally isn't happy, so we'll make a deal; no more crying until morning and I'll…buy you a stuffed bear or something, okay?"

Ben just made more baby noises and wrapped his little arms around House's neck.

"If you think I'm singing for you, you've got another think coming pal," whispered House and then he smiled as Ben sighed sleepily, slowly drifting off in his arms.

House gently rocked him for a while before carefully placing him in the crib and covering him with the blankets.

As House went to close the door, he glanced back into the room, to make sure the boys were both fine. Then he shook his head and smiled. God, he really was going soft in his old age.

He returned to his bedroom and crawled back into bed with Cameron. As he spooned against her again, letting her body heat warm him from the inside, Cameron mumbled and reached her hand up to touch his cheek over her shoulder.

"Mhmm," she mumbled sleepily "Are they okay?"

"Yup, both asleep,"

"Had a nice little conversation with Ben though, did we?" she teased, her eyes still shut.

House scrunched his face up in confusion, a smirk on his lips.

"I heard it all over the monitor," she explained.

House laughed. "You minx, I thought you were asleep," he said

"Well, I can multi-task,"

House smiled and kissed her cheek before lying back down and letting sleep overcome him again.

******

As the sun peeked through the curtains, Cameron stretched her arms out and opened her eyes. A look at the clock told her it was just after 7, and the bright sunshine was an indication of what type of day it would be. She rolled over onto her right side and looked down at House beside her – he'd taken his tee off in the night and as he laid on his front with one arm thrown across her waist, the muscles in his back looked even more firm and defined in the light. His face was wedged into his pillow and his hair was sticking up all over the place. She could have watched him sleep all day.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his eyes still shut and his voice gruff from sleep.

Cameron jumped slightly at his voice.

"How do you do that?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Magic,"

Cameron chuckled and ran her hand through his hair. House strained his neck to see the clock and then groaned, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Why I am awake on a Saturday at 7:15am?"

Cameron smiled and then leaned over and kissed his neck lazily. As House tipped his head to the side slightly to give her more access, he smiled sleepily.

"Ahh, so this is why I'm awake at 7:15 on a Saturday,"

With the hand on her waist, he gripped her side tightly and pulled her on top of him. She squealed and laughed, but he quickly silenced her with his lips. She smoothed her hands up his chest and her fingers stroked the nape of his neck as House plunged his tongue into her mouth, not caring about her morning breath.

Then he started placing delicate open mouthed kisses down her neck, making her moan slightly in pleasure.

"I thought you two were friends," exclaimed a sweet 3 year old from the doorway and Cameron leapt off of House quicker than she'd ever done before.

House started coughing and laughing and Cameron thanked God she was wearing pyjamas. They both looked at a small Alfie standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

House couldn't keep the grin off his face and Cameron's face turned beet red as she propped herself up against the headboard awkwardly.

"Erm, what are you talking about sweetie? We are friends,"

Alfie wandered further into the room, seemingly un-phased by walking in on a heavy make-out session.

"Well," he said, gripping onto the foot of the bed "Friends don't kiss each other. I'm friends with Mikey from playgroup, and I don't kiss him,"

"I damn well hope not," muttered House and Cameron swatted him for his language.

"Samantha is my friend too," continued Alfie "but I wouldn't mind if she wanted to kiss me,"

House and Cameron laughed heartily and then Cameron signalled for Alfie to come around the bed. He did so and she yanked him up to sit with them.

"Greg is my…special friend," she explained carefully, and House gave her a funny look which she ignored "Like your Mommy and Daddy are special friends, so they get to kiss each other,"

Alfie seemed to contemplate this. "So," he said "you can only kiss people who are your special friends? But Mommy kisses you on the cheek sometimes,"

Cameron chuckled slightly. She wasn't getting anywhere with this. "That's because we're sisters,"

House intervened "Basically, squirt, I'm the only _guy_ that gets to kiss your Aunt, so back off Mister," he teased and Alfie laughed.

"Do you like kissing him?" he asked Cameron with a smirk and she smiled.

"Yeah, I like kissing him,"

To prove her point, she kissed House lightly on the mouth.

"Ewww," he said, covering his eyes with his small hands, and then giggled as Cameron tickled him.

"Why are you up so early anyway?" she asked as he laid back on the bed over Cameron's legs.

He shrugged. "Needed to go potty," he said simply.

House laughed. "Spoken like a true male," he said and Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Okay, how about you go and put the TV on and then I'll come out and make you some pancakes once I've seen to Benjamin,"

Alfie nodded. "Okay," he said "are we gonna go to the park today, like last time?"

Cameron smiled "Yeah, why not?"

Alfie grinned happily and then hopped off the bed before scurrying out of the room.

Cameron sighed and flopped back against House.

"That was close." he said "He nearly walked in on something that would need _a lot_ more explaining,"

Cameron laughed. "Yeah, that would have been even more embarrassing,"

"Oh come on, he's 3 – right now he's just worried about whether he'll catch the next episode of Spongebob,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right,"

There was a silence for a moment before House spoke again.

"So, I'm your special friend, huh?" he teased.

"I didn't know how else to put it," she laughed "And he kind of understood it, so what's the big deal?"

"Nothing, just I haven't been a special friend since I was 5,"

Cameron rolled over and kissed him quickly before heaving herself up and out of bed.

"If you don't get up and dressed soon, you won't be anyone's special friend,"

She threw his jeans at him and they landed over his head.

"Oooh," he teased, pulling them off his face "feisty,"

Cameron threw him a look and then disappeared into the bathroom.

******

A few hours later, House found himself unwillingly limping along the street beside Cameron pushing Benjamin in the push-chair and holding little Alfie's hand as they walked to the park.

He would have much preferred to be sitting on the couch with coffee and General Hospital re-runs, but when Cameron looked at him in that way, kissed at his neck, and told him she loved him, he would agree to anything.

He listened as Alfie yabbered on about something he did at playgroup and smiled at Cameron who kept nodding and making comments in the right places – she was just so great with kids it was unbelievable. She was a complete natural. She seemed to have this warm glow that meant children trusted her and felt like they could tell her anything.

She'd be an amazing Mom.

For a moment, he wondered what their children would be like; his intellect, her compassion; his blue eyes, her heart-shaped face; his humour and her good nature.

Then he shook his head – he shouldn't be thinking about these things yet. He had to admit though, it wasn't the first time things like that had crossed his mind.

When they reached the park, House sat himself down on a bench to rest his leg and Alfie began tugging on Cameron's coat, pleading to go on the swings.

Cameron leaned over so she was face to face with House.

"Look after Benjamin?" she asked and he just nodded.

She kissed him quickly and then disappeared off to the playground with Alfie leading the way.

"Just me and you, huh?" he said to the baby in the pushchair next to him who was currently sucking on his stuffed dog's ear.

House chuckled at him and the watched Cameron with Alfie. He really loved his aunt. Hell, who didn't?

A few minutes later, Cameron walked over to the bench with no Alfie.

"He wants you," she said as she walked over and sat beside him.

"What?"

"He wants you to watch him on the jungle gym," she said.

House frowned, then shrugged and got up to find the kid.

As House looked over at the jungle gym, he could see Alfie about to grab onto the monkey bars, which were way too high for him.

House could see what was going to happen next. As Alfie's little hand grabbed onto one bar, the other hand slipped off making him lose his grip. As Mother's gasped, House threw down his cane and ran as best he could the few feet to the monkey bars. Just as the bar slipped out of Alfie's grip and he screamed, falling towards the ground, House was underneath him and catching him around the middle.

Mother's sighed in relief and House did too as he held the boy in his arms. His leg was screaming at him, but that was irrelevant.

"You okay, kid?" he asked, holding Alfie under his bottom as he looked up at his face.

He was crying, probably from the shock, but he was okay. He nodded and then wrapped his arms around House's neck, burying his face in his shoulder.

House just hugged him back awkwardly and then set him down on the ground. He went to pick up his cane and then held his hand out for Alfie.

"How about we go play in the sandbox instead?"

Alfie wiped his eyes, nodded and then took House's hand.

*

About an hour later, after a burger from the burger-van and a few minutes of shaking sand out of shoes, Alfie was ready to go and feed the ducks – Benjamin and House on the other hand, were ready to go back home.

"Oh, pleaaase?" begged Alfie "We can't go back yet."

Benjamin wailed and Cameron soothed him with his toy, gently shushing him.

House rolled his eyes. "How about I take the littlest kid back home and you stay here with Alfie?"

Cameron looked up at him. "You wouldn't mind?" she asked.

"Course not – my leg's kinda bothering me now anyway,"

Cameron stood up and kissed him. "Thank you," Then she moved her lips to his ear. "I'll pay you back later,"

House grinned and then took hold of the pushchair, hooking his cane over the handle.

"See you later," he said and then limped off with Benjamin.

*

Once they were back, House made up one of Ben's bottles just like Cameron had shown him and then took him out of the pushchair and over to the couch. House whipped off his jacket and sneakers and sat down with Benjamin on his lap.

Ben giggled and kicked his legs as he lay on House's lap, his head by House's knees.

"See, you're laughing now, so why were you crying like a baby at the park?" House said, tickling the boy to make him laugh even more.

Then he scooped him up and rested him in the crook of his arm as he fed him his milk.

"You think that if you cry you'll just get what ever you want?"

Ben just sucked happily on his bottle, his little hands resting on either side of it.

"Well, I guess you do get whatever you want, so…maybe I should try that with your Aunt,"

House had to admit it; he was warming to the baby. He thought babies were just annoying and sticky, but little Benjamin was cute and seemed to like him. Maybe they weren't all bad.

*

Cameron came home with Alfie and a huge lollipop about half an hour later.

"We're back," she called as she shut the door behind them. She threw her keys on the table beside the door and hung up her jacket.

Alfie went to turn on the TV but then he started giggling quietly.

"Aunt Ally," he whispered "Come and see this,"

Cameron frowned, curious to what the 3 year old was talking about and went over to him.

Then she saw why he was whispering and a smile spread across her face.

House was sprawled out on his back on the couch, asleep. His legs crossed at one end of the couch and his head propped up on a pillow at the other. One hand was hanging over the edge and the other rested on the back of the small 6 month old baby on his chest. Benjamin was outstretched on his front in the middle of House's chest, his arms hugging House's sides and his legs ending just below House's belly button.

It really was the cutest sight she had ever seen.

"God, what is it about him and falling asleep with kids?"

She had to smile though. It was adorable.

**_Okay guys, just another cute family chap there. I have a general jist of where I'm going, but I just hope this isn't boing you or you're finding the story too long :/ Let me know your thoughts in a nice old review cos I love em. Thanks for reading. More soon :)_**


	27. A Day with a Cowboy

_**A/N - **I know, I know, a long wait - but as I've said, college has started and I'm no longer sitting around at home all day with all the time in the world. Unfortnantly. But anyway, this is just a short one, because this and chap 28 were originally going to be one chap, but I though I'd break it up so a) it wouldn't be so long and b) you guys could get a long awaited update. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers. I really do love you guys. Your words make my day. Hope you enjoy!! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **Nope, it's really not mine. If it was, I'd be doing naughty things to Hugh Laurie right now instead of writing. :)_

**Chapter Twenty Seven – A Day with a Cowboy**

_I let the day go by,  
__I always say goodbye,  
__I watch the stars from my window sill,  
__The whole world is moving and I'm standing still._

_- The Weepies_

"House, I need you to-"

Cuddy stopped dead in her tracks as she entered House's office. She frowned as she looked at the small boy sitting cross-legged on House's desk with a colouring book. House was sitting in his chair, leaning over as he coloured in too.

They both looked up with the same facial expression, and stared at the older woman.

"What do we say, Alf?" said House, nudging the boy.

"We're not going to the clinic and you can't make us!" he yelled, and then he giggled and hid his face in his hands as he laughed. House high-fived him and laughed himself.

"House, why do you have a small child sitting on your desk, and why is he yelling at me?" asked Cuddy, trying not to smile; that boy was too cute.

"Well, I found him wandering the streets last night, so, being the loving, caring person I am, I took him in and adopted him."

Alfie giggled again. "That's not true," he laughed.

"Traitor," whispered House.

"He's Allison's nephew, Alfie. His Mom was supposed to pick him up this morning, but something came up, so he's staying until tonight. And because I'm such a good employee, instead of taking the day off, I brought him in with me. Allison is settling his brother Benjamin in the crèche."

Cuddy didn't really know what to say. "Right, okay, well seeing as you don't have any cases, its okay for now,"

"I'm staying at Aunt Allison and Uncle Greg's house," said Alfie happily.

House looked at him with a small smile – Uncle Greg? He'd never been that before. It made him feel good in a strange, unfamiliar kind of way.

"He brought me a colouring book and said we could have burgers for lunch,"

"Did he now?" said Cuddy, quite amused as she quirked her eyebrow at an embarrassed House.

"Yup, and then he's gonna let me play his Spongebob Squarepants video game tonight,"

"Well, that's very nice of him, isn't it?" said Cuddy, still staring at House.

"Yeah, he's great," the 3 year old said happily.

House smiled a little.

"Okay, well, stay out of trouble and don't let _Greg_ make you do his dirty work," smirked Cuddy and then left the room, leaving House and Alfie alone again.

Alfie looked up at House, grinned at him and then went back to his picture.

"You're colouring outside the lines," stated House, a smile still on his face.

"Am not!"

"Are too,"

Alfie just giggled again and carried on colouring.

"So," said House "wanna go find Aunt Allison and then go annoy my friend Wilson?"

"Yeah!!" said Alfie eagerly and he stood up on House's desk.

"Hop on, cowboy," said House as he turned around and let Alfie jump onto his back, his little arms flinging around his neck and his legs around his waist and clinging on tightly.

"Yee Haaa," squealed Alfie as House began to limp out the room giving a piggyback ride to his new friend.

****

House and Alfie tracked down Cameron in the clinic. She had just finished with a patient and was inside the exam room finishing the charts.

House poked his head round the door, with Alfie's little face scrambling to see over House's.

"Special delivery for a Miss Allison Cameron," said House as he entered and Alfie stuck out his hand, clutching the picture.

Cameron laughed and took the drawing. "Thank you," she said and looked at Alfie's scribbled colouring of a flower. "It's wonderful, Alfie. I'll put it on the fridge at home,"

"I have one too!" whined House, handing Cameron his drawing.

His orange tree and stripy monkey made Cameron laugh. "Thank you, Greg, its beautiful" she teased and kissed him on the lips. "I'll put it up as well,"

"Are you staying of trouble?" asked Cameron as House set Alfie down on the exam room table.

"Of course we are!" scoffed House "Really, Allison, I would never be causing trouble with your nephew,"

House fished out two toy cars from his pocket and gave them to Alfie to occupy himself with. Then House stepped nearer to Cameron, placing his hands on her hips inside her lab coat.

"Dinner tonight?" he whispered, his face close to hers "My treat,"

Cameron smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What's that in aid of? What have you done?" she said teasingly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh what, I have to have done something to take my girlfriend out to dinner?" he said incredulously.

"Yes," she said simply and he kissed her.

"Shut up," he said as he grinned and kissed her again.

"So, dinner?" he repeated.

"Okay then," she replied "But what's the occasion?"

"I can't just be…spontaneous?" he said, running his hands over her lower back.

"No,"

He chuckled. "It just seems like I haven't talked to you properly in ages, especially with the boys here."

Cameron was taken back by his serious and romantic answer. It was almost…mature. Where had the real House gone?

"Plus, anytime I get you in a sexy dress, all I can think about is taking it off," he whispered huskily.

There he was.

Cameron chuckled and ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

"Fine," she said "the boys will be gone by 7, so half past alright?"

"I've already made the reservations for half 7," he grinned cheekily and Cameron rolled her eyes.

"You better stay out of trouble though, otherwise dinner is off," she said firmly.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I wouldn't dream of causing any trouble in the hospital, especially when I could be a bad influence to young minds," he said.

"Really?" she said disbelievingly "Well, I heard a 3 year old told Cuddy off this morning? Ring a bell?"

House whistled innocently and then turned his back to Alfie again.

"That's our cue, cowboy, hop on,"

Alfie jumped onto his back again and then House turned back round to Cameron. He dropped a sexy kiss on her mouth, leaving her with weak knees again.

"Onwards driver!" he said to Alfie and then limped out the room quickly to find Wilson.

"Bye Aunt Allison!" called Alfie and Cameron chuckled softly – what was she going to do with them?

If he was like this with her nephew, she could only imagine what he'd be like with their own children. He'd be wonderful. Playing games with them, joking with them, being a child with them – everything a kid wants. He would be everything his father wasn't and more.

He'd be caring and protective – a lion with its cubs. He'd clean grazed knees and soothe them when they cried. He'd encourage and inspire, teach them piano and lacrosse. He'd fall asleep with them on the couch and sit with them through the early hours if they had nightmares.

She knew all this – because he was her lover, he was her life, and she knew he would be the most amazing father ever.

But he didn't want that – did he?

******

"I'm really sorry Mr Daniels. We're going to start the first treatment next week and-"

Before Wilson could finish his sentence, his office door burst open and in came House with a small boy on his back.

"James, I can't take this any longer," said House in a high pitched, upper class voice "You ever pull your weight around the house, and you leave me with Alfie all day. Then you come home and expect dinner on the table. Well, it's too much – you take him while I go to the salon,"

With that, House placed Alfie on Wilson's desk and then flounced out the room dramatically.

"Maybe I should go…" said Mr Daniels and he left speedily.

"It's just my friend messing around, Mr Daniels, he's not-"

Wilson didn't bother finishing. He looked at the boy on his desk who was playing with the pencils in the pot.

"So, who are you?" asked Wilson.

"I'm Alfie,"

"Where's your Mom?"

"Went to Daddy's work with him," he said simply.

"Right, so why were you with House?" asked Wilson, even more confused.

"Uncle Greg is looking after me today,"

Wilson raised his eyebrows and then House waltzed back in again.

"Good acting there, cowboy," said House, giving Alfie a high-five.

"House…" said Wilson, prompting an explanation.

"Alfie is Allison's nephew," he said with a shrug.

As House sat down in front of Wilson, Alfie yawned and then scrambled off the desk and into House's lap, curling into his warmth. He was probably tired – it had been a long day for him seeing as he was only 3 and was up at 6.30.

Wilson watched with a smirk as House adjusted himself so the little boy would be comfortable and he stroked his fluffy hair. Alfie stuck his thumb in his mouth and sighed softly.

"So, Allison's nephew, huh?" said Wilson, nodding towards Alfie who looked cuter than ever, his little jean-covered knees tucked under his chin and his tiny sneakers resting on House's leg.

"Shhhh," whispered House "He's tired,"

"Sorry," whispered Wilson back, slightly amused at House's natural caring instinct.

"He and his brother just stayed the weekend while Cameron's sister went to some work thing with her husband. They're leaving tonight. I actually might miss the little guy," said House, a smile on his face as he looked at the 3 year old in his arms.

"Looks like he's become quite attached to you; or the other way around," smirked Wilson.

House's head shot up and he glared at Wilson.

"Shut up," he whispered harshly.

"What?" chuckled Wilson innocently "I'm just saying, maybe you're better with kids than you make out to be,"

House looked back at Alfie. "Maybe," he mused quietly.

Wilson had to tread carefully here – kids were a delicate subject to bring up in any situation, but with House, it was even worse.

"Would you…could you ever…I dunno, see yourself having… children with Allison?" Wilson stuttered a little, not sure how to phrase the important question.

House didn't say anything straight away – just looked at Alfie, now asleep on his lap.

"She wouldn't want them – not with me," he said seriously and almost sadly after a pregnant pause.

Wilson frowned. "You don't know that. It's also not what I asked – I said do _you_ see yourself with Allison's children? Would you ever want Allison's children?"

House fiddled with his cane – would he ever want children with Allison? Of course he would. He couldn't count on two hands the amount of times he'd pondered over their future or what would happen, but he would never let anyone know that, not even Allison.

Children - a tricky subject in any relationship, not to mention ones that included him. Plus, they had only been together around 8 months. But, they had known each other for 4 years. So maybe that didn't count. But anyway, that wasn't the issue. The issue was, were he and Allison stable enough for children? Did she want children? Did_ he _want children? Would she still love him in 9 months time? What would happen if things didn't work out and they split?

God, children, eh? Who'd have thought they would cause so much grief before they were even born.

Wilson could see the cogs turning in his friends mind, and he knew that he wasn't going to get an answer.

"House," he said, and he waited for him to look up "This is just something you need to talk to Allison about. Not now maybe, but if you love her, you will have to have this conversation at some point. It's just…something to think about. Don't freak yourself out about it – no-ones pregnant yet,"

House smiled and nodded. Wilson was right.

"I'm gonna take him back to my office," he whispered as he stood up gingerly and lifted Alfie so he rested over his shoulder. Alfie stirred enough to wrap his arms around House's neck and sigh softly again. As House held him under his bottom with his left hand and took his cane in his right, Wilson chuckled at just how natural House seemed.

"Maybe you should have that conversation sooner rather than later, buddy,"

House just smiled slightly and then limped back to his office with Alfie over his shoulder.

******

The rest of the day seemed to go fairly quickly for House, mostly because he had enjoyed his time with Alfie. They had gotten fast-food for lunch, much to the annoyance of Cameron; they had caused mischief all over the hospital and finished the day with some cartoons and some cookies that were stolen from Wilson's desk.

All in all, a good day.

At 6.45 Lindsay and Jack came to pick up the boys. Cameron had packed up all their things and after coffee and a chat, everyone was standing at the door hugging and saying goodbye.

House shook Jack's hand. Cameron's kissed Benjamin. Cameron hugged Jack. House hugged Lindsay awkwardly and Cameron hugged Alfie tightly.

"You'll come back and visit soon, right?" said Cameron as she lifted Alfie up to hug him.

"Uh, huh, real soon. Or you and Uncle Greg can come to visit us in our new house,"

"I'd love that,"

Cameron kissed his cheek and placed him back down. Then he turned to House and his lip began to quiver. House crouched down the best he could in front of the boy.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon, cowboy," said House, holding out his hand for Alfie to shake.

He shook it weakly, his eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry," soothed House, rubbing Alfie's shoulder gently "Cowboy's don't cry,"

Alfie wiped his tears furiously, even though he was still ready to burst into sad sobs.

"Best friends, right?" said House, holding out his clenched fist.

Alfie smiled a little and bumped his own tiny fist against House's knuckles, making the others laugh.

"Best friends," he repeated, his voice wavering slightly.

Then he flung his little arms around House's neck and hugged him tightly. House smiled and placed his hand on the boys back, rubbing his small shoulders.

"I'll see you soon, dude," said House and then he handed Alfie his Spongebob Squarepants game. "You keep this. I've played it a billion times before,"

Alfie's tears stopped and he grinned widely.

"Thanks, Greg. Bye! Bye Allison!"

Cameron hugged her sister once more and then waved off her family from the window. House stood behind her and smiled as Alfie gave him his toothiest grin – minus quite a lot of teeth – and waved his small hand frantically.

When Cameron shut the door, she turned around and smoothed her palms up House's chest.

"Well," she said "You seemed to make quite an impression on Alfie – he's never cried when he's left before – not even when he leaves his parents."

"What can I say, it's all part of my charm," he gushed mockingly and Cameron swatted him playfully before kissing him.

"I'm never going to be ready for half 7," she said worriedly as she got a glance at the clock.

"I know, that's why I made the reservations for 8 and told you half 7 so you'd have enough time to get ready," he smirked.

Cameron kissed him again.

"I love you,"

And then she disappeared into the bathroom without hearing his reply.

"Love you too," he whispered into thin air.

Wilson was right – he should probably have that conversation soon.


	28. Conversations

_**A/N - **Wow, firstly I just have to apologise for my lack of updates for over a month now! I'm so sorry, but writers block grabbed hold of me and wouldn't let go for a while. In the meantime, I've started a new story called You Make Me Happy, so if you haven't read that, please check that out too :) Anyway, back to me apologising - I really don't need to make any more excuses to you, but please forgive me. I'm still not **completely **happy with this chapter, but I'll let you guys decide on this. Hopefully there should be some more developments along this 'children' arc in the next chapter. Thank you all for being so patient. Love to you all :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD or any of the characters, they all belong to one Mr David Shore. If I did own House, Mr Laurie would be doing naughty things to me right now._

**Chapter Twenty Eight – Conversations**

_Need to grow older with a girl like you.  
__Finally see you are naturally  
__The one to make it so easy  
__When you show me the truth  
__Yeah, I'd rather be with you,  
__Say you want the same thing too.  
__- Joshua Radin._

"What do I wear?" called Cameron from the bathroom.

House rolled his eyes as he laid spread out on the bed with his suit pants and shirt on and his tie hanging round his neck. He'd been waiting for Cameron for nearly 20 minutes.

"Well, it's not a really posh place, so there's no need to go overboard," he called back "Shift yourself woman, it's nearly eight,"

Cameron appeared in the room a second later, her hair in perfect curls and her make-up minimal, but making her look extremely gorgeous even while she was still in her fluffy white bath robe.

House got up and walked over to her as she rummaged in the closet. He looped his hands round her middle and untied her bath robe, allowing it to fall to the floor and revealing her in all her naked glory.

"Greg!" she squealed and he just smiled.

He placed his hands on her backside and kissed the back of her neck.

"You smell nice," he said and then he wrapped his arms around her naked waist. "You look nice too,"

She smirked and spun around to face him. "Just nice?" she asked teasingly.

"You look fucking incredible," He kissed her "amazing," He kissed her. "gorgeous, sexy," He kissed her again. "Need I go on?"

"It would be nice if you did," she teased. "Now, let me go so I can get changed,"

"You know, we could skip dinner," he said as he kissed at her collarbone and caused goose bumps to ripple over her skin.

"You're not getting out of this now," she said as she wriggled from his grip, grabbed her dress from the closet and then disappeared back into the bathroom.

5 minutes later when she emerged, House knew why she had taken so long – she looked stunning. She came out the bathroom in a casual but elegant midnight blue dress than ended just above her knees and had a deep V neckline that dipped in and out of her cleavage leaving just enough to drive him crazy. A thin black shawl covered her shoulder, shielding her bare arms from the cool night air. She wore black heels and a silver pendant to match her earrings and House couldn't keep his jaw off the floor.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He went to her straight away and put his hands on her hips.

"Did you do this on purpose?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Did you deliberately make yourself look so _unbelievably_ sexy that I wouldn't be able to have any rational or clean thoughts this evening?" he mumbled.

Cameron blushed and smiled at him before reaching up to tie his tie for him.

"Well, it's not very often my boyfriend asks me out to dinner, so I thought I'd make the effort," she grinned.

House smiled as she smoothed down his tie and then she kissed him quickly.

"Come on," she said "We'll be late,"

House rolled his eyes, grabbed his keys and followed her out the door.

*****

He took her to a new restaurant that had opened downtown, and as he walked through the door with her, House felt like a million dollars. He watched as heads turned and some of the young waiters grinned and whispered to each other – all of them captivated by the woman at his side. House wrapped his arm around Cameron's waist protectively and kissed her cheek. _Mine_.

After House gave his name, the waiter seated them at a small table near the window at the back, away from the rabble and with only an old couple as neighbours a few tables away.

He liked this. He liked being away from everything with her – away from the hospital, away from the apartment, away from anyone who knew them.

"I like this," he told her as she flipped through her menu. Cameron looked up and met his gaze.

She smiled softly. "Me too," she said "We really don't do it enough,"

"Probably because every time I offer you think I've done something wrong," he teased and Cameron laughed.

"That's true. And plus, if we did it all the time, it wouldn't be as special when we do come out,"

They ordered their food and their wine and after the waiter came back with the bottle, House watched Cameron with a smirk as she poured it out. She caught him looking and set the bottle back down.

"What?" she laughed.

"Nothing," He shook his head "Just you,"

He leaned forward slightly. "You look amazing, you know. Better than everyone else in this room. That guy over there," he said, nodding his head back to the old guy who sat with his wife a few tables away "totally wishes he could have scored a chick like you,"

Cameron chuckled and linked her fingers with his on top of the table. "Thank you," she smiled "You look pretty hot in a suit, you know." She lowered her voice. "But I much prefer it when you're naked,"

House raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Don't make this any _harder_ than it already is," he teased, smirking mischievously at her.

Cameron laughed and the sipped her wine. She watched him look at her, his folded arms resting on the table as he leaned forward. She knew she was driving him crazy, so to tease him some more, she casually ran her tongue along her bottom lip, collecting the sweet taste of the wine. Her eyes stayed locked with his as she smiled.

"Come here," he whispered, leaning forward more.

She met him halfway and he captured her lips in a soft kiss, tasting the wine and her strawberry lip gloss all in one. As he pulled back, their faces still close, he looked right in her eyes. Then he regretted kissing her as that glorious taste left him wanting more and more. At home that wouldn't have been a problem, but it would have been _slightly_ inappropriate for him to take her on the table in the middle of the restaurant.

She kissed him once more and then excused herself to go to the bathroom. House followed her with his eyes as she left and then sat back in his seat. He drank some of his wine and thought about how he was supposed to bring up the subject of children.

_So, Allison, wanna have my babies?_

_Allison, I'm just telling you now, we are not naming our baby after my grandfather - unless you like the name Albert?_

_Me, you and a baby – how about it?_

_So, how do you think you're gonna deal with morning sickness? _

God, he had no idea what he was supposed to say. He guessed he would just see what came out of his mouth.

When she returned, Cameron trailed her hand across his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Hey," she said as she sat down, looking slightly concerned "You okay?"

"Erm, yeah, I'm fine,"

She eyed him carefully and laced her hand with his again. "What were you thinking about? You looked a million miles away," she laughed.

"Do you want kids?"

Cameron opened her mouth. Then shut it. A few words tried to come out and then she laughed a nervous laugh, surprised and shocked at his question. Maybe she didn't hear him properly.

"What?"

"Do you want kids?" he said again, even more surprised than her that he'd actually asked her.

"What, right now?" she laughed.

"You know what I mean," he said seriously and Cameron sighed deeply.

Just as she was about to answer, their waiter returned with their food. He placed it down and left quickly, sensing he'd interrupted something.

Cameron shook her napkin out and then looked up at House.

"What's brought this on, Greg?"

It was his turn to sigh.

"I don't know really," he said "I just…I don't know, I guess after spending so much time with Ben and Alfie, I got used to them and…I knew, every time I watched you with them, that you were a complete natural and you loved it,"

"Greg…"

"I've been thinking a lot lately – about you, about me, about us. I just…I don't want to stop you doing something you want and-"

"Greg, stop," Cameron said, placing her hand on top of his again.

He stopped and looked up at her.

"Will you calm down?" she said with a smile, secretly thinking it was cute how flustered he was getting.

"Okay, I can see what you're thinking already and I'm going to stop it right now," she said "You think that I couldn't possibly want children with you, so you think that you should let me go so I can go and find someone to have children with, because it's what nature wants,"

He looked down and started picking at his salad with his fork.

Cameron squeezed his hand. "Look at me, Greg,"

She continued when he met her eyes. "Don't you dare think that – ever. Because one, I haven't ruled out anything yet and two…I'm not giving you up for the world,"

He looked at her intently, searching her eyes for that truth and that love he knew would be there. He trusted her. He trusted her and he believed her.

Cameron let go of his hand and brought her hand up to stroke his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand slightly. Then she leaned over the table and kissed him.

"I love you, you big idiot, so don't think I'm ever going to just let go of you, let go of us."

Then she started to eat, still glancing up at him every few seconds. He did the same, tucking into his steak.

"You still want to talk about children, Greg?" she asked softly.

He sighed, met her eyes and nodded. "Yeah,"

"I think the most important question, is what do _you_ want?" she said.

"I want you," he replied and she smiled at his sweetness.

"You've got me," she said.

"And, I just wanted to let you know now, that even though I'd be perfectly content to be with you and only you, I'm not completely closed off to the idea of mini-me's running around,"

Cameron stopped eating and looked up at her boyfriend. Wow. She never thought he'd ever want to talk about the idea of kids, let alone be open to them.

"Greg, lets not get ahead of ourselves," she said calmly "I love you, you know that, and I'm not going anywhere. But I don't want you to say something now that you'll regret later on. You loved Alfie and he loved you, and you guys had a special bond, but don't let that affect your decision,"

He nodded. "I know, I know all that," he said "And I'm not saying we have to go and get you pregnant right now, but I don't want you to think that I won't even consider it,"

She smiled. "That's good to know, Greg, but…" she sighed "I really don't know how I'd feel about having a baby right now. At the moment, it's the hospital and my career taking over. I wouldn't want to give that up, not yet. Starting a family just isn't my top priority right now,"

In House's mind, that was all code for 'I don't want to have a baby with you'. His insecure self took over and he placed down his fork, looking at her intently.

"Am I the problem?" he asked "You don't want your kid to inherit my sarcasm or my snark? Or my leg? You don't want your kid to have a disabled father?"

Cameron looked outraged.  
"No, Greg, how could you even accuse me of thinking that?! You think I don't want you to father my children?"

"Well, you've avoided saying it or not, so maybe 'your career' is just a clever excuse?"

He really didn't know why he was saying these things. He didn't want to upset her.

"You know what Greg? I've thought about having children with you even before we got together, because I was just a sad, naïve girl who dreamed about having a family with her boss – and now we're together, I think about it all the time, so how can you even tell me what I'm thinking?"

"If you don't want a family, Allison, just say it. Don't bullshit me,"

Cameron laughed disbelievingly. She shook her head at him, placed down her fork and then slipped on her thin shawl.

"You're unbelievable," she said and then got up from their table and walked away.

House put his head in his hands. What the hell just happened? Why did he say all those stupid things?

Stupid fucking insecurity.

He couldn't let her leave like that – he had to go and find her.

Dropping a fifty on the table, House grabbed his suit jacket and limped quickly out the restaurant.

When he stepped out onto the street, he saw her walking south down the road, back to their place. He limped as fast as he could to catch her up.

"Allison!" he called "Wait, please,"

She kept on walking, but he was surprisingly fast for a disabled man and caught up with her before she reached the end of the street.

"Allison, please," he said, stepping in front of her to stop her. She sighed.

"Let me past," she said.

"No, Allison, I'm sorry, I didn't mean those things."

She still tried to get past him, but he took hold of her hand, looking straight in her eyes.

"I'm an idiot. I don't know when to keep my fucking mouth shut and I'm too worried that I'm not good enough for you, so I say stupid things,"

She looked at him and then dropped her head.

"How could you say that I don't want a family with you, Greg?" she said "Why would I ever think that you're not good enough to be the father of my children?"

The cool night air whipped around them and he reached out for her, trying to pull her closer. He didn't want to fight with her and he needed her close to him again.

"Maybe it's because I think I'd be a lousy father – I just…I know I can't be the best and if we ever had a kid, I always worry he or she would end up hating me, just like I hated my father,"

Cameron touched his cheek and tried to meet his eyes.

"Greg, you are not your father – if anything you'd be the opposite, because you would never cause your own child the same pain he caused you. So you can stop thinking that right now,"

She took his hand and led him over to sit on a bench near by. He saw a shiver run through her and took off his jacket to wrap around her shoulders. She thanked him and then their fingers entwined again.

"You're worried," he said softly "I can tell,"

She sighed and leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm just…I don't want…" She didn't seem to like that so she started again.

"When I first started working for you and I developed a crush for you, a silly school girl type crush before I truly fell in love with you, I always wondered what it would be like having a family with you. You know, all fantasy and dreaming. But now…now we're together, it's all changed. I love you more than anything and we're happy, right?"

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her.

"I guess, the only thing that would worry me about having a baby, would be that I would lose you," she said, looking up at him.

"Why would you lose me?"

"Because, you've always said how having children wasn't a main goal in life and I always thought you didn't even like children. If I came to you one day and just said 'I'm pregnant' I'd be so afraid that you'd get scared and leave me and…and you mean more to me than having a baby. I'd much rather be with you and have no baby, than have a baby and not have you,"

She was almost in tears now, and House was crushed that she thought that way. She was afraid that he'd leave her – God, that made him feel worse than he ever had before.

"Allison," he said softly, tightening his grip on her "I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I certainly wouldn't leave you alone with our child,"

She smiled at that phrase – 'our child'.

He laughed slightly. "I wasn't even going to bring this subject up tonight – I just wanted to have some alone time with you. I never wanted to cause this much stress over it,"

She laughed too and cuddled closer to him.

"We've been together for nearly a year, Allison, and I don't want to make any decisions now. But, I'm just saying, if and when you're ready, I'll be here, okay?"

She nodded against him and he kissed her forehead.

"How about we go home, get changed and I'll order some Thai or something?" he said and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"I'm sorry," she said, hugging him tightly, her hands clinging to his shirt. "I ruined our night,"

He pulled away slightly so their foreheads were touching.

"Shut up," he whispered and kissed her sweetly.

As they walked back to the car, arms wrapped around each other's waists, House was only glad that his stupid mouth hadn't caused a bigger argument or upset her even more. He didn't know what he'd do if she left him.

After talking to her about it, he realised that he really wanted to have children with her. Gregory House…wanted kids. He was scared to death at the thought of it, but he knew that with her by his side, he was stronger and calmer and a better person. One of his biggest fears was that he would turn into his father, and with a child, there was all the more chance. But she was right – as always. He would be the complete opposite because he would try so hard not to be his Dad.

But as he walked to the car with her and he thought about having children with her, he wasn't half as scared as he would have been a year ago.

He kissed the top of her head as they walked. What had she done to him?

* * *


	29. Everything Will Be Alright

_**A/N - **Me again! Like I've said for nearly every chapter, sorry for the wait, but...actually, I'm gonna stop with the excuses. The long waits are just not accpetable and I apologise. I hope you guys haven't given up on me :) Now, this chap might get a bit fluffy/OOC or whatever you want to call it, but I think by now you guys realise that all my chaps are like that! A big thank you to **Pyewacket75** for helping me bat ideas around when writers block takes hold.  
Also, this story has been nominated for the **Rock The House** awards for Hameron Romance fanfic. A MASSIVE thank you to whoever put this story up, but it is a real honour. I've never been nominated for an award before :) Now, a shameless plug here, it would mean **THE WORLD** to me if you guys who like this story could vote for me when the voting opens. I haven't seen the other fics in the category, but i'm sure it'll be tough, so all your votes would count. I shall have the link up on my profile and I shall post it at the end of the chap so you guys can check it out. THANK YOU!!_

_**Dislclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own House, but I like to work around the writer's mistakes ;) _

**Chapter Twenty Nine – Everything Will Be Alright**

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_- Rascal Flatts_

_A few months later…_

Now the beginning of summer, House loved waking up in the mornings. The golden sun streamed through the curtains, landing on him and his sleeping partner, gently waking them. He had never been a morning person, but now, he found himself being woken up by Cameron kissing his neck or the smell of her glorious coffee. Life was good.

However, when House woke up one Monday morning, he stretched and rolled over, expecting to find his arm wrapped around his girlfriends waist – instead, his arm found the sheets, still slighting warm from where she'd been laying.

Confused, House sat up, rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on his hands as he listened for the signs that she was up. But the coffee machine wasn't whirring, the TV wasn't on, the shower wasn't running and she wasn't brushing her teeth. The apartment was silent.

Then he heard groans and retching coming from the bathroom. House sighed sympathetically. He knew she hated being sick and they'd had seafood last night. Heaving himself up, House grabbed his cane and hobbled into the bathroom wearing just his cotton pyjama pants. He knocked on the door softly and then pushed it open.

He was met with the sight of his girlfriend crumpled up by the toilet bowl. Her forehead was sweaty, her eyes were red from crying and she looked pale. She looked up at him as he opened the door and whimpered slightly, ready to cry again. House moved over to the sink, rinsed a cold cloth and then sat down on the floor next to her, his back leaning against the bath.

"C'mere," he whispered quietly, pulling her back against him and gently dabbing her hot skin with the cloth.

He smoothed her hair back off of her face and ran the cloth around her neck, kissing her shoulder affectionately. Cameron leaned into him, her eyes closing as the cool cloth ran over her skin and his lips grazed her shoulder. Despite what anyone said, House could be the most caring and loving man on the planet. Anytime she had a cold or a headache or period pain, House would be there, silently looking after her – a soothing hand on her abdomen as they watched TV together, a simple gesture of leaving her aspirin and water out on the side or bringing back her favourite takeaway and letting her chose a movie.

She never had to ask him for anything – he just seemed to know that she needed looking after and that made her love him even more.

"I told you not to eat those prawns," he joked quietly and Cameron chuckled against him.

Then he turned her around and wiped her tears with his thumb before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you going to throw up again in the next 20 seconds?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

Cameron smiled again. "Nope, I think I'm good for now,"

House smiled at her. "Good,"

Then he pulled himself up with one leg and reached down to help her up too.

"Right, you brush your teeth and get rid of your vomit breath, then get back into bed and I'll go make you some of that weird tea you like when you're sick," he said, as he tucked her hair behind her ears and stroked it gently.

"Thank you," she said softly and he smiled at her before disappearing out the room.

"I'll call Cuddy too and tell her you're not coming in today," called House from the kitchen.

Cameron smiled as she rinsed her mouth out. She really did love him.

After wiping her mouth, Cameron went back to the bedroom and climbed under the sheets, finding the warmth that her boyfriend had left behind and she snuggled into his gorgeous smelling pillow. House returned quickly with some ginger tea and some pills for the headache he'd knew she'd have in a while. He put them on the side and then climbed under the sheets with her, lying on his side so he was facing her.

"Your tea's on the side," he said quietly, his hand moving to rub her stomach gently.

Cameron turned on her side too and nestled into his body, her hand stroking up his chest and winding around his neck to play with the soft hairs on the nape.

"You always take care of me," she whispered, looking up at him and he smiled.

"I think that's my job, isn't it? Being a good boyfriend requires lots of kissing," he said, grazing his lips over her neck "Lots on cuddling, great sex, listening to you, taking care of you, protecting you and most importantly," He raised his head again and met her eyes "Letting you have the remote every once in a while,"

Cameron chuckled and kissed the underside of his chin "Well, I think you're doing the job perfectly,"

Then her stomach did a flip and she groaned, lowering her head to his chest. House ran his hand over her stomach again.

"You want me to stay here with you today?"

Cameron shook her head against him. "No, it's okay, you go, I'll be alright, its just food poisoning,"

He curled his arms around her a bit more. "You sure?" he said "Because I will _quite happily_ stay here with you all day,"

Cameron laughed. "Stop trying to get off work," she teased "you're not sick,"

"Yes," he said "But my girlfriend is, and I think that is just as important,"

Cameron smiled again. "If you wan't, I'll breath all over you to make you sick too?"

"Oh would you?" he teased and Cameron nuzzled his neck a bit more.

"I'll be fine," she said confidently "You go and save some more lives,"

"Okay, but I'm staying here until you fall asleep again,"

House stroked her hair and Cameron relaxed even more in his arms.

"I love you," she whispered and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too,"

*****

Cameron woke a few hours later to find herself alone in bed, but with a piece of paper on the pillow next to her. She rubbed her eyes and then read it.

_Gone to work but will be back at lunchtime to check on you.  
__Watch TV, sleep and don't you even think about going out.  
__Call me if you need me.  
__Love you,  
__G x _

He really was so sweet sometimes. Cameron sat up and closed her eyes, waiting for the nausea to wash over her and settle enough so she could get up. Then she lifted herself out of bed and grabbed one of House's sweaters to wear before padding out into the kitchen.

House had left out some crackers and some juice for her so she took a few over to the couch and flicked the TV on. The answering machine was flashing so Cameron pressed it and listened as she settled into the leather.

_You have one new message. Message recorded today at 11.21am. *Beep*_

"_Hey, it's me," _

Cameron smiled at House's voice.

"_I guess you're still asleep, and I didn't want to call your cell in case I woke you. Just checking in really…not much going on here…kinda bored with no girlfriend to keep me company – oh well, I guess I'll see you at lunch. Bye," _

Cameron grinned and pressed the delete button on the machine. She'd call him later.

She nibbled her crackers and sipped her juice, but 10 seconds later she regretted it as another wave of nausea washed over her – one that she couldn't ignore. Jumping up, Cameron rushed to the bathroom and got there just in time to hurl into the toilet. She dry heaved a few times before concluding there was nothing left and she flushed the toilet. Collapsing back against the bath, Cameron breathed deeply, wishing House was there to stroke her hair and whisper sweet words into her ear.

God, she hated being sick. She rarely got food poisoning, but when she did, it was always bad. Stupid seafood.

Cameron ran her hand over her stomach, and then suddenly, a thought hit her.

What if it wasn't food poisoning? What if…what if she was pregnant?

Cameron exhaled deeply. Even though her and House had talked about children, they were still safe. She took her pill and most of the time, he'd use a condom too. But accidents can happen. She could have forgotten her pill one day or they'd got caught up in passion. Cameron ran her hand over her face and then stood up shakily. She rinsed her mouth and splashed her face quickly, thoughts running through her head.

Ok, so yeah, they'd talked about it, but it didn't mean they were ready _right now_. It didn't mean _he _was ready right now.

Just then, she heard the front door open.

"Allison?"

Cameron came out the bathroom and met House in the hall. He frowned.

"You just been sick again?" he asked and she nodded.

"Oh baby," he soothed, moving over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

Cameron curled into his chest, wondering how she was going to tell him she cold be pregnant.

House pulled back and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, wiping her tears. Tears that she didn't even know were there.

She lowered her head and looked at his sneakers, but House tipped her chin back up with his fingers.

"Allison, what's wrong?" he asked again, worry evident in his voice.

"What if…what if it isn't food poisoning?" she said quietly, looking up at him "What if I'm pregnant, Greg?"

House's eyes widened and then he exhaled deeply, his hands encircling her waist.

"You think you're pregnant?" he asked calmly.

"Well, I've been throwing up, I've got a splitting headache, I feel bloated and…I dunno…maybe I'm being paranoid,"

"Probably," smiled House as he met her eyes "But we can do a test,"

"What if I am pregnant, Greg? What will happen then?" she asked worriedly, looking to him for reassurance, for comfort, for advice.

"If you're pregnant, then you're pregnant," he said "Simple as that. We'll work things out,"

House linked their fingers together and tried to look as calm and confident as possible. But inside, his stomach was doing flips. He knew that he wanted kids with her, but he didn't think it would be so soon. What if he wasn't ready to be a dad? What if he couldn't work things out?

Cameron pressed herself into his body, letting go of his hands and wrapping them tightly around his middle. House sighed and kissed her neck gently.

"Everything will be alright," he whispered, hoping to reassure her "I promise,"

Cameron pulled back and kissed his cheek, comforted by his reassuring words. House smiled and moved his hand down to her stomach, slipping under her shirt to rub the skin.

"So there could be a little person in there," he said, looking down at his hand making circles on her flat stomach. "A little me or a little you,"

Cameron smiled through her tears. "Yeah," she said softly.

"That's kind of exciting right?" he said, grinning.

Cameron laughed. "Exciting and damn scary at the same time,"

"I'll get a test from the drug store on the way home tonight, unless you wanna go and do a blood test at the hospital?"

"No, no, no," said Cameron, shaking her head "I wanna do it here, with you,"

"Okay," he said, leaning in to kiss her but stopping just before his lips touched hers. "I better not; I don't wanna get your germs,"

He smirked and Cameron hit him on the arm before pressing her lips to his quickly.

"I haven't got germs, its food poisoning…or I'm pregnant, and I don't think you can catch that by kissing,"

"Well, if you're not ill, then I guess I can go because I won't be needed to make you lunch and watch daytime TV with you," he teased, turning around and going to walk out.

Cameron laughed and caught up with him, tugging his arm to make him face her.

"Don't go," she begged playfully "I'm still sick and need my amazing boyfriend to look after me,"

"Okay, well call me when he turns up,"

Cameron giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, surprised at how quickly they could go from being serious to fooling around. Whether it was excitement or anticipation, she didn't know, but he was laughing and she was laughing and he'd promised that everything would be alright. She trusted him. If he said everything will be alright, then it would be.

"Am I the amazing boyfriend then?" he asked innocently.

"Of course," she said "The one and only,"

He smiled and kissed her as he laced his arms around her waist.

"I could be a Dad," he whispered to her, as if just realising it for the first time.

"I could be a Mom," she whispered back.

They looked at each other and tried to figure out what the other was feeling. Excitement, worry, anticipation, fear, joy, nervousness, happiness, apprehension and love - everything was there. But everything would be alright.

"Wanna go watch Jerry Springer and I'll make you up some lunch?" asked House, stroking her hair.

She nodded and moved out of his warmth to make her way to the couch, sinking down into the pillows as House disappeared into the kitchen.

He returned a few minutes later with some sandwiches and juice for them both. He sunk down next to her, wrapping his left arm around her as they ate.

A few hours later, Cameron had her legs across his lap, her body snuggled back against the couch and House trailed his hand over her knees. She ended up dozing off and House smiled down at her. She could be the mother of his child. He was scared, but not as scared as he thought he'd be.

He reached for his phone and dialled Cuddy's number. She answered quickly.

"House, where are you? You went to check on Cameron over 2 hours ago, is everything okay?" she asked, annoyed at his disappearing act, but he could hear the concern in her voice.

"Not really, I'm not coming back in," he said quietly, his eyes never leaving his lover's face. "I'm staying her with Allison,"

"House, is everything okay?"

He sighed. "It will be, but she needs me now,"

Then Cuddy sighed heavily. "Alright, but only because you don't have a case. You still owe me clinic hours, and don't think a sick girlfriend will get you out of them," The annoyance was back.

"Fine," Then he hung up.

*****

A while later, House went out to the drug store and bought four different types of pregnancy test, as he had no idea which one was best. As he drove back, he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, his nerves beginning to show – but he didn't really know why he was nervous. It was what he wanted, wasn't it? But what if he was a crappy Dad? What is his kid hated him for working to much or just being an ass in general?

Before he knew it, he was bursting in through the apartment door again to find Cameron pacing nervously, waiting for his arrival. House whipped off his coat quickly and handed her the paper bag.

"I got loads," he explained "I didn't know which one was better?"

Cameron smiled at his thoughtfulness and took one out.

"Okay, so I pee on the stick, wait 4 minutes, blah blah blah," she said, reading off of the back of the packet "Then two blue lines means pregnant and one red line means not pregnant,"

"Okay," nodded House "Ready?"

Cameron just nodded and made her way to the bathroom. House began pacing up and down, despite his leg telling him to stop. It was starting to ache, but House knew it was just apprehension.

Cameron returned quickly and they just looked at each other as she went to the kitchen to set the timer on the microwave. They stood together in the kitchen, neither of them saying anything just glancing from the clock to the test to each other. It was the longest four minutes of their lives. Thoughts rushed through their heads; images of what having a kid would be like, what pregnancy would be like - a tiny human being with the best of him and the best of her.

House tapped his cane, Cameron drummed her fingers, the microwave continued to whirr.

House paced up and down, Cameron closed her eyes and sighed deeply, the microwave continued to whirr.

And then it pinged, silencing their thoughts and causing their eyes to flick up to one another's. The test was lying on the counter and neither of them daren't look.

"You look," said Cameron

"No, you look,"

Cameron sighed. "We'll look together,"

She picked up the test, still not looking at the result and moved closer to him.

"Ready?" she asked, looking up at him. He met her eyes and nodded, sighing deeply.

"I'm ready,"

Cameron slowly raised the white stick and moved her hand to reveal the result.

One red line.

She wasn't pregnant.

Cameron closed her eyes as her heart sunk in her chest. Before she knew it, tears were escaping her closed eyes and trickling down her cheeks. She wasn't pregnant. House let out a sigh and enveloped her in his arms. He was surprised at how…disappointed he felt.

When he first heard that she thought she could be pregnant, he felt scared and worried, but excited all the same. The news that she wasn't carrying his baby hit him hard, and upset him more than it should have.

Cameron dropped the test and her hands gripped House's shoulders, her fingers grasping his shirt as she sobbed into his chest. House rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the spot behind her ear to calm her even more.

"It's okay, it's okay," he soothed.

"Why am I this upset?" asked Cameron through her tears as she pulled back to look at him. "When I thought my illness could mean I'm pregnant, I was just scared and I didn't think it was what I wanted yet, I thought it was too soon. But…but I'm upset. I wanted this,"

Her voice was soft as she looked up at him. House pushed the hair back off of her face.

"This isn't the end though," he reassured "It's just the beginning,"

"You wanna try? I mean, really try?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

"We won't start trying to get pregnant;" he said "We'll just stop trying _not_ to,"

Cameron smiled through her tears and hugged him. "I think that could be a good plan," she said "But can we talk about it more tomorrow? I'm kinda tired after all that drama,"

She wiped her tears and then looked up at him. He smiled adoringly at her and stroked her wet cheeks.

"Yeah," he said "We can talk about it more tomorrow,"

Tomorrow - that sounded good. He'd had enough drama for one day. They both had.

**AN - **_My writers block has gone for now as I know where I'm going with this for the next 3 or 4 chapters. Unfortunantly, I have exams coming up soon, and they are a little bitmore important. But I will be back soon. Don't worry._

_Please vote :) **http:// thehouseisrocking. webs. com** (minus spaces) _


	30. We Need A Vacation

_**A/N - **hey guys! I know, I know, please don't throw stones, I've been lazy. Writers block and college has prevevnted me from writing, but most of it is my own fault and I do aplogise. Hopefully this update will keep you sweet for a little longer while I write some more. Hope you haven't given up on me!  
Also, I'm a tad annoyed that House Season 6 has stopped in the UK until around April I think because 24 has taken it's place. *sad face*. So I haven't seen any episodes after Ep10 "Wilson". Maybe that has something to do with my lack of inspiration! Anyway, hope you enjoy... :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Yup, I don't own House - but you knew that didn't you? So really, you're just rubbing it in my face. _

**Chapter Thirty – We Need A Vacation**

_I only know that I am better where you are.  
__I only know that I belong where you are.  
__- A Fine Frenzy_

"We need a vacation,"

Cameron smiled up at her boyfriend as he laid on top of her, both of them snuggled in bed as he braced his weight on his forearms beside her head. She ran her hands through his hair and he showered gentle kisses on her face.

"A vacation?" she asked and he pulled back to look at her, shifting his body slightly to fit perfectly against hers.

"Yeah, I think we need to get out of Princeton, just for a weekend or something,"

Cameron ran her hands down House's muscular back and stroked his sides.

"Where would we go?"

"Wherever you want," he said, leaning down to place a kiss on her mouth.

"What about work? We could be on call? Do you think Cuddy will let us have the time off?"

House laughed and pushed her hair out of her face, his eyes meeting hers.

"Here I am offering you a romantic weekend break and you're just lying there throwing questions at me," he teased "Got something better planned?"

Cameron giggled as he ticked her. "Well, now you mention it, there was this Sex and The City marathon on,"

He tickled her harder and then rolled over onto his back, pulling her on top of him. Then she caught hold of his hands and lowered her head to kiss him.

"I'd love to go on a romantic weekend break with you," she smiled "And as long as it's with you and out of New Jersey, I don't care where we go – surprise me,"

"Now, Allison," warned House, looking her straight in the eye "Saying to me 'surprise me' could be a big mistake – a girl I dated in college asked me to surprise her on her birthday so I brought her with me to this Summer Meat Feast event which was big barbeque with every meat under the sun, and then a massive baseball game afterwards,"

"Sounds good to me,"

"She was a vegetarian and hated sports," House said and Cameron burst out laughing.

"What?" he exclaimed "I wasn't gonna miss that just because it was her birthday!"

"God, Greg, you sure knew how to treat a girl," she teased.

"Obviously I do, because I got one," he grinned and she leaned down to kiss his smile.

"I wanna go somewhere quiet, maybe down to the coast," she said, snuggling down into his warmth, their legs entwining. "Just somewhere I can be with you,"

House smiled slightly and stroked her hair as she laid her head on his chest.

After her pregnancy scarce, they seemed to be closer than ever – a few days after, they talked to each other, _really _talked to each other. House knew she needed it, and maybe he needed it too. So, one evening he took her to the park she loves and they sat out on a bench talking until it was dark.

She told him her fears of pregnancy – how she was scared of something going wrong or there being complications; how she worried about giving birth and being a mother and losing her figure. He had hugged her tightly, reassuring her about everything and whispering that he would still love her with a fat tummy and swollen ankles. She cried and they laughed and they kissed.

Then he had confided in her all his fears - fears about turning into his father or not being able to run around with his kid. He told her how he would hate for him to mess things up between them and ruin the kid's life by having separated parents. Like he had with her, Cameron hugged him tightly. She ran her fingers through his hair, tears running down her cheeks as she told him that he would be an amazing father and she wouldn't let him mess up because she loved him.

With fears and worries out in the open, House felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. Sure, it was hard to talk about how much he worried about being like his father, but they'd had a real heart to heart and it felt good – it felt good, but House knew he didn't want another one like that for a while. They'd walked home together; hands linked and minds whirring, but both feeling better.

Now, House was now lying with his girlfriend on top of him, not knowing anywhere else he'd rather be.

"Well," he said, running his fingers through her hair "I'll have a look online and see what I can do,"

He thought that a vacation was exactly what they both needed – some time away from work and the stress of children and just be with each other for a while. He looked down at Cameron who lay on his chest as her eyes slipped closed and she sighed contentedly. House smoothed his hands down her bare back and across her backside as he kissed her hair – yup, he couldn't wait to go away; just him and her on a quiet beach.

*******

Later that day, House smiled as he double clicked on the confirm button on the screen. He had just booked the perfect weekend getaway for him and Cameron – Friday to Monday in the coastal town of Old Orchard Beach in Maine. After researching for a long time, he finally found the perfect hotel with a pool and a view of the beach which was only a few minutes away.

Just as House finished, the door of his office opened and Wilson walked in.

"Hey, want to get some lunch?" asked his friend.

"Sure, let me just finish up with Sandy and Sophia, the sexy Norwegian twins," said House with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Wilson groaned. "House, surely you're not watching porn? You have a gorgeous girlfriend who-"

"Wilson," House cut him off "chill out, it was a joke. Not that it's any of your business anyway, but I was actually just booking a vacation for next weekend,"

Wilson closed his open mouth and then grinned at his friend as he moved closer to his desk.

"I wondered when you would get to the point in your relationship where the romantic weekend breaks started" teased Wilson and House just glared at him.

"You're just jealous," smirked House "I am going to be spending four days in a quiet hotel on the beach, only minutes from the town, with my girlfriend, and you can mock me all you like for being romantic because frankly, I don't care."

Wilson smiled. House was definitely going soft, but he thought it was good how his friend had learned not to care about what others thought of is relationship. Although his tough exterior and mean bravado were still firmly in place, House had loosened up a little when it came to Cameron.

"I wasn't going to mock you," said Wilson "I think it's a great idea – you and Cameron deserve some time away,"

House just eyed his friend carefully, looking for any hint of sarcasm. When finding none, he just nodded, logged out of the internet and the twirled round towards Wilson. Just then, he spotted Cameron in the hallway chatting to another doctor as she held some scans up to the light. He loved watching her work – he didn't get to do it very often, but when he got a chance to sit back and watch her brain work, it made him proud. Proud, yet very turned on at the same time.

Before she could dash off again, House got up and quickly limped into the hall, brushing past Wilson on the way.

"Allison," he called, and she turned around after saying goodbye to the other doctor.

She smiled at him as he moved closer to her. "Hey, I was on my way to come and see you, but Dr. Tyler needed a consult,"

House shrugged it off quickly. "Doesn't matter," he said and took hold of her arm, pulling her over to the wall so they could talk.

"Guess what I've done?" he grinned, placing his hands inside her lab coat.

Cameron placed her hands on his lapels, smoothing out invisible creases. "Do I really want to know? You haven't terrorised anyone, have you? Placed cling film over the toilet seats?" she teased.

"You really think I'd do something like that?" he gasped dramatically and Cameron laughed.

"I wouldn't put anything past you," she said grinning. "So, what have you done?"

"I have just booked a weekend for us at a nice hotel in Old Orchard Beach in Maine," he said proudly.

"Really?!" grinned Cameron, already excited.

"Yup, next week, Friday to Monday,"

"What's the hotel like?" she asked, eagerly.

"You'll love it – Queen sized bed, kitchen area, view of the beach, pool out the back, and most importantly, cable TV. The town is nice too; quiet beaches, piers, lots to do,"

"Oh Greg," she said, leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck "It sounds perfect, thank you," She kissed him softly.

"So, all I've got to do now is clear it with Cuddy," he said.

Cameron pulled back and looked at him. "You mean you haven't cleared it yet?"

House just shook his head.

"Greg, what if we get a case, or she wants us to work next weekend?"

House smiled and ran his hands down her arms to catch her hands. "Allison, when was the last time either of us asked for time off? Of course she'll let us have the weekend off,"

She didn't look convinced, but she was too excited about the vacation to get stressed out now.

"Okay," she said quietly and House leaned his shoulder up against the wall as he joined their fingers.

"But promise me you won't pack your entire closet? I mean, we are only going for four days," he teased and she smacked him lightly.

"Shut up," she said, smiling and tilting her head up so his lips hovered over hers.

"You're telling me to shut up after I just booked us a vacation?" he asked, lowering his head slightly to tease her even more.

"Yes, deal with it,"

House just grinned and closed the small gap between them, closing his mouth over hers and kissing her gently. When she pulled away she was still smiling.

"Right, I've got to go and have a look at Tyler's patient quickly, and you've got to go down and see Cuddy,"

"Yes Ma'am," he smirked and she placed one more kiss on his lips.

"Love you," she said quietly against his lips.

"Love you too," he echoed.

"See you later,"

With that, she turned and started walking back down the corridor. House watched her go, his head tilted slightly and a smile on his face. _She's mine_, he thought, _she loves__** me**_. As he got caught up in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the faint chuckling from behind him. House spun around and saw Wilson smiling at him.

"You, my friend, are in deep," he said.

House started limping towards him and they headed towards the elevators.

"Maybe I like being in deep," said House as they waited.

*****

After a quick lunch on Wilson, House headed to Cuddy's office. She was on the phone when he looked through the glass, but that wasn't going to stop him. He walked in, loudly banging the door and sat right in front of Cuddy, looking around.

She stared at him. "Erm, sorry, could I call you back in about 5 minutes? There's a child I need to see to quickly…okay, thank you," She hung up.

"You know, when people are talking on the phone, that generally means they can't talk to other people until their finished," she said.

"Yeah, don't care, look," he said "this won't take long,"

Cuddy sighed and sat back in her chair, folding her arms. "What have you done now?"

House rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone assume that I've done something wrong!?" he said. Cuddy just raised her eyebrows.

"Do I really need to answer that question?" she said.

"Okay, anyway," said House, getting frustrated "Allison and I are going away next weekend, so we're going to need Friday and Monday off,"

"What if you have a case?"

"Then…then I guess I'll have to solve it really, really quick,"

Cuddy sighed again and fished around in a drawer for a book. She opened it and scanned through it quickly.

"Well, you and Cameron haven't used hardly any of your holiday time, so I'm sure it won't be a problem - just as long as you keep your phones on in case there's an emergency,"

House nodded and began to get up. "Thanks,"

"Where are you going?" asked Cuddy conversationally.

"Just a coastal town in Maine – Allison wanted to go somewhere quiet,"

"Have fun and relax," advised Cuddy with a smile "Both of you deserve it,"

House just nodded and left the room.

Then he smiled as he made his way back to his office. He was really looking forward to the much needed break.


	31. Getting Away

_**A/N -** Okay, I'm not even going to begin to apologise for the lateness of this update, as there is really nothing I can say that will make up for it - I am sorry, and lots of things have been going on...like life...but really, I just haven't been as inspired to finish this writing this and I kinda spent a lot of time writing one-shots and drabbles to try and build up my inspiration. And today, I was just sitting at the computer and got a wave of inspiration to write for this story so I wrote all of this today :) I just hope that you can forgive me, and I haven't put anyone off._

**Getting Away**

_This whole world will take me down  
Without you standing by my side, my side  
You're holding on to me  
You make everything inside come alive.  
- Jon Mclaughlin _

"So, what do you think?"

House smiled as he dropped their bags and wound his arms around Cameron from behind as they looked up at the small, homey hotel. It looked just like a house; blue and white in colour with a front porch and a swing, big windows and the American flag flying out the front. House was sure that Cameron would love it.

He softly placed a kiss in her neck and he could feel her grin.

"Greg, it's beautiful," she said and then she turned in his arms, lacing hers around his neck and kissing him. "Thank you,"

"Come on," he said "Let's get inside and we can check the place out,"

House grabbed the bags and followed Cameron into the hotel where they were greeted by an elderly woman sitting behind a small desk by the door.

Cameron instantly noticed how light and airy it was inside, and the smell of baked bread and clean linen filled the air.

"Hello, welcome to the Old Orchard Beach Inn, how can I help you?" said the little old woman, who had a soft smile that became infectious and Cameron found herself smiling too.

"Hi, we have a reservation booked for this weekend – under the name House," said House and the woman flicked through her book.

"Ahh yes, Greg House – one double room until Monday," she said and then looked up at them "We have had a cancellation for one of our premium rooms, if you like to stay in that suite? It's very quiet this weekend, so I won't make you pay the extra,"

The old lady smiled again and House nodded. "Okay, that'd be great,"

"Right then, hold on one moment,"

She disappeared through a door behind her and Cameron looked up at House.

"She's lovely," she said with a smile and House rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you and old ladies?" he teased

"They're cute – I hope I'm a cute old lady," she said and House laughed.

"I'll make sure you're the cutest old lady ever," he said and kissed her softly.

Just then the woman appeared again, smiling at the couple kissing. She held out a key and House took it. Then she scribbled something else in the book on the desk.

"Okay, so you're in suite number 10 on the second floor – just go up the stairs and turn left and it will be right at the end of the corridor. Breakfast is served between 7 and 10, and dinner is served between 5 and 8. Someone will come and make your bed and leave fresh towels every morning and if you need anything, me or my husband Harry will be down here most of the time,"

"Thank you so much," said Cameron "What was your name again?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Lillian," she said "My husband and I run the hotel,"

"Okay, well, thank you Lillian,"

House grabbed their bags and they made their way up the stairs and across the hall to suite number 10.

Once inside, House dumped their bags down and walked around the room with Cameron.

"Wow, this is nicer than the photos!" he said.

The room was decorated similar to the rest of the hotel – a light airy atmosphere with cream wall and red carpets. There was a big queen sized bed to the right of the room with crisp white sheets and a red throw across the end of then bed. There was a large wooden dressing table and a chest of drawers along the back wall and a large window sitting in between them. The view stretched all way across the windy streets to the beach and the sea. A small TV sat in a cabinet on the left of the room, and a small two seater couch sat in front of it. To the side of the cabinet was a door that led into an en-suite bathroom, complete with a shower.

"So, what do you think?" House asked again and Cameron smiled at him.

"Greg," she said, moving closer to him "I love it, I've told you that and I will continue to tell you that – it's beautiful, but I would have loved a pokey double room in some tiny hotel with leaky pipes and scratchy bedding, as long as I was with you,"

She placed her arms around his middle and he looked down at her.

"I'll remember that for next time," he teased and kissed her lightly.

"So," he said looking at his watch "its 2'o'clock, what do you want to do?"

"How about we get out of here and go and have a look around?"

"Sounds good to me,"

House and Cameron wandered through the windy streets, taking a few minutes to look in the pokey shops filled with gifts, books, clothes and candy – there was even a small music shop which House vowed to come back to the next day. Then they walked a bit further into the town and came across some nice restaurants and bars and also a few museums and theatres. On their walk down towards the beach, they stopped in cafe and had lunch.

"I love it here," said Cameron as they sat down with their coffee and sandwiches. "It was just what I imagined,"

House smiled at the grin on her face, pleased that he could make her so happy. He had intended to take her away to a quiet town where she could forget about everything, and it looked like he had succeeded already.

"It's so different from New Jersey – there's no noise, hardly any traffic, the air smells fresh and everyone is so nice,"

"Your perfect place," said House, taking a bite of his lunch "You'd fit in perfectly with everyone's good mood – me on the other hand, I'd probably get thrown out for being too grumpy,"

Cameron laughed. "How can you be grumpy in a place like this?" she said, another smile on her face.

"I always find a way," he teased.

The sun was shining and a cool breeze whipped around the town as House and Cameron sat on a wall by the beach, their feet dangling over the edge as they looked out to sea and watched the people on the beach.

House licked his ice-cream and the nodded towards a family on the beach.

"Mommy and Daddy over there have had a fight, but are pretending to be all happy on vacation for the kids," he said.

"How can you tell?" asked Cameron.

"Well, they're sitting with about 5 feet of space between them, not looking at each other or even talking, but when the kids come over, they're all smiley again,"

Cameron laughed – his observation skills never failed to amaze her.

"Okay, what about those two?"asked Cameron, nodding towards a couple.

"Oh, that's easy – she's way too young for him, and far too good looking for him, so he's either having an affair or she's with him for the money. I don't think it's the affair, because you wouldn't really go on a vacation with a lover or to a public beach if they live here, so I'm guessing he's some rich business man with a boat and she wants in,"

Cameron laughed again and leaned in closer to him. "You're unbelievable," she said, looking up at him. "And you have ice cream all over your face,"

He tried to reach the smudge with his tongue, but Cameron just leaned in and kissed it away for him. Then he smiled and linked their hands together.

House glanced over at Cameron, looking gorgeous in the sun and he thought how perfect the timing was for a vacation. She looked happier than he's seen her in a long time, and he was glad that he could make her so happy simply by being with her.

"I love you," he said quietly, looking down at their joined hands "You know that, right?"

Cameron smiled and reached up to rub his cheek softly, her eyes finding his.

"I know," she said with a soft smile that reached her eyes. "I love you too,"

They sat on the wall for a while longer, letting House rest his leg from all the walking, before making their way back to the hotel for dinner.

_**A/N - **I know it's not much, but I'm getting back into writing this again and hoping to make updates a lot more frequent than once every couple of months. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Please review :) _


	32. Beaches and Museums

_**A/N **- Yes, you are not seeing things, this is really another update in just over at week! I've been inspired to write lately, and as I'm going on holiday next week, I really wanted to get another chapter out so you all didn't think I was abandoning you again. I was pleased to see that **most** of you were very kind and accepted my apologies - I am deeply grateful, and I'm glad the time-lag between chapters didn't put you off! Also, a big thanks to **Pyewacket75** for giving me a kick up the arse, and also for fuelling my ideas :) Anyway...on with the chap :) _

**Beaches and Museums**

_Every little thing she does is magic_  
_Everything she do just turns me on_  
_Even though my life before was tragic_  
_Now I know my love for her goes on_  
_- Sting_

The next morning, Cameron woke House fairly early and dragged him down for breakfast so they could be out and enjoying the sun by 10am. They had decided to spend the morning on the beach, and the afternoon at a few of the museums and galleries.

When they got down to the beach, they found that it was fairly quiet with a few people dotted around. The sand was warm and the air was cool and as House eased himself onto his towel in the sand, he felt himself relaxing slightly.

Cameron placed her towel down next to his, and then glanced over at House – he didn't look comfortable at all, like he didn't know what to do with himself. Cameron knew he was very self conscious, about both his leg and his body, and even though the beach was quiet, she could see how awkward he felt. Cameron sat down and moved closer to him, slipping one hand inside the collar of his white shirt that only had a few buttons undone.

"Are you okay?" she asked, stroking his neck and shoulder gently.

House sat back on his hands and looked over at her. "I'm fine," he said, nodding and giving her a small smile.

"Why don't you take this off?" she said, fiddling with his shirt buttons "You might be cooler with them undone at least?"

House grinned and let her un-do his shirt. "You just can't get enough of me can you?" he teased and Cameron laughed.

"It's not my fault you're so damn sexy," she said, kissing his jaw "I just want everyone to see how lucky I am,"

House grinned even more. "Shouldn't it be me saying that?"

Cameron smirked and then peeled off her own shirt, revealing a red bikini that showed off her figure perfectly.

House ran his eyes across her body and then leaned forward, pulling her to him to capture her lips. "Now everyone can see how lucky _I_ am," he said.

As the morning went on, the beach became slightly more crowded, and House was pleased they'd found an area towards the back of the beach so when temptation became too much, House could lean over and kiss Cameron without worrying about scaring little kids. They spent their time relaxing in the sun and flirting like teenagers as House kissed her neck when he applied sun lotion to her back and House was loving glaring at any man who dared to look at his girlfriend.

House finally felt more relaxed than he had in a long while as he stretched out on his back and let the sun warm his skin. Maybe this vacation was just what he had needed as well. He glanced up, just in time to see Cameron make her way up from the water. Her body was shimmering in the light, the edges of her hair slightly wet and as he sat up and pulled off his sunglasses to watch her, she smiled the most brilliant smile – a smile made for him.

"Hey," she said, picking up her towel to dry herself off.

"Could you get anymore gorgeous?" he asked and she smiled before kneeling down beside him, leaning over and kissing him. Then she pulled back slightly so their noses were still touching.

"I don't think I can, no," she teased and he laughed.

"Well, I don't believe that," he said and then pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his waist, her slightly damp chest pressed against his torso.

"Greg!" she squealed.

"What?" he said, their smiles close as he smoothed his hands down her legs.

Then she closed the gap and kissed him slowly. "Nothing,"

They made out for a while, just kissing lazily and smiling and not caring about the world around them. She felt so good and House felt like a horny teenager again, never wanting to stop.

Eventually, Cameron pulled away and smoothed her hands down his chest.

"Shall we get out of here? Maybe go get some lunch?" she said, her fingers playing with his slightly grey chest hair on his sternum.

"Sounds good," he said and then kissed her once more before she climbed off of him and began gathering their things and pulling on her clothes on top of her bikini.

House buttoned up his shirt and found himself smiling – but he had been doing that a lot lately.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

After some lunch in a small deli in town, they went into a museum. It was a small museum with a few natural history exhibitions, and as they walked around, Cameron was surprised at just how much knowledge House had. She knew he was an extremely intelligent man, but he just had so much knowledge about everything. He was constantly pointing out certain things and just rattling off these facts as if it was second nature to him. He was obviously enjoying himself, and he seemed to take pleasure from explaining things to her and passing on all the wisdom he had.

Then they moved on to the Ancient Egyptians exhibition. As House quietly moved around some of the displays, taking in all the information, Cameron couldn't help but smile – she would have to take him to museums more often.

She moved to stand next to him, glancing in the cabinet with a display about mummification.

"Egyptians thought that if they were mummified, they'd live forever, so they'd dry out their skin, take out their organs, except the heart and kidneys, and preserve them," he said and Cameron looked up at him. "They even took the brain out through the nose, because then, they thought that the brain wasn't an important organ and that all thoughts and reason came from the heart,"

Cameron smiled and looked back at the display. "I can see the logic in that – all thoughts and reason coming from the heart,"

House laughed. "I don't think there was romantic reasoning behind that, I think it was because science and medicine wasn't exactly very developed then,"

Then he looked back at the cabinet, thinking.

"Although," he said "they were considered to have a fairly good idea of the anatomy – like, they knew the connections between the pulse and the heart and they would use the River Nile as the analogy of the body's health; if the river is blocked, crops become unhealthy, so if a person was unwell, they used laxatives to 'unblock' channels,"

Cameron looked up at him in awe. Then she laughed. "Where is all this knowledge stored?" she asked and he smiled. "Surely you wouldn't have any more room in your brain for facts on the Egyptians?"

He looked down, slightly embarrassed, but Cameron pulled him towards her and kissed him lightly before whispering, "I think it's very sexy,"

He grinned and kissed her once more before lacing his fingers with hers and pulling her towards another room.

"Come on," he said "I want to show you the hieroglyphics,"

_**A/N -** I know it wasn't a massive chapter, but if it makes you feel any better, things are going to be heating up in the next chap ;) I'm going away next week so I won't be writing for a while, but as soon as I get back, I'm back on it :) Review pleaseeeee :) x_


	33. Midnight Swim

**_A/N - _**_Aloha! Yes, it's me again, I know you were all probably expecting another 6 month wait after I didn't post, but here I am all ye of little faith :) I've kinda had this cha planned out for a while, but its taken me ages to actually getting on and writing it. I haven't really got an excuse as it's the summer holidays, but I have been away a few times and working too, so it's all go for me!  
Oh, and by the way, **this chapter contains some more smut**, and I have to say, I haven't written any in a while, so I hope it's up to scratch to all you smutters ;)  
Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you read :) Thanks to all those who reviewed...it really means the world. Enjoyyyy... :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Yup, I STILL haven't won the lottery and bought Hugh Laurie or House MD :( damn lottery. _

_Well, I bet I'll get it wrong_  
_More times than I get it right_  
_And I won't even realise it_  
_But I've been doing all I can_  
_To stop you falling._  
_- James Morrison_

**Midnight Swim**

"Let's go for a swim," said House as they arrived back at their hotel room that night after a few drinks at a local bar.

Cameron looked at him as if he was crazy. "Greg, it's 1am and I'm sure they lock the pool up at night,"

"They don't, I noticed on the way in that the gates are unlocked."

Cameron sighed and House grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on," he whispered into her neck "Live a little,"

Cameron glanced up at his blue eyes that were sparkling with mischief and then she smiled.

"Come on then," she said "5 minutes,"

House grabbed her hand and she giggled as he pulled her out of the room.

The pair quietly sneaked along the hall and downstairs. The hotel was fairly quiet, but a few noises could be heard from the bar where a few couples were seated. They crept outside and as House had said, the gates to the pool were unlocked, but they creaked loudly as House pushed them open a little. Cameron felt like a teenager again, unable to hold in a giggle as House pulled her towards the pool.

Quickly, Cameron shed her clothes, shivering briefly in the night air. House had also shed his clothes and in just their underwear, they eased into the pool, both gasping at the cold water. They laughed at each other shivering and then House quickly dived under the surface, causing a big splash. Cameron guarded her face and shrieked when she felt House pull her under with him.

Both coming up for air, House wrapped his arms around Cameron to keep her warm as they stood in the water.

"Who's bright idea was this?" he teased and Cameron splashed him, giggling again as he splashed her back.

She ended up pushing him back underwater, and when he came up gasping and blowing water from his mouth, Cameron couldn't help but laugh loudly.

Just then, they noticed a light turn on inside the hotel and House quickly pushed Cameron up to the corner of the pool, disappearing into the shadows.

"Shhh," he whispered, kissing her mouth lightly.

They both watched an old man, probably Lillian's husband, Harry, press his hands to the glass and peer out into the night. House smiled at Cameron and kissed her again to stop her from giggling.

Then the man went away and House splashed Cameron again.

"Greg!" she whispered loudly and she attempted to splash him back, but House gripped her wrists and leaned down to kiss her mouth.

Cameron moaned quietly and as he released her hands, she ran them through his wet hair.

"Mmm, you're so sexy when you're all wet," she said as he kissed her neck.

"So are you," he mumbled, his tongue caressing her wet skin.

House reached underwater and gently ran his hand between her thighs, sensitive in the water, and Cameron subconsciously spread her legs wider.

"Oh Greg," she moaned "We can't do this here,"

"Sure we can," he grinned and carefully peeled her panties off "Pool sex is sexy,"

Cameron could only gasp into his hair as his fingers stroked her gently.

"You know you want to," he teased in a low, sexy voice.

Cameron grinned and wrapped her arms fully around his neck as she kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Fuck me," she whispered sexily and House growled playfully as he pushed her against the pool wall.

He found it incredibly hot when she cursed, even more so when they had sex. It turned him on like hell.

Cameron reached down into the water and tugged down his boxers as his tongue ran down her collarbone.

House held onto her hips, staring right into her eyes as he pushed himself inside her, sliding in easily due to the water and her own moisture. Cameron threw her head back, moaning in pleasure and House covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cries.

The water made it easier for House, providing buoyancy and easing the pressure from his leg, allowing him to pleasure her in the best way possible. He moved in and out of her, slowly at first; teasing her as he ran her hands over her breasts, her bra now see-through. Cameron kissed him again and again, her hands threading through his hair as she moaned into his mouth.

There were times when their sex was loving and slow and beautiful. Then there were times like these, when it was passionate and sexy and intense. She really didn't know which one she loved more, but it never failed to amaze her just how great a lover House really was.

"Please, Greg," she whispered, begging him for her release.

House kissed her softly on the lips, and complied to her needs, and his own. He pumped into her faster and deeper, more than he ever could whilst standing up due to the water easing his leg pain. They panted hard, breathing erratic and shallow until they both exploded in a whirl of passion and love.

House took Cameron's face in his hands, smoothing back her hair and kissing her as they both came down from their high. Then he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispered and she smiled, still a little out of breath.

"I love you too," she replied and he kissed her so softly and so lovingly, she could have cried.

"Come on," he said as he eased out of her "Let's get out of here,"

They both managed to yank their soggy underwear back and then Cameron took his hand as they clambered out the pool, shivering even more as the cool wind whipped around they're wet bodies. They found their clothes, slipped them over their bodies and then quietly made their way back, dripping through the hallways.

As they got into their room, House grabbed some warm towels from the bathroom and wrapped them around Cameron before drying himself off too, peeling off his wet clothes.

They changed and House lay in bed as he watched Cameron dry her hair quickly. Then she turned and smiled as he climbed into bed with him, sliding beneath the sheets and them tugging the comforter over them both.

House smiled at her as she tried to get warm, shuffling the blankets over her. He moved closer to her and she laid her head on his bicep as he cuddled her close.

House looked at her for a moment, a soft smile on his face as he took in her slightly damp hair and her pink nose and her sparkly eyes that looked at him so lovingly.

As their legs tangled together, House pushed a little bit of Cameron's hair behind her ear and kissed her.

"I don't ever want to leave," whispered Cameron "I don't want to go back to reality,"

"We still have one more day,"

"And then it's back work, back to paying bills, back to grocery shopping, back to life,"

House just smiled and kissed her.

"This weekend has been perfect, Greg," she whispered "I want to stay curled up in the bed, in this hotel with you forever,"

"We still have one more day," he repeated "And we can spend it however you like. It's your last day before we go back to life, so we can do whatever you want,"

"Even if that means staying in bed with you all day?" she said, a grin on her lips.

House couldn't help but grin back and he moved his lips close to hers, his nose touching hers lightly.

"Especially if it means staying in bed with me all day,"

_A/N - I haven't really got anything planned for House and Cameron's last day on vacation - well, I have a little planned ;) wink wink._  
_So if you have any ideas that you think might be nice, let me know :) Review please! x_


End file.
